The Recruit
by Jiffthehumangirl
Summary: Kurt's family have disapeared and now he's been recruited at Dalton. A school for gifted and talented students with impressive abilities. Now trying to fit in and over come challenges, He's paired with Blue shirt Blaine Anderson, his training partner.
1. The new arrival

_**Authors note:**__Oooh thank you soo much for clicking on my link :D That makes you an awesome person! So basically this was playing in my head when I was working on my other fic and to be honest I'm incredibly impressed with the first bit of this because normally I'm really bad at descriptions… :/ and anyway this is set just before Kurt meets Blaine in Season 2 and it takes a different turn from there… If it's really that confusing and you want to ask me something I'm on tumblr!  
>soemthingsparkly. Tumblr. Com remove spaces :) Things should get cleared up in time though. X *and soemthing is not a typo, just to be clear*<em>

_**Disclaimer:**____I do not own Glee, (thank god, if I did it wouldn't be as amazing as every and it would may as well be called Kurt and Blaine(or something more catchy))_

_REVIEW AND YOU CAN HAS PRAISE!_

**Chapter 1**

**The new arrival**

_The last thing I remember was the sound of gunshots._

Kurt jolted awake in a dazed instant, immediately scanning his surroundings. He ripped back the sheets, lugging himself up and surveying the room cautiously.

He didn't have that natural feeling.

A picture of a boat hung on the wall, a thousand thrashing waves caught in one still image.

The wallpaper seemed out of date and prone to coming loose at the edges, revealing a second layer of some different pattern beneath where it had been replaced on the top of the old stuff. The bed was four poster and appeared out of place for the state of the room even thought it was moderately larger than his own at home. Apart from that it had a small side draw with a modern-ish lamp sat on top.

Though it seemed like a moth version of World War Three had happened there and was still on-going.

He turned his nose up to it.

The rest of the room was bare, just a brown door and a stream of light piercing a small window with half drawn curtains.

He blinked and rubbed at his forehead, stifling a groan when he fingers traced the cut that had once been, now covered by stitches.

_Where am I?_Though it seemed a pretty stupid question to ask himself, he still did ask.

It was as if the more he asked the same question over and over again, the more likely he would remember anything that had happened. _Something. Anything._

When in actual fact it just became rhetorical.

He approached the window cautiously and subtly drew back the rest of the material.

He could have slapped himself at the sight he saw.

It was a garden. But no ordinary grass and patio estate, a real proper flower garden.

His jaw fell open a little. He had seen this before, but where or when he could not answer.

A colour theme ran throughout the garden of white, purple and blue with, every now and again, a hint or a splash of yellow and gold.

Oak trees were present and an exotic looking blue plant, beginning to flower, was snaking its way up a green lattice fence. Kurt marvelled at the beauty of it.

"Oh my," he breathed as he caught sight of a bed of bluebells and snowdrops.

Completely forgetting the situation he was in; he smiled.

Then the lock on the door turned from the outside and the boy was brought thrashing and screaming right back into reality. He swallowed hard, preparing himself, and turned towards the noise.

It opened inwards and Kurt had to do a double take at the women standing in the doorway, with her sleek brunette hair securely fastened by clips into a bun. She was beautiful.

Her elegant blue eyes were dressed with a thin black pair of Calvin Klein glasses that contrasted with the pale, snow like skin beneath, her gaunt cheeks graying. She raised a brow in askance.

"Kurt Hummel?"

He nodded in response and she opened a clip board that had been balancing in her arm.

Her eyes scanned down the page and they darted left to right through what must have been paragraphs and paragraphs of writing. Kurt folded his arms across his chest and pulled the grey cardigan tighter around him. He then lowered his head in thought, _what could they want with me?_

The clipboard snapped shut and Kurt's head lashed up towards her, after what seemed like a lifetime and three quarters.

She kept her lips a firm line and said, "Follow me," before exiting the room.

Kurt just blinked.

"Well?" she called from down the hall, her high heels tapping against solid flooring. Kurt quickly put it upon his self to pursue the noise.

He struggled to keep up with her determined pace at first and tried his hardest to remain on her heels. After about ten minutes of silently 'walking' they came to a door. It was heavy and metal but the women pulled it open easily with two fingers. She waved an arm for Kurt to enter, he did so and she followed in behind, checking the coast before pulling the door closed again.

Kurt suddenly felt so much warmer than he had before in that dated room with the garden outside.

"Take a seat," the woman instructed and Kurt obeyed slipping into one of two empty seats behind a glass desk.

Clacking her feet again the brunette walked around and took the seat opposite.

Kurt examined the white, padded room and, quite honestly, he felt he was being commissioned or checked into rehab or something.

A shudder was sent down his spine and it was only now that these questions began flooding his mind.

_Where am I?_

_Who is this woman?_

_Where are my friends?_

_Where's my family?_

_Why am I even here?_

The room was smaller than the one he had been asleep in and had no windows, the only light being filtered from a long bulb above the pair. The woman pulled the grips out and tumbles of brunette locks fell down that reached her breast.

"Are you hungry, thirsty?"

Kurt raised his head to the woman who was awaiting and asked slowly, "Who are you and where are we?"

"That's not an answer," she narrowed her eyes, "I asked you if you were hungry or not."

A beat. "I'm parched," he finally answered. "Now would you be so kind as to tell me who you are, where I am and why I'm here?"

She sniffed and eyed the boy up. She pulled herself out of her seat and made her way to a little fridge in the corner of the room, opening it and pulling out a bottle of still spring water.

"My name is Helen Valentine; you may call me Miss Valentine." She handed the bottle to Kurt.

"Well, you could call me Helen but if you did-" She winked and, for the first time, smirked. She pointed to Kurt, her thumb in the air and her hand making a gun shape. "-let's just say I'll sort you out." Her wrist flicked upwards.

Kurt winced and an unexpected feeling of unsettledness washed over him. He coughed awkwardly and Helen smirked again.

"What is this room?" he asked, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness.

Helen eyed the room and chewed on a grip whilst leaning back in her immaculate white chair.

"_This_is our secure room, Mr. Hummel," she dropped forward and rested her elbows on the desk. "-where we can talk to our students without fear of spies eavesdropping or particularly confidential issues getting out of the campus and spreading to muggles." A short laugh followed.

It was then that the boy started to worry about what he'd actually just been dropped into.

"Where am I, honestly, Miss Valentine?"

She watched him for a second before leaning back again.

"Mr. Hummel, I would like to welcome you to Dalton."

"Dalton?"

She rose from her seat and began to walk around the desk, arms folded behind her back.

"Dalton Academy, Mr. Hummel, we are a specialist school and here we specialise in Maths, Science and Self Defence."

Kurt blinked.

"-and, that is, of course including martial arts."

Kurt blinked again and she continued.

"We train young people from the ages of seven to nineteen to expand on their unknown talents and pursue them for the first time in the company of professionals. Most of our students have gone on to be government security, top assassins, leading scientist and even CIA agents."

"So what in the name of Gaga am I doing here?" Kurt demanded, raising his voice for the first time since he'd actually arrived here in the first place.

"Let me finish," she told him and he settled back into his seat.

"But, on top of all that, we train students in the art of brain power; we believe that everyone can master the art of telekinesis when they are properly trained, well educated and put their mind to it." Kurt was sure he saw a flash of gratitude in her eyes for about a millionth of a second.

He blanched.

"Telekinesis," he repeated. "Isn't it that thing where you move stuff just by thinking about it?"

Miss Valentine sighed and scraped her hair back off her face. "If you wanted to dumb it down, then yes." She fell back into her seat.

Kurt watched her tediously; she didn't seem as sophisticated as she did five minutes ago.

"But that still doesn't really explain why I'm here…"

She perked up. "Oh Kurt, your grades, they're marvelous! We think that you could go so far if you attended Dalton. Everything about you checks out and you qualify for a scholarship here, you have no family ties and your grades are fantastic, you-"

"Wait, wait, wait - What do you mean no family ties, what are you talking about? I have my dad."

"Oh," Helen suddenly realised she'd slipped. Her eyes widened behind the glass frames. "Kurt…" she exhaled sorrowfully."Your dad died."

Suddenly everything came crashing down on him all at once.

"I thought you knew, I thought you were there when it happened, no?"

Kurt shook his head and his eyes pricked with tears. "W-when?"

"Two nights ago."

_They were coming out of a bar, having just celebrated Burt's birthday._

_The birthday boy had his hand hooked around his wife's and his son walking next to him._

_His step-son following behind grinning. It was a beautiful night, one of which were hard to come by nowadays._

"_I just – just want you all to know," Burt began to tell them, drunk, with his arms wrapped around his family's shoulders. Carol took Finn's hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling at him._

"Y_ou mean the world to me, all of you. Okay? And I don't know what I'd do without you guys."_

_Carol laughed and patted him on the chest. "You're drunk, Burt."_

_Burt grinned like crazy. "Only," a hiccup, "only a little!" and he pinched the air between his fingers._

The next thing was a blur of blue lights and sirens.

And that was where the memory ended.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped back up and he sniffed. He fought back the tears like he had after his mum died. He had to be strong for Burt then, he would be strong now.

"Where's Carol, where's Finn? Where are they? I want to see my family!" He rose from his seat abruptly and it went flying back, crashing into the wall. At least now he knew why it was padded.

"Kurt," Miss Valentine said calmly and sternly. "I would like you to sit back down."

"Not until I see my family!"

"Mr. Hummel!"

"No!" He fought back.

"You can't see them!"

"Why not?"

"They are dead!"

A frosty silence stunned the room and suddenly Kurt felt sick to his stomach.

"W-what?"

"They died Kurt. They died the same way your dad died. In the accident. You were the only survivor Kurt and there's nothing me or anyone else can change about that."

Kurt bit his fist, tears now streaming like rivers down his cheeks. "No."

Helen's face softened and she placed a hand on Kurt's arm. "I'm sorry Kurt, I really am. I wish I could do something, I really do."

"But there isn't anything you can do, is there?" He asked solemnly, a numb twitch flooding his upper and lower body, his toes curling in his boots.

"I'm afraid not,"

Kurt lowered himself in his seat again – after retrieving it from the other side of the room – and made a decision there and then. He bit his knuckle hard and wiped away the tears.

"What do I do?"

After about an hour Kurt was released from the room, his face blotchy and red, with a uniform in his hands. He'd been assigned a room and told that proper placement would be sorted tomorrow, but for now it was too late and that he should be getting some rest.

He made his way to the allocated room and when he got there he heard a crashing from inside.

He was stunned to the spot, rooted like a tree, scared what may lie ahead if he entered.

He took a deep breath and knocked a few times.

"Hello?" was the call from the inside before the door was pulled open and a blond curly haired boy appeared at the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a friendly tone but with a hint of confusion on the side.

Kurt just blinked before looking down at a slip of paper in his hand. "I was told I would be staying here, apparently –"

"You've been crying," he stated.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your face, it's all red and puffy, you've been crying haven't you?"

Kurt just blinked. "I uh - my family actually all died last night, I found out about an hour ago," he revealed and the boy just looked mildly shocked. It annoyed Kurt how uninterested he seemed. "So..."

He hummed and then smiled. "I'm Cassidy," he held out a hand.

"Kurt," Kurt took his hand and shook it. "Kurt Hummel,"

"I'm sorry for your loss, I would like to say I know what you're going through, but I never really had any parents to lose so…"

And the guilt struck. "Oh. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise…" and he hadn't. But when Miss Valentine said he checked out she did mentioned about having no family ties. Maybe it was the same with all the boys here. That's another thing he'd found out, Dalton was an all boy's school, apart from when the girls' school next door joined for the specialist classes.

They operated around a set schedule. Normal classes from eight to three and then specialised subjects from three to five. What she had also mentioned which had taken his interest, apparently some of the boys got together after all the classes had finished and formed a small choir. He was most definitely interested.

That's if he could even bring himself to sing anymore.

"Don't worry about it; I got over it ages ago." A smile brightened up his young looking features.

Kurt bit his lip. "Are all the boys here – I mean have they all lost their parents in someway?"

Cassidy seemed to think about this for a minute, his face returning blank.

"Yes, well in most cases, some have parents who work for the government and send their kids here, others have parents who came here when they were younger, but mostly the kids here are orphans," Kurt nodded sadly and headed in the room.

Cassidy side stepped to let Kurt in and closed the door after him.

He scanned the room and it looked normal, which seemed to contrast with the atmosphere in the place highly as it was definitely anything but.

There were two single beds in the far corner pushed together to make a double, a blue laptop lay on top of it and Cassidy watched with his arms folded and lips pursed as Kurt ran his finger along the crisp blue wallpaper.

A bedside table sat next to the bed and there was a mini fridge pushed into the corner.

Another door led to an en-suite bathroom.

Kurt's gaze fell on to the campus grounds outside and his lip quivered.

"Cassidy, what am I doing here?" he asked suddenly, turning to the blond, who seemed confused as to why his eyes were now filling with tears. "I'm so afraid." He turned to look back out the window. "I don't know what's going on and apparently my whole family is dead and I'm all… I'm all alone. I don't even remember how I ended up here or how – how they died, I – I just,"

He was lost for words and a dusty silence cornered the two boys.

"Call me Cass," Cassidy eventually told him with a gentle tone and sat down on the bed, Cassidy took a breath.

"You're probably hungry," he told him and picked himself back up, walking over to Kurt, desperately trying to ignore the question in place and grabbing his arm.

"Come on, let's go to the Café and I'll try my best to explain." Another smile.

Kurt eyed the boy up and down and he didn't seem like a threat so he nodded slowly and let himself be led away again. How could it get worse? He already had no idea where he was and learnt his family was gone forever. _Forever._

Cassidy pulled the door open and a brown haired boy stood there, about to knock, his fist raised in the air. He was a deer caught in headlights, dressed in green cargo pants and military boots. His upper wear was the only thing that looked high street worthy and it was only a plain dark blue t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Cass," he said and scratched through the gelled locks. "I was just coming to get you."

His eyes fell upon Kurt. "Who's this?"

"Hi Blaine," Cassidy nodded and smiled at him, he reached for a coat off the hook and handed one to Kurt, realising he didn't have any personal items. "Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson, he lives a few doors down. Blaine this is Kurt Hummel, he's just arrived."

Blaine's face paled ever so slightly and he flashed a sad but charming smile. "I'm so sorry."

_How did he…?_"Thanks," Kurt nodded interrupting his own thoughts.

Blaine returned the gesture politely and turned to Cassidy, "Where you headed?"

"Café; thought I'd get Kurt here some lunch." Cassidy dropped a hand on Kurt's shoulder and, with an emptiness about him, the ex-vocalist smiled tiredly, his eyes drawn back and away from Blaine himself.

The Anderson noticed this and frowned. _Why won't he look at me?_The same thought replayed and replayed itself as they left the dorm room and headed down to the Café, the whole time Kurt's eyes focused on the ground.

Cassidy left the pair alone to grab some food and Blaine led the new boy to a table, far in the corner, their usual eating spot.

"So Kurt," Blaine asked, coughing awkwardly and for the first time Kurt raised his eyes to meet Blaine's, though it only lasted a second and his eye's fell back to the ground. "When did you get here?"

There was a long silence as Kurt thought for a moment. "I don't know, all I know is when I woke up I was in that room that looked out of date – the one with the garden outside it…"

Blaine took a second to register what he just been said. "Newbie's room, of course, it's where everyone who turns up here starts out," he recalled. "I haven't been in there since I arrived."

Kurt's upper lip quivered and turned up a little before resuming the straight stiff line it had been since they had met. Blaine laughed awkwardly. Probably not the best thing to do when a kid learns his family are all dead. He leant forward.

"Kurt, I really am sorry." He went to lay his hand on Kurt's arm and he flinched, pulling his arm out of his reach.

Suddenly and quite scarily Kurt smiled.

"Blaine, I'm absolutely fine about this, really I am!"

Blaine sat too shocked to speak at this sudden turnaround of attitude.

"Kurt…" He said slowly and cautiously and Kurt just sighed, whilst rolling his perfect blue eyes.

"Oh come on, Blaine, really?"

"What are you talking about, really what?"

"Obviously this is all just a dream, I worked it out, I must still be asleep or in a coma or something, I'll wake up eventually in a room of doctors rushing to my bedside, just you wait and see."

Blaine was tempted to argue but Kurt seemed to take this pretty well and considering how he himself reacted when he learnt about his family being killed and about Dalton, he decided to ignore the obvious denial. So instead of confronting him about it, he just leaned back and kept his eyes focused on an interesting spot on the floor, it just seemed like the best thing to do at that moment in time.

After a while Cassidy returned, somehow managing to carry three cups of coffee in two hands.

He smiled and placed two, one each in front of Kurt and Blaine and one where he sat, then ran again to get the food that he couldn't carry with the coffees.

Kurt hummed whilst watching the blond and took a sip of his drink; the strong aroma was the only seemingly familiar thing in connections to his past life. A beautiful sense of nostalgia washed over him and he sighed happily. When he closed his eyes he was back with New Directions, in the Lima Bean.

He could hear Rachel to his right complaining about a solo that wasn't fully focused on her and Finn trying to comfort her, though failing tragically.

Tina and Mike were to his left. Mike telling Tina about a dance competition he was planning on competing in, naming famous dancers that would make special one-off appearances to which Tina just nodded and acted impressed when Kurt actually knew she had no idea what he was talking about. The thought was sweet though.

And then sat in front of him was Mercedes eating a slice of chocolate cake that smelt so sickly and rich and Santana staring down her nose in that snooty kind of way, like she always did.

Brittany was with Artie, who was trying for the life of him to explain how the big bang worked and in response all he got was a query on the colour of the explosion, 'Was it purple?'

Kurt reopened his eyes to a very watery looking Blaine and he blinked to clear the mist from in front of him.

"Are you okay Kurt?"

_What a question to ask a newly born orphan._ Blaine internally scolded himself on that smart move.

The brunet opened his mouth to answer and in the end just shook his head. His eyes trailed along the floor and to the perky blond who was now apparently talking to some dark haired student he didn't recognise. But then why would he? He hadn't been there very long.

"Cassidy's really nice," Kurt noted and tilted his head, feeling his eyes well up with moisture.

Blaine hummed in agreement.

The blond looked away at something the other boy said, looking confused and annoyed.

He totally contradicted Kurt's previous statement as he marched over and slammed the tray down on the table, the other guy watching from behind. He kept quite as he tried to pierce a Capri-Sun with a blunt straw, frowning and muttering angrily.

Kurt didn't know why but suddenly he found himself in floods of tears at this little action.

No one said anything as Kurt continued to break up realising he wasn't actually unconscious, but quite the opposite.

He'd give everything to be anything but conscious right now.

Everything was so surreal and sudden; he didn't know what to do or think anymore.

It was hazy and was as if he really was dreaming.

Even with Cassidy's confused stare and Blaine's concerned observation he couldn't help but cry.

Another thing Miss Valentine had also explained, in their conversation a little earlier, was that he was pronounced dead and how everyone he had ever known believed it.

The funeral was happening in a week.

As soon as he stepped through that heavy metal door his old life ended and he was thrusted full pelt into a new one. A fresh sheet of paper with a newly sharpened pencil awaiting him.

_**Authors note:**__That was quite depressing to write, hopefully when Kurt settles in, it'll become lighter :) anyway so tell me what you think! Please? About the fic, about Cass, anything :D I love hearing from people… if you spot where I got the idea from 10 points ;)_

_Like I said at the beginning you'll find out more things in a little time, things will thread together like Kurt's family The accident will be explained._

_Rate and review!_

_Lots of love from Arrabella 3_

**In the next one:**Kurt is still trying to come to terms about losing his family and it's his first day of training, a 5k run will surely get it off his mind for a bit. But wait? Who's his partner?


	2. Running Tracks

_**Authors note: **__Hi. Me again! So here's my second Chapter of The Recruit that I'm really excited to share with you. :) This Chapter was interesting to write. Blaine's flashback was the most._

_Thank you for all of your alerts and thanks for the reviews I got. Reviewers are better than Alerts._

_Even though I love you both… just leave me a review. That would make you awesome sauce._

_Well I have no idea what else to write so… GO!GO!GO READ! __(and review) ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Running Tracks**

* * *

><p>"<em>mommy?" The seven year old called down the stairs, he could see the light of the TV flickering catching against the wall. "Mom?" He called again when there was no reply from his first attempt.<em>

_Kurt frowned and he began to worry. She always responded to his calls. Always!_

_He pulled at his silk pyjama shirt and proceeded to cautiously take a step down the stairs._

_He could here gunshots from the TV and he shrank back a little. _

_But he couldn't let fictional bullets stop him and he started making his way down more steps._

_A hand could be seen hanging off the side of the chair, dangling. Just dangling there._

"_Mom?"_

* * *

><p>The covers were sent flying as a very distressed Kurt shot up from his bed, awakening suddenly.<p>

"Kurt?" Came a voice from the other side of the room and he flicked his head to Cassidy, who, as ever, looked extremely confused.

Kurt himself felt a little out of place at the sight of his surroundings.

"What are you doing?" He asked Cassidy, who seemed to be writing something in a black journal.

The blond looked down to his desk and then back up to Kurt and smiled. "Nothing," He closed the book and replaced the cap on his pen. "I should probably be asking you the same question," He pointed out and Kurt brushed a hand over his cheek, to feel his skin all rough and when he looked in the mirror his face was red and raw from tears.

He must've cried himself to sleep that night. Figures.

"What's the time?" He asked and dragged himself out of bed, to gape at the alarm clock.

'4.35am' is what it said and he blinked.

"'Bout half past four," Cassidy told him anyway and Kurt shot him a look.

"Why are you up so early?" He demanded and the blond just tilted his head.

"I always get up at four so I have an hour before the run. I was just about to get breakfast, I was planning on waking you until Mr Lewis came and said you didn't need to run today so I thought I'd let you sleep in." He explained and Kurt just gawped. But there's was nothing less he wanted to do then go back to sleep right now and fall into another nightmare. He sighed.

"I guess I'll come to breakfast with –" He stopped himself and Cassidy, who had begun to gather the book into a bag as well as fishing through a draw, paused and looked up.

"What?" He asked to Kurt's sudden realization.

"I don't have any clothes…" Kurt told him slowly, realizing he'd fallen asleep in a pair of Cassidy's pyjamas.

Cassidy's head tilted ever so lightly and he smiled again.

"That's okay, we'll get you some later, right now you have to wear your uniform anyway." He pointed to the uniform that Kurt had placed on a desk on the other side of the room, opposite him. It was the same as Blaine's apart from there was a yellow tee instead of blue.

"Aha!" Proclaimed Cassidy lifting up a thin credit-card looking object. He held it up as if to behold.

"What's that?"

"Card," He explained and Kurt raised a brow.

"Yeah but what's it for?"

Cassidy's face made a small 'O' and he began to explain whilst Kurt headed to the bathroom to get changed. He could hear him through the door.

"You can buy stuff with it, here on campus. Everybody gets a twenty pound allowance each week- apart from red shirts and above, they get twenty-five. But you have to spend it on food, books and other necessities before you can buy other things for yourself." He explained as Kurt re-entered the room in his green cargo pant, military boots, topped off with a yellow t-shirt.

Cassidy nodded and Kurt only now noticed his Black top. _Why does everyone have different coloured shirts? _He recalled Blaine having a blue one and the boy Cass was talking to yesterday wore dark green. He would've complained about the yellow not matching the green cargo if it wasn't for the situation.

"When do I get one?"

"I'm sure they'll provide you with one later, when they give you a room probably." Cassidy nodded and grasped the metal door handle. Kurt felt suddenly foolish for thinking what he had.

"I'm not staying here?"

Cassidy blinked. "Oh no, no, everybody get's their own room. Didn't Miss Valentine tell you that yesterday?"

Kurt shook his head and Cassidy tsked. "Really, they should inform you on the basics when you first arrive." and with that he left, leaving Kurt to catch up and not even having time to fix his hair. If it had been any other day he would've cared but now didn't really seem like the time.

* * *

><p>Blaine was there, waiting at the usual table. He had a half eaten apple in his hand and he was sorting through some papers. When he saw the two of them approaching out the corner of his eye, he looked up and smiled swallowing his mouthful. He waved and went back to the papers.<p>

Cassidy and Kurt got in the line to get food. A silence let Kurt fall into a daydream.

He tried desperately to figure out what had got him here and how. But nothing seemed to fit into place. He watched tiredly as Cassidy ordered two breakfast packs, which consisted of two pieces of fruit, a bottle of orange juice, an energy bar, two pieces of toast and a croissant.

Kurt blinked as Cass handed him a tray of food. "Wow." He stated and they headed to their table where Blaine looked up.

"Why so much food? Why so much beige?" Kurt asked and poked his toast uncomfortably, he never eat this much on a morning, if ever. He slipped his leg over the bench and dropped his tray.

Cassidy snorted. "Energy, the amount of movement we do here. We need as much as we can get," He began to pick at the energy bar.

Kurt's eyes fell over to Blaine, who only had half an apple. Blaine blinked before flashing him a smile.

"How come you're not eating as much?" He quizzed with a raised brow and Blaine just smiled proudly pushing the papers towards Kurt.

Kurt frowned before picking them up and checking through.

He read, in big bold capitals TRAINING PARTNER.

"What's this?" He scanned down the page and read their names.

"turns out I'm gonna be your training partner," Blaine answered happily. "-Which means we'll be working together in just about everything."

Kurt didn't say anything but just read through the letter again.

"Which also means, I don't have to run today," He turned to Cassidy. "Have fun,"

Cassidy rolled his eyes and tsked, jabbing at his melon, sending juice everywhere.

"I don't mind it, I like doing exercise. It makes me feel alive," He smiled, but it faltered and his eyes flashed a sign of annoyance. "I have to go." He said suddenly, grabbing his food tray and hurrying out of the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine sat wondering, highly confused.

"What the hell?" Came a voice from behind and Kurt and Blaine swivelled to see the Green shirt boy again, looking disheartened. He had made his way half to them and had stopped.

Blaine frowned. "Everything alright Cam?"

Cameron just shook his head and made a quick pursuit to leave through a different door to Cass.

Blaine watched as the boy furiously stormed out.

"What was that about?" Kurt quizzed furrowing his brows, eyes darting between the two doors and Blaine.

The dark-haired boy shrugged. "I have no idea honestly,"

Kurt nodded and after a second he felt the nagging to ask creep up on him like a spider in the dark.

"What's with the t-shirts?"

"Hmm?" Blaine asked through a mouthful of apple.

Kurt averted his gaze out of the window. It was still dark but there was flickering flood lights making the path barely visable.

"You're wearing a blue shirt, I have yellow, Cassidy's got black and the other boy-"

"Cameron," Blaine nodded appropriately.

"He was wearing green,"

Blaine chuckled and Kurt shot him a look, his eyes scolding. "I've been here a day, you can't expect to know things just like that!" He snapped and growled.

Blaine backpedalled waving his hand in the air. "No, sorry. I wasn't laughing at _you_ It's just…"

Kurt raised a brow expectantly. There was no way Blaine was going to mess with a kid who's family had just all perished.

"…you'd expect management to tell you all that stuff when you first got here." He finalised and smirked. "Sorry, I really wasn't making fun of you,"

Kurt watched him for a second before sighing and apologising for being cranky. "I'm sorry, I've just kinda been kept in the dark about all these things. I just want to know more."

"No problem," Blaine waved it off and made a priority to get the bare apple core in the bin from where he was sitting, which was about fifty feet away and on the other side of the room.

It landed and made a banging sound as it hit the bottom of the plastic. Kurt blinked. "Wow."

Blaine shook out his hand. "Easy," He stated and wiped his fingers on a napkin.

"Right so basically," He began to explain. "T-shirt colours are ranks, pretty much. You get a different colour T-shirt every time you advance in all your subjects. Yellow, like you have, is for people who first arrive. Then following that there's Orange, Green, Blue, Purple, Red, Brown and Black."

"Like Karate belts." Kurt picked up and Blaine nodded.

"Exactly. Anyway the Orange, Green and Blue are pretty easy to come by and you should at least get to your Green or Blue shirt by the end of the year."

Taking all this down in a mental notepad, Kurt blinked at the information overload and gestured for him to continue. He started to notice people leaving the dining hall.

"Then the other four are a little harder to get your hands on." He admitted his hand rocking side to side, like that boat from the painting in what Blaine had proclaimed 'the newbie's room'.

"It'll take a lot of time and a lot of effort to get past the Purple. Not many kids here get a chance to be a Black seeing as it would take years to get to that level."

Something dawned on Kurt in that second. "Cassidy-"

"-has been here since I can remember, yes. He's been here from the time when he was seven, the earliest you can get to Dalton."

Kurt remembered vividly when they first met, what Cass said when Kurt told him his parents had died.

"_I'm sorry for your loss, I would like to say I know what you're going through, but I never really had any parents to lose so…"_

"poor kid."

Blaine hummed in agreement, then desperate to change the subject as Kurt's eyes began to glaze over he decided. "Come on, let me give you the grand tour." And Kurt's head lifted.

"Well seeing as how neither of us has to run this morning, we might as well do something with our time." _Apart from sleep, _Kurt thought idly.

For the first time since he broke down the sight that met Blaine's eyes was Kurt smiling.

"Yeah, okay."

"The swimming pools right through there," Blaine gestured to a door as they approached it.

He pushed it open and the smell of chlorine hit them like an atom bomb.

Kurt had to squeeze his eyes shut to rid of the sting. "Bit too much chlorine don't you think…"

He mumbled and the Anderson shrugged. "Probably."

"Someone should really get that sorted." He protested and Blaine chuckled.

When Kurt eventually cleared his vision he couldn't help but gasp at the sight. It was an Olympic sized swimming pool and it was _huge_. He felt miniscule.

To the left hung what must have been a hundred life jackets all sitting on pegs neatly and at the far end of the pool was a diving board at about ten meters then a lower platform at two.

"Wow that's…"

"Huge? Endearing? Possibly the best thing you've ever seen?" Blaine asked and Kurt just smiled at him with a nod. "Yeah that's what I thought," He laughed then his laughter broke a little.

"But when you're ten, it seems a lot bigger." He explained and Kurt averted his eyes away from Blaine who seemed to be trying his hardest to avoid eye contact.

"You got here when you were ten Blaine?"

Blaine's lip quivered. "My tenth birthday."

Kurt's expression softened as he realised a lot of kids here would've gone through the same amount of trouble as him, some worse. He felt terrible for trying to sap up all that pity. "Oh, Blaine I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine Kurt really. I promise." Blaine told him smiling, it was a shame Kurt had known him less than one day and he could see straight through his façade. His eyes glazed over with un-shed tears.

Kurt inhaled. "Blaine?" He turned his way and hummed in acknowledgement and Kurt asked unsurely, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?"

Blaine looked down at his shoes and his fists curled. Kurt immediately backpedalled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to tell me," Kurt laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Blaine shook his head.

"No it's okay, really." That charming smile he always wore came back and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little relieved. "I'll explain," Blaine gestured for them to take a walk and Kurt complied.

They began to walk slowly and Blaine dug his hands into his pockets.

His head was hung when the rest of his body was ram rod straight.

"It was the night before my birthday…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Blainers!" Came a high pitched squeal of amusement, pounding down the stairs to Blaine's basement bedroom. He sighed exasperated. <em>

"_Darcy. It's Blaine." He shook his head in embarrassment. "You can't call me 'Blainers' no more, I'm going into Middle school now Dark, I'm a big boy now."_

_The younger Anderson giggled. She flipped her dark curls behind her shoulder._

"_But I like calling you Blainers." She prodded his side and he flinched. "It suits you."_

_Blaine held his forehead between a finger and thumb and rubbed. "You're only eight Dark, you wouldn't understand."_

"_Oh yeah? Bite me!" She held a hand over her mouth and exploded into another fit of giggles, her grin bearing through the gaps between her fingers._

_Blaine went extremely red and his eyes darted back and forth. "Darcy, you can't say stuff like that!"_

_She poked her tongue out at him. "Jessica said it at school today, she had to stay in at lunch and they called her parents and everything!" _

_He blinked "Well, you can't say stuff like that in front of Dad though," Blaine warned and shook his head wearily. "You'd get grounded for months!"_

_Darcy shrugged. "Oh well, I don't care!"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes and laying his book down on the desk, he leant his cheek into his hand. His sister always one to pretend she was too-cool-for-school. Maybe it was just that eight year old stage. "What did you want anyway Dark?"_

_She smiled and circled Blaine's desk, throwing herself onto his bed. "Just wanted to say goodnight to you before your big day tomorrow, mom says I gotta go to bed soon." She explained her eyes wandering around the room aimlessly. She hummed and smiled._

_Blaine grinned. "Thanks Dark, goodnight," He nodded and Darcy came over, wrapping her arms around her big brother._

"_Darcy! Bedtime!" Mrs Valerie Anderson called up the stairs._

"_Night," She smiled as Blaine stroked her hair. She lifted her head and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. And as she headed up the stairs she turned and winked. "Blainers."_

_He knew damn well that brothers and sisters weren't meant to be that close, but they shared some connection. It could be to do with the millions of times the siblings were left home alone when their mum was on a business trip and their dad was out down the pub getting absolutely smashed._

_Blaine had always looked after Darcy and kinda felt like he should protect her at all costs._

_She was his reasonability now._

"_Dark!" He fumed and the younger hurried up the rest of the stairs giggling._

"_Night Blaine!"_

"_Night Darcy!" He smiled and spotted his mother beginning to descend the stairs, arms folded across her chest and her eyes scolding._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to bed now. I just wanted to finish this page." He explained, his lip curling up. Valarie smiled and sat on the edge of his bed pulling back his covers from the corner._

"_Come on you, it's late and you need to be well rested for your big day tomorrow. You've got guest coming round for your party, you need to be a good host. To be a good host, you need sleep."_

_Blaine put down his book after folding over a page leaf to mark his spot. He pattered over and pulled himself into bed. His mother tucked the quilt around his body and smiled, pressing a kiss into his forehead. Blaine cringed and Valarie frowned. "What? Too old to kiss your old mum?"_

"_I'm going into middle school Mom!" Blaine exasperated and rubbed at the spot where she had kissed him, trying to remove the lipstick mark left._

_Valarie laughed a little and watched her son mumble under his breath, after another moment she asked. "So what book are you on now?"_

"_The last one," Blaine explained proudly and patted his chest. "the part where Harry, Ron and Hermione are captured and taken to Malfoy's manor and – and Bellatrix Lestrange is just about to start torturing Hermione but then Harry and Ron –" A hand covered Blaine's babbling mouth. The nine year old furrowed his brow and crossed his eyes to see the blockage._

"_I think it's time for beddy-byes now Blainers." _

_Blaine huffed and snuggled down into the covers. "You asked." He grumbled and Valarie laughed._

"_Goodnight my special boy," She said and kissed him again, she headed over to the light switch and flicked it off._

"_G'Night mom." Blaine yawned, he never realised how tired he was, normally he would stay up and read until he just blacked out. Val smiled and was just about to start up the steps to the living room when she heard a mumble. "Mom?"_

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"_Is Dad gonna come and say goodnight?"_

_Valarie sighed and thanked god Blaine couldn't see the sorry expression she wore. "Your fathers had a busy day darling, he's tired. He'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

_Blaine bit his lip and nodded. "Okay," he replied in a small voice and wriggled down further into his comforter._

"_Sleep tight,"_

_Blaine heard as she made her way, clacking heels on each step. She stopped at the top step._

_Blaine held his breath as she froze for a second, sighed and then carried on, closing the door after her._

_The young Anderson heir exhaled and began to drift off._

_About ten minutes later the first bang was heard, jolting the brunet awake instantly. "Mom?" He whispered._

_Voices could be heard upstairs. "Get Down! – Get down on the floor!"He didn't recognise that voice. A woman screamed. That was mom. Blaine flinched and his eyes grew wide with fear, holding the quilt tightly over his mouth._

"_Hey!" It was quite a low pitch and Blaine could tell straight away that was his dad. "Get out of my house!" A gun was cocked._

_Then the next moment passed in a blur. There was another scream and then a thump, as if a body had fallen to the ground, followed by another one._

_Blaine's eyes began to water and grabbing his comforter he rushed to his wardrobe and pulled it round him – his skin crawling and hands shaking. He sat rooted to the far corner of his wardrobe._

_But the thin wooden doors couldn't block out the sounds and next thing he knew feet were pounding their way upstairs. __**Upstairs to Darcy's room.**_

"_No!" Blaine breathed and only then he heard the high pitched ear-piercing scream he had been dreading._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat with his hand covering his mouth in disgust. He shook his head and teeth punctured his bottom lip. "I'm – I'm so sorry Blaine, that's awful."<p>

Blaine exhaled and his voice didn't even crack. "Guess they didn't think about checking the basement," He huffed and his hands tightened around the polystyrene coffee cup.

Kurt smiled sadly and laid a hand over Blaine's. That's when Blaine inhaled and a strangled sob escaped his throat. "She was eight Kurt, eight and they murdered her!"

"Did you see her body?"

"No, I – I fell asleep in the wardrobe after about two hours, I was too afraid to come out, just in case they were still in the house. Next thing I knew I woke up in newbie's room and I was here, at Dalton."

Kurt's eyes lingered over Blaine's face. He was speechless. Blaine just shrugged.

"I never found out what happened that night. I probably never will. But If I ever find those sick bastards I'll – I'll fucking kill them!" He banged his fist on the table in anger and Kurt retorted at the gesture, wide eyed. Blaine noticed and he instantly relaxed, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath. "I'm – I'm sorry Kurt, I – didn't mean to react like that. It's just a soft spot for me."

Kurt smiled. "I understand, really I do." His hand fell back over Blaine's in an act to comfort him.

Blaine watched the hands and sighed. "I miss her really badly Kurt, and I'm sorry for hanging this all over you."

"It's fine Blaine, I promise."

Blaine placed his other hand over the conjoined pair and Kurt's breath caught in his throat unexpectedly.

"Thanks." He smiled and released Kurt's hand to sip at his coffee. He checked his watch.

"Holy-" He dropped the coffee and started digging through his pockets.

Kurt panicked and pulled a face. "What's wrong?"

"Classes starts soon, I have to go to the store to pick up some new pens and a compass."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle a little. "Alert the media everybody! Blaine has no pens for class, the world's gonna end!" He teased and prodded at the boy's side, who raised an eyebrow quizzically with a small smile tracing his lips.

"Oh you just wait for Maths, have you got any equipment?"

* * *

><p>The ruler slapped down on the desk. Hard. A small blond flinched. "YOU BOY!" yelled the older strict looking man making Kurt's skin crawl slightly. His forehead dressed with stress lines.<p>

Mr Newman was his name and Blaine had told him about this man as they were quickly heading for the on campus store.

_Did you know they have an on-campus pretty much everything?_

He had explained to Kurt earlier, _"He's the one teacher you need to look out for in academic lesson's, he'll go mental and will make someone do laps for not remembering your book. Forget your homework and it'll be the death of you."_

When Kurt had asked about what he meant by '_in academic lesson_s' Blaine had just pulled a face and stayed silent. That totally didn't scare the life out of him. Not at all. Nope.

Kurt paled as he got right up in the blonds' face. "You think I'm made of pen's boy?"

"No, Sir –"

"Do you think I have an endless supply of pens and pencils I should just offer out to everyone when it suits them? Do you Jenkins?"

"No, Sir."

"I thought not. Six laps. Now. We'll have a catch up lesson at quarter past five. If you're not there it'll be another fourteen. Understand me?" Newman explained and the shaking blond nodded frightfully.

"Yes – Yes sir!" He answered pulling himself out of his chair and hurrying through the door, heading to the track about a mile away from the classroom.

When Mr Newman had his back turned Kurt leaned over to his desk partner and asked, "Who was that?" The Asian-American looked up at him and raised a brow.

"Benjamin Jenkins." He explained. "He's always getting into trouble with Mr Newman. Poor kid, he doesn't do it on purpose, he's just forgetful, s'all" The boy smirked and rolled his eyes.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully and his eyes fell back onto the board, where Newman was writing up algebra sums on an old-fashioned blackboard. Not before noting his shirt colour. Red.

"Wes French," The Aisin held his hand out and Kurt shook it.

"Kurt," He said, "Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you Kurt, looks like we'll be partners for the next year or so then," Wes smiled and Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. The sight that met Kurt's eyes astonished him as Wes flipped back through the pages of his workbook. There was barely any white between the writing and workings out.

"Holy –" Kurt breathed and looked down to his own book that was still a fresh sheet with no scribbles ruining its crisp bright whiteness.

"Don't worry, if you can't keep up, I'll help you," Wes nodded and Kurt smiled in thanks.

He couldn't believe how nice the kids around here were.

It had turned out that Wes had also been his science partner which worked out great for Kurt seeing as Wes had to be some kind of mental crazy super smart robot kid.

They had had a double science lesson previously which led then them to lunch. Wes tried to explain the theory of shape-memory alloys and Kurt stared at him blankly as they made their way to the Café.

Blaine approached the pair, hands dug in pockets and Kurt felt a wave of relief overcome him to see him looking and feeling better than he did before first period. "Ah, I see you've met Wesley then," He smiled and Wes threw him a glaring look.

"Wes. Blaine. My mother calls me Wesley."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt frowned. He asked slowly, "Your parent's aren't-?"

"Dead?" Wes raised an eyebrow cutting in before Kurt – very uncomfortably – asks the dreaded. "I very much hope not, they're in Germany at the moment trying to track down a Russian spy that escaped from MI5. If they were dead, I'd get a letter or something by now."

Kurt just blinked in the casual air, though he did recall Cassidy telling him that not all kids here lost their parents to the reaper – some were in actual fact in the same position as Wes.

"I think you've stunned him." Blaine stated studying Kurt's dumbfounding expression. Wes just chuckled as they carried on down the hall. He shrugged. "Well, he asked."

"Your parents work for the government." Kurt said slowly and when Wes nodded his jaw dropped. "Wow."

"But thanks to that, I now have loads on my shoulders and it's kinda tiring." He admitted and shrugged again.

They pulled round into the lunch room where Cass, Ben and two other boy's Kurt didn't recognise sat waiting for them. The first boy had dark skin, brown eyes and a red shirt just like Wes'. He had just flicked a piece of carrot at Ben who reacted with a scolding glare, then turning back to whatever he was working on before, his tongue poking out the side of his lips, his brow knit in concentration. The second boy was a medium built blue shirt, his skin was a pale olive and his dark unruly hair fell over his warm chocolate eyes. The dark mop reminded Kurt of Adrian Grenier's hair, when he wore it curly.

He seemed to have an ounce of protectiveness over the smaller blond and flicked food back when the dark skinned one had laughed.

"Alright ladies, settle down." Wes told them slipping over the bench next to his friend who was now wiping mash potato off of his face.

"Kurt, this is David, David, Kurt," Wes gestured to his friend and David smiled. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Kurt nodded happily and sat down next to Cass, who offered him another bright smile. "You too," he said in a small voice.

"Then we have Harry," The curly haired boy. Kurt nodded and Harry gave him a half wave.

"And you know Ben and the rest and I'm hungry so I'm going to get some food, coming Davrin?"

Wes poked David in his ribs and David flinched.

The pair got up and headed off to the foot counter as the rest fell into casual chat.

Blaine and Harry discussing the best way to tame their curls.

"Hi Kurt, sorry we haven't properly met yet," Ben apologised, leaning in from Cass' right. "I'm guessing you saw Mr Newman yell at me, huh?" Kurt nodded. That he had.

He'd also seen the same blond run into the science lab ten minutes after it had began, get yelled and then sent for another gruelling five and a half laps. Apparently – Wes had told him – there were monitors that sat in a little box down by the track itself, watching kids and recording the amount of laps they had done so that they couldn't skip out on one or two when they got tired.

Kurt prayed that he never to had to do laps.

"Something you'll have to get used to," Cass cut in, half sighing half chewing on a grape.

"Ben's prone to forgetting things," He explained and Ben shrivelled under the sound of the words. "The tracks like a second home to him."

"Do we have to tell him that?" Ben begged, reddening and put it upon himself to go scour the remains of the buffet after Wes and David had 'had their way with it'.

Leaving Kurt, Cass, Blaine and Harry alone, Harry and Blaine still deep in conversation.

He turned to Cass. "You told me some kids have parents here, like who?"

Cass blinked. "Well, there's Wes and then some of the other kids, but I can't think of any off the top of my head, there aren't many. Why do you ask?"

Kurt returned with a shrug and shook his head, prodding at the food in front of him. "No reason, just curious."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Sorry I promise there won't be too much OC-ness in following chapters! (unless you decide you like my OC's, tell me in a review) So what did you think? I know, I know, My OC's keep cropping up from the warblerette and if none of you have realised, Cassidy is basically Caden but there's something about him that made me want change the name :) So yeah._

_**In the next one: **__I haven't decided yet. It could either be a Wes/David flashback or just carrying on with the story (the rest of the day). TELL ME IN A REVIEW! – Bella (thank you :) ) _


	3. Why is a crow like a writing desk?

_**Authors Note: **__and we are still on day 1! I'm bad at that :/ _

_Okay I would like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and alerted. (Reviewers more)._

_I would also like to say thank you to EVERYONE who even got this far! :D It's like Christmas come early! :3_

_Also, sorry for the late update, I've been working on my Nanowrimo entry so it's kinda been hectic... I have the flashback scene written up for Wes and David so i have two options, upload that one next week then it'll be a little while till the next or just carry on waiting as it's not really relevant right now? Pm me or tell me in a review, that'd be really helpful, thank you xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Why is a crow like a writing desk?**

* * *

><p>When the second bell rang out at one, the Café was full of rustles of everyone gathering up their jackets and rucksacks. Ben sighed and dropped his fork, taking his tray over to the bin and depositing what was left of the lunch he couldn't finish.<p>

"Not gonna finish that?" Harry asked, looking curious and a little concerned. Ben shook his head hooking his bag over his shoulder.

"No time. I need to get to Russian before the third bell otherwise Mr Petrov is gonna kill me." He explained sadly and rubbed at his forehead, his eyes closed for a second and he lost his footing.

"Woah," Harry gasped steadying him. "Take it easy alright, you've done a lot of exercise today and hardly ate anything. Don't push yourself too much okay?"

Ben rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. "Yes dad."

Harry sighed and was one of the first to disperse from the group, heading off to French with Wes.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "What's your next lesson?" He asked and tried to look over the boy's shoulder as he dug around in his pocket. He read off the slip.

"Russian with Mr Pe – Petro –"

"Mr Petrov," Ben cut in and cut David up to stand next to Kurt. "You're with me," He smiled.

"I wonder why they gave you Russian," Blaine said aloud thoughtfully, completely out of nowhere and Kurt furrowed his brows.

They took another left turn down the never ending halls, which were painted a reddy-brown colour. With wallpaper starting half way down the wall under a wooden beam that ran across the middle of the wall.

Kurt thought for a second before accompanying it with a shrug, his blue eyes unyielding. "I guess, I'm fluent as French they decided that I needed another language." It was the only possible reason, he had decided, as he couldn't think of any other idea.

Blaine watched his sure expression for a second before humming. "I guess," They came to a stop and Blaine grabbed Cass' arm. "Anyway, I'll meet up with you after lessons for training yeah?"

He asked Kurt who just nodded before Blaine and Cass left, Blaine waving and trailing down to German.

David walked behind the blond and brunet.

"So how do you like it here so far?"

Kurt turned to the blond, who smiled at him. He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. The kids are nice."

"Well," David spoke up from behind. "Most of the kids here have all lost their families so it's not hard to imagine what everyone else is going through."

Kurt considered this before they turned into the classroom. It was old and there were only a few tables in the middle of the room. Ben and David both walked past Kurt and took their regular seats. Kurt frowned. "How big is this class?"

David and Ben turned to each other. "Well there's Harvey, Alex, James B, James H, Aaron, me, you and David."

"So eight." David finalised and smiled. Kurt blinked.

"What's with the tiny class?" he asked taking a seat between the two. Ben just shrugged and opened his mouth to answer when a woman strolled in, her skirt skin tight and her heels high.

If Kurt weren't gay, he would've married her.

She wore a pink shirt and a pencil skirt and bright red stilettos.

Her long curly brunet hair tumbled over her shoulders as she sashayed.

Kurt was pretty sure they shouldn't have teachers like this at a boy's school, not that he was complaining, but straight kids here… well.

"Itak , otkroĭte uchebniki na str. 203," She instructed in Russian and Kurt frowned. Ben leaned over and handed him an thick orange textbook.

"She wants you to turn to page two-hundred-and-three." He supplied and Kurt nodded in thanks.

She started writing on the board until realisation dawned on her. She turned suddenly to face Kurt. "Mr Hummel I presume?" She asked in her very strong Russian accent.

Kurt just nodded his knuckles going white under the table as he gripped his leg nervously.

She eyed him up and down. "My name is Miss Florence; I shall be your teacher for the next 2 years," She began to scour through a draw on the far side of her desk. "This is a particularly intense course Mr Hummel and I'll expect an hour of homework each night. It'll be collected the day after it's been given – write your name on this," She throw a pinkish workbook at him and after straightening it Kurt began to scribble his name on the top faintly drawn line.

* * *

><p>After an extremely advanced Russian class – which knocked the wind right out of him – Kurt was led to another Math's class. This school just seemed like oozles of fun.<p>

It was just like the first lesson. He sat next to Wes, they did complicated algebra equations and he had to explain it to him half way through. Ben was sent on another run and it basically just felt repetitive.

He made his departure only to run into Blaine, making him beg that gravity wouldn't pull him over and make him land on him. Using his arms he made a close call and escaped humiliation.

"Hey," He greeted ever so subtly, fighting back the urge to lose everything and cry into this boy's arms. Blaine smiled.

"I was just coming to get you." He explained and they began to make their way to the three hour training session – of which Kurt was still unfamiliar of the whereabouts. He just followed Blaine.

"Well here I am," Kurt said, straightening his top out and Blaine just laughed.

"I hope Russian wasn't too hard for you?" He darted his eyes over to Kurt who just exhaled and said, "It was…_ interesting_ – the teacher dresses classy I can give her that much, but she does give me the chills." He shivered and held his self, rubbing his arms.

Blaine just laughed. "Yeah you should see it when Madame Colins and Miss Florence pass each other in the halls, they give each other these really dirty stares, and it's kinda scary if I'm honest."

Kurt frowned. "Why would they give each other dirty stares?"

Blaine just shrugged, followed by, "I don't know, I think Madame Colins still holds a grudge for the Patriotic war or something…"

Kurt blinked, his eyes were wide. "But that was in eighteen-twelve, neither of them were even born then and didn't Germany, Russia and France form an alliance since then…?"

Blaine furrowed his brow and just as the conversation seemed to lose its meaning Cass approached, _Thankfully._

"Hey Cass," Blaine grinned completely scrapping the last conversation and Cass nodded in acknowledgement but then turned straight to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, Miss Valentines wants to see you, like right now, she said she'll excuse you for an hour of training." He relayed the message he acquired previously and smiled, hugging some textbook on physics to his chest.

Kurt froze on his spot. "Did she say what for?" He asked and Cass thought a minute before shaking his head, his curls jangling. "Nope, she just told me to tell you, want me to walk you to her office or something? I've got five minutes before training." He tacked on.

The brunet sighed and shook his head. "No, it's good, I've got this." He smiled shortly and turned to Blaine. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Even if I did anyway – which I really don't – it was a special request, you kinda have to," Blaine flashed that charming smile of his and shrugged, his head nudging his shoulder.

Kurt felt himself surface Goosebumps. "Well, Okay then, wish me luck," He said before turning and heading back the way he came. Blaine watched in admiration.

"You like him, don't you?" Cassidy smiled laying a hand on his shoulder. Blaine went instantly red, his cheeks warming and he brushed it off.

"What? No of course not – not that I don't like him – I like him as a friend!" He persisted and Cassidy just raised an unconvinced eyebrow. Blaine stared him down. It was no hope, Cass wasn't letting his side of the fence down and the gelled boy sighed. No one could keep anything from Cassidy, especially him.

"He's different," Blaine admitted watching his partner hurry down the hall. He smiled as they turned and began to walk slowly again. "I don't know Cass, he just seems…" After being lost for words he finally settled with, "Different."

Cass couldn't help but grin. "Blaine Anderson has a crush, well I never," and Blaine shushed him by raising a finger to his lips.

"Hey! I don't have a crush!" He insisted but it was utterly hopeless. "Anyway, even if I did have a crush – which I don't – his family just died and I don't think he needs a boyfriend right now to stir up even more trouble, especially one he's only known for a day – hypothetically of course."

Cass nodded. "Of course." Though he couldn't bite back the impressive smile weaving itself through his lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on an oak door, praying to god he now definitely didn't believe in this was the right one. He had stumbled in on something horrific the last door he'd came to.<p>

_He knocked twice. There was no answer, so he knocked again. After the fifth knock he was finally granted access._

"_Greetings human form." exclaimed a blond boy in purple, who opened the door._

"_You have stumbled upon our secret lair," Announced another boy behind him – a dark haired red shirt. Kurt was a little dumbfounded – he hadn't even said anything yet?_

"_I was looking for Miss Valentine, I'm guessing this isn't her office - sorry," He decided as he began to stumble backwards in shock. "I'll be going now."_

"_I shant be hearing of it!" Blondie declared and ushered Kurt – unwillingly – inside._

"_Come, come," Said the brunet waving his arm and beckoning him over, Kurt's insides churned._

_They pushed him down simultaneously onto a sofa and stood over him, Kurt's fingernails digging into the seat. "What do you want with me? Shouldn't you guys be at training like everybody else?" He quizzed raising an eyebrow. The two looked at each other before exploding into laughter. It sounded so fake. They stopped suddenly making Kurt jump. "We have good reasons not to be at training."_

"_And they are?"_

"_Can't tell you,"_

"_It's a secret."_

_Kurt sighed and began to get up, folding his arms. "Look, I really have to go see Miss Valentine, she said it was –" He was pushed back down. _

"_Buh buh buh!" Said the blond who waggled his finger. "Not so soon,"_

"_We'll let you go," Announced the brunet. "If you answer our riddle."_

_Kurt blinked. He honestly wasn't in the mood to answer and stupid, childish riddle right now._

"_You're kidding me?"_

_They shook their heads in perfect timing. Kurt groaned. "You can't leave until you answer it."_

_They were serious. "Okay fine, just hurry up, I really need to go!"_

_They shared a devious look before taking a deep breath, the red shirt started._

"_I am with you every time,"  
>"yet no one sees me."<br>"I make you hold grudges,"  
>"and give you a reason to be happy."<br>"As you get older I start to disappear."_

_Then they both chimed. "What am I?"_

_Kurt gave them a 'are-you-serious' stare, his eyes flickering between the two, his perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. He sighed. He worked out loud, "No one sees me, I make you hold grudges, as you get old I start to disappear." He shook his head. Unfortunately it was the same riddle his dad always used on him. "Memories." He stated clearly and the two boys blinked._

"_ye-yeah."_

"_You got it right."_

_They shared a confused look. Kurt just smirked. "Can I go now?" They both nodded, both still in shock. No one had gotten a riddle right upon the first guess._

_Kurt sashayed out of the room and down the hall as the two boys watched him from the doorway._

"_Hey Jeff?"_

"_Yes Nick?"_

_The brunet looked up to his best friend and raised a brow. "Did you just see that?"_

_Jeff nodded in wonder. "No one's ever got it right on the first guess,"_

"_We just got outsmarted by a yellow shirt."_

"_Who is he?"_

_Nick shook his head. "I have no idea, never seen him before in my life."_

Miss Valentine's young but over-worked face popped out from behind the door. "Kurt," She exclaimed in utter delight and opened the door further to allow him inside the office, which he stepped into. Miss Valentine allowed herself to smile at the sight that met her eyes, Kurt holding his head higher than the last time they met be it only a day ago.

Kurt hadn't actually thought about this before, but she only seemed a few years older than him.

Late twenties tops and yet, there was something about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked stiffly falling into one of two chairs, obviously not comfortable about the situation and if you thought it through Miss Valentine was the first person he saw when waking up in this strange new place, he had obviously considered her the one that beckoned him away from his friends and family, even if it wasn't her fault they died. Of course being Kurt and his oh-so smooth life, it was never going to go normal for someone like him, now was it? Of course he'd be the boy that would wake up in some spy school, instead of a hospital or orphanage.

It just had to be him.

"I wanted to see how your first day went?" She asked with a smile and Kurt just shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. I'm still adjusting." He answered honestly and Miss Valentine nodded understandingly.

"Of course, I know it's a lot to deal with when you're still at such a young fragile age-" Kurt rolled his perfect blue eyes and she leaned onto a desk. "-but believe me, you're special Kurt, and it's much safer for you to be here than anywhere else." Kurt couldn't help but pick up on the 'relieved' tone she used. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean _safer_?"

Miss Valentine flushed at her slip of tongue, though she quickly contorted back to her calm state. "I mean, you have so much potential Kurt, it would be wasted if you were anywhere else but Dalton, don't you think." She gave him a sure smile and he settled again, though not fully trusting her. He just shrugged.

Helen sighed. "Look, Kurt. I know, you don't seem to keen on me, but a lot of the boys here consider me a mothering figure as they themselves don't have one."

Kurt closed his eyes for a second picturing his own mother and suddenly remembering how much he missed her. He missed Carol too, there was no way he was going to ever going to see anyone as such a status as that one. He had already lost two; he wouldn't be able to cope with another loss.

"I want you to promise that you'll come to me whenever you feel down or need someone to talk to, I want you to see me as your guardian, every conversation will be held in confidence and none of the teachers or other students will need to know."

"Will you show up on my phone bill too?"

"Or you could see me as child line, though I do prefer the mother thing." She huffed and rounded the old oak desk to lowering herself into the leather office chair.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, I know your going through a hard time right now, but I know that it will get better in time, I understand what you're going through and If there's anything you need, you can come to me at any time –"

Kurt suddenly felt furious and he cut her sentence off viciously. "I'm sorry, but what? How the hell could _you_ understand anything of what I'm going through right now?" He exclaimed turning a cherry red and Miss Valentine lowered her head patiently awaiting for the rest of his rant to end. "I was ripped away from my family violently and sent to some stupid fucking spy school against my own will and I'm just expected to _deal with it_, I was forced to abandon my hopes and dreams just to work for some crappy government who have done nothing but belittle my kind since the very beginning. I'll never see my friends again, the people I love most in my life and they think all I'm dead! Dead!" He could feel flaming tears gather in his eyes.

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?" he didn't give Helen a chance to answer before continuing his yelling.

"And you know what bugs me the most out of all this?" His voice broke. "Finn had to die. Why the hell did I get to survive when Finn had to die. My step-brother. It's so unfair and I'm pretty sure the guilt is going to eat me alive and it'll keep eating away at my insides until I'm a big hole of nothing-ness. Then what use would I be to any of you? Hmm? I'd be like a mental patient, who does nothing but sit and dribble all day. He had a future you know? He had a voice, damn it he had a girlfriend and most of all he had somewhere to go. He wasn't going to be a lima-loser like I'm sure some of my other friends were going to be. He was good at football. He was really good. He was going to get signed on for a big team and I knew it from day one-" Kurt could feel the tears dribbling and making tracks down his cheeks. "Oh god!" He cried out before having to bury his face into his hands. "I can't believe their all just gone!"

Miss Valentine sighed sorrowfully and opened the second from bottom draw to offer him a tissue. He looked up and pulled one sheepishly. "So don't you dare say you understand me when you know nothing about what I've been through." Miss Valentine bit her lip as Kurt blew his nose and sobbed out an apology to Finn.

"Kurt, I think you need some time to calm yourself down and then you should go return to your training session." She instructed before excusing herself to a private room, attached to the main office by a small wooden door. Kurt just watched as she slipped through the door and closed it behind her, feeling outraged.

He noticed she had left the box of tissues on the table he grabbed another one to wipe away the rivers streaming from his eyes.

Helen Valentine slumped down onto the floor, feeling flat and hopeless. She paused before dropping her face into her hands and silently sobbing. Of course she knew what he was going through. She had gone through the exact same.

* * *

><p>Blaine had paired up with Cassidy for that training session, that afternoon seeing as Cassidy's partner had failed to show.<p>

They were working on taekwondo and Blaine could now see why Cassidy's partner didn't show too often, making excuses about being ill.

Cassidy threw a left punch which Blaine narrowly missed, but the bare footed kick hitting him hard in the ribs and knocking him flying, landing harshly on his back. He let out a cry and groaned in pain. Suddenly he found the blond looking over him, and his eyes had clouded over, a determined expression painting his once friendly face. He raised a fist and Blaine cried out, "Cass!" before rolling out of the way just in time to avoid Cassidy's knuckle as it went slamming down into the laminated flooring below, just inches from his red face, breaking into the ground. A crowd had begun to gather around the two.

"What the-?" Another fist was just about to crash into him and he braced himself for impact and extreme pain and then… Nothing came. He cracked his eye open just an inch to determine why his face was still intact to be brought with the sight of Mr Lee – head material arts teacher and national title holder – with his hands wrapped around Cassidy's tightened fist just a couple centimetres away from his eyes. "Cassidy, think about what you're doing!"

Cass gritted his teeth and threw Mr Lee backwards easily, his head smashing against the wall and knocking him out cold on the floor, causing a collective gasp and outcry from the huddled boys. Suddenly Cameron dispersed from the crowd and laid a strong hand on his shoulder. "Cassidy stop!" He demanded sternly and at the touch Cass gasped, his eyes cleared and he turned into a broken mess, collapsing on what would've been the floor if it wasn't for Cameron who grabbed his arms and pulled him back up standing position, though he couldn't stand himself. "Ow, Ow, Ow." He breathed and Cameron loosened his grip and laid him gently to the floor. He looked up at the boys who stood either frozen in horror or frozen in shock.

"Okay someone call the medics and get them to take a look at Blaine and Mr Lee, Aaron you go."

The blacked haired boy nodded and went hurrying out of the room. He turned to another bystander. "James, call Miss Valentine, tell her it's urgent and get her out here now!"

He looked down over Cassidy, whose nose was beginning to dribble out blood. "And someone get me a tissue!"

Amongst all this commotions Blaine sat staring at his friend led unconscious on the floor, who had been just milliseconds away from maiming or even killing him. He breathed deeply whilst nursing his probably bruised ribs. He always knew Cass was a fighter, but he'd never seen him at his full potential, let alone been on the receiving end of it. He would hate to ever be on the end of that fist, just imagining the pain made his toes curl and his skin crawl.

He tried to stand until Harry rushed over and scolded him, instructing him to lie flat, _just in case_.

* * *

><p>When he had been surrounded by paramedics, giving him a once over and deciding that he was okay, he brought himself to a standing and brushed himself down, though – if he was being honest – he had a lack in faith at their decision based off the pain radiating from his chest.<p>

And it would be the perfect moment for Kurt to walk in. Cue devastation.

"Oh my god." He gasped when his eye's fixated on the comeuppance in the room;

Blaine leaning against the wall, with his hands held over his chest, Harry and Ben trying to support him and keep him upright, Cassidy lying on the floor about to be lifted onto a stretcher with a bloodshot eyed Miss Valentine watching over him, concern lining the faint creases in her face and Cameron who was obviously fighting the urge to break down also standing over his body, Mr Lee was being brought around with smelling salts by a paramedic and to top it all off a hole punctured into the floor. Scatters of boys stood around, chatting nervously.

At crossroads he decided going to Blaine would be his best choice, seeing as he had never made conversation with Cameron before, Cassidy was unconscious and he was the only one who didn't seem busy. "Blaine!" He cried out running over to them with immediate panic.

"What on earth happened here?"

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine demanded frowning at the sight of Kurt's red, blotchy eyes.

"Me? I'm not the one whose leaning against the wall in obvious pain!" He argued and Blaine just shook his head, dismissing it.

"I'm fine – ah!" He jerked and took a shaky breath. Kurt gasped in horror.

"No you're not!"

Ben took this as him cue to intervene. "It was Cassidy, he went physco crazy like less than 3 seconds ago, he kicked Blaine in the ribs and then threw Mr Lee across the room, knocking him out cold. But then Cameron stepped and Cass just seemed to… shrivel under the weight of his hand or something…" He summarized and the brunet couldn't believe his ears.

"Cassidy?" He reiterated. "Did all," He paused and took a good look around the room, ingesting everything from the hole to the paramedics. "_this_?"

They all nodded and Kurt shook his head in disbelief averting his eyes over to the blonds direction. "I can't believe he would do something like that!"

Blaine suddenly held his hand up. "Wait, guys it was weird though, when he was attacking me, his eyes, they were – well they weren't right. It was like he was under some kind of spell or something, like he was being controlled."

Ben and Harry shared a look of concern and Kurt bit at his thumb nail. "I hope he's alright."

Then he turned to Blaine as realization dawned upon him. "What about you?" He cried. "Are you okay, you must be in agony?" He proclaimed and the blue shirt shook his head.

"No really Kurt, I'm fine, I promise. The paramedics just told me to take it easy for a few days and I should be good to go again, it's only bruised, nothing's broken." He smiled optimistically but Kurt frowned.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" Blaine just laughed, having to stop himself half way through from pain.

"But it does mean that I won't be able to training for a few days, I don't know what you're gonna do without a partner."

"They'll probably give you Cassidy's partner, there's a reason he doesn't show to training much," Harry turned to Blaine and stated, "Example A."

Blaine smiled kindly and then thanked Ben and Harry for their help, but asked them to excuse him and Kurt for a second. They nodded and complied.

"What was that for?" Kurt knitted his brows and crossed his arms against his chest.

Blaine examined Kurt's emotionless blue eyes that were usual bright and shiny.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip and his voice went higher than usual. "Yes."

Blaine frowned. No he wasn't, that much was obvious and it was a pretty stupid question to have asked. Kurt's eyes began to fill with unshed tears seeing as he had to abruptly stop himself earlier otherwise he was going to miss a big chunk of his first training session.

Blaine opened his arms and Kurt gently let himself fall into his grasp, careful not to touch his ribcage.

Cassidy blinked slowly coming back round, but his whole body ached all over. The last thing he saw when he was removed from the room on a stretcher was Kurt crying into Blaine's arms and guilt overcame him, a tear slipping down the side of his face as he was carried away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cassidy didn't show up to dinner and an unsettled air made its way threading and dampening the atmosphere at the table as the boy's ate in silence, all too absorbed in their own thoughts to even try and make conversation.<p>

Wes and David were informed of what happened later, as they were in a separate session.

Cameron had joined them that day, for reasons unknown to the other boys, but they didn't mind it wasn't like they were going to argue against it. None of them had a problem with him.

It was eerily quiet.

That was until Cameron spoke across the table, just to break the painful silence. "How are your ribs, Blaine?" He asked and popped a fork in his mouth.

Blaine looked up and shrugged. "They ache," He admitted and another silence fell.

The sound of door scraping against the floor made them all look up.

It was Cassidy and the skin around his eyes was raw from where he'd been crying.

For a split second Kurt thought he might actually come and sit with them and Cassidy had had the same thought, but it proved to be too much for him and he ran away again, shaking his head.

"Cass!" Cameron called, leaving his tray and went sprinting after the blond.

Cameron caught up with him a few minutes later, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a halt.

"Let go of me!" He demanded and tried to pull away from the grasp only to fail. "Let _go_!"

"Come back and join us." The brunet insisted but Cassidy wouldn't look him in the face. He shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

That was when Cassidy spun round and Cameron could see the anger and frustration flashing in his eyes. "Because I tried to kill Blaine back there and you saw it. I could just as easily finish you right here." He spat and curled his fist around the arm grasping his. Cameron challenged him.

"No you couldn't, because you wouldn't want to. That wasn't you back there; you were under some kind of hypnosis. I know you Cassidy, remember, we used to be friends before you started to run away from me all the time and I know you would never try to hurt someone close to you."

Cassidy's face softened and his teeth punctured the inside of his bottom lip. "And you would never dream of hurting Blaine." Their faces stood a mere five centimetres away, their eyes meeting and Cameron could tell he was hurting Cassidy, though the blond would never admit to it. He released his grasp and after an intense stare Cassidy went storming off again, this time he didn't follow and just stood, rooted to the spot. Watching as the boy retreated to solitude.

* * *

><p>That night Blaine walked Kurt to his new room that he'd been given a key to earlier after dinner.<p>

Blaine smiled. "I hope your first day wasn't too bad," He offered and Kurt raised him an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Blaine grinned. "Alright so it wasn't all plain sailing, but I promise you that doesn't normally happen." Kurt smirked and went to unlock the door when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Hey," Kurt's eyes trailed up along the arm and to Blaine's face. "It's nice to see you smiling."

Kurt was sure he went bright red in that moment and the curly-haired boy released his arm.

"Goodnight." He bid a due and started down the hall to his own room. Nodding as he slipped inside. Kurt felt his heart race at a hundred beats per minute, when he knew it shouldn't be considering the past day's events and the fact he had just met this guy, but it was and there was nothing Kurt could do to stop it. He exhaled a shaky sigh and stumbled into his dorm, the door gently closing behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Well. That was interesting. I want to know something, would you hate it and stop reading if my OC's got a little more involved and had their own scenes like Cass did up there with Cameron, tell me in a review or a pm, I generally need to know. _

_On another note, I was planning Wes/David's flashback scene to happen next chapter but because they weren't in this one so much, but maybe chapter 5? _

_Review, Alert, the usual would be fantastic :) – Bella_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Next One: <strong>__I'll tell you when I write it._


	4. Flashback  Wes and David

_**Authors Note: **__So here's a Wevid flashback from when they first met. Wes' only an orange shirt in this as it was quite a few years back… It's only short but I just had to write it :) It just made me so happy XD Reviews are welcome as always. (Seriously its no trouble, I don't mind looking after your reviews, I'm like a review babysitter :D so anyway just go on and read!) VV_

_Okay, So I'm actually really sorry, I haven't been round for a long time now... I've been doing NaNoWriMo, so I had to work on something completely different to this (btw if you want to see what I've been pre-occupied with instead of this go to my Tumblr and Click NaNoWriMo, Cameron and Cassidy are in it but they're aren't the same, not really, well they kinda are, but Cassidy isn't a kick-ass killer...) I've uploaded this one so I don't keep you waiting any longer. I've been planning every few chapters to have something like this, a flashback where two of the boys first meet. Yes/No tell me in a review?  
><em>

_The next chapter will be out shortly. Promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>David stepped out of the white room and Miss Valentine nodded over in the direction of his room.<em>

_The twelve year old nodded nervously, scratching at his chest, pulling at his shirt and began to make his way towards the room he had been allocated. He finally found it and had to balance a folded uniform in one arm, whilst he dug around in his pocket for his new key. Pulling it out he pushed it into the lock and turned. The door didn't budge._

_David's eyes widened and his brows knitted. "Hey!"_

_He pushed against the door, before ramming it with his shoulder. He frowned._

_He took a few steps back and prepared himself to take a run up and ram the door down._

_One… Two… Three! He was just about to shoulder the door down, when suddenly it was opened by another boy to see who was trying to smash his door in. Instead of falling against the door, David couldn't stop himself and he fell into the room quite comically, and ended up on the floor, Wes stared in a bemused silent._

"_Ow." David groaned from his awkward backwards position on the floor opposite the doorway/_

_The Aisin-American raised an eyebrow. "Dude. What are you doing?"_

_David blinked pulling himself up. The other twelve year old helped him up. "Here." He held out a hand and David took it, reddening and thanking him with a nod._

"_But seriously, what were you trying to do? Break in?"_

_David went wide eyed in embarrassment. "Uh, I was trying to get into my room."_

"_So you try to break __**my **__door down? Oh no, yeah I totally understand." Wes said as the sarcasm dripped from his tongue. David cringed._

"_This isn't my room?" His eyes darted around the walls that were dressed with posters of English footballers. Wes watched him with folded arms._

"_This isn't my room. Is it?" _

_Wes nodded and smirked. David brushed down his pants and searched around for that bit of paper with his new room number on it._

_He pulled it out. "Here!" He proclaimed and pointed to the slip with black marker drawn numbers._

_Wes looked at it and then back to David. "You're not serious?"_

"_What?" David mused and Wes passed it back, he headed over and opened his door. He examined the newly formed dents and frowned. "Look." He pointed up to the number above the door. "145."_

_David suddenly felt very foolish. _

"_Mine's 145, yours is 146, Miss Valentine obviously didn't make it clear enough."_

"_OhgodI'msosorry!" David spat out but Wes just laughed. He waved it off._

"_Don't worry about it, really." He smiled and nodded to the door opposite his own room. The number above it was 146. "That's your room, over there."_

_David chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "hehe, yeah thanks."_

_Picking up his stranded uniform, David made his way over to the correct room. He waved at Wes._

"_Sorry, again," He said as he twisted the key and the door opened easily. "Oh look, opens like a breeze," He laughed weakly and Wes rolled his eyes, retreating back to his own room and shutting the door after him, David did the same after exchanging goodbyes._

_David placed his uniform down on the bed side table, picking up his new yellow top and holding it against him in the mirror. Smiling deviously, he karate kicked the air and it was followed by a chop._

_He jumped out of his skin, when he heard a hammering at his door. Then it grew louder and stronger until the last which was particularly loud and heavy. It was followed with another bang from further away and the sound of a body slumping to floor. THUMP._

_He blinked and froze, only the sound of a small groan of "Ow," snapping him out of his state of shock. He quickly hurried to the door and whipped it open to see a peculiar sight, sitting leant against Wes' dented door._

_He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from sniggering. _

_There was Wes holding his head, groaning with his eyes clenched together._

"_What are you doing?" David asked extremely bemused at the sight that met his shiny brown eyes._

"_I head-butted your door." He stated his head hanging._

_David blinked. "Why?" He asked slowly and cautiously and Wes just pointed behind him._

"_Payback."_

_David turned and gaped at the sight of his door which looked like it had been freshly polished with a battering ram. He shook his head._

"_Wes." Wes held out his hand and David – after looking at it oddly – took it and pulled him up to his feet. He smiled._

"_David."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ I know this is short, but I really wanted to put it in :) I love the Wevid friendship._

_So again I love you're reviews and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear about them XD  
><em>_  
>-Bella.<em>

_Ohhh omg, btw, talk to me about the Hunger games! I love itt! I've almost finished the third book! It's so amazing. I've been comparing everything to it. In England I don't know if anyone watches I'm a celeb but I kept comparing that to it, My mum and my brother kept telling me to go away... :/ Sorry out now... XD _


	5. Unravelling

_**Authors Note: **__Yo Hommies, gangster B here in the shizzle! __*Gangster hands* No? Okay sure whatever. Hey guys Bella back again really sorry about the delay on an actual chapter… :/ but here it is! Now go be the most bestest awesomest person in the world and leave a review. _

_(And alert) The usual shizzle._

_Oh and I owe a few people thank you's and that shizzle but I've put them at the bottom so you can just get on with the story. (She says after rambling for a while)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Unravelling**

* * *

><p>For the next two days Kurt found himself running a lot. He would do the 5k run in the morning with a good amount of ease - it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.<br>He thought waking up at half four every morning was going to be difficult but he found himself falling asleep early so that he wasn't even tired the next morning, he couldn't be bothered to be tired. What was the point?  
>At least he still had his life.<br>At night he would go for a run at Dalton's humongous gym he'd discovered after Blaine gave him a proper tour, this time without distracting, upsetting stories.  
>In fact he would get up and run with Blaine and the rest of the boys, then go off to lessons. Then he'd attend training and if Ben had been sent to do numerous laps again he would go join him after all classes were over.<br>Ben was grateful for the company, Harry would always stand on the side of the track shouting encouragement but it was different having someone feeling the same pain you did.  
>Their friendship grew through their running. They wouldn't talk but they were in a silent agreement that they were both thankful for the other and vice versa.<br>One day when they were done, Kurt had just tossed the towel over his shoulder when Ben stopped him, his hand grabbing his wrist.  
>This was about to be the first time they had said more than two words to each other after they'd finished running.<br>Kurt looked over his shoulder, his face solemn and he blinked. "Something you wanted?"  
>"I wanted to know how you're feeling, you've been kinda quiet for the past two days," The blond admitted as they began to walk, "We're all a little worried - especially Blaine."<br>And they were. Their new friend had slowly been eating himself from the inside out.  
>At dinner he would only pick at the meal in front of him and the same at breakfast.<br>Over the laughter, jokes and banter thrown across the table, the delicate brunet would be consumed in his own thoughts and only spoke when spoken to first, hiding the urge to scream.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked, his brows knit across his forehead.<br>"Well you just haven't been speaking much recently that's all." Ben breathed, still burning the lactic acid build up in his muscles.  
>"How do you know I wasn't quiet before I got here?" Kurt tested, though knew full well enough the blond was right. Truthfully he just didn't want to see anyone at the moment, he longed for the loniness he felt back when his mother had first died, which is why he chose to respond whenever someone spoke to him but not vice versa.<br>"Yeah good point. You just didn't seem like that when we first met."  
>"Well, I was shaken up. I still am to be honest," Kurt noted with a melancholic tone about him.<br>"I just need time."  
>He didn't know why he was being so honest with this friend he'd only met a few days ago, he just was. And it felt really good to get it off his chest.<br>Ben just smiled apologetically at him.  
>That's when Harry came running up to the pair.<br>"Good job out there guys," He grinned and Kurt nodded nonchalantly.  
>"Thanks Harry, my new record for 15 laps I think?"<br>Harry nodded, his lips turning up at the corners and Ben nudged his tummy with his elbow.  
>The curly haired boy grabbed his arms with a cheeky grin spread across his face and Ben burst into a fit of giggles, trying to free himself.<br>Kurt felt his stomach knot and he forced himself to smile at the pair. He wished he had something like they did.  
>Really, really badly.<br>Even if they were just friends, Kurt had heard from Wes and David they both arrived at the same time (give or take a few days, but that was another story) and have been inseparable ever since, it was really sweet how comfortable they were around each other.  
>Kurt could tell, they both felt something for each other - something that broke the barriers of friendship. He could tell by the way they would catch each other's eye every now and again and exchange secret smiles, the meaning behind them only known to one another.<br>Each one meant a different thing and Kurt was starting to pick up on the signals.  
>"Harry-! Get off of me!" The smaller blond giggled and squirmed in his grasp.<br>Harry let go and Ben fell forward, arms wrapped around his waist suddenly to hold him up right.  
>Standing him on his feet, they released each other and Ben blushed a furious red stepping away from his best friend.<br>As did Harry and he cleared his throat.  
>Kurt could sense the obvious and sudden awkwardness between the pair and decided he should probably leave or change the subject now. The two seemed to have a lot to talk about.<p>

He decided on the former.  
>"Ben." The blond looked up at the call. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll meet you at dinner, okay?"<br>Ben shifted from foot to foot, but nodded.  
>He swallowed and his eyes lingered over to the taller boy whose Adam's apple bobbed.<br>Kurt took a step away, before making a swift exit, jogging up the small hill and through the metal gate. When he made it to a safe distance, he turned around and took a look back.  
>Harry had laid a hand on Ben's shoulder, and suddenly pulled him into a massive bear hug.<br>He did hope this little realisation they both seemed to have didn't ruin the amazing friendship that had been and was still forming beneath the layers of thick skin and denial.  
>Ben's fists clutched the material clothing on Harry's back tightly and his head was buried into the dark haired boy's crook, between his shoulder and the lower of his chin.<br>Kurt's lip curved slightly and he tried to ignore the want to run up and hug the next person he saw.  
>He carried on and ran to the main building at fast pace, hoping to have shook away the bad thoughts down at the track, being scuffed into the mix of loose tarmac and dirt.<br>He took the stairs in stride and failed to notice how empty the building was.

* * *

><p>He was towel drying his hair as he hadn't managed to save up for a proper hair dryer yet.<br>Luckily Cass had lent him some money to get some moisturiser and skin wipes.  
>That was another point, he hadn't seen Cass since he'd ran in and out of the cafeteria the other day, and when Cameron returned all he said was 'he didn't want to eat' and left it at that.<p>

No one had dared to ask anything else but shared looks of concern across the table.  
>The door then rapped its famous tune. Tap tapedy tap.<br>It was Blaine. He could tell that knock from the heavens.

The famous Anderson boy was here, the boy who lived.  
>How ironic, the boy he was crushing on was the next person he saw - maybe he shouldn't hug him, would that creep him out a little?<br>"Hello," He answered breathily pulling the door open and smiling softly at the gelled haired boy with the deep brown eyes.

"Why hello there," Blaine greeted in his usual charming manor, he strolled in without awaiting an invitation and flopped down onto Kurt's bed. "What's up?"

Kurt returned with a frown, letting the door shutting gently behind his new guest. "Watch your ribs! And shouldn't you wait till I ask you to come in?" He scolded.

"Should do really," Blaine considered then moved the subject along. Kurt replied with a roll of his perfect satin like eyes and propped himself on the edge of the bed as the curly-haired boy had spread over it. He made space by moving his leg. "So anyway, I was wandering after dinner if you'd like to come and audition for The Warblers?" He offered and a smile twitched in his lips.

He sat himself up and propped up two pillows behind him. The Warblers were the equivalent to the new directions back at McKinley.

Kurt stared on in disbelief. "But you've never even heard me sing, how do you know I'm not tone death?" He managed to stammer out and Blaine cracked a questioning grin.

"Well are you?"

Kurt was suddenly speechless. What was he to answer? "Well I was in my old school's glee club."

"Then I'm sure you have some talent hidden up inside there!" He laughed and prodded at the boys forming abs. That was the moment he realised Kurt was getting thinner and quickly too.

He wasn't this thin when they'd first met and that was only three days ago.

He decided not to press the issue but decided that he'd be keeping an eye on his new friend from now on.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked trying to break the sudden silence that had fallen.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat." Kurt nodded and lunged for the long jacket.

* * *

><p>He knocked again but was ignored. Cameron frowned. "Cassidy, I know you're in there, open up!" He demanded and rattled the handle. The door gently brushed open and Cameron blinked.<p>

It was unlocked? Why did he leave it unlocked?

"Cassidy?" But the boy was nowhere to be seen in his room. The blinds were drawn and there was a slit of light filtering through a gap under the bathroom door. The water was running and he heard a bottle of something drop with a clatter.

"Cass?"

He approached the door and knocked on it, "Cassidy are you okay?"

Cameron had been checking on him the past two days as he refused to answer anyone, he'd even been skipping lessons and that was not something you do in Dalton.

Somehow, Cameron decided that wasn't the main thing on Cass' mind right about now though.

He'd check on him before lessons and then straight when he got back, bringing him food and forcing him to eat it, but he'd shown up many times and there would be plates lying on the bedside table, still full.

Just as he began to back away to sit on the bed and wait for him to emerge, Cameron was pretty sure he heard a sob escape from the other side of the door and he rose to his feet again.

He hurried to the door and began banging on the oak again. "Cass are you okay, answer me?"

He tried to turn the handle and once again the door had been left unlocked. He shaded his eyes with his hand and entered the room cautiously. He lifted it slightly to see if he could see the boy's feet just to check if he was still standing. But in fact, truth was he was slumped against the walls, water dripping over his face, still fully clothed. "Cass!" Cameron gasped. He was cradling his arm in his lap, rocking ever so gently.

If it wasn't for the sob he'd heard before, he wouldn't have been able to tell if the blond was crying or not.

His eyes were closed and he was shuddering.

Cameron quickly pulled the cubical door open and shut off the shower to find it freezing.

He sighed at the sight of the boy and felt his heart drop, he looked broken, like an old toy.

Water began to drain down the plug hole which is when Cameron noticed the red tint it had, that he'd taken earlier to be the light reflecting.

"Oh my god!" he gasped and felt nauseous. That must have been the reason Cassidy held his arm so tightly. He scooped the boy off the tiles carrying him, Cassidy's arms wound around his neck and he clung like a baby panda.

He placed him onto the bed and wrapping a towel around his shoulders he quickly grabbed the first aid kit. Luckily every new recruit was forced to take first aid training when they first arrive – Kurt was to have his soon – and forced to keep a pack in their room, so he knew what he was doing.

He grabbed the wrist and kneeled in front of the blond, whose eyes were covered by his sodden hair. He pressed a piece of cloth to the bleeding cut and then dressed it in gauze, tying an appropriate knot.

He finished and turned the wrist over a couple of times to make sure it was done properly and when he was satisfied he tried to make the boy stand. Cassidy was resistant.

"Come on Cass, we need to get you seen to by someone professional." There was a desperate tone in his voice.

"It's fine. I didn't do it deep enough to kill myself." He said, with venom.

Cameron felt his heart drop in his chest. Just to hear the two words together. _Kill Myself. _ It made his stomach twist and churn.

"Stop worrying."

But Cameron ordered himself to relax, like he said he 'hadn't done it deep enough to kill'.

"Cass,"

He brushed the sodden fringe out of those green eyes. They seemed unfocused , he wasn't concentrating. Could it be from the blood loss?

Pushing pressure down on the wrist he sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms, this time he didn't fight against it, just let Cameron get on with it.

With salty tears running off the bridge of his nose and down into Cassidy's saturated curls, Cameron lent his cheek against them, rocking them both.

The only comforting thought that ran a hundred miles an hour through Cameron's head was, _Cassidy had left the door unlocked, the bathroom door was unlocked, he must've wanted someone to find him, and he must have. He must have. _Dear god let that be the case.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine made their way down the corridor, Blaine telling stories and Kurt listening happily. They had just approached two doors that looked pretty beat up and worse-for-wear, Kurt frowned.<p>

"What's with the doors? Looks like they've been polished with a battering ram or something like that…"

Blaine laughed at that and Kurt shot him a look. He immediately held his tongue.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just-"

He was cut off by two boys coming out of the set of rooms at the same time. It was quite scary actually. Wes smiled, David beamed.

"Kurt!" They both exclaimed.

_What a surprise. _"Oh." Kurt realised and Blaine smirked at him.

"Alright guys?" Blaine asked. "Ready to go?"

Wes nodded but the African-American disappeared back into his room. "Hold on Blaine, be out in a minute!"

Blaine and Kurt both turned to Wes but all he did was shrug, he didn't know either.

This was strikingly odd for the pair of best friend's; they always knew everything about each other, everything from favourite colour to type of sandwich.

"Come on, Kiki, come to daddy," David called in a singsong voice, all three shared a look and then Wes went in. "David what are you-?" Wes backed out of the room again this time followed by David, holding a rat/squirrel looking thing. "What the hell is that?" Wes asked wide eyed.

"It's my sugar glider, Kiki."

"But we're not allowed pets, where did you get that?" Blaine demanded with a frown. Only the younger kids were allowed a pet, like a hamster or something, not whatever that was.

"What the hell's a sugar glider?" Kurt absently asked.

The small animal, with big black eyes and a strip running down it's back and off its tail scrambled down David's front and dropped into his pocket.

"I found it, running through the training ground…" He explained. "I thought it might get trampled on or something so I went to save it. I've kept it ever since."

"And you named it Kiki?" Wes asked snickering. "Seriously dude?"

David frowned, the creases in his brow evident. He dug his hand in his pocket and brought Kiki back out, holding her close to protect her from the douche copters.

"What? It's a perfectly reasonable name for a sugar glider." He argued with a strike of defence in his tone and Kurt couldn't help but giggle at this.

It was like they were a comedy show or something, his own private little Punch and Judy.

"Okay, whatever, no one cares." Blaine finally intervened rolling his eyes and holding his hands up with his palms facing inwards. David huffed, he cared. "But man, you can't bring that thing to dinner."

"Why not?"

"It's an animal!"

"So?"

"You know if Mr Lewis caught you with that, you and _Kiki _would be dead." Wes pointed out and it was an adequate point. If Mr Lewis saw David carrying around the little furball, you could easily guess what kind of soup would be on offer next day in a split second. David wouldn't want to eat, that would be for sure.

"I guess," David sighed disappointedly and retreated back inside his room. He held the small animal up in his hands, close to his face and stared down at it. Behind his back Blaine was trying to stop the barrels of laughter creeping up his throat. He bit down on his knuckle and when Wes shot him an indignant stare, Blaine forced himself looked away. He couldn't look at anyone without losing it.

"Okay baby, Daddies going out now, you behave and I'll be back later."

He placed the animal back into the cage the three boys could now see propped on a small table in the corner.

He closed the door gently behind him and nodded. "K – I'm ready now."

They continued to trek down the halls.

* * *

><p>"Okay, another one coming," Ben said digging into his bag of skittles again, as he sat opposite a blindfolded Harry. The latter sighed, "Okay, Just hurry up."<p>

"Patience," Ben reminded him with a smile that Harry could feel even though he couldn't see. He rolled his eyes but opened his mouth anyway.

After a short while and once Ben had selected the sweet he was sure to stump the curly haired boy he leaned forward to place it in his mouth.

The blindfold was suddenly lifted from the corner. "Hurry up!"

Retracting his arm quickly the blond frowned, "Well I would have been done by now if you hadn't lifted your blindfold off!" He countered and narrowed his eyes to thin slits.

"This is such a dumb game."

"Humour me!"

Harry sighed and replaced the sheet of material over his eyes again, once again waiting for the flavour.

Ben smiled, "Now hold your nose."

Harry followed the instructions and with slender fingers the blond dropped the blue skittle into his mouth, then drew his hand back and revelled in his own amusement.

After a short while he asked expectantly, "And your answer Mr Day?"

Harry rolled the sweet around on his tongue, trying to induce the flavour without letting go of the hold on his nose.

"Red."

Ben inwardly did a dance of celebration. He had stumped the master, he just went to answer and offer his support for the loser – not to mention rub it in his face – when Harry held a finger up, making him pause in his footsteps. There was a minute of contemplation. "No wait… Blue."

The high he was on, crumbled beneath his feet and he cursed under his breath. "Dammit!" Ben hissed.

Harry yanked off the barrier of light and smirked, "Don't worry B, you'll get me one day," He offered cheerfully and placed a comforting hand over the blonds' shoulder, adding, "Just not anytime soon."

"Yeah thanks for that…" Ben grumbled and popped his own skittle in his mouth; Harry reached over and took a few more of himself, grinning.

"Hey guys," Blaine smiled charmingly lowering himself down opposite the two. "Skittles?"

Ben smiled and turned into the table, as did Harry. The former nodded. "We were playing a game." He informed the entire new approaching boys, sliding into seats around them.

"Hey Kurt, have you worked on that Chemistry project yet?" Wes asked him and Kurt's eyes doubled in size.

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah. You haven't done it have you?" Wes asked slowly with a sigh. He pulled himself back up off his chair. "Come on then, we can get it done tonight if we're quick," He explained and wrapped his coat over his arm.

Kurt blinked over at Blaine, who threw him a concerned stare. "Okay," He answered his voice small and quaint. Blaine frowned as he got up.

"Kurt, you haven't had any Dinner or anything yet though…"

Kurt just responded with a shrug and pulled at the hem of his yellow shirt, "Yeah, I'm not that hungry anyway.," was all he answered and he and Wes set off to their study dorm when a small boy, no older then twelve yet fully clad in a brown shirt, appeared in front of them – blocking their way.

"Kurt right?" He asked panting slightly from running.

Kurt nodded staring down at the boy. _How did he know my…_

"Miss Valentine wants you and Blaine down her office straight away-" Blaine perked up at the sound of his name being exchanged in conversation. "-said it was something important."

Kurt first looked over to Wes, who shrugged and then over to Blaine. The curly haired boy was already making his way over – a stern expression lacing his features.

"Thanks Dan," Blaine nodded and the smaller boy ran off again racing down the hall to who-knows-where. Kurt was confused. Blaine seemed to know what was going on, or at least it seemed that way… Why was he being kept in the dark about everything?

"Blaine?" the boy with light brunette tresses said in askance but Blaine just grabbed his hand.

"Come on," Was all he answered, warmth running through Kurt's finger, making him finally oblige.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Yay, Another chapter, sorry if you don't like this one so much, I began it before November and only now have got round to finishing it…_

_I just wanna say thank you to an anonymous reviewer D, your review made me smile so much! Thank you, and don't worry I sent the review of to bed with a full tummy :)._

_And Mkjrhodes. You are a legend! I love you for reviewing so much! XD And I'll keep that in mind, it was kind of a filler for my absence for the last month._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the next one: <strong>__What task lays ahead for Kurt as he delves deeper into this strange school, secrets lurking around every corner? And what could Miss Valentine want? _


	6. Pooling

_**Authors Note: **__Thank you for the response on my last chapter. I got so many hits. I was sat smiling at my wall for half the night! Review, Alert, Favourite. Doo what chya gotta do!_

_If you want any snippets or previews before the next chapter comes out go to my tumblr. Arabellasmith(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I will be posting little bits every now and again! XD Now what are you waiting for! Go forth and read!_

_(Ps. To my anon reviewer D, there's a message at the bottom in reply) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Pooling**

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine?" the boy with light brunette tresses said in askance but Blaine just grabbed his hand.<em>

"_Come on," Was all he answered, warmth running through Kurt's finger, making him finally oblige._

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated himself, refusing to be dragged anymore. His feet embedded into the ground and he fought against the pulling of his arm. Blaine turned quickly.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine. Why are you so eager to get there?" Kurt demanded with suspicion, letting his feet root him to the copper-red carpet. He couldn't bear to think that after the past days Blaine was still keeping something from him about his presence at Dalton – as if he wasn't important.

"What's going on?"

Blaine sighed and looked longingly into Kurt's eyes. "Dammit Kurt, I just – I don't know – I don't know what she wants but I just don't have a good feeling about it…" He looked hopefully at Kurt. He motioned down the hall and Kurt complied, a taste of distrust lingering on his tongue sourly.

* * *

><p>"Mr Murphy, he's been here a couple days, you can't put that on him now!" Helen Valentine demanded, her face screwed up in distaste. She hated this idea but John Murphy was above her in position and she could only express her disgust in hope that it would somehow change his mind.<p>

So far, no such luck.

She stood with her arms folded glaring at the man behind the desk. He lent back in his black leather chair and for a moment Helen though he contemplating the idea, his eyes focused outside the window until he suddenly came out with, "Call me John, Helen" And returned to silence again.

She despised the greying man with all the hatred in her gut and he asked her to call him _John? _She screwed up her nose and was thankful he seemed so fixated on the sights outside.

His eyes were a piercing, icy blue that Helen could only go on to describe as snake like.

"Johnthere's no way Kurt can go into something like that, he's only been training for three days. It's not right." She begged through gritted teeth. Flicks of hair were hanging over her shoulder in curls and she brushed some out of her eyes – when a few strands had fallen in the space between her eyes and the lenses covering them. "Be reasonable!"

"But it's not against the rules now, is it?" John pointed out and Helen let a small gasp pass between her lips, because, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "A student can only attend the inspection if they've been present at Dalton for more than twenty-four hours." She recalled rule number twenty-seven, after studying the rule book for loopholes last night and the eight years working under them she could recollect all seven-hundred-and-thirty-three rules by memory in an instant.

"Exactly." John nodded and leaned forward on his desk, his fingers interlocking and resting on the maple out in front of him. "Now run along, there's a good girl." He quipped and turned back to his papers. Goddamn it. She hated the way he spoke to her, the way he demoralized her.

She huffed in protest, about to object but John only held up a hand to silence her. "Go on."

Turning on her heel she stomped out of the room in hopes he'd see how flustered it got her.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were already waiting outside when Miss Valentine pulled up at her office. Blaine shot her a death look and shook his head subtly in disappointment. She figured he had pretty good knowledge of what she was going to say already.<p>

She slipped her key into the lock after a few tries and the lock clicked open. It was in a week but she couldn't help be nervous already. The door brushed against the carpet as she released it and slipped the key back into her bra.

"Come inside." She instructed and the boys followed her. Kurt wandered in and took a seat. His eyes searched the room, he felt like he'd been in here far too often seeing as he'd only been here three days. Maybe two and a half?

Blaine pulled a seat up, slumped down in it and stared hard at Miss Valentine. His glare was scathing.

Miss Valentine shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, she felt uncomfortable under the watch. "Kurt, Blaine, how are you both?" she asked with a certain delicacy.

The boys nodded respectively. Blaine's fingers curled against the white leather of the chair arm, he just wanted this to be over already.

Kurt noticed how Miss Valentine wouldn't meet his eyes. He decided it was the meeting they had the other day, an awkward unsettling tension filled the air.

"Blaine I'm thinking you know the reason I've called you here."

"I have my suspicions." Blaine nodded, his eyes narrowed charily. Kurt frowned and shot him a look from the right. What did he mean he had suspicions? He'd told Kurt he just had a bad feeling about this… His trust in Blaine lowered a little in that moment.

He brushed a loose strand of now dried hair out of his eyes.

Miss Valentine sighed. "You two will be taking part in the inspection." She revealed and Blaine swore under his breath. He shook his head and eyed Helen Valentine with disgust. Kurt couldn't see what the big fuss was about, back in McKinley whenever they had an inspection, an official from the school board would come in and observe their lesson. Sometimes they'd pull you out to ask you questions. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"That's not fair!" Blaine declared, jumping up and thrusting his chair backwards, tipping it over.

His palms slammed down onto the maple and it half terrified Kurt. Not because of the urgent dismay in Blaine's voice or the way his nails grinded into the wooden desk, but because he had done the same thing when he'd first arrived here. The chair flying across the room, the white padded walls. It was like a sharp memory slicing away at his sanity. Piece by piece.

"Blaine, please take a seat." Miss Valentine asked motioning to the chair sprawled across the carpet. Unhappily Blaine took it in his grasp and placed it back upright. He fell into it, his arms folded. "I can't believe this place!" He scoffed a sour expression dressing his face.

Kurt's hands were clammy now and he fumbled with them anxiously, his fingers interlocking and unlocking over and over. He shot a nervous look at Miss Valentine.

"What does he mean? What's unfair?" Kurt asked suddenly alarmed, his whole body stiffened as he listened. His eyes widened "What the hell is_ inspection?_"

The Inspection happened every five years, Miss Valentine had explained. Three pairings from each school, the girl's one next door and Dalton boys, would be chosen to represent their school. They would be thrown into an arena of sorts, a model of some kind of terrain. Some years it would be forestry other times ice. It would put all the training you've done over the past years to the test, and for Kurt this meant the last three days. Each pair were dropped into a different part.

You would be supplied with very basic equipment in a rucksack to share with your partner and wouldn't find out what you have at your disposal until you actually touch the ground, and then you'd have to find your own source of food, water, shelter. Every now and again they would bombard you unexpectedly with anything that would push to you to your limits, mentally and physically. You could be ambushed with just about everything at all hours of the day.

You must survive a week. Cameras would be spotted around throughout the arena so that there would always be someone watching but no interference is allowed. Not from the officials or the teachers at Dalton.

Then you'll be lifted out.

Simple as that.

Usually the pairs would be chosen from a special pooling that takes place at dinner, but this time Kurt and Blaine were specially selected by the chairman.

Kurt sat, he breathed and it came out ragged. "Okay." was his only response.

* * *

><p>At the time he had been too overcome with shock and worry to even think of a logical answer. Blaine had lost his temper and began to yell and Miss Valentine had tried to calm him down but it was a futile mission.<p>

That night, about two hours after they had left Miss Valentines office and went their separate ways. Kurt set out to search for Blaine. He found him in the end, beating a punching bag with tremendous force, his fists pounding against the material.

"Blaine?" Kurt's tone was soft and gentle as if approaching a wild deer, not wanting to startle it,

Blaine looked up slightly. "Kurt." He breathed and held onto the bag for support.

A dark grey tank top clung to his damp body. Face tainted with moisture, beads of sweat rippling down his forehead, he frowned and turned away to grab a towel. He slid off his gloves. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt shrugged and noted the way Blaine's eyes seemed to reflected an invisible fire, flickering gently opposed to how they raged earlier. He pulled his hoodie, he arrived in, up over his shoulder it had slipped from. Fixing his hair he took a breath, "I was looking for you."

Blaine sighed and dropped down onto a bench moving his kit bag to make space.

There was a silence. "Look Kurt, I'm sorry for the way I acted-"

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" He asked, his voice small and tedious. He stood in the doorway with his eyes fixated on a suddenly interesting spot on the floor, not wanting to look at Blaine.

The curly haired boy sighed again and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing at his temples.

Pulling himself up he moved forward and ducked his head to catch Kurt's gaze.

"Kurt. I promise afte- _if _we do make it out of training I will explain everything to you." He corrected himself and then held his breath, waiting for Kurt to catch on his choice of words.

Those pale blue orbs lifted and stared back at him, seemingly lost and hopeless. Blaine didn't want Kurt to feel that way. He didn't want anyone to feel that way. Blaine's fingers wrapped around the slates.

"What do you mean _if_?" Kurt asked carefully and furrowed his brows.

Blaine nodded over to the bench where they both took a seat.

Taking a deep breath he began to explain. "Kurt… I – I don't know where to begin." He frowned and cleared his head. "Last inspection. I was too young. But my training partner went in…" Blaine held onto the tears stinging in his eyes. "He went in and… he didn't come back out." He said cautiously and lifted his gaze from his sweat clung trackies to Kurt's soft beautiful face. His skin so delicate and well tended to.

"He-" Kurt swallowed hard "-died?"

Blaine nodded slowly, his eye's falling to the concrete ground once more. He really didn't know where to leave his wandering gaze. Kurt's face or the ground.

Both seemed like good options right about now. "Last time, four died. The time before, two. The worst was way back when it was seven." Kurt sat with his jaw propped open. So this was a recurring thing? And he wasn't told? The small room they had been sitting in seemed to shrink and Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. It was dark and dingy, with no window on the wall. He had to get out.

"Kurt?" Immediate panic set in and Blaine jumped to his feet as the colour drained from Kurt's tender cheeks and his palm clamped over his mouth.

Kurt didn't respond because the only sentence now flashing through his head was '_you have no family ties'_. That was what Miss Valentine had said the first day. So, that meant… Was she talking about Inspection? It didn't matter if he died because in retrospect no one would miss him?

That's what brought the bile rising in his throat, the burning sensation scathing his inner pipes.

He felt his feet moving without his permission, a falling feeling and a pain lingering in the back of head. Then… well then nothing, nothing but black.

* * *

><p>Next thing he knew, Kurt found was that he was coming back around in his bedroom. His sheets were pulled up to his to chin and his eyes were blared with a fog that just didn't want to clear, however hard he tried to wince and squint. His throat was burning and it hurt to swallow. Through the blur he could just see the outline of a glass perched on his bedside table.<p>

His arm reached out of the quilt and when he found the glass what he'd expected to be cold and damp from condensation was warm and flesh-like. Living.

It was Blaine, hand wrapped around the glass.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, then brought himself to sitting position. His back, aching, lent back against the cool pine of the backboard.

With the heel of his palm he rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times before finally he could see clearly again, like a muggy window being wiped down.

"Blaine?" He asked when he saw the figure arch forward, his muscles tensed until he realised the curly haired boy was handing him water.

"Here."

Kurt lent forward and sipped gently, the cool water feeling essential against his burning lips. "Thank you," He croaked out harshly, his voice rough. The water was placed back on the side table and Kurt pushed it on to make sure it was secure. He turned to Blaine, who was perched on his chair, his arms and legs folded watching Kurt's movements tenderly.

Kurt couldn't help but notice he had changed since they first met. Now he seemed more on edge, ever since that boy had first told the pair of them about being called to Miss Valentine's office.

"What happened?"

The corner of Blaine's lips turned up slightly and then cleared his throat to hide the slight smile.

"You don't remember?"

Kurt shook his head in answer, confusion lining his brow. His fingers dug deep into the bed sheets, a tension rising again in his muscles, constricting them again.

Blaine let out a short tired sigh. "You were sick, almost everywhere and you slipped on it. 'hit your head on the way down." He explained pointedly. It was kind of abrupt but seemed to sum up everything. Kurt shrivelled his nose up at the thought of falling in his own sick, but he couldn't help notice the feeling that these were new clothes. Clean, with a fresh smell.

He was wearing his Yellow uniform top and some slacks that definitely didn't belong to him.

"I wasn't wearing this." He thought out loud and then noticed the blush on Blaine's cheeks rise.

"I-" He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "-I had to change your clothes, they were covered in sick."

Kurt could feel his gag reflexes work again, but nothing came out. He'd seemed to have had cleared his whole body the last time.

Blaine wore a hard expression and nodded to Kurt. "Anyway, It's been a long day-"

"Wait- what? What time is it?" Kurt demanded his head flicking each way searching for his alarm clock that he remembered he didn't actually own.

"It's about one." Raising his wrist where a tech-y-looking watch sat, he finished off with "ten past to be exact."

Kurt blinked in disbelief. He was right. It had been a tremendously long day and Kurt was tired – no matter how long he'd been passed out for (which he didn't really know either) – and he was desperate to sleep. A invisible rope pulling at his eyelids. "Oh,"

"Anyway, as I was saying, I better get off." He dropped the chair back off at the desk where he'd gotten it from and his fingers were hovering over the light switch when he turned to look over his shoulder at Kurt. "Hey," Kurt snapped back to reality from where he'd been staring past Blaine aimlessly and for the first time since the meeting Blaine had smiled. "I'll keep you alive."

And with that the door brushed against the carpet and with a small 'chaff' it locked.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt dreamt, and it was so sweet and surreal he wished he never had to wake up.<p>

_He was sat around the table with his family. It was Friday and it was family dinner night, a running tradition in the Hummel home that Burt had now branded onto the Hudson's._

_But the weird thing was, Blaine was there. Smiling. Laughing. Along with his own family and it seemed so natural – like he was an old family friend – that Kurt had started to question if this was the real life._

_They had been enjoying themselves, for the longest time possible, Kurt revelling in the warmth of his family when things turned bitter. A fowl taste faintly lingering on Kurt's lips._

"_Get down on your knees!" A man dressed in black leather had yelled, barrel loaded and aimed right at Kurt's father's heart. Kurt had no idea where the man came from, but back up men surrounded him._

"_No!" Kurt had found himself yelling, the word coming out as a strangled cry, but he was ignored. Blanked. Like no one could even see him – let alone hear him._

_The bullet punctured Burt's skin like paper. Bloody liquid seeped from the wound and pooled on the floor around his unmoving form. _

_Kurt had tried and fought to run towards him, tears streaming down his cheeks, but a pulling at his sleeve had forced him away. Pulling him from his family. _

_Finn and Carole were still sat at the table frozen in time, Finn's fork stabbed into a chicken breast._

_Kurt let the tug lead him and he found in front of him, guiding him, was a small curly haired boy._

"_You can't call me that no more!" Was the words that Kurt presumed came from his mouth. He could only see the back of his head, unruly curls bouncing._

"_Call you what?" Kurt asked confused, stepping down concrete steps. He had no idea where he was going or what was doing for that matter._

_A small giggle seeming belonging to a young girl erupted over head like a tannoy. Kurt's eyes flickered around him. Then the tugging let loose._

_He came to a stop, bumping into the child that had been pulling him along. To his horror, facing him, the boy's mouth, nose and eyes were missing. Skin was stretched over his mouth hole and he let out a cry as he tried to grip and remove the substance blocking his airways. He screamed, sounding like a tortured animal._

_Kurt suddenly found himself and the boy entangled in the fingers of darkness and he touched the boys face with his finger and blood drained from the very points he had brushed._

"_Kurt!"_

"_No!" _He wasn't about to let the darkness take him, they couldn't. He had to save the boy!

"Kurt!"

Kurt's body shot upward and he found a figure perched on the edge of his bed, his outline reflecting in the moonlight. Putting his training into action he lunged forward and went to grab his wrists to put him in a lock of some sort. He hadn't quite mastered the skill of think first, act later – of course later had been a nano-second…

The figure reached out and grabbed him first before Kurt could get a firm hold, years of training paying off. Kurt struggled in the fingers and kicked his quilt to the floor in struggle.

"Kurt, what the hell!" A familiar voice cut into the flood of darkness. It wasn't Blaine but Kurt immediately dropped his guard and released the tight grips that he had been told should cut off the blood circulation.

He reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp.

"Cassidy?" Kurt blinked at the boy he hadn't seen for days and gasped. The gauze around his wrist, the bags under his eyes. This wasn't the same boy he'd met at first; this one was a mess where that one seemed to be happy at just about everything.

Kurt panted. The mix of shock and attack had finally caught up with him and he was worn out.

Cassidy did too. They were both crouched on the floor, on their knees.

"You look a mess!" Cassidy exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Me? What about you?" Kurt exasperated motioning towards his wrist. He cupped his arm defensively and frowned, it had been replaced three times and now was a sharp white colour and Cass was thankful the blood stains left lingering on the other two bandages.

"I had a couple bad days." Cass said with narrowed eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I think we're all having a 'bad day'." He decided and slumped back against the side of the bed, his head falling against the mattress.

"Preach." The blond nodded and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? Where have you been? Everyone's been worried about you!" Kurt suddenly bit, realisation dawning over him. He scowled hard at the boy.

One eye squinted open and Cassidy pursed his lips before relaxing again, returning to the comforting darkness behind his lids. "I heard you screaming," He shrugged "thought I'd check up on you."

"I- I was screaming? How on earth did you hear that from your dorm?" The brunette asked in surprise.

"I have outstanding hearing." Cassidy lied casually. "And yeah, something about calling someone something." He didn't mention the fact that he'd been lurking the halls, not able to go back to his room. It was too dark. The atmosphere. And anyway he couldn't sleep.

Kurt's brows jumped slightly and he rested again against the bed. "Yeah, I was… having a dream…"

"Nightmare?"

Kurt nodded shamefully.

"Don't worry, I alw-" He abruptly stopped before he ranted about his life. "-It's common. Especially for people in your position." He advised sagely and Kurt had to smirk at his cocky air.

Cass chuckled and his head rolled over his shoulder and he stared at Kurt. His innocence irradiating. It was silly. Kurt was probably older than Cassidy but that didn't seem to affect their mental age. In the same way one twin can get older than the other, twin one sat at home sipping tea, screaming at the television screen and the other jet skiing over a white shark.

Maybe it was thanks to all the deaths he'd been witness or even been the cause of over the past years, they had made him age prematurely.

"Kurt?"

"Mhmm?" Kurt asked his head rolled back onto the mattress and his eyes closed.

"If- if you ever need to talk… to someone… I'll – I don't mind… I-"

Kurt looked over to him and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Cass." His hand searched the ground and squeezed Cassidy's. "And you come to me, alright?"

Cass swallowed but found himself nodding, a soft smile weaving through his lips. "Thank you."

Kurt's head lifted suddenly, catching the blond off guard who had been watching him.

"Cass." He turned to Cassidy, who nodded. "This – um… this may sound a little…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Weird… but – uh – do you want to sleep in… here tonight?" Kurt asked cautiously and watched for the boys reaction. At first he expected Cass to let him down gently but found him nodding enthusiastically instead. "I would like that."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt awoke to the soft sound of birds chirping outside of his window instead of a harsh knock on his door like normal. He was astounded to see that it was light outside already. It couldn't be half four, it wouldn't be this light…<p>

Then Kurt spotted the boy next to him, memories of the night before kicked in and he smiled softly in remembrance.

"Psst Cass," He shook the boy to try and wake him but it seemed futile. Kurt shook his head, rolling his eyes and lifting them to the heavens.

Cassidy murmured something and buried his face deeper into the pillow. "Cassidy. Wake up!" Kurt pushed a little louder and flicked his ear.

Cassidy flinched and his hand reached up to cover the wounded area. "ow… Cam!" Cass moaned softly and rubbed at his eyes. They winced open and the first sight that met the fresh cracked pupils was Kurt, looking completely shocked. Cassidy sat up suddenly and panic struck. "What?" A beat. "Kurt what?"

"You just said Cam." Kurt pointed out, his shock fading to a grin. Cassidy blushed hard and buried his face in his hands.

"No I didn't…"

Kurt joined him in sitting up and smirked to himself. "Whatever."

"Kurt I didn't."

"Okay then."

"Kurt!"

"Cass why is no one up yet?" The brunette asked, changing the subject and staring out the window with a hard expression. Training facilities were empty, the tree top wires were bare and not a single living being inhabited the running track Kurt could see in the distance.

The one he had taken a special liking to.

Cassidy frowned and made his way over to where Kurt was holding the curtains back. It was only like this that one other time… "It's Pooling time."

Kurt turned to him. "What?"

Cass went on to explain the inspection to him again and Kurt pretended to be shocked, devastated and suprised, not telling Cass he knew all of this already. But he knew nothing about the 'pooling'. The boys were allowed the freedom of choosing their partners but then their names would be collected together and drawn out to see who was part taking in the training.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been beginning to wonder why none of the boys had been acting out about it the last couple of days. He had just drew a breath to ask when he saw the concern lacing most boys faces in the café. The worst he noticed was Harry and Ben, who up to this point had been attached at the hip were now sitting at opposite ends of the table, visibly ignoring the others glances. He silenced himself.<p>

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered in askance but Cass just replied shrugging. He seemed a bit wary himself as they slipped into seats opposite Wes and David.

Wes looked up from where he had been scribbling his and David's name on to a slip and blinked. Surprised at seeing Cass here but turned straight to Kurt, "Oh hey Kurt," He smiled.

"So what did Miss Valentine want yesterday? Didn't see you afterwards…" David asked flashing him a grin. Kurt had to wonder how they weren't freaking out like the rest of the room.

When he didn't reply, Wes swatted David's arm and he instantly backpedalled, "Uh, I mean, you don't have to tell me…"

Kurt blinked. Was it a secret about him and Blaine being selected to take part in Inspection or…?

"Sorry, what?"

Just then Blaine appeared at his shoulder, seeming less tense as he did the night before. Wearing a charming smile he slid into the seat next to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing, I was just about to put me and David in the pooling…" Wes explained and clicked his pen, retracting the nib. He left to go drop the slip in.

"Oh, hey I'll come with you." Harry called scribbling his name and supposedly Ben's on his own slip and chasing after the Asian-American boy.

Ben sniffed and the inhabitants of the table all directed their stares towards him. His face was covered by his hands and his shoulders vibrated only slightly, his elbows against the worktop. Blaine – who was sitting closest – wrapped his fingers around the blond's stick like wrists and tried to pull it away. "Ben?"

The boy shook him off and grabbing his bag left the room. Kurt blinked and turned to face the doors, he saw Harry's face drain of colour as he watched, but instead of running out after him he returned and slumped back into his seat.

To everyone's surprise.

"Harry what the hell's going on?" Wes asked raising a brow at the boy, asking the question on everyone's mind.

Harry peered out between spread fingers. "Ben hates me."

"Dude. We're being serious." David frowned. "What's with you two?"

Harry exhaled tiredly and headdesked. "I…" The rest was ineligible and mumbled.

"What?"

"I went with Eli in the pooling."

A cluster of gasps and sharp draws of breath fired around the table and Wes shook his head lowering himself into a seat next to David.

"What? You always go with Ben." Blaine frowned and gave him his best 'what-did-do-that-for-idiot?' look.

Harry stared desperately back at them all. "I have good reasons!"

"And they are?"

"I'm unlucky okay? Everything bad happens to me, it was my fault our mums died and I didn't want to be the reason Ben gets sent in to a warzone and to his death!" He demanded and slammed his tray down. He stormed out. Kurt winced.

Wes' face fell into his hands. "Why do people always run out of here?"

"Was that what it was like with me? Sorry guys," Cassidy shrugged and reached across the table, stealing the juice box David was sipping at. "Hey!"

"Cass," Blaine said slowly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Wes nodded. "Yeah we haven't seen you since training and you suddenly just appear like nothing happened?"

Cass' eye lingered on the table top and he sighed. A beat and he looked up to Blaine. "I'm sorry Blaine. I – I really am, I don't – I don't know what happened to me."

Blaine blinked and cleared his throat, "It's fine." Although that didn't really explain what happened.

Just then Cameron appeared from behind letting his hands fall over Cassidy's shoulders.

"Hey you've decided to show your face?" He smiled and Cass craned his neck upwards to stare down the boy above him. His hand tightened around the dressing on his wrists.

"Yeah," He said quietly and lowered his head again, he couldn't bear to look into those warm brown eyes without feeling the urge to flip out.

Cameron frowned. He didn't know why it was when they were in public Cassidy would be cold with him. He lifted his hands and sat down next to Wes. He turned to the Asian with raised brows but Wes returned with a shrug.

"So, who are you going with for the pooling Cam?" David asked and he shrugged.

Cameron turned to Cass, his shoulder rested on the table propping up his head. "Wanna go with me the pooling Cass?"

Cassidy shrugged and turned to stare out of the window and away from Cameron.

Cameron sighed. "Whatever then."

Kurt shook his head out. He had no idea what was up with everybody today but he just wanted to disappear into his own land for a while. At the moment he was seriously considering doing something he shouldn't…

* * *

><p>Later on that night every boy on campus was gathered in the café, the younger boys, who wouldn't be picked sat out by the side, leaving the main space for the older boys. All the chairs had been gathered together in rows and were facing the front where a small stage Kurt had never even noticed before sat.<p>

Harry and Ben sat on opposites sides of the room. Cassidy wouldn't look at Cameron. Wes and David were sat together and Kurt was sat by Blaine, feeling slightly unnerved.

He didn't know why, really. It wasn't as if he was going to be drawn out, it was already definite he was going so what was the point in getting nervous?

Miss Valentine took the stage and smiled sadly at all the boys. "Hello boys, I'm sure you all know what time it is?" There was a cacophony of groans and nods.

Kurt found Blaine's hand wrapping around his own and smothering it in warmth. He felt slightly more peaceful and safe in the hold.

His own squeezed back and they exchanged small smiles.

Miss Valentine went on to explain the rules of Inspection and what it's all about. She introduced the officials who sat at the back. the first was an older man, with wrinkles and greying hair. His eyes were hard as were his muscles. Toned.

Then a Women, young, but slightly older than Helen Valentine herself, she had long blonde curls wrapping around her fingers. Almost all of the boys were focused on her instead of the actual pooling.

Then the third and final was a man who must be in his mid-forties. His hair was short and black, chopped at angles. Wrinkles were forming but not fully there just yet. The way he sat, there was something cold and stone about him. It made the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand up.

The chairman wasn't present.

"Without further ado," Miss Valentine smiled and buried her hand into the slips sitting in the large glass. She drew the first one out.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson,"

It was most likely that it wasn't actually their names on the slips, which drew Kurt to the conclusion that, yes, in fact it was secret that they had been chosen.

There was a stifled round of applause. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. He so badly wanted this to be over. Wes and David watched the two with upset expression. All their friends did.

When someone close to you gets chosen, that's when it feels real.

Miss Valentine dug her hand in again. "Aaron Mitchell and James Hafford."

Kurt thought for a moment. He recognised the name's, they were from his Russian class.

Harry let out a breath of relief. That was two pairs down and there was only one space left.

He had no luck, which right now he was grateful for. Hopefully he and Eli would be picked and not Ben and his partner.

Ben's face drained of colour and he shot a look towards his best friend. _Please god no…_

Harry caught him staring and waved gently. Ben's face creased and tears pricked at his eyes as he turned back to the stage quickly.

He didn't know what he would do if Harry never came back.

Ben ran a sweaty palm down his pant leg. There had to be over a hundred other names in the pooling. It wasn't going to be Harry. It couldn't be.

Not him. Anybody but him.

He was the only one he had left.

Miss Valentine gripped onto a slip and Ben took a deep breath and held it, his lungs yelling at him to release. Her slender fingers pried open the slip and she read off the names.

Ben felt the ground slip from his feet.

"_Eli Turner and Harry Day."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Well that was a long one, little under 6,000 words. _

_Thank you so much for reviewing and Alerting and all that Jazz, until you put your own fic up you won't understand how much a single review means to a writer :)_

_Unless you've read my AN because… __**yeah**_

* * *

><p><strong>In the next one: <strong>Blaine confronts Kurt about his weight or lack thereof. The chosen six are delivered at a hidden base ready to be dropped off at their locations. Will Kurt survive with the stress of it all?

* * *

><p><em>For my anon D, <em>

_Don't worry Kurt's not purposely starving himself, he's still upset about his family. He just forgets to eat and finds exercise soothing. _

_And me and my friend agreed on Barry. __**If**__ Harry does come back… I hadn't even thought of Hen! XD_

_(And I'm so glad someone love there relationship as much as me! :) It killed me to write them fighting…) They have a good couple scenes in the next one :)_


	7. Ready Set Go!

_**Authors Note: **__Why hello there. _

_SOOO I would like to thank again all the alerters, the reviewers, the everybody-ers who even clicked on this link! You are amazing for even getting this far. I love you for it, I would also like to apologise for the long delay, i don't really have an excuse for that..._

_For the next couple chapters, how would you like them? Chapter for each day, (of course it would be shorter than normal) or a three-parter? _

_So I promise this will be somewhat promising :) I hope._

_I'm sorry in advance, there shall be a lot of OC-ness in this one… _

_If you want any snippets or previews before the next chapter comes out go to my tumblr. Arabellasmith(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I will be posting little bits every now and again! XD Now what are you waiting for! Go forth and READ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Ready… Set… GO!**

* * *

><p>Ben sat on the edge of his bed, breathing. Just breathing. His eyes were fixated on a mark on the carpet. He couldn't believe it.<p>

They had spent their whole lives together and now… Harry could just be gone. Just like that.

He didn't really know how he made it out of the café, made it back to his room. After the pooling he had to get out of there.

The time he'd spent running really paid off.

He fell back on to mattress and closed his eyes. A tear slipped down his temple and dropped onto the quilt, forming a small puddle by the side of him.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat with Kurt in his room. They had perched on the end. A silence, which Kurt couldn't decide comfortable or not, fell over the room.<p>

"Why is it now everything seems so real?" Kurt asked him with a knot in his throat.

Blaine drew a breath and sighed. "I don't know."

There was a nothing kind of feeling lingering in Kurt's mind. He didn't have words to describe the way he felt. Just nothing.

"I meant what I said the other yesterday – or this morning rather." Blaine corrected himself

Quickly and Kurt nodded.

"You'll keep me alive."

"Exactly," Blaine cleared his throat and kicked his shoes off scrambling back on the bed. "Which means, you'll understand what I'm _about_ to tell you… right?" He asked slowly and cautiously.

Kurt knitted his brows but copied Blaine's action and moved next to him.

"Depends on what you're about to say..."

Blaine crossed his legs so that he was facing Kurt straight on and took his hand. "I – I,"

A beat. "After school and training, you're gonna have to start training more. Me and you."

Kurt's eye widened. That would mean, the morning 5k, lessons, training and then another few hours.

"Blaine-"  
>"And you're going to have to start eating more, too." He eyed Kurt up and down. "You're way too skinny, Kurt you'll break like a twig."<p>

His jaw dropped and Kurt pulled his hand away.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, that's insulting!"

"You've been losing weight since you got here and it's not healthy!" Blaine insisted and Kurt jumped to his feet.

"I'm fine looking after myself thank you very much Blaine!" Kurt yelled sharply and folded his arms across his chest defensively.

"Kurt-!"

"I think you should leave!" He demanded and refused to meet his eyes.

Blaine pulled himself up and stood right in front of him, taking his face in both hands.

"Kurt. Whatever happens we're both going to be relying on each other for survival in a week, if the trust doesn't start here and now, we're screwed."

Kurt took his words and he thought about them carefully. The trust. Does that mean Blaine realizes Kurt has little faith in him?

"Please Kurt, you have to trust me," Blaine begged and Kurt couldn't resist those sweet, safe chocolate eyes. They seemed so honest. Apart from his life, what was there really to lose?

"fine. I - I trust you." He nodded.

* * *

><p>Two days later, after an extreme training session, Blaine finally took Kurt to the warblers; which he'd longed to do since the beginning. When they first go in the warblers hall (a converted training room) they saw the boys huddle together in a group. They disbanded when the two boys walked in.<p>

Blaine had tried to treat it as a normal meeting but was refused by Wes and David.

"Guys what's going on?"

David grabbed Blaine's shoulder and pushed him down onto a brown leather sofa. Wes took Kurt's hand and led him down next to Blaine.

"Hello, we are the Warblers!" Wes called out in his usual class, as if he was introducing himself for a sectionals crowd or something. What did the Warblers do anyway, put shows on for the rest of the body? Maybe the teachers? "Kurt, I wanted to let you know that, it was so amazing to meet you, from me and a couple others here in the warblers. We really hope that when you come back maybe you'll join us here?"

Kurt smiled and bit his lip. _Don't cry Kurt. No. Just because some guys you've known for a couple days are being really nice doesn't give you the right to cry! _'really nice'? What was happening to his vocabulary.

They stood in a triangle shape Jeff, the blond riddle boy, stood at the point.

Blaine chuckled softly and held his forehead between his thumb and index. He smiled charmingly; the same way he used for the first days they met and for a second Kurt felt at home.

"And Blaine," He began to get personal staring Blaine right in the eyes now. "we really liked having you in the Warblers and we can't wait for you to come back. So we've put a little something together for you guys." Wes smiled and took a step back into a clear space so they were in a perfect arrow alignment.

The boys at the back began 'oohing'.

Jeff took the solo.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

The Warblers didn't seem to have access to instruments, bar an old piano that most of cost loads to save up for sitting in the corner that looked long overdue for a practise. But they seemed to have adjusted to doing it accapella style.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Suddenly David broke out of the triangle somewhere near the back and took over. Cassidy appeared from the other side and joined. It made Kurt smile, even more than he had been previously, because honestly, he didn't expect Cass to be a singer.

And if you have a _minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<em>

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Cass came straight up to Kurt and Blaine and took both of their hands, singing right at them.

He looked as if he was about to break down in tears.

He mouthed a 'Sorry' to Blaine before they fell into formation again and Jeff took back his part back. Singing 'Oh's' over the top.

They sung the chorus again and each boy came up to Kurt and Blaine, offering their condolences.

It made Kurt feel special, for the first time in a really, really long time because they didn't know him yet they were being so nice, he just wanted to hug them all.

Wes and David were the last ones to come to them. David pulled Blaine to his feet and as did Wes, Kurt. They dragged both boys into the centre of circle forming around them.

Kurt looked all around him to see the boys singing directly at him, he spun and everyone seemed so sincere. He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to see Blaine, who also looked as if he was about to tear up.

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?_

Kurt used the heel of his palm to wipe away tears gathering.

_Somewhere only we know?_

There was a sudden outburst of cheers and cries as Kurt found himself piled with boys as a group hug was commemorated. He found himself laughing and completely ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks. He came face to face with Cassidy, crushed against the blond, who had also broken up in tears and he wiped away Kurt's cheek with his hand before wrapping his arms around Kurt's slim form and taking him into a hug.

* * *

><p>Ben's fingers dug into the doorframe and he could feel the dirt grinding up beneath his nails.<p>

He sighed and knocked on the already opened door.

Harry who had his back towards him, packing his bag, spun around suddenly. His muscle's tensed for a single second before he relaxed against the desk at the sight of Ben.

"Ben." He addressed the blond who stood in his doorway.

Ben smiled slightly and entered the room, taking small steps. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyes lingering over the half packed bag.

Harry turned to look over his shoulder at the contents before turning completely.

"Oh, uh, Blaine wanted all the boys to get together and camp in the woods – part of training or something…" He shrugged and pursed his lips.

He didn't even catch it when Ben came from behind and locked his arms around Harry's waist.

"Please don't go." He mumbled into Harry's shirt. His glazed over eyes fell to the ground. "I don't want to be alone."

Harry sighed, broke the locked fingers around his chest apart and spun to wrap his own arms around Ben. Ben relaxed into the hold and a tear dripped down his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry promised and swayed them slightly, his cheek rested against bens forehead.

The blond exhaled.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Blaine asked over his shoulder as he packed his bag.<p>

They had planned to spend the night in the forest just outside of the Dalton campus.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed completely unfocused and fixated on a spot on the ceiling left by the previous dormer.

Blaine turned and paused for a moment, he stared hard at the boy to check if he was for real. "Kurt." He sank back against the desk and folded his arms.

"What?" Kurt snapped his head round to Blaine and eyed him wearily. Blaine's tongue circled the inside of his cheek and he scoffed.

"You're unfocused."

"I'm not!"

"Kurt-"

"Blaine, can we just go, now. Please?" Kurt asked bringing himself to a standing and huffing, "I just wanna get this over with."

"Kurt, what did you have for lunch today?" Blaine suddenly asked completely off topic, startling him. Kurt pulled the strap up his shoulder on his bag.

"Pasta."

Blaine raised his brows and shook his head in shear disappointment. "I can't believe you would lie to me Kurt. After all this and you still don't trust me?"

"Blaine I-"

"No." Blaine cut him off and waved his hand out. His hands ravelled in his hair and he let out a massive groan. "Again with the lies!" He yelled and pounded his fists against the wooden desk.

"Not eating makes you lose concentration, when you lie your eyebrows raise slightly. What is wrong with you?" He demanded and Kurt felt the comment slice across his heart.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Kurt screamed, screwing his face up and shaking like a leaf in the wind. "When I first got here you nice, you were kind and ever since you've been a bully. That's it... You're just some bully Blaine." He shook his head in disgust.

Blaine was speechless. No. He was nothing like those kids back in his elementary.

Those kids were horrible. "You're being cold towards me, it's like you have walls up or something."

Who knew 10 year old's could be so mean.

They used to pick on him, for wanting to hang out with the girls and reading rather than playing soccer at lunch on the field.

Call him names.

He was nothing like them.

"Kurt – I," Blaine didn't know what to say, he was just trying his best to protect Kurt. But he was protecting himself as well. If he forced himself to hate Kurt, then it would hurt so much if he lost him to the Inspection. Of course he'd been nice at first, he never would've thought they'd allow Kurt into Inspection.

_Stupid, stupid Inspection._

But however he tried, he couldn't hate Kurt. He just couldn't. In fact he didn't even dislike him.

He really, really liked Kurt.

"Kurt," Now was the time for honesty. "I – I'm sorry."

Kurt was taken aback. He was shocked. Blaine was sorry?

Blaine lowered himself onto the Bed and dropped his head into his hands. Kurt came and joined him, placing his hand soothingly on Blaine's back. He tried to continue, "I'm just… I'm scared, y'know."

Blaine Anderson was scared? Kurt had no hope.

"You know how I lost my last partner to Inspection, I really don't want to lose another one," Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes. "I've lost too many people Kurt and I'm not by any means prepared to lose you. Got that?"

His hand cupped Kurt's cheek and the slim brunette felt the ground slip beneath his feet along with his breath. The temptation was too much…

Blaine swallowed and pulled his hand away, he quickly got to his feet.

"Okay, okay. We should get going…"

Kurt nodded, trying to clear his head.

_Focus Kurt._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine took the hall, they had just turned when Aaron and a blond that definitely wasn't James turned the corner. They were fully equipped with backpacks slung over their shoulders. "Alright lads?" The blond smiled toothily, he tone tainted with an Irish background. He was a black shirt Kurt noticed.<p>

"Quinn?" Blaine furrowed his brows, staring at him.

The blond, Quinn, winked walking towards them. Kurt blinked. This boy reminded him a lot of Quinn Fabray.

He didn't even know Quinn could be used for a boy's name.

"What are you doing here, where's James?"

"James broke his leg in training, they were going to send him in anyway," Quinn nodded and Aaron rolled his eyes. "So I volunteered to take his place."

"You volunteered for Inspection?" Blaine asked sounding impressed and his eyes went wide. He held out his hand in front of him. "That's impressive, Congrats."

Quinn met his hand and they shook. "Couldn't risk sending James in with a broken leg now could we? He'd be mince meat in seconds."

"What lovely imagery," Kurt commented his brows jumping slightly. Quinn turned to him.

"Hey you're Kurt right? The new kid?"

"That's me." Kurt nodded softly and his fingers fidgeted. "It's a pleasure."

"Right then." Aaron sighed and looked around at the three. "Let's get going, where's Harry and Eli?"

* * *

><p>"I always thought I'd spend my last minutes with you." Harry sighed and smiled sadly at the boy led in front of him. He brushed some hair that had fallen over his eyes back.<p>

They had ended up lying face to face on Harry's bed, heads on separate pillows.

"Shut up." Ben frowned. "You're coming back, so just- just stop talking, okay?"

Harry nodded and shuffled closer. His eyes locked on Ben's and he leaned close.

Eyes lingered over lips, Ben could feel Harry's breath against his skin.

Okay he was ready for this.

And he really, really wanted this.

He really wanted to have Harry kiss him right now.

A hairs breadth from touching, Ben could feel Harry's eyelashes against his temple.

"Yo Harry we have to – Oh crap am I interrupting something?" Eli blanched his head scooping around the corner.

The two boys broke apart – the lack of lip touching was disheartening – and Harry scrambled to his feet, turning a lovely crimson.

Ben exhaled and he rolled off the bed, to his hands and knees. He got up quickly and brushed his shirt down.

"No, uh no. We ready to go?" Harry asked turning extremely red, trying to gather up all of the braincells that had fled due to the proximity of Ben's lips and Eli's shoulders jumped slightly, suggestively.

"Well I am," He commented grinning and leant his elbow against the doorframe. "I don't know about you…"

"Eli." Harry said in a scolding tone. Eli chuckled.

"Okay, grab your shit and let's go." He patted the wall twice, before disappearing around the corner.

Harry turned to Ben, whose face was the colour of berries. He took a deep breath, but before he could say anything Ben interrupted him.

"Come see me when you get in yeah?" He asked and made a swift exit.

Harry went to plead, ask him to stay but instead when he tried to speak all that came out was air and a bad excuse for a whimper. He rubbed at his forehead and dropped it into his cupped hands.

"That went well," Eli commented from the doorway and Harry picked up a pillow and threw at him. "Sorry, too soon?"

"You think?" Harry grumbled and hitched his backpack over his shoulders. "Come on then, let's get this done."

* * *

><p>"Eli, Harry!" Blaine called catching sight of them heading towards them. Eli waved over and smiled. Harry looked a little glum.<p>

Kurt caught a glint in his eye as he patted his hair down.

* * *

><p>"Here?" Blaine asked depositing his stuff on the ground, it was a clearing. Not much around. Tree's were banded all around, and there was a lake, small and quaint.<p>

Kurt felt sick.

It looked a lot like the clearing New Directions once took a trip to, as Mr Shue called it, a bonding trip. It didn't actually go so well, Santana ended up in a fit and walked off in a mood.

Kurt looked over to the left where Santana had headed before reminding himself this wasn't actually the same place.

The rest of the boys nodded to Blaine's earlier suggestion and dropped their bags.

Kurt slumped back against one of the tree's.

Harry came over and sat with him; he sighed and stared out at the two boys, Quinn and Blaine trying to put together a fire.

"Well, this is depressing." Quinn decided, eyes searching the decrepit wood around them, he began tapping his foot.

_If I ever leave this world alive  
>I'll thank for all the things you did in my life<br>If I ever leave this world alive  
>I'll come back down and sit beside your<br>feet tonight_

Quinn began to sing and Blaine shot him a look. "Really Quinn? Is that appropriate right now?"

The Irish blond shrugged and Kurt smiled a little.

_Wherever I am you'll always be  
>More than just a memory<br>If I ever leave this world alive_

Harry chuckled and Quinn hopped up onto a fallen log, hanging on a tree, like the man in singing in the rain. He swang around it and hollered;

_If I ever leave this world alive  
>I'll take on all the sadness<br>That I left behind_

He wiped a fake tear away from his cheek, and hopped back down, winking over at Kurt. He held out a hand and pulled him to his feet. He began to dance with him.

Kurt tried hard not to giggle but it ended up getting the better of him.

_The madness that you feel will soon subside  
>So in a word don't shed a tear<br>I'll be here when it all gets weird  
>If I ever leave this world alive<em>

Blaine rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Knock it off Quinn, we all just want to get through this night in peace."

Quinn let go of Kurt and grinned over at Blaine who was trying to start a fire using just wood and stone. "Just trying to cheer everyone up Blaine." He shrugged and slipped back down the tree trunk.

Kurt cleared his throat after turning a little bit red and stumbled back against his own tree.

Harry raised an eye towards him and he just ducked his face.

Eli giggled and kicked him over with his boot.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt awoke to a sore back, as soon as his eyes opened he realised he was going to be doing this for seven days next week. A groan passed his lips before he could block it with his hand. Harry stirred from next to him and winced at the bright light.<p>

They'd all brought sleeping bags. All apart from Aaron which meant he'd probably freeze in the night.

Luckily Quinn decided he didn't need one and leant his to a very grateful Aaron.

Kurt didn't actually know where Quinn slept, he just remembered the last place the Irish boy was, was sat by the fire poking it with a stick. He seemed out of reality, away in his thoughts.

But he'd fallen asleep when Quinn was still awake.

Actually he didn't know who'd fallen asleep last, only that Harry was out like a light, then Eli – who'd gone to sleep in some laughing fit – was after him.

He couldn't tell when Blaine had slept, he could only see the back of him across the fire so he had no idea really.

"Good morning boys!" Kurt was broken from his reverie by a pile of wood clattering to the ground. He rolled and looked above where Quinn and Eli stood, Eli deposited his own armful of wood down and smirked. "We didn't actually need any of that you know?" He asked turning to Quinn.

The blonde shrugged and then noticed Kurt staring at them.

"Morning cupcake." He winked and the red head giggled again, hauling himself up on a branch.

He hooked his legs round and dangled off, so his head was dangling and he was upside down.

"Quinn?" Kurt spoke in a daze and sat himself upright, sitting against his tree again.

"Hey," He smiled softly and chucked a couple logs on the decrepit almost half dead fire.

Kurt looked around to see if there was anywhere that had looked slept in. Nowhere. "Where- where exactly did you sleep last night Quinn?"

"I didn't." Quinn shrugged and the black circles under his eyes were evident. "Never do,"

"Quinn thrives off sleep deprivation, it's what makes him quirky." Eli smirked from where he was hanging upside down, his arms folded across his chest.

Kurt frowned.

* * *

><p>As soon as he walked in the door, Ben tackle hugged Harry, nearly knocking him off his feet.<p>

"Woah, hey," Harry laughed and hugged back tight. "I thought I was coming to see you?"

"Couldn't wait." Ben mumbled in to Harry's sweat clad shirt, the one he'd slept in overnight.

He smelt bad. But it was kind of comforting.

Eli sniggered to himself and nudged Harry with his elbow, Harry rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the red head, leaning his cheek into Ben's blond crown.

Eli just winked and then patted Quinn on the back. "Well, I really can't be assed to run, fancy coming to the chill out, play some pool?"

Quinn raised his brows and sniffed under his arm pit. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower first, I'll meet you there in an hour, yeah?" He nodded and headed down to his room. "Laters Blaine and Kurt!"

"See you in the helicopter!" Blaine called waving back.

"Yeah… see- see you." Kurt said quietly, paling dramatically. Blaine turned to Kurt and furrowed his brows. "You okay?" He frowned.

"I – I've never flown before Blaine." Kurt admitted and bit his lip, which Blaine sighed to.

"It'll be fine," Blaine promised, placing his hand soothingly over Kurt's arm. "As long as you're with me, I'll keep you safe." He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

* * *

><p>The day of leaving came around and Kurt wasn't ready. He awoke and found himself stiff to the bone. He – he wanted to move but he couldn't.<p>

He'd been other this a thousand times in his head.

If he survived, then that would be good, he'd get to live here with his new friends.

If he died, he'd get to be with his family, and everyone he ever knew thought he was dead anyway so would that be such a problem?

It wasn't like he was even close to his new friends…

There was a knock at his door and Kurt found his eyes drawing to the window, it was light outside. It was empty.

Blaine explained that there was to be no classes today, only a small farewell ceremony held in the grounds as the chopper took them away and into the skies.

He guessed no one would be up for a good hour and a half still.

Another rap at the door broke him from his reverie and he pushed back the covers to be met with ice. His whole body tensed. Shit. It was freezing! And he slept in nothing but his boxers.

He quickly slung on a pair of jogging bottoms, again leant to him by Cass. He made a quick mental note, if he made it out alive, he had to pay Cassidy back for everything.

The door went again.

"Sweet gaga, I'm coming!" Kurt flustered and rolled over the bed, leaping for the door. His hand clasped the door handle and he flung the door open, expecting to see Blaine standing there with that hard expression that he'd been wearing a lot recently.

But instead was the sweet face that belonged to a small, but defined, shivering blond.

"Cass," Kurt blurted out in shock.

"Hey Kurt," Cass greeted him in a small voice, his eyes were red and swollen and Kurt could tell he'd been crying – why, he didn't know. Cass' fingers trailed up and down the fresh bandage around his wrist and he avoided Kurt's eyes. "Blaine was going to come and get you, but I asked if I could instead. I hope that's okay," He quickly tacked on the end.

Kurt's face relaxed and softened, to one of caring. "It's fine Cass,"

"I – um, I wanted to say goodbye before anyone else," He blurted out suddenly. "It's not that I don't want anyone to say goodbye before me, but, I mean, I wanted to be the first-" He paused. "-And I just totally contradicted myself just then – um – oh!" He jolted out of his ramble when he found Kurt pulling in for a tight, solid hug. He tensed at first – natural instinct, the way he'd been taught – and then relaxed again and sank into the body pressed against his.

"I'll come back Cass, I promise." Kurt told him, whispering in his ear, sending the hairs on the back of the blond's neck to stand on end.

"Please do, you're the only person that-" Cassidy cut himself off, not really knowing what the ending to that sentence was, he just knew Kurt was special to him.

Not in the same way he was to Blaine, because it was – well used to be – obvious Blaine had a tiny crush. Or maybe that was just Cassidy, after years of training can pick up on these things.

But Kurt had, he'd practically _beaten up Blaine_ for god's sake, for reasons unknown to even him and Kurt hadn't even been cold towards him. "Just please come back,"

Kurt laughed slightly, completely out of place for the circumstances and nodded. "I will, I'll make sure of it,"

Cassidy finally pulled back and sighed, holding the taller boy out at arm length. "Do," He smiled and hooked his elbow through Kurt's.

"Everyone's waiting down in the breakfast hall,"

Kurt nodded, and then paused. "Will you give me five, I need to get ready, wait for me?"

"Sure," Cassidy nodded and Kurt led them into his room.

Cassidy plopped onto the bed and Kurt disappeared into the bathroom.

A silent heartbeat passed.

"Are you scared?"

Kurt paused just about to step into the shower. He exhaled and then turned to the closed door, where Cassidy waited on the other side.

"Yeah," He answered quickly and disappeared to the land of suds.

* * *

><p>Cassidy was right, most of them were there.<p>

Aaron and James, who had a guilty look draped across his face sat near the end with Quinn. Then there was Eli, who, oddly, was seeming calm in comparison to the other boys, trying to pull his red hair down in front of his eyes. He was failing of course. It was too short.

Then there was Harry, he too didn't seemed to freaked about anything, apart from the pale boy clinging to his arm next to him. Ben looked drained and his eyes matched Cass'.

Wes, David, Cameron and Blaine were on the other end and there were two free seats, one next to Blaine on the end and the other between Cameron and Wes.

Blaine looked up from where he'd been staring in a pool of drip coffee, no room for milk, and flashed Kurt one of those smiles he'd seen when he'd first arrived.

"You're up," He smiled. "I was gonna come and get you but Cass-"

Kurt held up his hand to cut off his sentence. "I was told."

Blaine nodded and patted the seat next to him; Kurt obliged and sank into the seat.

Cass, coldly, slipped into the one next to Cameron and refused to look in the older boy's direction.

Cameron didn't even flinch for that one, on the inside of course he was hurting, but, he really didn't see the point of getting worked up and upsetting Cass further so he just pushed it to the side.

Anyway he was used to being rejected by Cassidy, they used to be really good friends, until one day, every time Cameron would try to start up a conversation he'd be simply shot down.

It was just out of the blue one day.

But now he was used to it.

It was normal.

Wes and David both locked on Kurt. "Hey Kurt, we –" They exchanged a look and then turned back to Kurt. "All of us, we, well…"

David picked up on Wes' sentence. "We know we sang to you guys but, to you Kurt, we want you to know we all really liked meeting you…"

Wes started again. "Yeah, and as soon as you come back we're going to have to do something, like a newbie's party or something!" He grinned.

David nodded enthusiastically and tacked on "-like an initiation or something!"

Kurt turned to Blaine who just shrugged in response, raising his hands defensively. "Hey as long as it's legal then I'm okay with it."

Kurt paled a bit. "Have I misjudged you, by quiet a lot?" He asked Wes and David who were innocently waving it off. He laughed a little and smiled.

Blaine nudged Kurt gently and offered him one of those charming smile. "You okay?" He asked quietly as Wes and David went to planning a big initiation party for Kurt. "You nervous?"

Kurt inhaled. "Yeah, well kind of," He shrugged. "But I just kinda figured out something last night which made everything better." A slight smile pulled at his lips and Blaine returned it.

"And what realisation did you come to?" Blaine asked humouring him.

Kurt's smiled faltered for a second before it reappeared. "I figured that if I live, I get to be with all you lot and attend ninja school for a while longer. If I died-" He shrugged nonchalantly. "-then I get to be with my family. Either way works out for me."

Blaine froze. There was something sad about that that Blaine couldn't exactly put his finger on. He smiled emptily at Kurt.

Maybe it was because of the way he just seemed to accept it? That he was satisfied with this? He didn't know but when he responded he was sure his voice was hollow and colourless.

"You won't die. I promise."

And it was a promise he was determined to keep.

Kurt smiled softly at him. "We'll see."

"Okay, listen up boys." A voice boomed from the door and echoed around the emptiness of the café on the morning due to the whole school having a chance to sleep in.

Every boy turned and their hearts sank when they saw a very official man dressed in full military gear stood at the door with a clipboard tucked into his palm and a pencil lounging behind his ear. "You have twenty minutes until the helicopter arrives." He flipped up a sheet and his eyes scanned some document. "I need Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Aaron Mitchell, Quinn O' Conner, Harry Day, Eli Turner. Please come with me."

He left, not waiting for the boys.

Harry blinked and turned to Eli who was frowning. Wes and David swallowed and James yelped.

Kurt and Blaine shared a concerned look before they both simultaneously rose from their seats.

Ben's hand tightened around Harry's wrist. He looked terrified and his face was drained.

His eyes a mix of red circles and black bags, on the table in front of him.

"Hey," Harry eased the fingers off and took them in his own. "It'll be fine, I'll see you before we leave, okay? I have something for you anyway," He cleared his throat and pressed a kiss to Ben's head before departing with the rest of the boys, laying a hand on Eli's shoulder as they passed through the door.

James hugged Aaron and wished him luck before Aaron and Quinn left for the door.

Cass' hand shot out suddenly and grabbed Cameron's wrist, shocking the taller boy and making him blink unexpectedly. "You okay Cass?"

For a second Cassidy was nodding, then the next he shook his head. "I feel like I'm going to be sick and I don't know why…" He admitted and squeezed his eyes shut, his grip tightening and his throat burning.

Cameron considered the way Cassidy's body was tense and he lips were trembling as he held down bile.

"Hey, Cass, you feeling okay?" Wes asked from across the table. David nodded. "You don't look so well."

"You wanna go to the nurse?" Cameron asked quietly, pulling the bond in closer and Cassidy let out a sharp breath.

He shook his head furiously. "No," There was a beat and Cameron pulled him in fully, rubbing his arm, whispering "shh, it'll be okay, you're okay,"

Cassidy let out a strangled sob and let his head fall into his hands. "I just want to go home!"

The table fell silent in shock.

Home as in… _home_ home? Or _dorm room_ home?

Cameron sighed and nodded, rising them both. "Okay, come on, let's get you back to your room."

"No!" He struggled out of Cameron's grasp and strongly pushed him back into Wes, startling the whole table.

"I just – leave me alone!" He demanded, fists curling, eyes watering. "I – I," He was lost for words.

"Cass, calm down, come on," Wes prompted and Cassidy shook his head.

No one knew what had set him off like this but he sure was passionate and after seeing what happened to Blaine, no one dared – except Cameron – to get in his fiery path.

"It's not fair!" He declared and choked out another sob, his eyes seemingly misted over with some kind of fog. "Why can't this all be over? Why do they need us to be their little lab rats or something? Why can't they just do it themselves? You do realise we've just sent all those guys out to their possible deaths!"

He shook his head. "I – I can't just watch my friends die. I have to do something!" He decided suddenly and began to stride towards the door. Wes and David shot each other looks before quickly leaping in the way. They blocked his way with outstretched arms.

"Move!" Cassidy demanded and clenched his teeth.

Cameron quickly ran up behind and grabbed his arms.

He immediately fought back, squirming at first before spinning quickly and landing a fist straight in Cameron's eye.

A gasp rattled from where James and Ben had stayed back, Wes and David blinked and quickly found themselves intervening.

"Okay Cass, breath calm down." David told him, grabbing his shoulders in hopes of restraining the fuming blond.

But he seemed to be more paralysed in shock than angry, his hands were cupped around his gaping mouth and his eyes were notably clearer. He shook his head.

Cameron had his hand clamped over his eye where the punch had struck and Wes was trying to peel away the fingers to take a look.

"Cameron, I – I…" He shook his head and made to step forward, sending everyone flinching. David grabbed him and at the action he felt Cassidy wilt a little. "Cameron I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I'm –" His eyes were watering.

"It's fine Cass." Cameron answered in almost a sinister tone.

"Cameron-"

"Just leave it okay!" Cameron demanded and his leg shot out as he kicked a chair. "Fuck sake!"

David could feel the tremors shooting through his friend and the way Cassidy had seemed to go limp as if he let go then his knee's would just buckle and he'd fall in a hopeless pit.

Cass' teeth chattered and he quickly diminished a tear of anguish.

The whole room was stricken with tension, the inhabitants not knowing what to say about the spectacle and Cassidy's eyes locked on the back of Cameron's head.

Ben had had enough, he stepped between them all. "Hey!" He yelled, looking angry.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He demanded with a tone of disappointment, Cameron turned to face the small blond making his speech. Ben shook his head. "Our _friends_ are currently out there about to be sent into a bloody warzone and we're stood here arguing? Show some respect for them and man up! There's nothing we can do to stop them now, it's way too late for that now. So why don't we wish them some luck and go out to see them off, instead of standing around here swinging punches and yelling!" He shook his head, looking distressed. Cassidy blinked and directed his eyes to the ground, shamefully.

"Can we all just do that, then when their gone have little petty meaningless fights?" He pleaded and then strode out of the door, pushing carelessly past David and Cassidy.

Cameron looked up toward where Cassidy and David stood then to Wes.

* * *

><p>Mr Marshall, then man with the clipboard stared down at them, lined up against the wall.<p>

"You will all receive a rucksack with minimal survival kits. What is in them you don't know. You won't find out until you reach your destination. When you touch ground at the camp you may not open them, but go straight to your designated beds and wait for further instructions. Understand me? Have I made myself perfectly clear?" He bellowed, his voice fitting and loud.

Eli was the only one who took a step together and clacked his heels, saluting and puffing his chest out. "Yes sir." He barked back staring out in front of him.

The other boys discreetly offered him an odd look but all chorused. "Yes Sir."

They were all then tossed a rucksack labelled with their names. Kurt received his and sent a look towards Blaine curiously but Blaine just returned with a shrug.

He felt around it for a second, pretty sure he could feel a canister, before draping it onto his back like the rest of the boys.

"You are to be taken to the field to be picked up in just under fifteen minutes. You shall board the craft and sit in your pairs. There is to be no talking throughout the ride, you must remain silent until touchdown. Any questions?"

There was no response and Mr Marshall seemed to be satisfied with the silence. He nodded.

"Follow me."

They were led back out into the hall and Harry just caught sight of Ben storming out of the café a few doors down from him. Their eye's met and they exchanged small emotionless smiles, Ben rooting to his spot.

"You are free to say your last goodbyes before the carrier comes to pick you up." Mr Marshall told him and he nodded, turning heel and heading off down the hall to the field.

Ben ran straight towards Harry and he thought he could do it but – but he just couldn't.

He wrapped his arm straight around Harry's neck and hung tight.

Cass trailed out with Wes, David, Cameron and James – who was still hobbling on crutches.

The former met eyes with Blaine and looked away instantly.

He still couldn't look in those eyes anymore, fear lined etched into his memory from the time when… well, you get the picture.

Wes and David being the inappropriate human beings they were grabbed everyone up and gathered them all in an uncomfortable group hug.

Blaine opposite Kurt sighed but offered him an apologetic smile. Kurt shrugged and smiled slightly. _I'm sorry about this._

_It's fine, don't worry._

They mentally exchanged words.

* * *

><p><em>Outside; fifteen minutes later.<em>

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded crumpled sheet of paper. Ben, who was standing opposite him, blinked at the sight and frowned a little. "What is it?" He asked.

Harry peeled the dog-eared corner gently away and smoothed out the paper. He passed it to the blond. "Here."

He took it and stared hard at the image in front of him. It was a drawing in crayon and had four people with too-big-slash-too-small heads and lopsided ears.

He instantly smiled. "From second grade." Ben nodded and the smile reached his ears. The two figures on the outside were both female, their mothers.

In between the to oddly shaped women were two blurs that were meant to be him and Harry stood in the middle.

"How do you even –"

"I was sent there, for Murphy, I took a detour home and picked it up." He nodded and wrapped his hands around Ben's for a second. "If I don't come back-"

"Harry!" Ben scolded, appalled.

"Wait, listen to me. If I don't come home, it's up to you if you keep it or bury it with me, okay?"

Ben was about to protest when he met Harry's sincere gaze. He took a breath.

"Okay." He nodded. "Fine, but don't – talk like that!" He demanded seriously.

The brunette smiled one last time and pulled him into his arms.

Suddenly a whip of air caught up around their feet and Harry chuckled slightly, sighing.

"There's my ride." He joked and Ben frowned punching him playfully in the shoulder.

Harry quickly took a look to where Cass and Kurt seemed to be in an embrace that wasn't coming to an end anytime soon, ignoring the helicopter behind them.

He turned back to Ben.

There was something he was so desperate to do right now.

A feeling of being utterly torn ran through him, he was about to leave, and possibly never return, meaning this may be his last chance.

But then if he did come back would it just make the amazing friendship they had bitter and odd and weird. What if Ben didn't like it? What if he denied him?

And if he didn't have people shouting at him to get a movement he probably would've found more flaws in this plan but right now he didn't have the luxury that was time.

It was now or never.

Harry's hands found their way to Ben's neck and then his cheek and then…

He brought their lips together.

It was odd, but Ben didn't seem to detest so he deepened the kiss and brought his hands around to the back of Ben's neck, through his hair, the shorter boy's hands finding their way up to Harry's chest.

The feeling of finally having his best friend's lips against his own, it was… it was amazing.

Soft lips, so hungry for this from who knows when it started. The want started. But it was something that seemed so long over-due.

Ben had heard about moments like this, about feeling like you were only two people in the room, everything around you going grey, the only colour being you and him.

And it was _really_ like that.

They were broke apart by Eli, who had stalled as long as possible but frankly couldn't wait any longer and pulled Harry away. "Come on its waiting for you!" He yelled over the noise of the

Spinning blades. Ben went to pull him back but his arms were restraint by a pair of strong ones around him, he tried to fight back, he tried to struggle free but to no avail.

"Harry I –" He choked out, but Harry and Eli were already gathered in the chopper and the blades were turning. They were leaving the ground space and that could've been the last time he ever got to see the person who meant the world to him.

Cassidy spun Ben round and took him in his arms, whispering nothings in his ear and rocking him gently.

* * *

><p>Inside the aircraft, Kurt sat pale as white wash and stiff as a board. He swallowed thick but found it hard at the latitude.<p>

Oh god, he was going to heave, he did not like being off the ground. He really did not like it.

Then he felt a grip around his wrist, an anchor tethering him to the seat and keeping him safe.

He turned to see Blaine with a apologetic smile. _You'll be fine_ his soft eyes promised and Kurt slipped his finger into Blaine's and interlocked them. _God I hope you're right._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Holy Christmas. I had to force myself to pull out at the end. I could've kept going for another thousand words or so but it was already so long! Okay so I shall be working on the next chapter shortly ^^. I hope you enjoyed my little Kiss I wrote in there, that was totally not meant to happen but It just came out and I was like… FITS._

_Oh and I have a question, out of curiosity, if you had to pick… Who's your favourite OC? _

_Leave me a review and I will love you forever. I'll most likely respond as well… I hate to leave reviewers hanging! :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Next One: <strong>__Blaine, Kurt, Eli, Harry, Quinn and Aaron are dropped off at the camp and day one begins. They finally get to rummage through those mysterious rucksacks and see what's lurking inside.  
>Back at home, Ben and Cassidy both have to get some serious thinking done before the week's up or emotions and feelings will be splayed everywhere and it won't be pretty.<em>


	8. It Begins

_**Authors note: **__Well hey thur! I'm gonna start with like major apologising. I'm so sorry! This is out so late and I feel so bad about it! But I hope the chapter makes up for it! ^_^ _

_So do whutchya gotta do! Read and review and thank you so much for getting to do this chapter! Thank you so much! (Thank you to my beta too! She's awesome :D) _

_I got such an amazing response on the last chapter! XD YAY! Thank you for reviewing and alerting okay. So get on with it! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**It Begins**

* * *

><p>Harry was silently celebrating his advance – knocking his palms together, in an attempt to stay quiet – when Eli glanced over and shoved him playfully. They silently exchanged a grin.<br>Eli quickly checked that the pilot and Mr. Marshall were busy before wrapping his arms around the head of the chairs in front, leaning forward. He tapped Blaine's shoulder.  
>The slicked back curly haired boy quickly glanced upwards expecting someone to be there – to see nothing.<br>He looked to Kurt, who smiled a little – still pale in the face – and pointed behind him.  
>Blaine furrowed his brow before turning and… "Bloody hell Eli!" He whispered scathingly. Eli shrugged, now perched at Blaine's shoulder.<br>"Hey one of you switch seats with me, Harry's getting mushy…"  
>The sound of a 'Thwack' came from behind and the ginger boy slowly slinked back down into his seat.<br>"What?"  
>"Dude?"<p>

* * *

><p>The helicopters disappeared and Ben could feel his heart sink.<p>

Cassidy kept his arms around Ben's shoulders and pulled him closer, Ben burying his head into Cass' shoulder. Cass dropped his head into Ben's straight crop of hair, a tear slipping down his cheek and leaving tracks.  
>Cameron laid a hand on his shoulder and they exchanged sad, watery smiles.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt took a long and hard, scrutinizing look around the large hall. Three bunks held on either side of the room.<br>This was where he'd be sleeping for the night.  
>Man, he really envied the boys back at Dalton right now…<br>He figured the wall painted with a large G was for the girl and B, the boys. Not to make it too obvious or anything.  
>He dumped his rucksack at the middle bunk and began to ascend the small wooden ladder to the upper bed as Blaine took charge of the lower bunk.<br>There wasn't much else to do now, pretty soon it would be eleven and they were setting off early tomorrow, so he decided that getting to bed now would be a sensible option.  
>Of course he could wait up for the girls to be brought in, like he was sure some of the others boys were going to, but for starters he didn't really know them and frankly he would just like the intoxicating warmth of a clean sheet around him for what could be the very last time, just one more time.<br>He padded down on the mattress to determine whether it was the right option when Blaine spoke up with the same idea. He crossed his legs and looked down to where the dapper boy was sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed.  
>"I say we get down now, store energy for when it really counts." He looked up apprehensively at Kurt, waiting for his agreement.<br>Kurt nodded and Blaine dragged himself to his feet and yanked his top over his head. The former forced himself to look away.  
>"I'm going down now too," Harry told them from the bunk to the left of Kurt. He'd also taken the top bed and as had Aaron to his right, who nodded. "I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow." He declared and sank into his pillow.<br>Maybe he was wrong; the boys didn't actually want to wait up for the girls.  
>He didn't even know if they knew each other, he just thought because they shared training sessions…<br>Then he spotted Quinn in the bed below Aaron, he dumped his pack and was now just led on his bed, arm behind his head, playing with a fray of the mattress above him.  
>Kurt tilted his head at him for a moment but he just started making clicking sounds with his lips and tongue, completely oblivious, so he looked away again.<br>"Anyone for the bathroom?" Eli asked gesturing to a small room behind him, snickering, with only a sheet of material for a makeshift door; his thumb was slung over his shoulder.  
>He would've thought Dalton, being the school it was, would have the decency to provide a proper door. Guess not then...<br>"I'm not using somewhere with only a sheet for privacy." Kurt declared which made Blaine crack a small chuckle. His eyes narrowed instantly and he dared to hang his head off the edge to where the topless boy led.  
>Blaine issued him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Kurt, but you're gonna have to get used to relying on nature being your bathroom for the next week so really, right now, a cloths in your element."<br>The five other boys cracked laughter at Kurt's shock horror expression that followed, even Quinn.  
>"Kill me." Kurt huffed and collapsed down into his pillow, though a shot of warmth flowed through his blood at the sound of the laughter.<br>Warmth pitted in his almost empty stomach.  
>Aaron pulled out his canteen coincidently the same time as Kurt and an idea flashed across his eyes. "Hey," the other boys all turned to face the quiet brunet. They gave him a questioning glance and he trusted his canteen out into the middle of the six. "Here's to the survivors."<br>That was what made Kurt decide, that they were no longer the victims but the survivors, of this mad mixed up game- uh, Inspection.  
>It was also what made him decide to fight, to push forward.<br>Blaine, who was sipping from his water, pushed his bottle against Aaron's.  
>All the other boys decided to follow suit and they were all holding there canteens out as a celebration. Harry had even clambered across the two beds so that he was lying across Kurt's with his hand pushed out.<br>They all stared at the slim brunette, with the elfin features. Kurt blinked and dropped his arm into the muddle.  
>Blaine smiled.<br>"Survivors!" They all chanted simultaneously, broad grins dressing their rosy, wind bashed cheeks.

* * *

><p>When he thought about it, it scared Kurt. They, well, what if they all weren't survivors? But they had forced themselves to believe it.<br>In a matter of days he would be back at Dalton. Half of the boys could be gone, never to see them again, gone forever.  
>He took a deep shaky breath and rolled over so he was facing the ceiling.<br>That was a good forty-five minutes ago but damn it, he couldn't remove the thought etched into his skull. He was sure he was the only one awake now, rather than asleep like the others.  
>The girls still hadn't arrived.<br>He tossed again in his sheets and stared at the boy across from him.  
>Harry. His hair was in his eyes and he breathed steadily. On the outside you would guess just a normal boy, well, normal as any Dalton boy could be, but inside, Kurt could tell he was hurting. Hurting a lot.<br>He had lost the one person that was dear to him, the one person who actually mattered more to him then his own life. That person was Ben.  
>It pained Kurt to even think about it. He wondered what it would feel like if someone he'd once lost then found was to be snatched cruelly away again. There was nothing anyone could do.<br>He recalled what Harry had made as a passing statement before, what was it again? Oh 'It was my fault our mothers died.'  
>Questions sprung to mind of 'what does he mean?' and 'how could he have possibly done something like that?'<br>He sighed and decided to test the hall, this of course being stupid, but he was bored and needed distraction. He sat up, propped up on his palms and stared into the room that was as dark as the cold nightfall.  
>Then he whistled.<br>A tiny, and at the same time tremendous, echo greeted him back.  
>A small smile crept across his lips when his eyelids gently dropped and he pictured to himself being back at home with his father, Carole and Finn, and the memory was sickly sweet. He could almost see Burt sat across from him echoing his whistle.<br>"Can't sleep?" The voice broke his simple but oh so desirable reverie and he flicked his head towards the voice.  
>The brunette smiled in response.<br>"No, you too?"  
>Harry sighed and shook his head also propping himself up and leaning back against the cool grey concrete wall. "No."<br>There was a moment of understandable silence and Kurt finally asked, "Ben?"  
>Again, silence filled the air as Harry contemplated this. He finally exhaled a long breath. "That too, but..." He paused for a second before pushing tiredly forward. "It's just a bit of everything if I'm honest." He forced a small humourless laugh that didn't last long, his face fell.<br>"Everything?" Kurt asked. Normally he wouldn't press on personal business but... He just really didn't want to sit in silence for any longer.  
>Harry took a breath and exhaled through his nose. "Yeah I guess just," He rolled to face the ceiling. His shoulders jolted upwards slightly.<br>"Ben, obviously," A smile was brought to his as he remembered the feeling of his soft lips, feeling better than he could've ever imagined, "And then what could go wrong tomorrow, I could die, even just thinking about my mum I guess."  
>"You said before," Kurt began recalling the moment, "It was your fault your mum's died, you and Ben's, what happened?" He back-pedaled. "I mean, if you want to tell me, you don't have to..."<br>Harry shrugged. "It was a long time ago, Kurt." He smiled hollowly. "I don't mind talking about it."  
>Kurt smiled apologetically, he knew what Harry must have gone through, well maybe his was worse, at least Kurt had the chance to say goodbye.<br>Kurt nodded, adjusting himself so that he was comfortable - as comfortable as he could get with these lumpy mattresses - and stared at the blue shirt gesturing for him to go.  
>The latter took a deep breath. "We had a nanny, for the most part, but I didn't like her. Honestly… She smelt funny." They shared a smirk before he went on "Since they first met our mums became close, but at first it was me and Ben who were friends-" He smiled a little, "-We met in this park, Ben hurt himself and I went over and-" He shook his head at the fond memory. "Then Heather and mum started talking more..."<br>Harry went on to explain how they headed out on a spa trip together in London whilst the four of them were staying in Harry's aunt Louise's house over in Bristol, they were supposed to be back in a week but Harry had begged his mum to come home sooner.  
>His aunt, His mum and Ben's mum were all killed in a freak car accident the next day.<br>They'd been on their way home.  
>Harry shrugged nonchalantly and rolled onto his back to face the ceiling again. "So yeah, that's what happened. I asked her to come home and I killed her."<br>Kurt stared in disbelief for a moment. Harry really did blame himself.  
>Kurt lent across and touched his arm briefly, causing him to look up. The former smiled a slight.<br>"I guess everyone's probably told you this already, but it's really not your fault."  
>Harry scoffed and brought the heels of his hands to his eyes. He let a short humorless laugh.<br>He heaved out a breath and pulled the covers up to his chin, turning his back to Kurt.  
>"We better get down,"<br>Kurt blinked at his odd behaviour but nodded and slipped down into his covers.  
>"Do you love him?" There was a silence and for a moment Kurt was either thinking he had fallen asleep or wasn't going to answer.<br>"Yeah. I do."  
>Silence followed.<br>A few minutes later he was dragged under by a black foggy haze of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt was awoken to a large BOOM! The door was swung open and as he lifted his groggy head, he caught a wisp of a strand of orange hair trailing down a back, colour of said shirt undetermined.<br>He pulled himself up and glanced to where the bed's, which sat under the 'G', were. They were all slept in and unmade.  
>Blaine from below leaned out from his bed and looked up to Kurt, his eyes hazy and he rubbed them with fisted hands. "Good morning," He smiled and blinked the sleep away.<br>Kurt issued Blaine a polite smile – ignoring the fact that he wanted to punch someone's lights out right now. He felt like someone had punched his lights out with the ache in his head.  
>He rubbed at it and fell back onto the mattress then lugged himself off again when Marshall appeared at the door screaming his head off.<br>He was red in the face.  
>"GET UP YOU LAZY BUGGERS! DAY ONE BEGINS IN 5 MINUTES." And with that pleasant greeting he left the boys to hurry to get ready. The door slammed behind him as he went to run some finishing checks.<br>"What a lovely man, I'm sure his wife and kids adore him." Eli said plainly and the rest of the boys had to laugh a little, given the circumstances.  
>"Yeah, I'm sure that thing could get a girl." Aaron scoffed slipping off from the top bunk.<br>"That thing?" Harry grinned and slipped a top back over his head. "I doubt it." He dropped to the ground with a thud, heels clipping the wooden floor.  
>Kurt felt sheepish as he slowly let himself crawl down the ladder; he was scared of hurting his feet if he just… dropped.<br>Blaine grinned at him when the rest took no notice. Quinn was still asleep in the position Kurt had spotted him in the night before. Something caught the light in his hand and Kurt furrowed his brow.  
>So he does sleep?<br>All of the boy's were staring thoughtfully at the sleeping one. "Well I don't want to wake him." Aaron raised his palms and stared wide eyed at the rest of them.  
>Kurt sighed and went to say something when the sound of fast footfalls fell behind him.<br>Heads all snapped around to the red headed boy running towards them, grinning from ear to ear. The other inhabitants stepped right out of the way as Eli jumped and rolled over Quinn's bed dragging him to the floor with him. The Irish boy awoke with a fright. "The fuck?" He gasped and smacked hard to the ground.  
>Eli rolled further and held his stomach, in stitches. Quinn glared and jumped up to attack the laughing one when Aaron wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist to stop him.<br>"Quinn!" He hollered. "Come on, we need to go!"  
>Blaine hitched the backpack up onto his shoulders and Kurt grabbed his own.<br>Quinn let himself be dragged off when Harry picked up Eli frowning. "You're a douche, know that?"  
>"Yes sir!" Eli giggled.<br>Quinn patted down his pockets and went pale. "Shit. Shit. Fuck. Guys where is it? Nonononono!"  
>He quickly got to his knees and started scrounging around on the floor.<br>"Where's what?" Aaron asked dropping to his knees and helping.  
>"My ta- Tyler's tag, he gave it to me before we left, guys!" Suddenly his fingers latched on to something shiny and metal and he yanked it from where it had been wedged into one of the gaps. "Aha!"<br>He took a deep breath and exhaled in relief.  
>Kurt smiled at Blaine and vice versa when the door slammed open again, breaking their gaze.<br>Marshall looked furious. As always.  
>"ALL RIGHT 5 MINUTES IS UP! GO! GO! GO!" He pointed furiously out of the door and the boys followed orders, Aaron and Quinn scrambling up from their knees.<br>Quinn muttered an "I'm going to kill you when this is over", to Eli under his breath and the latter responded with an, "I'm looking forward to it", whilst baring a huge grin.

* * *

><p>Three helicopters were lined up next to each other and there were men with boards standing at each one. Each sign read the name of a pair.<br>Eli bit his lip. "I feel like a celebrity!" He yelled and laughed hard. "Come on!" He grabbed Harry's wrist and began to pull him towards their labelled helicopter.  
>Harry blinked and let himself be pulled. He cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled back. "I'll see you guys in there! Head towards the centre!"<br>With that last instruction they were bundled into the chopper and the pilot wasted no time in taking off.  
>Kurt watched as the aircraft took off in amongst the tree tops and he blinked. "Holy-" Before he could even get another word out, he felt hands on his shoulders and another one clasp in his own firmly.<br>He was being led toward the aircraft and he could already feel his stomach twisting and flipping just looking at it. Oh god!  
>He shut his eyes as he boarded but felt a reassuring hand wrap around his own and he opened them again to see Blaine smiling at him.<br>It'll be okay. I'm right here.  
>He felt such déjà vu.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't what he expected to say the very least.<br>On one half of the humongous 'arena' a wood sat. Tree's spindling way above fifty feet.  
>And on the other half were what seemed to be rows and rows of apartment blocks. Models of course – no one would actually live there.<br>Kurt blinked, staring down at the trees they were passing above, hands flat against the glass – his fear of heights and flying seemingly forgotten. He was fascinated.  
>Blaine smiled at this side of Kurt. He hadn't seen the boy this 'star struck' since… well… never.<br>He leaned in next to Kurt to survey the area with him.

He was trying to pin-point the exact middle.  
>They skimmed past the tree tops and touched ground over by the apartment blocks. It was a string with a sign post labeling it fourth. Fourth what? Kurt frowned stepping off the aircraft and onto the street below. Cobbled roads of warm reds and pinks ran throughout the grey story buildings.<br>The buildings were identical to each other and ran for rows on end.  
>"Looks like this is our drop off," Blaine commented and hitched his back pack up on his shoulder.<br>Kurt whipped around and saw that Blaine was heading inside; he spared no time in following.  
>"Hey." Blaine stuck his arm out in front of Kurt, grinding him to a halt, just outside of the doorway.<br>"What?"  
>Blaine grabbed a loose upturned pebble and smoothed it over in his hand, then threw it in and stepped back.<br>A wire was tripped and the corners exploded. Blaine grabbed Kurt and dragged him down on to the floor, his arm around his shoulders and their face's pressed into the ground.  
>Kurt felt a ripple of heat run up his back and he tried to close in on the ground even more.<br>They lay for a few more seconds after it stopped and Blaine quickly pulled Kurt to his feet.  
>"Holy shit!" Blaine swore and panted.<br>Kurt looked on with wide eyes and shock melded into his features. He swallowed. "What the hell was that?"  
>"I told you about tests, right?"<br>Kurt nodded and Blaine brushed himself down. "Yeah, well that was your first taster."  
>Blaine led forward down the path and huffed. "I guess we should check our packs then?" He offered and Kurt nodded. They both dropped their rucksacks and pulled them open.<br>Blaine paused then pulled out a pack of Sharpies. "They have to be kidding." He blinked and his jaw clenched. Then he retrieved some dried food, the stuff that was taken on space missions.  
>It was in small quantity, including the food in Kurt's pack, but if they rationed it, it should last them the week.<br>Blaine nodded at the set they had placed out in front of them. Including a small survival knife, three canteens and a small bare first aid kit – the pack was hardly helpful. Oh. And Kurt also turned out a thesaurus.  
>They quickly dumped the useless weight.<br>Kurt had received a pen knife, three canteens and some rope.  
>"We should probably find somewhere to stay for the day then set out for the centre tomorrow." Blaine told Kurt knowingly and raised his hand to his brow, blocking out the blaring sun and staring out into the trees. A helicopter was just taking off from afar. "That's gotta be Quinn and Aaron. I recognize the marking."<br>Kurt issued a look to Blaine that told him he was completely crazy

* * *

><p>Wes and David dropped their trays down ceremoniously and stared intently across at Ben and Cassidy. The latter two shared a glance before staring back at the duo.<br>"yes?" Ben asked slowly not wanting to set off this ticking time bomb that was the pair.  
>"how would you like to know what's happening with you're friends in the Arena?" Wes asked leaning forward, his elbow on the table and eyebrow raised, like a slimy sales person.<br>Cassidy seemed suspicious but Ben shot forward right away.  
>"Why? What do you know?" Ben pleaded hopefully.<br>David waved his hands out in front of him, dismissively. "nothing yet, that's why we need you guys to help." Wes nodded.  
>"what are you planning?" Cass asked with lingering suspicion. He learnt never to trust those two normally... But he had to admit the thought of knowing what's going on in there with his friends - well it was tempting.<br>Wes' hand shot out behind him and grabbed the shirt of an unsuspecting younger boy. Purple shirt.  
>"this is Arjun. He's our mole." grinned David. The small boy looked flustered, he brought a finger to his lips and shushed them harshly.<br>He was small in frame and wore glasses. He was Asian ethnic, his skin tone dark and his black hair was mess on his head.  
>"He's our way in, he can hack into the system..." Arjun dropped his head into folded arms.<br>Ben and Cass both eyed the Asian boy but seemed to be considering. "how old are you?"  
>Arjun raised his head and pushed up his glasses, "14. But I can break into any network out there, remember the thing with Sony?"<br>"He even built his own computer when he was 12 – 12!," David pointed out and Wes raised his hands taking a sharp breath in amazement. Arjun rolled his eyes.  
>Cassidy pressed a hand to his head and shook it. "I'm sorry, and so what do you need us for again?"<br>Wes and David swapped mischievous looks then back to Ben and Cassidy. Ben seemed to be hanging on their every word.  
>"Arjun won't do it unless we pay up."<br>"So we need you guys to chip in."  
>They both nodded and Cassidy opened his mouth to protest but Ben quickly answered before him. "We'll do it. Of course we will." He nodded desperately and turned to his blond friend pleadingly. "Please Cass, I need to know what's going on!"<br>Cassidy took a breath, but held it as he glanced around the table at the waiting, pleading faces. He released and dragged a hand down his face. "Fine. Okay. I'll transfer the money in. How much?"  
>"Ten. From each." Arjun quickly noted, shocking the rest of the table.<br>"Ten?" Cassidy gasped, eyeing the boy. "What do you need all that for?"  
>Arjun was quick to defend himself. "Do you know how expensive it is to run all that software up there?" He gestured to the ceiling and answered himself. "Very. I've already used up my allowance for the next month!" He peered out of his glasses with wide eyes. "What do you expect?"<br>David and Wes leaned forward against the table. "What do you say?"  
>"Do we have a deal?"<br>Ben looked pleadingly at Cassidy. "Cass, for me? Please!"  
>Cassidy looked around the table. "Fine."<br>The small blond whooped and punched his fist in the air.  
>Arjun pushed his glasses up again. "Then I'll be expecting the money in my account by tonight." He nodded and retrieved his tray again. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to get back to my lunch."<p>

* * *

><p>But right Blaine was.<br>The copter took off, brushing leaves across the dead ground and Quinn huffed. "There go our lives." He joked but Aaron raised his brows to the boy. He sighed. "Sorry."  
>Aaron rolled his eyes and pushed the blond boy forward.<br>After a good ten minutes walking Quinn sighed and dug his stick he'd picked up a few minutes ago into the ground. The earth was like hard concrete and he frowned, "Bloody hell!" He cursed and using his shirt wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's like a freaking sauna in here! What are they trying to do, bake us?" He turned back to Aaron who was seemingly staring into to nothing. Quinn reached out and jabbed his side with the stick, frustrated he wasn't being listened to. "Aaron!"  
>The brunette swatted the stick and waved him away, continued to stare upwards at the sky, then glanced a little to the left. He frowned.<br>Quinn knitted his brows and walked over to him. "What? Aaron what is it?"  
>Said brunette swallowed. "I - I don't know exactly but..." He pointed upwards towards the tree tops.<br>"What?" Quinn couldn't see what he was looking and frowned, feeling stupid.  
>Aaron grabbed his cheeks and turned his head a couple degrees.<br>"There."  
>Quinn looked and still he...<em> fuck<em>.  
>He inhaled sharply and quickly snapped his neck around to face his partner, who wore a look of horror. "That'll catch like the fucking flu!" He swallowed and his eyes were wide.<br>"Shit! Run, RUN!" Quinn yelled and they began sprinting through the trees without further hesitation.  
>A tiny flicker of orange flame danced on the edge of a crisp brown leaf at the very top of the tree, having caught the suns blaring rage.<br>The fire reached the stem, twirling and snapped the now ashy stem right off. It casually floated down the tree barely skimming the rest of the leaves and gently landed against the baked summer earth, in amidst the many dried up fallen leaves.  
>Which caught fire instantly.<br>Quinn and Aaron sprinted through the quickly spreading fire, heaving and panting from the thick air surrounding them. "Shit!" Quinn gasped, grinding to a halt. "This things gonna get us surrounded." He glanced over to the brunette and screwed his face up.  
>Trying to think of a solution, Aaron spun around and whined, the flames finally circling them.<br>They backed up to each other and glanced around with terrified expressions. Quinn quickly reached behind him and grabbed his hand, both of them clammy with heat and fright.  
>He swallowed.<em> fuck.<em>  
>They were trapped and neither of them could tell if they were going to get out alive or not.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the arena, the suburb side, Kurt stared hopelessly out one of the empty glassless windows. He frowned as he watched the thick black smoke pour into the skies from the clearing below.<br>They had kept walking and had finally found a safe block – Though Blaine still seemed unsure.  
>His finger nails dug into the dusty frame. "Blaine!" He cried and beckoned him over. Blaine looked up from where he was poking at the fire he'd built with a stick.<br>They'd learnt how to make fires with two stones and a stick in training – in the dark.  
>He brushed his hands across the front of his trousers and trailed over to where Kurt stood, looking like he was on the edge of breaking. "Look!" He gestured furiously to the smoke and let out a small squeak. "Blaine, what if someone's in there!" He demanded and Blaine opened his mouth, turning to speak to Kurt but he couldn't form the words he wanted to say, so he just shook his head and stared out into the thick black clogging the pure blue skies.<br>He knew about inspection.  
>Whoever was watching over them was twisted and sick and they don't hold back on the tests.<br>They push each recruit to their limits, sometimes over the edge, which meant there was definitely someone out there, in that fire, surviving - or trying to, at least.  
>He quickly spun to Kurt and took his hands in his own, sighing, he wanted to do anything that would distract him.<br>Kurt turned to him with pale skin and deeply frightened blue eyes.  
>"Kurt, listen, if there is someone in there-" He took a breath. "-There would be nothing we could do anyways."<p>

* * *

><p>The flames were catching the trees now, which meant they were going to be encased in a dome of fire. Quinn coughed and spluttered as Aaron knelt helplessly trying to dig through the backpack they received in order to find *some* kind of escape.<br>"Quick, there has to be something in there!" Quinn urged and Aaron suddenly pulled a thin blanket out of his own pack. "Okay here!" He nodded and swallowed thickly, taking a clogged breath. "I'll throw this over a section and you have like half a second before it's eaten it up."  
>Quinn nodded and then realization struck and he shook his head furiously. "What! You think I'm going to leave you in here!"<br>"What other choice do we have?" He screamed over the crackling as it ate up the tree. "Now get ready to fucking jump!" He yelled and Quinn grabbed at his hair, pulling at it as his eyes fogged up. "Aaron!"  
>"Quinn!"<br>"Please don't make me..." The blond shook his head and he let out a sob.  
>Aaron who was also tearing up now screamed, "Fucking hell! Quinn! You don't have enough time-" He lifted the blanket and pulled his arms back.<br>"AARON!"  
>"NOW!"<br>The blanket was thrown and Quinn was shoved through the momentary gap created by the brunette.  
>Quinn quickly twisted his grip and clung to Aaron taking him with him.<br>He almost let out a cheer as he began to realize that they were both safe, landing and crippling outside of the man made looking ring. It wasn't branching out at all.  
>Almost.<br>Aaron let out a strangled sob as he hit the ground. "My leg!" he cried. "Fucking Jesus!"  
>Quinn stared down at the scorching burn across the other boy's leg, it had eaten up his trouser leg and part of his top, up to his waist, and he was severely burned.<br>Quinn glanced towards where the fire was slowly edging towards them.  
>He quickly hooked his arm under Aaron's and pulled him his feet.<br>"I'm sorry - sorry, but we NEED to move!"  
>"Okay-" wince - choked sob "- Let's go!"<br>They moved quickly flames biting at their feet.  
>"Come on Aaron!" Quinn pleaded as they hobbled along.<br>Aaron screamed, his face dripping in salted tears, "I - I can't!" He cried and Quinn dragged him determinedly. "You're gonna be fine, just come on!"

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and his leg swung off the side of the branch, dangling in the cool air. He leaned back against the trunk and sighed.<br>They had also been deposited into the wood side of the Arena.  
>Eli, who was swinging on a branch below, kicked his legs up and rolled round so he was sat up straight, and then hauled himself up to where Harry was sat. He tilted his head at the brunette.<br>He took a second and stared at the boy who had his eyes closed.  
>One cracked open and looked to him, then the eyelid dropped again. "Yes?"<br>Eli smirked. "You kissed Ben," He grinned and leant forward and then back, swinging on the branch.  
>Harry took a breath to protest but just ended up smiling, his eyes still shut. "Yeah, I did." He felt his heart flip just thinking about it.<br>Eli bit his lip and giggled at the floor. "You loovvee him!" He taunted and Harry just laughed rolling his head against the bark. "You're such a child."  
>Eli burst into laughter and reached to pinch Harry's cheeks, "Har, you're blushing!" He giggled and Harry just swatted him away.<br>"Oh get lost!" He shrugged and smiled at Eli, who raised a brow at him. Harry rolled his eyes. "So what if I do anyway?"  
>Eli gasped with a grin. "You do!"<br>"And?" Harry asked, grinning like an idiot.  
>Eli smiled and softened, swinging over the branch Harry was sat on and straddling it.<br>He edged closer and shrugged. "Nah I find it sweet," He grinned. "Well as sweet as two guys with tongues down each other's throats can be..."  
>Harry flushed red to his roots and shoved Eli's shoulder playfully. "Really dude?"<br>"So," Eli grinned completely ignoring Harry's obvious embarrassment, "Is he gonna be your boyfriend when you get back?"  
>Harry flushed again and rolled his eyes looking to the sky hoping to disappear, biting back a grin. "Eli..."<br>"Harry,"  
>The curly haired boy smiled at him. He took a deep breath. "I – really - really hope so..."<br>Eli brought his two fingers up to Harry and crossed them. "Here's hoping."  
>Harry sighed, "Yeah me too."<br>Eli smiled. "So... Now we're done talking about your love life, let's talk about mine." He groaned and slid off the branch, Harry sat up and looked over the edge, thinking Eli had fallen, but he was hooked upside down, arms folded across his chest with a deep expression of thought plastered across his face. It was comical really.  
>"So I was thinking about asking this girl out, she's really cool, she goes to the girls' school across the road." He grabbed on to the branch and flipped himself, his legs dropping to the floor. He picked up a stick and began drawing a heart into the dusty ground, crouching. "And I really like her but I don't know how to ask her out..." He paused and then glanced up to Harry, who was raising a brow at him. "So I need your help."<br>Harry blinked and dropped to the floor. "Eli..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You know you're asking the guy who's been in love with another GUY for the last seven years or so... I don't know a thing about girls!"  
>He shrugged and dropped back against the oak.<br>Eli sighed and flopped on his back.  
>"Bah, you're no- Whoa!" Suddenly the ground beneath Eli and Harry began to vibrate and shake.<br>Harry instantly jumped up to the tree and, sticking out his hand hauled Eli up behind him. They both stood in the branches watching as the earth below them cracked and a chunk they were just standing on fell into what looked like a pool of lava below the earth.  
>They exchanged a glance and sighed in relief.<br>That was too close.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced over to where the smoke was clearing finally; he sighed but couldn't help feeling that something was wrong.<br>He turned back to Blaine who had once again been keeping the fire alive.  
>He leant back against a bare wall.<br>The apartment they had taken shelter in was completely empty.  
>He smiled softly to Blaine who responded the same. "I think the smokes clearing." Kurt told him knowingly. His eyes flickered to the window. He could not see the smoke drawing up anymore from where he was sitting.<p>

* * *

><p>Wheezing and coughing, Aaron choked and the thick fog following their tail. When the brunette tripped, stumbling over his feet, Quinn dragged him back up on his feet again. "Come on Aaron, just keep going!" he pleaded but Aaron spluttered and blood gathered in his mouth. He spat it out, the taste ringing metallic in his mouth.<br>The fire had stopped chasing them for a good minute now but Quinn wasn't going to take any chances.  
>After another few minutes Quinn gently lowered Aaron down against the tree trunk. Aaron's eyes were now fully abashed by tears and he still seemed to be choking.<br>Quinn didn't know what to do, his eyes, stinging with his own tears lingered over Aaron's body hopelessly. He hadn't a clue what to do about the burn with nothing around to use.  
>He spotted somewhere a little bit off, some overly large leaves.<br>Grabbing them and the rope from his backpack he fastened a bandage around the burn. "I'm so sorry." He whispered when he noticed Aaron wincing and choking, sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__I do this thing where I just write random bits and then try to fit them together. Did this on this one and OMG. It was so hard. O_O_

_So also, let me know if there's too much OC and not enough Canon characters! _

_That was a painful chapter :/ But I'll try and update as soon as possible! 3  
><em>

_OH! and also... Death speculations? Leave in a review! :) _


	9. Drew The Lucky Card

_**Authors Note**__: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews and the response guys! :) Seriously you don't understand how much that means to me! ^_^ _

_I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get out, over a week now _ I don't know how that happened but… I'm sorry!_

_Anyway here's a new chapter! Enjoy! R&R and be awesomeness please! I'll love you forever! _

_(Oh look a short AN this time, there's a change…)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>Drew The Lucky Card

* * *

><p>He brushed down the blind and spotted his victim. Cassidy narrowed his eyes. This guy didn't look that suspicious… He was never told what the guy or guys did to put them on this ever growing list. He just knew he had to kill them cleanly and leave without being spotted or caught.<br>It was a simple job when you'd been doing it since you were barely able to read – it came as naturally as breathing.  
>He wasn't even seventeen yet and he had the blood of over 300 men on his hands.<br>The weight of all of those lives just hanging on his shoulders.  
>He flicked the blind again and turned back to what the god awful teacher was drawling about now.<br>This time he'd been sent to upper-east high with an order to take out the school's principal.  
>Apparently he knew something that he shouldn't and the government needed him to be taken out.<br>And that's where Cass came in.  
>God, he wanted to go home and be with his friends right now. Ben, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Cameron.<br>Cameron.  
>The bell rang out to signal the end of the lesson – which he was thankful for, really. He knew this back when he was ten – and he went to leave when a skyscraper stepped in front of him as he reached the doorway.<br>Said skyscraper was apparently known as George. Residential king.  
>"Excuse me." Cassidy muttered bitterly.<br>"Ah, Kid. You're new here." He tutted. "So you see I'm gonna have to teach you some rules."  
>He wrapped his arm around Cassidy's shoulder and began to leading him down the hall.<br>The smaller blond watch furiously as his target made his getaway.  
>He felt his fists clench tightly, but he looked up at the skyscraper holding him under his wing.<br>It wasn't like when Cameron would hold him, it was heavier… Cameron was gentle.  
>God Cassidy missed that boy…<br>"First off," The skyscraper began to speak breaking Cassidy from his thoughts. "I," He jabbed at his chest with his thumb. "Am in charge around here, when I want to speak, you shut up."  
>He said it plainly but with a powerful tone.<br>"If I want to cut in front of you in the line, you let me. You follow?"  
>Cassidy huffed but nodded. "Yup," This was stupid. He just wanted to follow his assignment and leave.<br>"Good. For now. Now run along child, you are not needed right now." The brute waved his hand royally and closed his eyes refusing to listen any further.

_As He Came Into the Window  
>It Was the Sound Of A Crescendo<br>He Came Into Her Apartment  
>He Left the Bloodstains On The Carpet <em>

Cassidy just stared on with his arms folded. He couldn't be bothered with this now. "Ah, all right then…" He began to back away and turned to walk quickly. He headed to the stairs and took them in strides. He was sure by now that his prey was already in his office.

_She Ran Underneath The Table  
>He Could See She Was Unable<br>So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
>She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom<em>

George had wasted his time, he had just needed to get out of there and take him down in one shot.  
>He quickly hurried in the direction of where the principle had been headed to indeed stumble across the office, he passed the receptionists desk as smoothly as possible and headed straight to the head's office.<p>

_Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>Are You OK, Annie?  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie? _

He knocked before entering and the man, large oak tree arms, sat behind the desk. His head was like a conker and his eyes were sharp, and he stared at the blond who'd just entered his office without invitation.  
>"Ah, you're Cassidy James, am I right?"<p>

_He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
>Then You Ran Into The Bedroom<br>You Were Struck Down  
>It Was Your Doom<em>

Of course he wasn't Cassidy James… It was a cover name. If he used his real name… Well… Honestly he could've but he'd have to change it as soon as he returned home and he actually kinda liked this one.  
>But he nodded anyway.<br>Oak arms smiled his way and Cassidy returned it pleasantly, he lowered himself into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

_Are You OK Annie?  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You OK?  
>Are You OK Annie? <em>

"So how are you finding things here?" Mr… Cassidy leaned forward and read the small name printed on his desk… Neworth asked. He nodded and settled back again.  
>"Things are… well," Cassidy was just glad he didn't go here. He flipped his hair into place with his hand.<br>Mr Neworth rose from his chair and walked behind the blond, admiring the plaques that hung on the wall.  
>Knowing full well that the man was speaking, Cassidy's ear seemed to refuse to hear anything except the beating of his own heart. It pumped wildly and yet it was well paced. His breath too.<p>

_So They Came Into The Outway  
>It Was Sunday - What A Black Day<br>Mouth To Mouth Resuscitation  
>Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations<em>

He closed his eyes and when re-opened he saw that they seemed cloudy in the newly shined computer screen.  
>It was now or never.<br>With one final breath, he leapt from his seat rapidly, chair flinging back and arms wrapping around the man's neck before he had chance to say another word. Mr Neworth's breath caught as he felt a searing pain ripple down his chest and spine but he had no chance to fight back before Cassidy twisted and with a 'SNAP' the man dropped to the floor.  
>Dead.<br>Cassidy blinked and took a second to stare down at his hands, before bolting.  
>The job was done, now just get out.<br>His hand had just slipped around the door handle when he- he just had to do something first.  
>He leaned over the body now sprawled out on the floor and gently closed the eyes with his two fingers. "I'm sorry." He whispered and then slipped from the room, ignoring the odd stares he received from the receptionist. He smiled sweetly at her, with an apology melting from his eyes.<br>He knew she was going to be the one finding the body.  
>He felt sorry for her.<p>

_Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>Are You OK Annie?  
>You've Been Hit By<br>You've Been Struck By – _

But by the time her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had peeked into the now silent and lifeless room, Cassidy had already slipped his blazer and tie from his neck and gotten in the parked up car, too far to hear her screams.  
>He stared out the blacked out windows and watched as the scenery outside passed by in a blur.<p>

_A Smooth Criminal_

It was late by the time Cassidy arrived back on the campus; he dropped the uniform into a pile in the corner of his room and kicked them in. He'd deal with them in the morning.  
>For now, he crept out of his room and headed down the hall. Using a master key card he had Arjun cut for him he quietly opened the door and slipped into the other boy's room.<br>He lifted back the covers and shrank up against the toned body, letting his arm fall over Cameron's waist, he buried his head into the sleeping boy's shoulder.

_You've Been Hit By  
>You've Been Struck By -<br>A Smooth Criminal._

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to the sun blaring down on his face and winced himself awake. He tried to sit up to find himself stuck to the ground by Blaine's arm, wrapped tightly around his middle.<br>He blushed furiously but made no attempt to fight his way out. He felt comfortable and kinda warm. He was embarrassed but… He really liked it.  
>When the sun was finally rose and Kurt decided that the concrete hurt his too much he shook Blaine awake. "Blaine," He whispered sharply. "Blaine!"<br>The boy with the curls flinched and suddenly propped up on his elbow. For a moment he looked confused at where he was, before retracting his arm quickly and going red as a fire truck.  
>Kurt found it cute.<br>Blaine rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm.  
>Cute? Did I-? Kurt flushed at the statement he had just made in his head, but slowly he came to the realization, he was starting to like this boy.<br>Blaine had nothing but tried to protect him and he – guiltily – had just been snapping back in his face. For that he felt an apology was needed.  
>But not now, he couldn't face to do it now.<br>Blaine sat up grunting. "Shit – My back hurts like hell."  
>Kurt up righted himself and crossed his legs, and he had to admit he hurt a lot to.<br>It was odd, but… He never found he had much to say to Blaine, he didn't know what to say, there was nothing to talk about.  
>"Hey, good sleep?" Blaine suddenly asked snapping Kurt from his thoughts. The latter blinked.<br>"Oh, yeah well…" A blush flared up at his cheeks. "… As best as you can get on concrete don't you think?" He smiled slowly.  
>Blaine nodded at this in full understanding. He managed to scuttle backwards and using the wall pushed himself to his feet. He held out a hand to help Kurt up.<br>"So are we heading for the middle today?" He asked and picked his bag back up, slinging it over his shoulder.  
>Kurt thought for a second. Had the other boys all ready got there? What if they hit different spots then them?<br>"Yeah, you want me to do the fire?" Kurt asked as he had his foot ready to stamp out the dead leaves. Blaine nodded and Kurt went on to crush them under his foot, blistering out the last orange embers.  
>He suddenly felt as if something familiar was hanging over his shoulders and turned to see and hear Blaine whistling a tune that made his memory churn.<br>"Hey," He said slowly and Blaine froze, his lips still pursed. Kurt bent down and hooked his bag onto his shoulder. "What's that song, I know it."  
>A smile hit Blaine's lips. "You do?"<br>"Yeah, what is it?"  
>"Bedouin Soundclash?" Blaine smiled quizzically. "You know it?"<br>Kurt racked his brains for a second before turning into an amazing grin. "Of course!" He brought his palm to his forehead and smacked himself. "Dad," He swallowed at this, "Dad used to play it when I was younger," a sad smiled came to his lips.  
>"Yeah, it was me and my sister's favourite song too," Blaine let out a breath of laughter and kept his eyes attached to the floor.<br>There was a sharp pause before, Kurt strode over and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Right now, he didn't want to think of the consequences. He just saw that sad look upon Blaine's face and knew he wanted to hold him and tell him it would be all right, for a change instead of vice versa.  
>But, he didn't know what was going to happen or… or what could happen.<br>He just… he wanted to go home and be with New direction again. He wanted his family.  
>He wanted to see Rachel Berry for god sake.<br>It wasn't that he didn't like these new boys, he did, he found them interesting, it was just… at the same time he missed his family so badly.  
>"Tell me about her," Kurt whispered when he finally felt Blaine hug him back.<br>He felt a small chuckle escape Blaine's lip and melt in his ear. "She was a… she was original all right." He trembled as he spoke.  
>This happened ages ago, why was he still crying about it?<br>"I remember once, we were up in this tree house my dad built for us," He smiled fondly at the memory. "It was great. We spent most of our summers up there, hanging out. We read a lot and once she got me to explain the whole Harry Potter series to her."  
>Kurt grinned into his shoulder and buried his head a little further. "How long did that take?"<br>"A couple hours, then we started acting out scenes from it. I got to be Harry, she was Ron…"  
>Kurt didn't know what kinda friendship they had but he hoped that he wasn't pushing the boundaries by saying "You were such a nerd Blaine,"<br>Luckily Blaine just laughed.  
>"Yeah," He exclaimed and held Kurt at arm length, staring at him. "Thank you,"<br>"I called you a nerd?" Kurt furrowed his brow, was he missing something?  
>"No, thank for…" Blaine sighed and lowered his head, releasing Kurt and backing away. "Just… never mind."<br>Kurt missed the warmth Blaine's body pressed against his had held but he refused to push out his lower lip like he wanted to.  
>"Come on then, let's get out of here before it's too dangerous."<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Wes ran in, panting and red in the face like he'd been running. "Guys, quick!"<br>Ben and David had been sprawled over David's bed doing Russian homework when the Asian-American boy came flying in. He breathed heavily and swallowed, holding the door handle.  
>"Wes, man, are you okay?" David frowned, shooting Ben a look and propping himself up on his elbow. Ben shrugged. "Yeah, what's up?"<br>Wes swallowed and his eyes were drunk with concern.  
>"Guys, Tyler woke up."<br>Without a second thought Wes was gone again and he'd bolted for the hospital wing again.  
>Ben and David shared a look before following with speed.<br>They turned in to the wing and there was sat the brunette finally upright, with tears springing to his red eyes.  
>"You told him?" Ben asked leaning over to Wes as they made their way forward.<br>"Had to, he was asking for him." Wes frowned.  
>Ben quickly got to Tyler's side and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Hey, hey, Ty," Ben called getting the boy's attention. He looked over. "Hey, It's Ben, it's me, you're okay," He smiled.<br>"Be-n," He name came out in a long whine as Tyler brought a hand to his eyes; he covered them and threw his head back against the pillow. He still wasn't fully with it but he squeezed Ben's hand tightly in response.  
>"Hey, hey, its okay, I promise you - Quinn is going to be fine, I promise." Ben told him reassuringly.<br>Wes and David nodded when Tyler looked at them.  
>"I just want to speak to him," The semi-conscious boy wined again and his throat was ripped up.<br>It was high and damaged.  
>Ben hushed him and rubbed circles on his hand with his thumbs. "Okay, you can speak to him when he gets back okay?"<br>"Why can't I speak to him now?"  
>Tyler was half delusional at this point, he seemed to only hear the things he wanted to and tuned out what he didn't. "You know why, Tyler." Ben said firmly and Tyler sobbed out a little.<br>"Hey, if it's any help," Wes leaned forward and rested a hand on Tyler's calves. Tyler looked up with half opened eyes, looking drugged up. "We've got Arjun running us daily updates, there's been nothing on Quinn and it would've shown up if he was in trouble," Wes told him helpfully.  
>David nodded along. "Yeah, we'll come straight to you if we get any information, promise."<br>Tyler stared at them for a moment. His face crumbled and he pulled the hand from Ben's grasp to cover his tearing up eyes. "God-!" Then he paused and pulled his wrist a few centimeters away. There was faded pen on his wrist.  
>'Back Soon, Quinn.'<p>

* * *

><p>Said blond was currently asleep. He'd rolled over, away from Aaron, where the brunette was sleeping soundly.<br>Quinn's eyelids fluttered open and he groaned. The ground wasn't so comfortable if he was honest, he pushed himself up on his shoulder.  
>The first emotion that slammed into him was annoyance. He had been so focused on staying awake he had fallen asleep. Did that even make sense? He grabbed at his hair with frustration.<br>He let the tension flow from his body as he fell back onto his back.  
>What a mess they'd gotten themselves in.<br>Quinn sat up and crawled over to Aaron to shake him awake. He took a glimpse down at his leg and frowned. It looked worst.  
>He placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder and began to shake him gently. The boy didn't stir.<br>The Irish sighed and crawled around to Aaron's front.  
>He patted the brunette on the cheek and hissed. "Aaron, come on. Wake up."<br>A beat. "Aaron?"  
>Quinn furrowed his brow and his eyes trailed up and down Aaron's body. He was… pale…<br>He grabbed him and shook him harshly again. "Aaron! Wake up will you!" Tears brimmed under his eyelids but he refused to believe.  
>"Aaron please!" Quinn sobbed out, catching himself off guard. "Nononono!" He screamed and grabbed Aaron by the collar shaking the body.<br>His eyes were softly shut and his neck was cold. His whole body was cooling.  
>"Don't make me do this by myself, don't you dare!"<br>Silence swept through the tree tops and Quinn's tensed fists loosened and he gently let Aaron back onto the ground.  
>That was it. There was nothing he could do…<br>Quickly gathering up all their things, Aaron's included; he shoveled them all in the same bag and discarded the other in amongst the trunks.  
>Fallen on to his knees, he threw up his guts in the grass surrounding the clearing.<br>Without looking back, he ran. He ran as quickly as he could, just to get away from there.  
>He had to get away.<br>He had to get to the centre.  
>So much for surviving.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt came to an abrupt stop suddenly. Blaine who had kept in front felt the presence leave him and looked back over his shoulder. "What?"<br>Kurt said nothing but stared at the floor, his eyes were drowning in concern.  
>"Kurt, what is it? What's wrong?"<br>Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "I've just had a really-" He clutched at his stomach and fell to his knees.  
>Blaine's eyes flew wide. "Kurt!" He gasped and ran down next to the boy. He kneeled down next to him and grabbed at his armpits, trying to pull him up.<br>"Blaine," Kurt exhaled and shook his head; he looked like he was restraining himself from being sick. "Crap, I have a feeling…"  
>"What? What's wrong?"<br>"I have a feeling something very bad has just happened."  
>His eyes cracked open in horror.<br>Blaine was speechless, after a moment of watching Kurt being very still and pale, a tint of green, he finally asked cautiously. "Wh-at… Do you mean?"  
>Kurt shook his head for a moment. His eyes were unfocused and he stared out at the front of the forest they were about to enter. "Do you know when…" He didn't really know what he was trying to explain but a few minutes ago, he had felt his insides screaming at him and his mind pounding. He had seen something he wish he hadn't.<br>Images of fire licking at feet played over and over.  
>Someone crying.<br>An image of pure flesh burning cradled his thoughts and suddenly he fell over, taken over by blackness. He fell from his knees onto his side.  
>It was more comfortable that way.<br>Though he thought he heard a dull cry…

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Kurt seemed deep in thought, his face muscles tensed.<br>Blue eyes busily processing everything that had just happened.  
>He was confused. "Kurt?" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and tried to put his face in Kurt's direct line of vision but then Kurt relaxed.<br>But before Blaine could shake him out of his state, Kurt collapsed. "Kurt!" Blaine cried. "Kurt!"  
>Blaine caught him in his arms, his eyes brimming with tears.<br>"No! Kurt Wake up!"  
>It was no use, Kurt was under some kind of spell and Blaine felt sick to his stomach.<br>He panted furiously and threw his head back in a rage. "What are you trying to do to me!" he screamed out to the people behind the hidden cameras. "Just kill me already!"  
>They were trying to destroy him slowly and Blaine knew it. First Darcy, his parents, then Riley, and now Kurt.<br>Everyone, everyone he cared about they were taking about from him.  
>He had to finally admit defeat.<br>He curled up in a ball and hugged his knees to his chest, looking like the small boy he used to be.  
>Tears escaped his lids.<br>Defeat.

* * *

><p>Aimee jumped up on one of the rocks nearby and swiftly pulling out a telescope from the bag on her back, catching a handful of red hair in the process, she observed her surroundings.<br>"Greta, hurry up!" She called down and a hand grabbed onto a sharp ledge, pulling the other girl up. A red head too.  
>"Sorry I wasn't born feral like some people," She grumbled, shooting daggers at her partner.<br>It wasn't like she had a choice, going with Aimee. No one would take either girl and in the end they were just thrown together.  
>"Oh hush up." Aimee rolled her eyes and then squinted to see something in the distant.<br>Greta brushed herself down and was grumbling something inaudible when Aimee flung her arm out and pushed the telescope to Greta's face.  
>The latter waved her arms out in an act to prevent herself falling backwards and grabbed onto Aimee. She clung tightly "Careful, would ya?"<br>"Just look!" Aimee huffed impatiently thrusting it at her closer and shrugging off her grasp.  
>Greta snatched the bronze equipment and pressed it up to her eye. They had gotten quite lucky with their packs. First thing Aimee pulled out was the telescope.<br>It meant they could find water easily and not head too far in the wrong direction. Greta scanned the edge of the forest. "What am I even-?"  
>Then she spotted it.<br>"Is that Blaine!" She gasped and Aimee snatched it back.  
>"I thought so, who's that kid with him though? I've never seen him before."<br>"M-e neither." Greta said slowly. Both boys had been curled up in fetus position completely unsheltered.  
>Aimee spoke both of their thoughts out loud. "Why would they set up camp there? They're completely unsheltered!"<br>"Why are they still down? Shouldn't they be moving by now? It's almost…" Greta grabbed at the small watch she'd received in her pack. "… almost 11, they should be gone by now."  
>Greta and Aimee exchanged glances. "Think we should go see?"<br>"Is that smart?" Greta asked thoughtfully. "What if the testers are tricking us?"  
>Aimee considered this and flicked her hair back behind her shoulder. "But if it is Blaine he looks in trouble. He could be in major trouble." She frowned.<br>Greta sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right… besides, four pairs of eyes are better than two."  
>Aimee hoped off the front and helped Greta down. They began their trek towards the two boys.<p>

* * *

><p>Eli lead the way, leaping and bounding over fallen logs and small streams cutting through their paths. They had filled their canteens up to the rim and would refill at every stream they came by.<br>Harry wasn't as focused as he should've been, it was mildly warm but he felt a chill around his hand. It would be perfect if he had someone to hold his hand. His fingers entwined with theirs.  
>A small blush crept to his cheeks when the first face and name that popped to his head was Ben's.<br>Even just thinking of the small blond made a warmth in his tummy and a small smile creep to his lips. He couldn't wait to see him again.  
>He ached for the touch of his best friend again, just to hold him or be held.<br>He never realized being without him would feel so empty.  
>Lost away in his thoughts Harry didn't notice the form that stopped in front of him. He crashed straight into Eli and lost his balance. "Harry!"<br>Little did he know why Eli had stopped but he soon found out. Losing his footing he felt the earth give way beneath him. "Shi-!"  
>They had been passing over a log that had fallen between two sides of the cliff, a river running a couple miles beneath.<br>Everything went in slow motion from then on. Harry took in everything in detail.  
>Eli's shocked expression, his hands reaching out to grab for the falling boy. Harry's hand's flinging out to grab the side and missing. His finger tips scraped the earth and a sense of falling surrounding him.<br>Then a hard shift in his bones as everything went dark.  
>A pain shot through his entire form before he felt nothing but blackness.<p>

* * *

><p>Eli watched in horror.<br>Harry had lost his footing off the log and was now led on a ledge, unmoving and not responding to any call.  
>"Shit. Shit. Harry please!" Eli scrambled back the way he came and led down off the edge of the cliff, holding his hand out reaching for him.<br>But Harry didn't respond.  
>Eli had seen everything. The way Harry fell and the way he'd smacked down hard against the surface. He was pretty sure everything jolted in Harry's body.<br>No luck. He was too far down and Eli couldn't reach him, he couldn't even touch him.  
>A tear snuck down his cheek.<br>He had to get Harry conscious again. "Harry!" … "Harry please!"  
>But Harry just led still. Nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Feet padded against the track and his mind raced. Ben forgot to pace himself this time and he was breathing sharply. Tears flood in his eyes but not falling.<br>He hated this. He hated running in silence, nothing to keep his mind off of thoughts like this.  
>He didn't like not knowing what was happening with Harry.<br>It was weird. It never happened.  
>He was angry at the boy as well. He felt real and passionate anger flaming in his chest.<br>How could Harry do something like that to him? For one, how could he not pick Ben to be his partner where they could protect each other? He thought Harry was supposed to be his best friend? What the hell?  
>And then he goes and kisses him right before being sent out to… to… That place! Of course it was what Ben had wanted for a long time but… But he couldn't help feel like…<br>Like Harry had… How could he do that?  
>It was like, Harry had finally given him this sense of hope and then left.<br>He knew it wasn't Harry's fault that he had to leave, but he wished Harry had kissed him before then. He wished he hadn't kissed him five seconds before they were separated.  
>God he loved him so much and this was just too much for his little heart.<br>Suddenly he felt two figures draw near him, running on either side of him.  
>He rolled his eyes. "What do you guys want?" He asked both Wes and David who were red in the face now.<br>"We've been trying to find you." David panted.  
>Ben sighed. "You know for recruits you guys are seriously unfit." He tutted and picked up the pace.<br>Wes and David groaned and battled to keep up with him. "You run too fast, we couldn't catch you!"  
>"We'll you've found me, what do you want?"<br>"We want to ask you a favour, for the boys, when they get back." David nodded and wiped his sweaty brow. Wes continued. "We've had an idea, but we need all the guys we can get-"  
>"What are you talking about?" Ben snapped. He wasn't up for this at the moment…<br>Wes grabbed Ben's arm and brought him to a halt.  
>It wasn't until then that Ben realised just how much his lungs and his legs had been screaming for him to stop, give them a rest.<br>Wes leaned down next to Ben's ear and whispered.  
>Ben frowned and raised a brow, he pulled away. "I don't know…"<br>"Go on Ben," David begged, placing his palms together and facing his fingertips to the air, like he was praying. "We need as many lads as we can get."  
>Ben thought over the idea… It would be nice, he guessed.<br>Exhaling a long sigh he looked up at the pair. There was a beat. "Fine."  
>Wes and David whooped and cheered, high fiving and fistpumping like the Dalton boys do.<br>Suddenly Wes' pocket jingled and he brought out his 'phone'. It wasn't a phone as such. You could only communicate with people who had one. It's used only on campus.  
>He brought it out, a shiny green case and tapped the screen twice.<br>He paled dramatically. "Guys. Arjun's got news. He wants us in the café."  
>David and Ben shared a look.<br>Before they knew it the three boys were sprinting over the campus towards the café.

* * *

><p>Panting hard breaths the boys arrived at the doors and Wes didn't think for another second when he pushed it open and stared at the gathered lot. Most of the boys were there.<br>All of them even.  
>Arjun was sat at the table, with his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. He pushed up his glasses when saw the three.<br>He held out a small slip of paper to Wes.  
>Wes stared down at it and the whole room fell silent. He swallowed and took it out of Arjun's hold.<br>David rested a hand on Ben's shoulder and immediately the latter whipped round and buried his face into David's chest.  
>Cassidy was sat close to Cameron, hand grasping Cameron's arm tightly under the table.<br>Wes opened the slip and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.  
>He re-opened them and almost choked.<br>A pair of cutlery clattered to the ground as Wes read out what was scribbled down.  
>James' face was one of horrification. "No…"<p>

"_Aaron's dead."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__DUN DUN DUN! _

_Thanks to my Beta for looking through this again, I put her through a lot of pain for you guys :3_

_I keep ending on cliffhangers… __**shakes head in shame**_

_Okay, I don't have anything to say anymore so… Chapter up soon! :) _

_OH! Wait. Um. Any of your death speculations right? There will be another, I'm sorry 3 _

_And would you like to see more or less home scene's next time? Okay. OUT NOW! _


	10. Cat and Mouse

_**Authors note:** Hi! Sorry for the wait again! _  
>I would like to start by saying thank you again for your support and love! I really appreciate every alert or review or favourite I get! And if you feel like ever asking me something leave a review with it in and I will always get back to you! 3<br>So do like you do and read. Then review… then be lovely and tell other people. You will make my year! Okay, done now. Go read! Good luck!_

(Oh one more thing, I didn't have my usual Beta cause she was busy – which is fair - but I'd like to thank the person who did do it! Thank you so much again!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Cat and Mouse.**

* * *

><p>"What-what do you mean?" It was as if you could actually hear Tyler's heart breaking that very second. "Aaron's-?" He paused. "You mean Quinn's out there alone?" He demanded, a sting to his tone.<br>His eyes brimming with tears, he raised a trembling hand to his lips.  
>Ben reached out and took Tyler's hand. He nodded slowly. "But I'm sure they'll meet up with the other boys, you'll see, I promise." He rubbed soothing circles into the back of Tyler's balled up fist. Ben's eyes fell down; he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew if Harry was in the same position he would be broken inside.<br>Tyler watched Ben for a short while. There was a short silence and the former licked his dry lips. "Has anything happened lately?" He asked slowly, eyeing Ben up and down.  
>Ben frowned and his eyes darted side to side. "I don't know what you mean…"<br>Tyler tipped his head back against the pillow, his soft gaze falling onto the beds beside him.  
>Another recruit was sleeping with a broken ankle. "Never mind."<br>Ben sighed. Sure Tyler was coming back round to normality but… He was still as inconsistent as ever. The blond smiled and then tugged away his hand when he felt his phone go off in his pocket, a little orange one.  
>"It's Wes," he told Tyler, who looked up, intrigued. He nodded and relaxed again.<br>Ben's eyes scanned the message back and forth and he exhaled deeply, smiling at Tyler. "No update."  
>Tyler nodded and Ben dropped his phone back into his pocket. The latter of the two stared out the window, his eyelids slowly dropping…<br>"Hey, Ben?" Ben clicked back into focus and stared ahead at Tyler. "Hmm?"  
>Tyler reached forward and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Maybe you should go take a nap or something, you look knackered." He smiled softly and caringly at the boy in front of him. Tyler reached forward and rubbed at the black bags under Ben's eyes with his thumb.<br>The blond boy swatted him away. "Ty, I'm fine." He protested but Tyler just raised an eyebrow.  
>"Ben. I will count to three."<br>Ben paused and stared at him for a second. "You can't be serious."  
>"One."<br>"Oh come on, Ty…"  
>"Two…"<br>"Tyler!"  
>"Two and a half…"<br>"Okay! Fine! I'm going!" Ben grumbled and lifted himself from the bed, it jutting upwards a little at the decrease in weight. "Jeez..." He muttered under his breath and Tyler led himself down, smiling smugly to himself. Ben hung on the doorframe. "I'll come by later, yeah?"He smiled as he left, heading to his room.

* * *

><p>Greta and Aimee were ducked behind a partially burned down building. The area they were dropped in had been fairly nice and presentable. This part though… It was a rut.<br>It seemed as if a war had happened here, maybe it had… You never really knew with Dalton.  
>It was one of the things that kept the mask within.<br>"You reckon it's them?" Aimee asked peeking over whilst Greta had the telescope pressed up to her eye.  
>"They seem like them, well it seems like Blaine…" She answered and moved back the telescope so she could see with her own eye. "But I still don't recognise that other kid."<br>A line formed in Aimee's forehead. She shook her head and rubbed at her temples. "One thing's for sure, we're not gonna know it's them until we move." She pointed out. "We might just have to take the risk and go for it." Aimee rose to her feet, and Greta hastily reached out and yanked her back down. "Think rationally Aimee! For once in your life!" she spat but Aimee seemed to deflect the comment easily with a roll of her marble yellow eyes. "There could be landmines or something out there! Remember what Mr. Gregory said: everybody is your enemy and no one is a friend." She quoted this man as if he was some higher being of some sort.  
>"Do you really trust Dalton?"<br>Aimee thought for a second and then glanced back out to the girl who stared availingly at her. She sighed. "Never a single day in my life. But that's Blaine out there, I'm sure. And I would hope that if ever I were in trouble, you wouldn't think twice about coming to save me."  
>Greta blinked and lowered her gaze.<br>"Yeah. That's what I thought." And without another second Aimee had revealed her hiding place and, tightly clinging on to her straps upholding on her shoulders, she sprinted towards Blaine and the unknown boy. Greta puffed out a breath of frustration and followed.  
>"BLAINE!"<p>

"Blaine!" Blaine looked up when he thought he had heard his name in a soft buzz. He craned his neck around but saw nothing. Then he spotted it.  
>Long red hair fluttered behind her back, and a green shirt ran toward them. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him but then the girl came in closer. Was that Aimee?<br>He had been sitting crouched down for so long, Kurt still passed out next to him – but alive, that he'd completely lost track of time. Like he had a way to tell the time anyway… But he took note on the positions of the sun. He'd been there for a while and mentally slapped himself.  
>What was he doing? What the hell? He'd been stupid enough to just let the two of them sit out in the sun, on reveal to the testers and completely defenceless. Anger struck up through him.<br>How did he let this happen?  
>He'd had a major lapse in judgement, that's what had happened and now there could be any kind of trap set around them.<br>He scrambled backwards against a tree and pushed himself up against the trunk. He looked down to Kurt's sleeping form just as the girl reached them, panting for breath and leant holding her knees. "Are you – are you crazy?" She demanded whilst trying to catch her breath.  
>"Aimee, you're one of them?" Blaine demanded in dismay, fists clenched. It was often he'd be partnered up with the red head in training and he'd grown fond of her. Of course at first he'd found her an absolute pain and annoying as hell… "Who else is here?"<br>"Me, Greta, Marilyn, Daisy, Isabelle and Becky." She told him and then returned back to her previous question. "What the hell are you doing out here?"  
>Blaine grabbed at his hair with his fists and shook it in frustration.<br>Aimee frowned just as Greta appeared beside her. "Blaine!" Greta gasped and reached out to cling on to a nearby tree. "Blaine, it's you!"  
>"Who's that?" Aimee blurted out, eye's now locked on the boy, curled up on the ground in fetal position. Blaine's eyes fell to Kurt and he frowned. "Kurt Hummel. He's new."<br>"I've never met him." Aimee frowned and Greta punched her shoulder. Aimee's hand flew to cover the sore spot and she threw daggers at her partner. "What?"  
>"He's really new," Blaine expressed and went on to inform them on the conditions of Kurt's newly acquired knowledge. Aimee's jaw was partially open the whole speech, Greta's eyes just shimmered with a certain horror. "-and he was picked to be here." Blaine finished. "And here we are. He just passed out and- and," Blaine slid down the trunk again and buried his face in his hands. "And I give up." He threw his arms up in defeat, Aimee bore down on him.<br>"Blaine!" She gasped and her yellow eyes flickered with anger. "You can't give up just like that! I take it Kurt needs you a whole lot more than you think right now, he's a hell of a lot less qualified than you or me. He needs all the help he can get right now, and if you think giving up is the-" She shook her head and Greta grabbed her arm to silence her. Aimee quaked in anger, but soon shut her mouth when she saw the tears leaving trail tracks down the tanned boy's face. He took a shuddery breath and Aimee suddenly regretted what she'd said. She fell to the ground and crossed her legs, her head in her fists as she looked down. "Well, that's what I think anyway." Her fingers made patterns in the dusty ground.  
>Blaine took a moment to take all of this in. What Aimee had said was right and strangely made sense. Kurtwas relying on Blaine right now for survival.<br>It didn't help that he was lying on the ground passed out, but still.  
>Blaine reached across the space and ran a finger against the soft skin of Kurt's cheek, moving some hair out of his face. He still had that sweet sense of innocence most of the Dalton boys had lost a long time ago. It lit a spark in Blaine's stomach to see a new sense of relief encompass the boys back at home. They had all taken an immediate liking to the boy and Blaine could tell. He almost envied half of them for the relationship they had with Kurt.<br>But then he shook himself and realised he had something none of the rest of them had with the newbie brunette.  
>They were training partners. Which meant they basically relied on each other for just about everything and… and it was nice to have that feeling again, you know? Because Blaine's last training partner left a month before Kurt showed up and he felt without a wall to lie back on.<br>He sighed and broke himself from his thoughts.  
>"We should probably-" But before he could finish his sentence Kurt moved, stirred and eventually pushed himself up to a sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palms.<br>The two girls shared a quick glance before looking back towards the new boy, however, Blaine didn't dare let him out of his sight.  
>Kurt blinked hazily and tried to ingest what was around him. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up and his insides were going to explode and…<br>Blaine hopped to his feet the moment Kurt lunged forward and began throwing up his guts.  
>Aimee and Greta both inched backwards to avoid the mess on the floor, but both wore apologetic faces for the boy.<br>Blaine moved around Kurt and rubbed his back soothingly in circles. He tried to give him the best support possible and shushed him calmingly. "Alright, alright."  
>There wasn't much that Kurt actually threw up and for the most part he just dry heaved, leaving Blaine obviously guilt struck when he realised that they hadn't eaten much the past two days…<br>Kurt sat backwards and rested his head on Blaine's chest, the curly hair boy sitting crossed legged behind him. Blaine's arms snaked around his middle and he rocked gently. "Alright, you're alright. Just – just breathe." He whispered soft words in Kurt's ear.  
>"Water." Kurt rasped, his throat burning with the acidic bile.<br>Blaine blinked and then looked up at Aimee and gestured to his bag, she tossed it to him and he passed the canteen to Kurt, who took small sips at first, rinsing his mouth.  
>Then he swallowed a mouthful forgetting where he was, before quickly stopping himself from taking another in realisation. He pulled the bottle back and shook it. It was half full. He glanced up at Blaine and frowned. "Oh god. I'm so sorry!" He fretted but Blaine shook his head. "It's fine, fine." Blaine reassured him and pressed a small kiss into the knots of his hair.<br>Kurt leant back again and closed his eyes.  
>He quickly re-opened them. "Who are you?" He asked the girls, he'd only just noticed staring back at them. When had they got here?<br>Greta quickly shook her head, snapping herself out of some state she'd been lost in. She was so busy watching the scene in front of her enfold she forgot she was part of it. "Um…"  
>Aimee, however, continued to stare.<br>Kurt found her stare reminded him of Cass – which drove him crazy - her eyes seemed to inspect his soul. They shared a tendency, Cass and Aimee. They seemed to be able to read you like a book just by looking at you, never mind having never met you before.  
>"Greta." Greta answered suddenly. "This is Aimee." Greta landed a hand on Aimee's shoulder.<br>"Excuse her, she's a bit…" Greta's eyes fell on her companion. "Aimee…"  
>"Why were you on the floor?" She furrowed her brow and Kurt could definitely see the resemblance. Then Kurt remembered.<br>His eyes flickered with alarm again and he spun to Blaine. "I saw something Blaine, I did, I saw someone, in a fire!" He gasped, and then shook Blaine's shoulders. "Blaine, the fire on the first night! I know what happened!"  
>Blaine stared dumbfounded at the boy. "Kurt, how could you possibly know, how could you even…?" He looked towards the girls for help. Greta seemed just as confused as Blaine, but Aimee leant forward, intrigued.<br>"We saw that too," She told them and looked up to Greta for agreement. She nodded.  
>"How do you know? What happened?" Aimee asked, forgetting the meaning of personal space.<br>Kurt closed his eyes, replaying the images again. "Okay, okay –" he began with his eyes shut, "There was…" He paused, furrowing his brow, and continued. "Running, two people were running and, I-I don't know who… Then…" He started shaking his head, screwing his face into one of discontent. Blaine frowned and went to stop him, denying his curiosity when Kurt started talking again.  
>"…The fire was like a circle or something, someone's getting burned… NO! Don't-" Kurt choked. "-Get up!" He seemed to be over-involved in the images playing in his head. His breathing became staggered and then there was silence for a moment. "Please!" Aimee went to speak, but Greta blocked her mouth off with her hand, not taking her eyes off of Kurt and raising a finger to her lips. Blaine watched him tentatively. Kurt's eyes cracked open; his face was pallid with fright.<br>He swallowed. "Blaine," The addressed boy was shocked at the distressed tone through the shake. "We're one down. He's dead." Kurt was staring into nothingness, with his eyes splintering with tears, his mouth hanging open slightly.  
>Blaine needed to ingest this news. One of them was…? He felt the warmth drain from his body.<br>"Who?" He was so quiet and restrained that Kurt didn't hear him even with such close proximity. Kurt brought his hands to his face and the pain lingered on his mind.  
>"Kurt," Aimee leaned forward slightly, getting a warning glance form Greta but shaking it off.<br>"You, how could you possibly know any of that?"  
>"Don't push him Aimee…" Greta began to warn, sinking down to her knees, next to her partner.<br>"I'm not!" She scorned toward the other red head, then back to Kurt, letting her hands fall onto his knees. "Kurt, please tell us,"  
>Kurt peeked out through the gaps in his fingers and recognised the hold Blaine had around his waist. He looked up and saw the shock coated on Blaine's face. When he saw Kurt looking up, the corner of Blaine's lip twitched upwards, telling the boy to go on.<br>Kurt breathed and stared back at the intrigued girl in front of him. He took a deep breath. "When- when I first got here. I got put in that room, the one with the garden-"  
>"Newbies' room." Blaine cut in helpfully.<br>Greta and Aimee nodded for him to continue.  
>"Well, it started, a bit, before that…" He paused and winced, his fingers knotting in his shirt. "Please don't judge me or anything, or call me psycho, I… I never told anyone before and…"<br>"Kurt!" Aimee snapped. "We won't, just tell us!" She smiled helpfully. "Please."  
>Kurt nodded. "I recognised the garden. I'd seen it before, like, in a dream or something – I know that sounds cliché but…" He shrugged. "I get these really… Strong visions and, a couple days before I got here, I dreamt about it…" He ducked his head sheepishly. "I, um, I was with Blaine in the garden and," Blaine looked up. Wait, what?<br>The reality hit him hard.

_"Blaine, I'm absolutely fine about this, really I am!"_  
><em>"Kurt…" <em>  
><em>"Oh come on, Blaine, really?"<em>  
><em>"What are you talking about, really what?"<em>  
><em>"Obviously this is all just a dream, I worked it out. I must still be asleep or in a coma or something, I'll wake up eventually in a room of doctors rushing to my bedside, just you wait and see."<em>

Blaine realised he'd made a decision that – that this all was just a dream.  
>Because that's what he'd dreamt about before… Things were falling into place now.<br>"-and," Kurt carried on with his story whilst Blaine stared out into the horizon, working things out in his head. "Then it happened. I dreamt about the accident, and it happened. Then,"  
>He shook his head; his statement was going nowhere so he started again.<br>"I've had migraines since I was little, where I'd see things that were going to happen," Kurt told them all. Aimee watched in fascination whilst Greta had a look of doubt on her face. Her arms were folded and she sat with her legs crossed. It just, it sounded… it couldn't possibly be true, could it?  
>"This is the first time I've seen something after…" Suddenly, Kurt sat up alert. He kicked up dirt as he scrambled to his feet. Blaine blinked at the sudden movement and looked up at Kurt, who was standing above him, his hand outstretched. "Come on, we have to move. If… if it hasn't happened yet then we need to get to them before it does." Kurt shot a look over through the trees. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. He snapped his neck around as if something had just darted out of his vision. "Did you guys see that?" He posed quickly and his body completely tensed.<br>A leaf rustled and a twig snapped as the other three got to their feet hastily.  
>Standing back to back they all watched out into the forest surrounding them. They all held their breaths, as if daring to do so was a death note.<br>Aimee was squeezing her fists tightly, gritting her teeth. "I have a feeling we're no longer alone."  
>"We have to move!" Kurt insisted, his fingers curling into his palm and indenting marks. "We have to meet up with the others!"<br>Their heads all flickered around and watched the silent stillness, aching to scream or run, or frozen to the ground.  
>"All right," Greta exhaled a breath. "I'll go first. Let's go," She wasn't going to let anyone die on her watch.<p>

* * *

><p>If only they knew it was impossible to bring back the dead.<br>They were too late.  
>Quinn stumbled aimlessly around the arena, he was heading to the middle, he knew that much. Whether he was going the right way or not was lost on him.<br>Things were looking the same right now, everything matched everything else. It was a little infuriating but Quinn kept going, his boots digging into the ground with each step.  
>He felt the ground beneath his knees before he realised he'd fallen and then he glanced up at the tree tops. Something was bothering him. They were well into the second day, nightfall was nearing, yet the tests had been limited. And even then he couldn't be sure it was 'Them' anymore.<br>'SNAP' his head whipped round suddenly at the sound. "Hello?" He called out upon instinct without really thinking anything through.  
>'WOOSH'<br>"Who's there?" He growled and awaited his response. Nothing. He got up quickly and made his fighting stance. Was this a test?  
>The bushes rustled and suddenly a face popped out.<br>"Woah!" She hollered, her arms raised in the air in defence.  
>Quinn let out a sharp gasp and stepped back suddenly, "Izzy?"<br>The girl in dark blue had dark black curls, tucked behind her ears and a worried look plastered over her face, mouth opened slightly. Her eyes plastered with fear and crows legs were to the outsides of her eyes in worry. "I've lost Becky and I don't know what to do!"  
>Quinn noticed the tears brimming her eyelids and softened immediately. She seemed innocent enough, just another terrified recruit.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabelle chewed on a strip of dried mango and made noises of content as she swallowed. "I lost my pack back with Becky; we were by a lake and I was filling the canteens. I heard her scream and the next minute I looked around and she was gone. I ran after the noise but… she was gone." She sighed and her hand dropped into to her folded lap. She wasn't old; she looked just old enough to be entered in the pooling. Maybe a little over 13. She swallowed again and chewed on her inner lip. "I ended up getting lost and I left our packs." She shrugged and then looked longingly over her shoulder. "'still haven't found Becky."<br>Quinn frowned and stared across at the ground where her legs were folded. He sighed. "Yeah, I lost my partner too, if you're still hungry you can eat more if you like, I have enough for two." He added on the end when he saw the girl's eyes staring hungrily at the food in front of her.  
>Izzy was hesitant for a moment before she leaned forward and grabbed another strip. "Won't your partner need it when you find him?" She ate it anyway, of course she felt bad, but it was just so good and she was so hungry.<br>Quinn sighed and let his head roll back, running his hand through his blond hair. "He won't need it." She carried on chewing, but watched him cautiously.  
>"Sure?"<br>Quinn nodded. "Pretty sure."  
>A smile and a blush grew on Izzy's lips and cheeks as she pushed the strip in her mouth and grabbed another one, then got to her feet. "Right then." She brushed off her thighs and knees before shoving the extra strip in her mouth and placing her hands on her hips. She mumbled something inaudible through the food.<br>"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" He asked raising an eyebrow but she just shrugged it off and swallowed the remaining contents before showing Quinn the inside of her mouth.  
>Quinn covered his eyes. "Okay, you really didn't need to do that." He even let out a short laugh as he said it.<br>"So, where are we headed?" She grinned and Quinn's eyes winded. He blinked.  
>"We?" He asked and Izzy frowned, standing opposite him.<br>"Uh yeah!" She rolled her eyes as if Quinn should've known this already. "The girls and I made an agreement to head to the middle. I'm sure Becky's on her way over there, and your partner too, I bet!"  
>Quinn said nothing.<br>Izzy seemed to have it stuck in her head that they were going to the middle so Quinn didn't have to say anything. He just followed as the girl pushed past overgrown leaves.

* * *

><p>For the last few hours Eli had been trying to think of a way of getting Harry back up to the surface, Harry on the other hand was drifting in and out of consciousness at an alarming rate.<br>"So then, I spoke to Miss Hillary about it, and she told me not to worry because I'd been too busy with training that homework wasn't on my forte right now…" He had been trying to talk whatever gibberish was running through his mind at the moment, just to try and keep Harry awake whilst he devised a plan to get him up. He'd spouted anything and everything at Harry, minus 'Oh god, Holy shit, what the hell am I gonna do? Harry, please get the hell up would you!'  
>The boy on the ledge had been responding with small whimpers, to let Eli know he was awake whilst he was. But now he couldn't bring himself even to do that, he just wanted to sleep.<br>There was a warm peacefulness around him, encompassing his whole body. He hurt no more and he felt incredibly light. The darkness flittering in his vision was slowly growing and growing until everything was just black.

* * *

><p>The blond tossed and turned in the sheets making up his bed. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for the last few hours, he was currently stuck between asleep and awake, meaning he could feel both worlds quite clearly.<br>In a dream, Ben sat up. He could distinctly make out the person opposite.  
>Panic didn't strike him first moment like it should of; there was something calming about the outline in front of him.<br>"Harry?" He rasped, squinting his eyes.  
>The body in front of him hushed him and with that crept forward on his hands and knees.<br>To Ben a sudden sense of relief washed over him, whoever this 'stranger' was, he reminded him a lot of Harry. He shared that musky scent the other boy trailed with him everywhere he went, and he felt like Harry too.  
>The figure was now straddling him and his hands were either side of Ben's head.<br>"I love you," the figure whispered and Ben melted at the voice.  
>"Harry," He breathed dreamily, though as if in pain and let himself melt against the pillow. The shadow lowered himself down and pressed a small kiss to his lips.<br>It was next to nothing, but Ben savoured it.  
>"I love you too."<br>"I'm so sorry." Was whispered next to his ear. Ben cracked open his eyes a little. "You're sorry?"  
>"I love you Ben, I-I never planned on this happening." The voice was drunk with frantic panic now.<br>"What- what are you-?"  
>"Eli, he tried to help, I wasn't focused - I slipped and-" A sob extracted from the shadow.<br>"No, no baby, don't cry." Ben found his hand sneaking up to touch his cheek.  
>The shadow seemed to quiver at the touch and he pressed his cheek into it. "I never wanted to lose you." A splash of tears slipped down Harry's cheek and landed on the sheets.<br>"I don't understand, what are you- you'll never lose me," Ben was holding back his own tears now. This form, this figure, was it Harry? He sounded like Harry, everything about him was Harry but... Harry wasn't here. Harry was... Harry was in the arena so that could only mean...  
>Ben's eyes widened at the horrifying thought.<br>This had happened twice before, the day after his grandma's funeral, she'd appeared in his room after his mum had put him to bed. He'd curled up on her lap as she read to him, her soft voice finally soothing his to sleep. Then when he woke up the next morning, early morning – it had still been dark outside, after the crash, his mother had come into the room he and Harry shared and brushed his hair back, leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead.  
>When Ben had awoken back to reality, both had been gone. Never to be seen again.<br>He got to his knees and held the sobbing shadows face.  
>He was not about to let this happen once again.<br>"Harry, what- what happened? Don't die Harry, please, be strong wake up, you need to wake up!" Ben pleaded, an estranged sob escaping his chest. "You have to wake up."  
>The shadow pressed his lips into Ben's palm and his hand reached up to cover Ben's.<br>"I fell. Ben. I fell and hit a ledge. Everything went black and now..." His voice was oddly peaceful.  
>"No Harry, no. No. You are not dead. You're not. I won't let you be!" Ben sobbed and pulled Harry's forehead against his own. "I can't. I can't do this without you. I need you Harry. I-" Sob "I need you." Tear's splattered down his face and the shadow reached again for another kiss, this time holding his lips there.<br>"I love you so much, Ben, I really do."  
>"Please, just wake up!" Ben cried out, his vision too blurred to even open his eyes. It wouldn't matter anyway, it was too dark to see anything.<br>It was enough just to feel the hazy touch of Harry. "You have to."  
>"<em>Harry!<em>" The shadow flinched.  
>"Harry?" Ben queried, his face screwing up at the sudden and unprompted movement.<br>"_Harry please!_" Again. Ben just frowned at the nothing.  
>"Someone's calling me." The shadow said quickly.<br>Ben just stared for a moment. "Ha-rry..."  
>"I have to go." The form said bluntly and Ben's eyes widened. Go? Go where?<br>"Harry?" Ben paniced. "Where are you-?"  
>Before another word could escape him the crushing realisation of nothingness burned his finger tips. The touch that was the figure was gone. Ben felt his heart sink.<br>"No. Please god no!" He sobbed out but it wasn't long before a blanket of unconsciousness draped over him.

* * *

><p>Harry, reappearing on the ledge, blinked. His eyelids fluttered. "Harry!" The faint voice was bringing him round. "Harry, wake up you asshole! Don't you dare die on me!" Said voice was shaking and scared.<br>"Ben?" Harry's own voice was inaudible; it was nothing but a chaste whisper.  
>"Harry, you gotta get up! Please!"<br>That wasn't Ben's voice and slowly Harry was starting to remember._ I fell, right...?_  
>"Eli."<br>"Come on dammit!"  
>But what was that dream all about? With Ben and…?<br>"Eli!" He forced the word out and it stung like a knife to his chest.  
>A gasp. "Harry, you're awake!" Eli pushed his head over the edge staring down at him.<br>"I can't move..." Harry's eyes were lined with tears. "I hurt everywhere and - and I can't move."  
>Eli was silenced.<br>"I'm gonna get you out of there Harry. I'm gonna get you - I - I just don't know how yet..."  
>Harry could only see the other side of the cliff. It wasn't a far distance, but it wasn't exactly close.<br>He couldn't even crane his neck around to look up at Eli. He let out a groan.  
>"I don't wanna to die." His voice was quiet again and this time only for him to hear. Tears slivered from his eyes. "I-I don't wanna die."<br>He screwed his face up and tears flowed, making a small muddy puddle in the dirt.  
>"I don't wanna die."<br>He couldn't help but repeat himself. It was the only thing running through his head right now.  
>Dying.<br>His eyelids were slipping again, he could feel the warmth pulling him under.  
>"Hey!" His eyes flew open again at the distant voice. "Hey! Over here! I need help!"<br>There was a sound of silence. "Please! There's someone down there, on a ledge! He's slipping in and out and I need help! Please!"  
>Eli's voice was one of a desperate tone but eventually footfalls came bearing near but it was too late. Harry let himself slide into unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>He re-awoke and found his head in the lap of an unknown person. Soothing down his hair she was faced in another direction, watching something.<br>"Hey-"  
>She looked down quickly and smiled slightly. "Shh." She quickly hushed him and he realised he could feel his arms again, even if it was in shear agony. He reached up and held out his hand. She took it and smiled down at him. "I don't want to die." He pleaded and felt his eyes wet again at the idea.<br>"Hey, shush. You're going to be fine."  
>She looked away again and frowned. After a second she looked down and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Her thumb brushed against his forehead. "You aren't going to die, I promise."<br>He clung to her hand tighter. He had to hold on to something, anything, he wasn't ready to leave this earth just yet.

* * *

><p>Wes and David stood at the front of the Warblers, who had now gathered in the warblers hall.<br>"Anyone got any ideas?" Wes huffed, just as the door opened. Everyone craned their necks around to look at the non-warbler-made-warbler-for-time-being. Ben chewed on his bottom lip, way to focused on his dream last night to talk. "Sorry," He mumbled and sat down next to Cass, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them tight. Cass wrapped an arm around Ben's shoulder and pulled him under his wing, letting his head rest on Ben's.  
>"So, anyone?" David asked remorsefully.<br>Just then the doors that had just about closed slammed open, and standing there was Arjun. Panting and red in the face. He looked terrified. "Wes, David, can I talk to you guys quickly?"  
>Wes and David shared a look before going out and joining Arjun in the hall.<br>Mutters of speculation filled the room.  
>"What is it? Update?" Wes asked and Arjun shook his head.<br>"I was online this morning search around, then the next thing I know, boom! The whole systems down, I've tried and failed to fix it and that's me, I know computers like the back of my hand."  
>David pressed his hands to his temples. "So what you're saying is we no longer have connection?"<br>"Hold up, that's not the worst thing, the teachers have too. Everyone who ever had any insight of that arena has lost it,"  
>Wes folded his arms across his chest. "But that's good right? The testers won't be able to throw anything at them."<br>"No, no! You're missing the point!" Arjun groaned and closed his eyes. He opened them again determinedly. "The system was hacked, someone completely unrelated to Dalton has broken in."  
>Wes' eyes went wide, as did David's in realisation.<br>"The kids in there are in real danger. Someone's in there and they're after them. I have my suspicions and… They're gonna try to bring us down starting with the kids in the arena."  
>"So they're not alone anymore?" Wes asked slowly, paling dramatically.<br>Arjun shook his head whilst David backed up against the wall. "And no-one's on the inside to help them."  
>Arjun looked between the pair, his eyes dark behind the lenses.<br>"Gentlemen, the game of cat and mouse has begun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong> I have nothing to say. I hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up soon  
>(apart from leave a review, do that and they will survive, you don't they die! :O!) Not really…<em>


	11. The Curveball

_**Authors Note: **__Onto chapter 11, thank you again for your kind support the whole way through this fic so far! After this chapter things are about to change though, the atmosphere should hopefully get a bit lighter._

_I think this chapter may be up a little earlier than normal, but I'm going away for the weekend so I wanted to get it up now! Was what I was going to say... But then as you know the log in was down Friday so here it is with my apologies._

_I don't really know what to say right now… I guess, please leave a review and alert me! :) It means a lot. But it's 00:06 right now and I'm tired so get on and read! :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**The Curveball.**

* * *

><p>Greta went first into the wall of leaves, holding out the telescope as a weapon. Kurt and Aimee followed while Blaine took the end, making sure to cover their steps.<p>

Greta froze for a moment and Kurt, not looking where he was going, went straight into her. "What?" He asked, stumbling backwards.

"I thought I saw something," She shook her head in doubt and her gaze fell to her boots. "Never mind, let's go."

Kurt eyed the girl in front of him and then glanced back to Blaine and Aimee who shared looks of concern. Greta went ahead and they carried on following her footsteps.

Kurt felt weary, he felt like he was being watched. Which he did not like not one little bit.

A heavy hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and there was Blaine, walking behind him and giving him a quick, weary smile.

That was what he needed to bolt him to the earth.

"How do we know when we've hit the middle?" Kurt asked the question that had been lingering on his mind for the last couple days.

The sky was getting dark now. It had been a long day and all four of them were tired, so hopelessly tired.

Bordering on the edge of day three, they had decided to give it another hour and call it a day.

Or night.

You know, whatever.

Blaine decided to pick up the question when the girls said nothing. "There's gonna be a metal plate with the Dalton D engraved. They have to put it somewhere in the arena and we're not sure why but it's always the centre." He shrugged to justify his answer.

Kurt thought it somewhat strange. This Inspection or whatever it was called. It happened only once every five year, but. Blaine seemed to know so much about it, like he'd been here before. He hadn't though, because he wouldn't have been old enough, would he?

Kurt shook his head and then a metal clanging happened beneath his feet. He stepped back and kicked some of the dead leaves away to reveal a rusting, copper emblem.

The Dalton D.

It was dark and only the moonlight led their way, but Kurt could just about make it out.

Kurt lifted his head to meet Blaine's eyes, and they gave each other bright and hopeful smiles.

"The middle," Kurt breathed and Aimee made a sound that surely wasn't human.

Greta grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a hug. They didn't know why they were all so happy but… it felt like an accomplishment. Kurt slipped the bag from his shoulders and let it drop to the ground just before he collapsed. Aimee joined him.

"Okay. Time to call it a night, I think." She decided and patted down a root behind her as a pillow. "Night." Kurt nodded and let his head rest on her shoulder.

Blaine and Greta looked down at the pair with sour expressions. "I'll take first watch then," Greta sighed and made her way to a tree, a clutching a branch and hoisting herself up on to the first branch. She settled herself in as Blaine leant back against a tree.

"Greta," He called out and she hummed in questioning. "Wake me in a few hours, yeah?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure thing," She answered and Blaine tipped his head back against the tree to finally get the sleep he needed.

* * *

><p>Harry woke again to find himself mid-air and being carried, led across some kind of stretcher.<p>

He still hurt, but he found within due time he could almost feel the whole left side of his body.

A whine from the back of his throat erupted, and Eli's eyes shot down to him. "Hey." Eli smiled but his eyes were swollen and red. Harry could just about move his neck.

He glanced to the girl in front carrying the front of this makeshift stretcher.

Her hair was bright and an unnatural red. He had to wonder to himself how the hell she got away with it… He was so sure it was against Dalton rules to have hair like that.

Making a mental note, he then turned to the girl walking by his side. It was the same face that he'd looked up to earlier. She had a kind smile and dirty blonde hair tugged in front of her shoulders.

She was looking at him now with that same smile. "Good morning,"

If Harry wasn't in such an extent of pain right, now he would have rolled his eyes. A dark blanket was draped over them already and Harry had to wonder how long it'd been since he'd fallen.

He tried to speak but his whole body was blistered in aches and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

And then tears filled his eyes all of sudden, with the realisation that he was weaker than he thought.

He wasn't strong enough.

It was ridiculous, what was wrong with him?

He'd been trained for this, he'd learnt how to deal with the situation. There wasn't always going to be people around to help him out in times like these.

God, he was pathetic!

He'd always convinced himself that he was the protector, not the one needing protection.

The was the one who would always be there if needed.

He was letting Ben down and it hurt a lot just knowing that.

He made the decision quickly, not to let himself re-think it. He was leaving as soon as they returned.

Just pack his bags and go, leave Dalton for good. They'd be better without him.

In a moment of self-pity, Harry wallowed in a pit of despair that was just digging deeper.

Suddenly he heard muffled calls and then footsteps running towards him. "Harry, we've- we've hit it! Kurt! Blaine!" Eli yelled and laughed shortly. "We're at the middle!"

"Greta, Aimee!" The girl by the side of him was screaming and she took off at a sprint.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't yet fallen asleep. He was in a dazed state and when he heard his name, he thought it might have been a dream. A vivid dream nonetheless, but a dream. The footsteps rattling through his brain, however, convinced him that it wasn't all in his head.<p>

Blaine perked up suddenly, only to notice Greta asleep in the tree. He scolded himself then for not offering to take the first watch, poor thing must've been knackered.

He leapt to his feet and listened.

"Kurt! Blaine!"

_Eli! _That was Eli's voice and there was no denying it. "Eli! Harry! Is that you!" he yelled. Kurt stirred awake at the loud voice.

"Blaine what are you-?" Before Kurt could get another word out, Blaine had disappeared in the trees. Kurt frowned.

Blaine almost ran straight into the girl coming at full force the other way, yelling "Greta, Aimee!"

"Woah," He held his hands out to stop but instead she ran straight into them and hugged them tightly. She let go again and ran straight past him. _Was that Daisy?_

He looked back over his shoulder to where she was running – the base camp – and then kept moving forward. "Eli, is that you?"

"Blaine!" It was a feminine voice that definitely did not match Eli's.

"Marilyn?" He called out and squinted in dark. He heard nothing for a while until a "Yeah, come help us!"rang out in the distance.

_Help?_ Help with what? Oh, crap. His minded flooded with the worst.

Two people came into view, appearing to be carrying something. "Harry!" He hollered and then went into panic mode, sprinting towards them.

He reached them and took the branches Marilyn had been holding from her and she went off to see the others again. "What happened?" He asked in small whisper. His friend was dressed with cuts and grazes.

"I fell," Harry's voice was just a broken breath. The broken breath of a broken boy.

"He slipped, Blaine, and I thought I'd lost him!" Eli was finally spilling everything that he couldn't to Harry. He had to be strong back then, but now he could relax a little in the knowledge he wasn't alone anymore. Not anymore. "I was scared Blaine, and he's still dropping in and out, I don't know if he's gonna make it Blaine!" He took a shaky breath, "I just – I just don't know."

Harry heard the words and he – well he, he lost faith. Was he going to die? He was pretty sure he was right now. Certain in fact. Wait, was he dead already? No? Okay…

Blaine looked down to the broken boy and spotted the wincing in his eyes.

Tears slipped down his temples and Harry released a small sad noise; he sniffed.

"I'll talk to you about it later Eli," Said Blaine in an ominous voice. He didn't know the full details of what had happened so he didn't know what to think about it, but he was sure that Harry hearing that his partner had lost faith… well that wasn't going to help him one bit.

Eli sniffed and nodded into the darkness. He knew what he said wasn't smart. He knew that Harry could most likely hear him, but Eli couldn't help it.

He was so scared.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled Izzy close to him as they lay under the moon. She snuggled down into his chest and disappeared into a dreamless sleep. He didn't want to sleep anyway, too many things to think about.<p>

He wondered how Tyler was doing, if he'd woken up yet. Aaron, how was he feeling… Well, how he had felt the moment he died, the thoughts that filtered through his head. Knowing that the world had given up on him.

He thought of the boys back home, he thought of the boys in here and soon enough he thought about himself. He would probably be stronger now that he had Izzy to look after. It would keep him going knowing that there was someone who needed him.

He'd already let Aaron down.

_"Aaron!"  
>"Quinn!"<br>"Please don't make me..."  
>"Fucking hell! Quinn! You don't have enough time-"<br>"AARON!"  
>"NOW!"<em>

He wasn't strong enough still, and he let everyone down.

He let Tyler fall.

He let Aaron die.

And now Izzy relied on him and he didn't know how he was going to make it. It was too hard now.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt awoke.<p>

The night before was just a blur to him.

He distinctly remembered Blaine taking off out of the camp and afterwards, a girl showing up and crying with Aimee and Greta.

Three boys had returned following yet another girl and that was when Kurt had dropped back out of consciousness. He awoke to a strikingly sore back.

He scanned the 'camp' quickly and was relieved to see whilst Harry was looking damaged, he was here and safe. Eli was sat in a tree… upside down, dangling from one of the branches.

Well he was glad to see something's never changed.

This was day three now. There was still four left, but Kurt had a feeling there was a reason there hadn't been many tests thrown their way.

He'd dreamt last night, he was sure, and they weren't alone anymore. Well, that's what his dream told him, anyway.

But Kurt decided to push it away.

After there had been no fire, of which he was aware of, everything he speculated he'd kept and would continue to keep to himself from now on. Maybe he had been little dehydrated and his mind began to play tricks on him? That must have been it.

Had to be it.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulder; Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's head. He smiled faintly and brushed Blaine's hair out of his eyes.

He really admired this boy, in fact, he would go as far as to say he looked up to him.

Metaphorically, of course.

Blaine was a hobbit in actuality.

Also, Blaine was a mystery and he reminded himself to interrogate his partner further when they got ba- _if _they got back that was.

He'd no longer allowed himself the use of the word 'when' as everything that followed in the sentence sounded improbable or too high of a risk to let him fantasize.

Blaine awoke with a sudden and stared at Kurt with confusion for a moment, his eyes searching Kurt's face and looking for an answer.

It always happened like this; Kurt would awake first and then would be followed by a confused Blaine. God knows what he dreamt about- Oh.

Blaine had hastily pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"I thought you were dead,"

_What a pleasant thought_, Kurt grimaced. _What a thing to hear first thing when you wake up in the morning._

"Good morning to you too," Kurt rolled his eyes whilst his insides danced with the prosperity that Blaine had dreamt about him.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled and pulled away again, reddening at the cheeks.

"You're okay," Kurt reassured him. He glanced around. "Who kept watch last night?" He asked before noticing the missing soul.

"Well I was, then Greta took over again, then Aimee, but where the hell she's got to, who knows…"

As if on cue, the red head dropped down out of the tree and grabbed Blaine's shirt sleeve, pulling him to his feet.

She aimed a kick to hit him in the ribs which he defended easily, blocking another punch coming in from the left. She dropped down and swung her leg out to trip him, he jumped out the way and caught her ankle, flipping her over on to her stomach. She scrambled to her feet and sent another few punches his way, he swung out and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and pushing her forward. She stumbled and face planted into the ground.

She was down and a little groan filtered from her throat.

Blaine grinned whilst Kurt stared in horror. _What had just happened?_

"Fair play Anderson…" She wheezed, holding her shoulder and wincing. "Remind me to never jump you. Again."

Blaine looked mildly proud as he helped her back up. Kurt sat in shock, his blue eyes wide.

The curly hair warbler laughed at the sight of him.

Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, we do that every now and again, to make sure we're all on our alert," he explained and Kurt gave him a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' stare.

Blaine grinned and walked over, ruffling Kurt's hair as he went by.

Kurt swatted him away and fixed it quickly. He scowled at the boy.

Blaine grinned and then carried on over to where Eli was trying to get Harry to drink something.

Kurt smiled slightly, letting his head roll back against the tree. Blaine was finally returning back to the person he'd met on the first day of his arrival.

The Blaine that had been comforting, who hadn't yelled at him. He preferred this Blaine a hell of a lot more. Blaine glanced over and flashed a small smile.

* * *

><p>Cassidy sat with Ben and Wes in David's room. Cass worked on his French, Ben on Maths whilst Wes and David supposedly worked on science. They were all silent apart from the muttering being frantically exchanged between Wes and David. At one point Ben and Cass had been curious, but they had just learned to drown it out.<p>

Cassidy sat tapping his pencil against his book, staring at the wall. He suddenly brought it to a stop and sighed. This brought on all the boys' attention.

David frowned and Wes knit his brows together.

"Everything all right, Cass?" David asked, and the blond nodded slowly at first before coming to a pause and turning to them all.

He chewed on his lip. "Can I be real honest with you guys for second and can you promise you won't… well… Can you give me your straight opinion?" He winced a little as he spoke.

Ben frowned in concern and glanced at Wes and David before turning back to Cass. "You know we would, what's bothering you?"

Cass was silent for the next few seconds, clogs turning in his head as he thought. He lifted his shaking hand to watch it and then exhaled.

Ben, David and Wes all watched with concern. "Cassidy-"

"What do you think happened?"

The three boys sat back at once. Ben put his pad of paper splattered with equations and sketches down next to him and shifted his position. "What do you mean, _what happened_? When?"

"Oh come on guys," He sighed and Wes and David shared a look of confusion.

"Cass, we have no idea what you're talking about. Honestly," David said apologetically, seeing as his friend seemed rather upset with this.

Cass almost crumpled as he glanced between the three. "I- uh- I," The corner of his lip pulled. "I mean- it's obvious, isn't it?" Silence. "Well, I'm not really like the rest of you, am I?"

"In which way?" Wes asked, raising a thin brow.

"Well for starters, and not meaning to sound arrogant or anything, but my intellectual intelligence is borderline impossible but I can't manage the simple task of being, well, normal." He threw his hands out in defeat. "I can't even let someone I _like _be nice to me for more than five minutes. I mean, what the hell is wrong with me?" Cassidy picked at his nails in his lap and kept his head down, letting his words simmer for a moment. Ben clicked straight away, then David whilst Wes still fought it through with clashing thoughts. "Is that what this is all about?" David asked slowly, cautiously as if the boy was a time bomb just waiting to detonate. "Cameron, right?"

Wes clicked.

Cassidy just left his head hanging and his shoulder jolted and then slumped again like a child being scolded.

Ben glanced to Wes and David and they returned it. "Cassidy…" Wes began slowly.

The blond looked up slightly, "I mean, why is it that I'm so screwed up like I am?" His eyes were shining with fresh, new tears. He inhaled sharply. "I'm crazy, aren't I. That's it. I'm nuts. Oh, god."

Ben lunged forward and hit his arm.

"Ow!" His hand shot to the violated part of him.

"You are not crazy Cass! Stop trying to convince yourself!" He scolded and Cass pushed his lip out.

David rolled his eyes and stuck his legs out, resting them on Cassidy's crossed ones.

His arms went behind his head. "I'm sorr,y can we back track again? What's this about Cameron?"

Cassidy turned the colour of a tomato.

He brought his hand to his lip. "Oh yeah, well, I just…" He sighed and fell back against the bed.

"It's ridiculous you know… Every time I see him, my insides scream at me telling me to back away, to run, get out whilst I can. But I don't want to. And it freaks me out, honestly. It makes me angry and my cheeks get hot and I feel a little bit sick, like a tingling sort of feeling in my stomach."

Cassidy's head hung off the edge of the bed, bringing a red tint to his cheeks. "What's wrong with me?" He asked longingly, a long sigh escaping him. His hands lay flat on his stomach and he breathed peacefully.

Ben's neck snapped to the other two boys who were wearing similar smiles. Ben was trying hard to stifle a grin. He knew exactly what Cass was talking about.

David nudged Wes in the ribs and they smirked. David winked.

"So uh, Wes, remember that time you were crushing on Lucy, god you were a wreck!"

Wes shoved him playfully. "David!" He prodded him in the chest and Cassidy's ears perked up.

"But how did you feel, Wes, I'm curious!" David rested his elbow on his thigh and stared with dreamy eyes at Wes.

Wes clicked.

"Oh, OH!" He winked to David who just rolled his eyes. Ben bit his lip to prevent flutters of laughter spilling out.

"Well, I remember first meeting her in training, she showed up for the wrong lesson and I had to take her to the right one. At first I couldn't stop staring at her eyes." He played it up and Cassidy rolled his eyes, still upside down and not falling for it.

Wes fluttered his eyelashes. "I remember feeling butterflies in my stomach and then, I'd get all embarrassed and run away whenever she spoke to me," He sighed longingly and rested his chin on his fist. "Wasn't little me just adorable?"

Cassidy sat up suddenly, his face scalding red. "I do not have a crush on Cameron!" He snapped, opposing his earlier statement.

"You do. Face the facts dude," David grinned to himself whilst chewing on the tip of his pen and whittling down some calculations. For a moment his eyes sparkled with delight as he decided he'd finally got it, before frowning and scribbling it out again.

Cassidy sat with a blank expression on his face. He was not crushing on Cameron. There was no way!

He'd never even had a crush before!

Holy crap. What if they were right? What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Ben bit his lip, smiling and gave him an apologetic shrug. "I-I…"

David leant forward and pinched Cassidy's cheek and shaking his face, the blond didn't fight back, too caught up in what had just been said to even make an attempt. "Aw, you're adorable Cass, you're almost as adorable as Blaine," he cooed and grinned.

Wes, also chewing his pen cap, removed it from his mouth and chipped in with, "Almost, but not quite," He returned the cap to his mouth and began to scribble bits out again. His eyes never fled the paper the whole time.

"Oh, yeah, no. No one can beat the adorableness that is Blaine." He paused and glanced over to the animal propped up in a cage on a table a little bit away. "Apart from Kiki, she's in a close second." The small animal made a little bark sound, clinging to the inside wire.

David punched his fist in the air.

There was a knock, which brought all the boys back to reality, and they scurried into motion to cover up the evidence of the animal.

Apart from Cass. He just sat there.

David quickly ran to cover the cage with a sheet and hide it round the corner. "Just a minute!"

Wes still couldn't believe how long he'd gotten away with that thing…

"Guys, it's just me," Arjun strolled in waving a key card in his hand and the boys all slumped down onto the bed again in relief.

"You can't keep walking in like that Arj!" David frowned and Arjun just raised a brow.

_Challenge accepted. _

"What if you walked in one day and we were all stark naked or something like that?"

The whole room fell silent and stared at David. Even Cassidy blinked a little and turned to him.

Wes took a breath and found himself speechless.

"Well, well yeah, the four of you all in here naked together? That- that would be a little weird, honestly."

David crossed his arms and nodded, "Exactly."

A beat.

"… Well then, anyway," Arjun cleared his throat awkwardly and dropped into the seat pushed behind David's desk. He drew it out.

Ben was waving his hand in front of Cassidy's eyes, trying to bring him back again.

"I've spent the last four hours trying to pick up a signal, and it's been no use. The hackers have locked us and everyone else who could get in out. The staff is going mad and nobody knows what's actually happening in there," he informed them on his update and Wes and David groaned, falling back against the headrest. "It's a losing case and there's nothing we can do."

Ben's ears perked up and he looked around, Cass shook himself from his state and joined in staring at Arjun. "What do you mean, lost signal?" Ben asked slowly, with a quizzical look on his face. Cass, suddenly alarmed, turned to him. "What? Wait, are Kurt and Blaine all right?"

"What about Harry and Eli, and Quinn?" Ben hurriedly asked and lunged forward, hopping off the bed and grabbing Arjun by the collar. "I swear to god, if you don't tell me-!"

David pried Ben's hands away and pulled him back to the bed, letting him sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Arjun straightened out his collar and exhaled. _These boy's were supposed to be older than him, right?_

"You might as well tell them Arj," Wes shrugged and pulled out his phone, trying to get hold of them once more to try and recruit their help.

"The boys, your friends, are lost. In that arena. The testers have no way in, and they've been blocked out of the system. As have I."

Ben's eyes were wide now and he struggled in David's grip before eventually burying his head into David's shoulder. His whole body shook and David held him close, hushing him.

Cassidy fell onto the bed in shock, his elbows resting on his knees. He peeked out between gaps in his fingers. "You mean-?"

"They are in extreme danger, the hacker is most likely to have people on the inside-"

"Inside the arena?" Cassidy gasped cutting his sentence off, sitting up ram rod straight.

Arjun breathed calmly and adjusted his glasses. "-the arena. Thank you Cassidy."

The blond's face fell into his hands. "Sorry," he spoke weakly, still ingesting the news.

"We have to do something!" Ben cried out, struggling in David's grasp around his waist.

"Please!"

"There's nothing we can do Ben," David assured him, Arjun took over.

"First we'd have to go to the staff, then we'd have to explain to them how we know, then we would all get in huge trouble for breaking into the server and we'd probably end up getting in major trouble or maybe possibly even kicked out-"

"Then let them kick me out!" Ben protested his eyes shining. "Honestly I care more about Harry, Eli, Blaine and the rest of them to care!"

He stared at the rest of the room. "Well? I would rather be kicked out of this place if it meant I could save them."

There was a knock at the door then and David jumped into another hurry in order to hide the cage once more. "Relax guys, it's just me," Cameron's voice filtered through the wooden beat up door and Cassidy felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Hey, is Cassidy in there with you, I need to talk to him," Cassidy froze and everyone looked towards him. Ben wiped under his eyes with his thumbs and took a deep breath.

"Hey Cam, hold on!" David called and he turned to Cass, "You need to hide that blush my friend." He hopped over Cassidy to make his way to the door when Cassidy grabbed him, trying to stop him from getting the handle and opening the door. His eyes begged him not to open the door.

David sighed. "Cameron, Cassidy said he's not here."

Cassidy stared back with his lips hanging and his eyes wide and scandalized.

"God dammit." He pushed a now grinning David back and flung open the door. "What?"

He asked the boy who stood with wide eyes. Wide swollen and red eyes. Cassidy eased up and pushed his shoulders back. "You're crying, you don't ever cry."

Cameron ducked his head and bit his lip. Cassidy looked up at him expectantly. He looked back at the boys standing behind him, who were all watching, gazes cast upon the pair.

"Cassidy, can we talk privately for a second?"

Cassidy evaluated the boy in front of him for a moment, his hands wringing his t-shirt.

"Please," Cameron whispered, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I need someone to talk to and I didn't know who else to go to…"

Cassidy took one more glance back and left the room closing the door behind him. He held out his arms and Cameron pulled him into a hug. The boy broke down completely like a toy that had been kept together by a worn string. He just broke.

Cassidy rubbed a hand on Cameron's back soothingly, though with his new found 'crush' – that was not a crush, by the way – he really didn't know what to do.

"Alright," he said after a few moments and pulled Cameron away a bit, he took his face in both of his hands, "I'll just tell the guys, then we'll go to my room so you can tell me what's wrong, alright?"

Cameron rubbed a hand beneath his eyes to wipe off some of the tears.

Cassidy poked his head in the room. "Guys I'll see you later, I'm gonna go talk to Cameron."

"Use protection." Arjun quipped ever so seriously and was met with a scorn from the older boy.

David's eyes widened at the surprising joke the younger boy just made. That was the first time he'd ever… "All right Arj!" David leaned across holding his hand out and waiting for a high five. Arjun just stared at him and blinked behind his glasses. His cheeks were only bordering a pink touch. He left David hanging.

Cassidy slammed the door.

David sighed and fell back against the bed. He found Wes sleeping.

Ben was pressing Arjun for answers.

David frowned and pulled down the quilt Wes's face was buried into. Wes shook awake and blinked at David before inhaling and sitting up slightly. "Sorry, haven't been sleeping much lately." He informed David then went back to scribbling down words that were losing their meaning all together. The dark-skinned boy watched him for a second before snatching the pad and pen from Wes's grasp. "Okay Wes, I think I need to take you back to your room so you can get some sleep…" David told him decidedly and began to get up off the bed.

"David!" Wes snapped getting up and reaching for his notebook.

"Wes!"

The Asian-American frowned.

David raised a brow.

This spectacle went on for good thirty seconds before eventually Wes gave up and closed his eyes, letting himself fall against his best friend. David picked him up and walked him to the door, taking him across to Wes's room.

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped into a spot next to Blaine, who was whistling that same tune again. Bedouin Soundclash. Most of them had huddled around a small fire again.<p>

Eli and Blaine had moved Harry so that he was propped up against Eli, who leant against a tree, his head on the redhead's chest. Eli's arm was wound around Harry's shoulders.

Aimee sat in the tree above them, whilst Greta and Daisy hung around nearby.

Marilyn was collecting wood.

Suddenly off in his own world, Blaine began tapping his foot.

Eli was stroking Harry's curls and he looked up and grinned, bemused.

Kurt sneaked a smile over to Eli. He picked up where Blaine was with his whistle.

_And when the light has left,  
>I'm not sure of my *every* step<br>Follow the wind that pushes me west back to my bed.  
><em>

Blaine quickly looked around to Kurt who had his head ducked, whilst hitting the notes. Eli decidedly joined in. Harry just smiled softly, his eyelids drooping.

Aimee used the brass telescope and started tapping against it.

_Hey hey heeeyyy, hey hey hey (hey!)  
>HEY Beautiful Day (hey! hey!)<br>HEY Beautiful Day.  
>Heeeeeyyyy, hey hey hey (hey!)<br>HEY Beautiful Day (hey! hey!)  
>HEY Beautiful Day.<em>

Kurt grinned and the group swung into full accapella. Daisy and Greta 'oohed'.

The five all stopped and joined for the bridge.

_When the night feels my song,  
>I'll be home, I'll be home.<br>_

Blaine leaned across and squeezed Kurt's hand just a bit, just for reassurance. Not just for Kurt but himself included. To let him know that they were going to be okay.

Eli pulled Harry in closer without hurting him and let his head rest on top the curls.

_When the night feels my song,  
>I'll be home, I'll be home.<em>

Marilyn had just swept into the camp and she was met by silence. And then,

_When the night feels my song,  
>I'll be home, I'll be home.<em>

She dropped the load she had and grinned, "I feel like I've just stumbled upon a horror movie!" Daisy laughed and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in. Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and they all fell into a group hug.

Eli just stroked Harry's curls. They stayed against the tree; Eli didn't want his friend hurt.

* * *

><p>Cassidy sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, with a slightly open mouth. His eyes were big as he watched the screen in fascination.<p>

The little boy with brown curls had baby food down his chin and his large brown eyes shined in delight. "_Ah, boo!" _The person holding the cheap camera would say every now and again and the child, no older than two, would be sent into another fit of giggles.

"Home videos," Cameron stated, sitting behind the blond and leaning over. His eyes were still as full and brown as they had been back then. Right now, they were brimming with tears.

Cassidy nodded in understanding.

"My mum, she would play with me like that, before dad came home…" A small smile lit up the highlights in his eyes. He laughed sharply. "Then it would change…"

Cassidy just nodded again. "And you said you found these things where?" He asked, avoiding Cameron's sentence and carrying on. He gestured to the videos circling around them.

"I broke into the vault. There are hundreds of separate sections in there, one for each kid. I went to mine first…" He explained and then shifted uncomfortably.

The Vault was a part of the school students were not permitted to visit. It had been of interest to most students and some had even tried to get in once or twice, without success.

Normally there would be guards on every inch of the place.

Cassidy figured that the Inspection was top priority today, with what was going on and all that jazz.

Cassidy just blinked at the screen; the woman now held the slightly older boy's hands up above him. He looked about three-ish. She walked him to the steps and then he broke free and ran across the garden before falling onto his knees.

"You were a cute child," Cassidy complimented, a smile pulling on his lips. His gaze was focused on the cheeky grin the child wore on the screen.

Cameron felt a flush to his cheeks and decided to ignore the statement. He pulled a separate tape from his bag and held it tightly.

"I went to yours after."

Cassidy snapped his head back and shot a look of disbelief. His eyes fell on the video. "What?"

"There were a few videos… I just grabbed the first one and got out of there." He told him and handed it forward. Cassidy stared at it for a moment.

"Mine?" His voice was small and jarred.

He had a flashback, to his very first memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did it work?"<em>

"_Is he awake?"_

"_He's waking up sir,"_

"_Good, I want to be the first face he sees." This was a gruff tone and it sounded farther away than the rest of them. _

_Cassidy pulled his eyes open. _

_A man was standing over him, white light surrounding in the background. His hair was greying, asides that it was black. His eyes were a sharp ice blue colour._

"_Hi there, kiddo." He greeted the boy, with the same gruff voice. Said boy just blinked again._

_He had a suit, a grey one, that looked freshly pressed with a warm red and blue striped tie. A 'D' resided on his left chest. _

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I think the operation was a success, sir," a man with glasses said, and the small child blinked at him. He was getting good at blinking. The glasses man seemed to be young, maybe twenty, late twenties tops. His lips pulled up at the corner awkwardly and he gave the child a small smile._

_The man in the suit seemed to be pleased. The small blond sat up and stared around him, men with white coats stood around and they all seemed to be staring at him. _

_He didn't know where he was. _

_Who he was._

_What he was doing here…_

_In fact he didn't know anything…_

_He looked down at his hands and scrunched them up then opened them again, it was fascinating…_

"_Hey there," He looked up again to a women's face. She wasn't a woman yet, she still looked to be in her young teens. Brunette curls billowed down her shoulders and her back, it was tied up._

_She wore a black shirt with cargo pants tucked into shined, brown military boots. "I'm Helen," she smiled and patted his curls gently. _

_The little blond experiment stared back at her. "Don't worry, you're safe. Daddy wouldn't let you get hurt, you're way too special to him."_

"_John, I think you should take a look back over these notes…"_

"_Come along, Cassidy…" the man looked his way. He didn't know what to do._

"_Cassidy!" The woman followed and held her hand out. _

"_He means you," She whispered, and gave him a small wink taking his hand and giving it a squeeze._

_He slipped off the bed and found he could move on the legs he'd been given._

"_Cassidy," The newly named boy repeated quietly. He liked it._

* * *

><p>"But I've never…"<p>

Cameron frowned and stared at him, he pushed the video into Cassidy's hands. "Here, just…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Just watch it if you want…"

Cassidy stared down at the tape in his hands. He nodded. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do with it just yet, so he hugged it tight to his chest. "I'm gonna get back to my room." He told the taller boy and Cameron nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna watch some of these. It's good to hear her voice again, you know?"

Cassidy bit his lip. "Bye Cam,"

He tore from the room.

* * *

><p>"Kurt,"<p>

_Silence._

"Kurt!"

Kurt squinted his eyes at the sharp hiss. He blinked a couple times and sat up. It was dark now and most of the group was asleep. He turned to see a mysterious face.

No wait, that was Blaine, he could tell once his eyes adjusted. He glanced around to where everyone was asleep, huddled together.

"Blaine?" He asked and narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

It wasn't long until Kurt saw the frantic worry of Blaine's face. His eyes widened. "Oh god Blaine, what is it?"

"Do you feel it?"

Feel it? Feel what? The only thing Kurt could feel was the aching in his leg where Aimee had fallen asleep on it. He shoved her off. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt!" he whispered harshly, his head flicking back and forth. "I feel like we're being watched." His voice was small and tedious; it sounded like he was in pain. For a moment Kurt wondered if Blaine was dreaming. But then when he thought it over… He'd felt the same.

He felt as if eyes were lingering over him, awaiting movement.

Maybe it was right, the vision, what if they weren't alone anymore? If the rest of the vision was to come true, that would mean… they would be expecting some late night visitors.

His eyes grew large. If it was correct Quinn should be there, Quinn should be just arriving and then _they_ would come out to play. No Aaron though, Aaron was not present.

Men dressed up in military wear.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. It was okay. As long as Quinn didn't turn up they should be fine. They should be just fine.

* * *

><p>John Murphy scratched his head.<p>

He let a frail finger trace over the prize.

"Anything sir?"

The screen remained black.

"No," He answered with a sigh.

The computer screen had flashed up an image a moment ago and it had triggered John Murphy to hurry back to his office and inspect.

Alas the image had failed to show again. No one could really tell what it was; it was blurred and the ones who did see it were too stunned to actually recollect it properly.

"We'll have to keep waiting. We have to work them out of there." His lips pursed and pressed against his fist as he stared out of the window.

Miss Valentine stepped up from the corner. "Mr Murphy, if I can please," She had seen the whole spectacle. "I think we need to go in there and pull them out ourselves, no more waiting for the hacker to go away." She insisted and opened her clipboard. "Now I know that it's risking, they could track us back here if they followed the scent, but I can honestly tell you that I don't think-"

"Sweetheart,"

Helen Valentine froze, her eyes still locked to the board, she lifted them slowly. "Sorry?"

"That's enough Hel, whilst I appreciate your input, it's not needed. Thank you." He waved his hand. "Now run along, go do whatever it is that you… _do_ around here." He smiled at her and drew some papers from the desk and began to read them.

She stared at the men lining the outskirts of the room. They all awkwardly abashed their eyes.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Very well," she stared with despise at the man behind the desk before making a swift exit.

Fine. If he wasn't going to do anything about this, she would do it herself.

* * *

><p>A twig broke and Kurt snapped his head around to the where the noise had just come from.<p>

It was now officially day five.

Day four had been silent. Nothing much had happened. Blaine's worry had merely turned out to be a dream, a dream where he had been surrounded by people in a crowded high street.

One misfortune was that their packs were all robbed over-night, which made them a lot more wary but none of them thought much of it. The testers were obviously working their stuff again.

They took all the food.

And the purple sharpie, which Blaine, surprisingly, took quite well.

Kurt shuddered though; he wasn't really sure what to think anymore, to be honest.

It was early morning on day five and Aimee had just returned from filling their canteens up from a small stream that cut across the ground about a mile off from where they were.

Harry had been ordered not to move or do anything until this was over and they could get professional advice on his condition. Whilst he admitted that he still ached all over, he wasn't going to stop doing everything.

He was momentarily curled up against the tree with Eli's shirt wrapped around his shoulders.

It was quite warm actually, baking in fact, but Harry had insisted that he was frozen.

The topless boy stood with his fists on his hips and his foot propped up on Daisy's back.

He had a long strip of grass tied around his forehead and he'd picked up some mud from somewhere and drawn stripes against his cheeks.

Daisy shrugged and pushed him off. "Dammit, Eli! Go bug someone else. Why don't you go see Aimee or something?" She growled and swatted him away.

Eli blushed. _Aimee? You mean glorious perfect amazing Aimee?_ Because Aimee totally wasn't the girl he had a crush on or anything…

"Yes that Aimee. Just leave me alone!"

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." Marilyn nodded from next to her partner. "Now go talk to her."

He blinked a couple times staring at them. "What now?" He was shoved away and sent to the red-headed girl, who was tying a piece of rope to a tree.

Not for any reason in particular of course just… You know… Tree. Rope. Boredom…

"Hey Aimee-" he began to be interrupted by a loud gasp behind him.

"Izzy!"

Kurt's head flicked round and he saw something that made his stomach twist and turn. "Quinn!"

Appearing through the trees was the boy himself. He had a smaller girl slung over his shoulder and looked quite warn.

"No," Kurt's breath shuddered. There was no Aaron.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Quinn lowered the girl down and she squirmed. "She passed out, dehydration I think…" He told them in his Irish accent. It had become stronger since the last time they'd seen each other.

"Quinnton!" Eli called and ran towards him as the girls dispersed to find the smaller girl a drink or something. Eli ran into Quinn's arms and he hugged him close, patting his back.

"Good to see you man," Quinn puffed out and let go again. Eli passed him a canteen and he fell to the floor, chugging down the contents.

Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder, who realised he'd just been staring.

Who knows what had happened, but no one had seemed to realise except Kurt and Blaine.

"Quinn," Blaine asked slowly.

The blond looked up.

"Where's Aaron?"

Everything went terse and Eli's eyes widened.

Harry blinked a couple times and Quinn lowered his head. "First day, there was a fire, second morning I found him dead…" He summed up the happenings and Kurt went pale. It was ambiguous and Quinn had left out every detail imaginable but that was Kurt needed.

Blaine paused. As did Aimee and Greta.

They all shot a look over to Kurt but said nothing.

Izzy was slowly coming back around. She sat up and as soon as she was passed the canteen she downed half of its contents. Pulling it away she asked the first question on her mind. "Where's Becky?"

No one had the heart to tell her.

They didn't need to.

Next thing they knew there was a sound of a gunshot and Eli flipped to the ground, he let out a long howl. Harry's eyes flew wide, but he found he was incapable of movement for some reason. "ELI!" He screamed.

Kurt whipped his head round. This was the vision. It was coming true.

Blaine looked frozen in fear. He glanced to Kurt. "MOVE!" he screamed and pushed Kurt to the ground, another shot following.

Footsteps came out and surrounded them. They came from every direction. Quinn pulled Izzy close to him as they gathered around in a circle. Blaine pulled Harry to his feet and Kurt, Eli and they were grouped together in a cluster. All ten of them.

They just had enough time to hear a noise above, like an airplane, or a helicopter. But whatever it was, it was flying low and hovering just above them.

They saw the masked faces equipped with gas masks from the war days. Men with guns were about to spring on them.

And suddenly, the ten recruits all felt the sting of an electric shock paralyze them and knock them to the ground.

Everything went black.

Game over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>__ Holy Christ… My longest chapter yet I think, a little under 8,000 words that one…  
>Please leave a review and alert it if you want more, that would be brilliant! :)<br>Also, would you guys let me know about my OC's… They appear a lot and I'm not sure if you guys like that or not… Just to let you know, this now signs the end of the Inspection arc._

_There will be more to come._

_OH! And you know, if you have any questions throw 'em my way! I'll answer all of them! :)_


	12. Home

_**Authors Note:**__ So first off I would like to begin by saying LKJDGAKSKhajkkamahlkaslkfa;lgj…. I love each and every one of you guys so much right now! Thank you for all your support through this! I know it's been heavy but we're nowhere near the end. Hopefully things will get a little bit lighter now~? :D Thank you for your reviews and stuff… and I never know what to put in these notes… I normally just ramble… Like now… Any questions feel free to leave in a review or pm ^_^_

_^_^ This is my favourite face recently… It's so cute… ANYWAY…. :P_

_Note: If you have already read this chapter and have received another alert, it's because I've swapped a previous version for this one. This has been Beta'd. Thank you Micah :) (Meecah)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>Home.**

* * *

><p>That light, the one pressing against his closed eyelids. It was heavy like a dead weight and Kurt just couldn't bring himself to open them. Too hard.<p>

It was easier just to keep them closed in this warmth. It was strange, the warm feeling, but it wasn't bad... It was quite nice actually. He felt secure wrapped in the blanket of black.

But he couldn't and he knew he couldn't. There was a voice hanging over him amidst the silence. "Mr Hummel?"

He cracked open his eyes and stood with light bearing down on her, the face he'd made himself despise.

"Miss Valentine?"

Her once tired and stressed face was suddenly relieved. "Kurt," she sighed with relief. She had that ever infamous clipboard balancing in her arm and her cheeks were a faint red, but it wasn't make-up.

Kurt took a good look around. The walls were white. The floor was white. In fact the only bit of colour was her high wasted trousers, the dark blue standing out against the crisp shirt she wore. Her love heart red lips and dark chocolate hair swirled with colour.

"What- but I was-" He couldn't think of words to say, but the expression on his face said enough.

Helen Valentine smiled slightly; it seemed... almost... grateful?

Were his eyes deceiving him?

"You must be confused."

"Thank you, Sherlock."

Helen ducked her head and cursed herself for pointing out the obvious. She flipped back her hair and smiled tightly. "I'll explain in due time, Kurt, when you're all here."

"All?" Kurt glanced around, to find he wasn't the only one in the room. There was another boy pressed up against the corner in another hospital bed similar to the one Kurt was currently abiding. His shoulder was tied up with a bandage and he sipped on a box of Apple Juice. He nodded.

"Howdy."

"Eli!" Kurt gasped and inspected the boy's condition with his eyes. His throat was splattered with bruises and his shoulder looked awfully uncomfortable in that position... But apart from that, he looked fine. He looked better than fine, he appeared as if nothing had actually happened. His trousers weren't ripped anymore and he wore a fresh shirt, green not covered with dust and dirt. Eli looked normal. _Eli..._

"Yessum?"

"What happened?"

Eli looked at him in confusion and Kurt just stared at him harder. Eli clicked.

"Oh! You mean-?" He gestured to his shoulder. Kurt nodded, giving him his 'are you stupid?' stare. "Oh! Right! Yeah!" he suddenly looked ecstatic. It was weird...

"Kurt, I got shot in the shoulder!" he was wearing a grin that made Kurt think maybe there was something wrong with him...

"And you're happy about this, _why_?"

His eyes went wide and his lips a straight line. He reached up to the bandage and he was inching forward."Wanna see my scar?"

Kurt was about to snap when Miss Valentine intervened. "Kurt, if you don't mind, Blaine would like to speak with you. But only if that's okay with you?" She stepped in the way, blocking Kurt's vision of the insane red head.

_Blaine, that was right. They'd been... and then..._

"Where is he? Is he okay?" He quickly snapped his neck round to face Helen and she smiled softly. She nodded.

"He's fine, I sent him to get you a coffee."

Kurt rested his throbbing forehead on his fingertips. _Thank god, he needed caffeine right now..._  
>He looked up to Miss Valentine and stared her right in the eye suspiciously. "Wait, why would it not be okay for Blaine to talk to me? Why would you need to run it by me first?"<p>

She seemed embarrassed and gritted her teeth. "It's an order I received, anything that compromises your safety we have to check it by you before we can let it happen. Even talking with your partner."

Kurt stared at her. There was a long silence. "My safety?"

"Yes, we want you to be comfortable here."

"So kidnapping me and shoving me in a-" he gestured with his fingers "-'ninja-spy' school, then shipping me off to my death isn't compromising my 'safety'. Not even a tiny bit?"

Miss Valentine looked slightly uncomfortable and she shifted awkwardly in her position. Kurt on the other hand felt successful and victorious. _safety my ass_, he thought bitterly.

Helen ran her tongue along her upper teeth at a loss of words, "I'll send Blaine in."

"Yeah, you do that."

Miss Valentine let the arm with the clipboard in fall to her side and she huffed out a long breath as she trekked out of the room. A wide door opened up across one of the white walls to Kurt's right. Blaine stared at the fathom expression she wore. "Miss V..."

"He's all yours." She handed over the responsibility that was the fashionista, waving her arm back towards the room and Blaine blinked.

"...Okay, thank you?"

Helen made a swift get away, pulling an iPhone from her pocket and making some important calls.

"Hello?" The voice was a gruff one, the one of a higher importance to her.

She winced and took a breath before calmly replying. "I went ahead with the rescue. I couldn't wait."

She pulled the speaker away from her ear when she had suddenly received a long string of curse words and highly unacceptable language thrown at her.

Blaine turned the corner entering the room, just saving Kurt from another Eli moment.

"Kurt." He wore a charming smile and held out a cup of hot coffee to Kurt. The latter's eyes filled with thanks, and he scooped it out of Blaine's hand, taking no time at all to drown himself in the warm hug of caffeine. He almost choked on it though when he saw the condition of Blaine's neck. He wore similar bruises to Eli.

"Oh my gaga, what the hell happened?" Blaine gave him an odd look at the sudden outburst. Kurt nodded from his sitting up position in the bed and Blaine sat down wearily. "What? Kurt, what are you-?" his hand flew to his chest and then to his shoulder, finally residing to his neck. He raised a brow and Kurt nodded.

"oh this?"

"Why do you all act so naturally about this? Did you and Eli get in a fist fight or something?" He gestured to the red head, who had just thrown away one empty carton of Juice and was currently stabbing the foil cover of another one. He looked up.

Eli's eyes flew to Blaine quickly then back again. "You think I'd start a fight with _that_?"

Blaine blinked at the accusation. "That?" he parroted without response.

"Please Kurt, give me some credit. I'm not gonna risk being taken prisoner in Isengard or whatever, ew. No thanks." Eli continued to sip at his juice, staring thoughtfully at the wall again.

"Have you any idea what that book's even about?" Blaine asked with accusation in his tone, spinning in the chair that once faced Kurt.

Eli stopped sipping and blinked, frowning. "Some midgets walking somewhere or something..."

"One does not simply walk to Isengard, Eli!"

"I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots." Kurt rubbed at his temples again and Blaine spun around quickly with a guilty expression. "Sorry," his lip twitched downward and Kurt gave him a bitter smile. He was returned with a shrug of 'what are you gonna do?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, back to your neck? Bruises?"

Blaine's eyes flew wide again. "Oh right, of course, sorry."

Kurt rolled those perfect blue eyes again and awaited his answer.

"Do you remember getting the feeling you were dying, like really, _really_ painful and so much so you just had to give up on your whole body?" he exasperated the second 'really,' wincing as he said it. It was weird how well Blaine described how Kurt felt in that moment. "What can you remember about that day?"

Kurt stared at Blaine and turned to face the wall again, thinking hard. He remembered Quinn showing up, and then from there things went really fast. He couldn't get that image of those men with the masks running towards them out of his head. The eye holes were huge and black, a long nozzle running over the mouth and nose. It was distressing for Kurt to even think about. Then the same pain Blaine had described before waking up here. There wasn't really much to it.

He told Blaine about it and Blaine nodded in full understanding. "Yeah, that pain? That was the chip in your neck. If I could get you a mirror I would show you, but you have bruises too."

Kurt was too shocked at the 'chip in you neck' part to fully ingest the information.

"...What?"

"The chip or the bruises?"

"Uh, both?"

Blaine nodded and lowered his head, tightening his grip around his coffee cup. "Well, basically when you first arrive here, in the stage when you're still asleep, they inject you with this 'chippy mabobby' thing. It's like a tracker and at the same time, they can technically 'shut you off' momentarily if there's something they don't want you to know or see. Or in some cases like ours, if you're in danger and you'd just be better off to be 'asleep' whilst they work. None of us are supposed to know," he shrugged.

So no, to his earlier statement. This didn't compromise his safety at all, not one little bit. He rolled his eyes again and Blaine smiled. A silence fell upon them.

"Did Miss Valentine tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

"Your safety-?"

Blaine said no more and Kurt dropped his head back, groaning. "Oh, that. Yeah. You know they had to ask me before you could talk to me, like you'd be a danger to me!" He laughed bitterly and shortly. "This place is ridiculous."

Blaine pulled his chair closer and it scraped against the floor. "I've been here almost seven years Kurt. I learned that a long time ago."

Kurt let himself grin comfortably and he leaned back, tiredly. Blaine blinked and then his eyes went wide. "Oh, Kurt, you- I've got a surprise for you." he grinned and reached for a bag residing against his chair leg that Kurt hadn't noticed before. It was grey and ambiguous; Kurt wasn't really sure what Blaine was going to pull out.

But when he did, Kurt was confused. It was a folded cloth, green and the same colour as Eli's shirt... Oh. Blaine handed it to Kurt.

"Congrats, you've got your green. They wanted to wait until we actually landed and got home but..." Blaine paused and shrugged here. "I thought it would make you feel better now."

Kurt led it out across his lap, on top of the crisp sheets and just stared at it for a moment. It was... Green.

It was just over two weeks since Kurt first joined Dalton and he had to say, he felt part of this now.

And anyway, green matched his eyes better than yellow.

But that wasn't important right now. He looked up to Blaine with bright blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

Blaine looked confused, his brow knitted. "Thank-? Oh!"

Kurt had pulled him into a tight hug and let his head rest of Blaine's shoulder. "You know, I probably wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for you," he whispered into the curly top's ear and turned his face into Blaine's neck.

Blaine didn't know where to put his hands and he was sure Eli was sat sniggering to himself at the rosy colour plastered across Blaine's cheeks. He finally relaxed when he realised Kurt wasn't letting go anytime soon.

His hands fell on the small of Kurt's back.

Eli wolf whistled and the pair separated, rosy cheeked. Eli sat back satisfied, sipping on his third juice box. "Congrats Kurt, welcome to the greenos." He grinned and Kurt knitted his brows at the red head. "...thanks."

"No problem. Juice?" He gestured to the pile next to him on his bed. There had to be another twenty or so cartons there. Kurt shook his head and Eli shrugged. "Suit yourself." He suddenly paused and his eyes went wide.

"You okay, Eli?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow, he took a quick glance at Kurt, who was also staring at the red haired boy. Blaine turned back to Eli.

"Fuck!" he threw the half full box in the air and went sprinting out the room.

Kurt looked to Blaine and visa versa. "What was-?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't want to-"

"Ah!" a sigh of relief.

Kurt and Blaine both winced and then cracked up into fits of laughter, the first laughter that had filtered the room and Kurt's eardrums for a long time. It was refreshing. The flush went and Eli came back around the corner, the weight lifted from his bladder and a smirk on his face.

"Better?"

Eli laughed, "Much... Thanks."

They all shared a grin before they were suddenly rattled by the aircraft. "What's-?" Kurt looked up at the ceiling and dust fell from the slits between the tiles.

Miss Valentine appeared around the door frame. "We're landing, could you make your ways to the front please?"

Blaine glanced back at Kurt and threw the new shirt at his face; it clothed it like a bandage. "Put that on, I'll see you in a sec," he smiled and turned to Eli.

"Grab your juice and let's go."

Kurt pulled the shirt from his face and stared at it, then back up at Blaine. He felt his cheeks warm as Blaine smiled at him. Why was he still shy about changing in front of the guy? He'd done it before in the arena so what was the difference now? Maybe because he couldn't stand that Blaine, the angry one, and now he was back to sweet Blaine... That made it different, very much so.

Kurt tugged his top over his head and replaced it with the green one quickly before Blaine turned back around.

* * *

><p>The three of them headed out and were met by Quinn and Harry, who was supported by a pair of crutches. Harry smiled at them all and Quinn wore a huge grin. "You alright, smiley?" Eli asked when they turned around.<p>

"Hey, yeah, I- I'm just excited to see Ty, can you believe it?"

Blaine took a glance back at Eli and then to Harry who rolled his eyes, "Tyler's woken up, Quinn just got the message."

Blaine grinned, "He did?" Eli jumped on Quinn and the blond squeezed him tight.

"I'm happy for you mate," Eli told him pulling away and cuffing him on the shoulder, his arm still wound his Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn beamed like an idiot and he bit on his lip. "I'm just waiting now, not much else to do and then I get to see him."

They were at the door and waiting for it to open, a strip if sun flitting through the window as they neared the ground.

Eli nudged Harry's shoulder with a sincere smile as the other three fell into casual chat. Kurt stood interrogating Quinn on his relationship with Tyler and smiling at his responses. "Are you okay?"

Harry's gaze flittered out the window at the incoming ground, then to his hand which was shaking like a leaf in the wind. He shrugged. "Nervous."

Eli frowned and waved it away. "Why would you be nervous?" He gave Harry an honest look. "It's only Ben."

"I kissed him though..."

"You were so confident in the arena about it, why would that change now?"

Harry gave it a thought for a moment and returned without a valid answer. He wavered. "I don't know, I guess..."

Eli waited patiently with his arms folded across his chest.

"I had time back then; it's just come around really fast. Early. We were meant to be in there another few days... I just..." he sighed. "I just really don't know, E."

Eli heaved out a breath and pulled Harry's head onto his shoulder. "There, there you hopelessly loved up fool." he patted out Harry's curls, the brunette hummed.

"You've been with him how long?" Kurt asked again with folded arms, suddenly very interested. He found it fascinating, the way Quinn was so obviously head over heels about this 'Tyler' and just straight out about it.

No pun intended.

He was proud to be with his boyfriend and didn't care who knew it.

It was inspiring and it made Kurt's heart ache, to know he could've never had anything like that back at McKinley.

"A while," he wore a dopey smile as he spoke, "A little over a year and a half now I think."

Kurt's eyes may as well have popped straight out of his head with the expression he wore. "What's he like?"

"Uh, I don't really know how to put him into words... Excitable? Nice, caring, funny..."

Blaine, who'd been listening to their conversation, batted his eyes dreamily in mocking. Quinn shoved him and Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Quinn, you're so cliché."

The blond shrugged happily. "Yeah, well," he spun to face the window, hands pressed up against the glass. "I'm in love Blaine, get over it."

Kurt was shocked at how up-front Quinn was about his relationship. Of course it wasn't weird, of course not. It was just... He was still getting used to the kids around here. They were a lot less judgmental than back in Lima.

"Sorry, I wouldn't know what that feels like if you haven't noticed."

"Oh Blaine, I think you're forgetting about Riley."

Blaine immediately went red. "Shut up Quinn," he ordered through gritted teeth. Quinn just smirked in response, feeling extremely satisfied.

Riley..? Who's...?

Before Kurt got the chance to ask they were bundled and chastised out of the carrier, none of them even realising they had touched the ground.

Miss Valentine was coming down out of the aircraft on the opposite side to the boys, with her hair blowing around her face, her baggy trousers billowing around her legs, her top neatly tucked into her waist band.

She looked over to them and smiled brightly as they made their descent to the ground. "Why is she always smiling like that?" Kurt bared his teeth, and whispered to Blaine. It had the opposite of the desired effect.

"Would you ease up on her?" Blaine snapped over the scream of the engines, sounding harsher then he'd intended. "She's trying Kurt! She honestly is, and you've done nothing but deny her."

"She doesn't get it, she's acting like it's easy, how would she even know how it feels to be in our position?"

Blaine gave Kurt a bitter look. Kurt almost choked at the disgust in Blaine's expression. He'd never been looked at like that before, not by Blaine's eyes anyway, those brown ones that swelled with emotion. "Kurt, how do you think she ever got into this job? It wasn't like she had a choice... She's been in this Kurt, she scheduled the rescue. Murphy wanted to wait, she knew it was wrong so she went ahead and did it. If it weren't for her we'd all be dead right now."  
>Kurt was speechless, he couldn't think of the words to reply, to back up his argument. What did Blaine mean? Dead? Why would they be dead?<p>

He just looked away bitterly; he couldn't stand to know that in some way Blaine was disappointed in him. Anybody but Blaine, it hurt with him.

They were pushed out of the runway and Harry was assisted by Eli through a door that led to a long hall that looked a lot like an airport terminal... or so Kurt figured, from what he'd seen on TV. Kurt didn't like this, not one bit.

He felt a breeze push past him and shuddered. He felt a presence next to him, and it made his skin crawl. He was not one to believe in things he couldn't see, but at this point however he was a little less skeptical.

Aaron had died in that fire, like the boy in his vision.

He couldn't help but be a little skeptical though. It was in his blood, he just wasn't sure now what to think, not after all... _this_.

The five of them were greeted by a man who looked to be in his mid-forties. Grey hair slicked back, he looked surprisingly like Blaine. He wore an ear piece and as they approached him, he was repeating words spoken into it.

"Alright, will you five come this way." It was not a question but a command, and they were pushed along. Kurt suddenly noticed an absence hanging upon them and he wanted to slap himself for not noticing sooner. He leaned over to Eli, as he had upset Blaine and didn't really want to push his luck. "Where are the girls?" he whispered in askance. Eli looked at him then looked around, he returned with a shrug. "I guess getting their own treatment at the girls place."  
>Kurt nodded but he was still foggy about it.<p>

Next thing Kurt knew was he was sitting in an office, in a plush red leather chair, staring at an empty desk in front of him. Suddenly a door slammed and the five of them, all in a row spun to see Miss Valentine pressed up against the door.

"Okay, relax now."

Kurt hadn't even noticed the breath he'd been holding. This seemed to go for the other four as well as there was a simultaneous exhale of breath among them.

They stared at the women as she walked around the desk and fell into to the seat behind it. She tittered a little. "God, these guys don't know the meaning of the word gentle, do they?" There was something about her air that made her appear nervous for some reason. Kurt figured it had something to do with her not following orders; she was probably worried about the trouble she'd get in when they got home.

No one made a sound.

She opened her clipboard and pulled a pen out from behind her ear. She then looked up and stared at them all with bright eyes and a solemn smile on her face. "So we're only missing one, am I correct?'"

"Aaron, Miss, Aaron Mitchell." Quinn confirmed and she took a note down in Biro.

"Thank you," she then proceeded to pull out what looked to be a tape recorder. She placed it out in front of her on the desk. "Now would you all report your names into this, please. Quinn," Quinn was sat on the end of the row and they went down in order. "Could you begin?"

He nodded and she pressed the record button.

"Quinn O'conner."

"Harry Day,"

"Blaine Anderson,"

It was Kurt's turn and he was holding his breath again, he glanced to the three boys who'd said their names already and were waiting for Kurt to say his own.

Blaine smiled reassuringly at him and it filled him with relief to know that he wasn't mad. He literally felt the tension in his muscles leave. Partly.

But it was Eli who pinched his arm and chastised him along. "Kurt Hummel."

"Eli Turner." the red head sat back in his seat again, hands interlocked across his laps and legs folded.

Miss Valentine pressed the stop button and buried the recorder in her bag again. She sat back up straight and looked out at the sea of confused faces. "I expect you have many questions."

No one bit back at her the way Kurt did before; he felt slightly guilty about that now.

This office was old-ish and not what you'd expect from the chrome finishing of the hall. It looked more antique, the leather more aged.

Suddenly, Harry spoke up. "Miss Valentine, would you please tell us at least what's going on, I think I can speak for the entirety of us when I say we're hopelessly lost..."

He gestured to the other boys who all nodded in agreement, even Kurt.

Helen's eyes scanned the row and she placed her hands out on the desk in front of here. "I guess I should explain, but bear in mind, it'll be in the least detail as possible, I can only tell you so much."

"Anything will help right now," Blaine inputted with a sigh, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Helen took a breath, "There are quite a lot of organisations out there who don't agree with the way we 'run things,'" she gestured with her fingers. "And they are set on shutting us down. They think we train you up to be weapons and they seem to think the only way to stop us is to end all this. To end all of you."

Kurt's eyes were wide when she ran her pointed finger along the five of them.

"Us?" Kurt gasped with his first words since entering the office, apart from his name.

"Well not just the five of you, but the whole of Dalton. You as students."

Miss Valentine suddenly spoke up again at the devastated faces of those in danger.

"Now, we don't want to alarm you, as you are in safe hands with us."

Kurt stopped himself before he remarked with something stupid.

"They won't be able to get to you inside of Dalton, we're too well hidden to be found. But this also means that now outside of the campus, you could be faced with danger.

"In this case, you'll be accompanied by a member of staff wherever you go outside of the grounds."

Eli let out a groan and slipped down in his seat, covering his face with his hands, The other boys seemed to share his annoyance. "Okay, alright, I know. You are old enough to be going it alone and we know that. The member of staff will be like a background character you won't even notice to be there, and everything that happens will not be relayed any further than my ears. It'll only ever reach my ears if there was any sign of any danger."

The five weren't very talkative today. "Any questions?"

Blaine raised his hand tentatively when no one said anything. "Why were we pulled out early and who were those guys? Were they the same ones that took Becky?"

"We're still unsure about the whereabouts of Rebecca right now, we have no idea if she's even still alive. Our hopes are no. I wouldn't like to think of what they could be doing to her. She was only thirteen, you know."

"Miss V, what do we tell the kids back at Dalton, they'll want to know why we're back early won't they?" Eli leaned forward with his question and it surprised Kurt of the seriousness in his tone... It was Eli...

"Ah, yes, well, your story will be a dysfunction in the data we took, you'll tell them that there was a glitch and you'll say nothing more. Understand?"

There was a collective nod and Miss Valentine smiled.

She picked some papers up and shuffled them, aligning them on the desk. It was almost too cliché.

"Alright, you're free to go." As she said this, she touched a button under her desk and a door swivelled open, revealing yet another hall, but this time looking more like the ones back at Dalton from behind them.

Harry blinked at the doorway, free of guards. He turned back to Miss Valentine with a quizzical expression. "You mean, we can go. Just like that?"

He felt the need to clarify and Helen nodded. Waving her arm out, she gestured to the door. "Go right ahead."

Eli jumped to his feet first and the other boys looked to him. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure there is someone waiting for me on the other side." His eyes fell onto Harry. "Ha-arry?"

Harry dropped his head and it hung. Eli tsked and walked round the chairs, pulling him to his feet.

"Be brave, I know it'll be fine, trust me on this one, okay?" Eli whispered and Harry blinked before nodding. A small sincere smile reached the red-haired boys lips. "Okay." He patted Harry's shoulder.

Quinn took a moment to think it through before realising what this meant before pushing past Eli and Harry. Eli poked his head out of the door and watched Quinn fly down the hall.

"Quinn, hospital wing's that way!" He called, pointing behind him and Quinn's hand flew in the air as he yelled back. "Yeah, I'm grabbing something first."

He sprinted back to his room.

Blaine smiled and blinked down at his lap. He glanced over to Kurt. "I'm sure Cass is dying to see you."

Kurt hadn't even thought about Cass the whole five days he was there, except for that moment he made the comparison between Aimee and the blond himself. He felt extremely guilty about that. "I'm sure he'd like to see your new top." Blaine gestured to the garment Kurt wore and the brunette smiled a little, pushing his hair back.

"You think he'll be impressed?"

Blaine nodded with a grin. "I think he'll like it!" Blaine rose to his feet and held out a hand for the taller boy. Kurt complied and pulled himself to his feet. "Will you give me one moment though, please?"

Blaine felt nervous, leaving an emotional Miss Valentine in the same room as an even more emotional Kurt. He sighed and nodded, leaving the doors and shutting them behind him.

He leant back against them and slid down to the floor. For the first time in his life, he was ready to see Wes and David.

Helen looked up from her paperwork and eyed up Kurt suspiciously. "Everything alright, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and pulled a chair from the row up behind him to sit close to Miss Valentine's desk.

He leant back in the chair and sighed again. Helen blinked.

"You were in the same position as all of us, weren't you? When you were our age?"

"Well, I was never in the arena but-"

"But you were a recruit, like us right?"

She nodded but failed with a verbal response, too surprised at this upfront-ness of the boy that despised her. How did her even know all of this about her?

"Then, in that case," He swallowed, and his eyes flicked on to the top of her desk and back up to her face. "I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, Miss Valentine."

Helen choked.

"I probably shouldn't have been so quick on the gun but…" He paused here and took a deep breath. "Well, that's it."

Helen nodded her eyes wide and her movements robotic. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt jolted his brows as he rose from his seat and left.

Helen dropped back in her seat and made a note to leave a thank you for Blaine. He obviously had something to do with this. She pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message Blaine would see when he got back to his room.

Blaine looked up when he saw Kurt emerge from the room. He got himself up and wiped his palms down his thighs. "Everything okay? That was quick…"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to say something small. It wasn't meant to be long."

Blaine seemed to consider this for a moment and then turned away. "Alright. You wanna head to your room or something?"

Kurt turned up his nose in disgust suddenly. "I think I'm gonna go jump in the shower, I smell worse than an obese man's armpit."

"Charming."

Kurt flashed him a small grin and rolled his eyes. "I'm tired, my quips aren't as flawless as awake and alert Kurt's. Don't be racist."

Blaine laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, what? Don't be racist to tired Kurt?"

"Exactly. Discrimination."

Blaine smirked and they turned a corner, Blaine walked Kurt to his room and then bidding farewell heading on to his own room.

Kurt had just closed the door when two bodies came from another turn at the top of the hall. They seemed to be in a deep discussion and their eyes were cast down to their hands, which were gesturing around, as if fabricating some kind of plan. "Wes, David!" Blaine called, arms outstretched.

The boys pushed past him and ignored him.

Blaine blinked and spun around slightly. Both boys had frozen and it was almost comical the way the two of them exchanged a look and swivelled their necks further to Blaine.

It was only moments later before Blaine was on the floor beneath two other full-grown bodies.

"BLAINE!" They both cried and flattened him. They were confused. Dreadfully confused but at the moment all that mattered was that Blaine was home and appeared undamaged.

"Wes. David. Do me the honour of getting the hell off of me!" Blaine grumbled but he felt a swell of joy in his chest to see his two best friends again.

David jumped up off the pile first and pulled Wes up with him. They both grabbed a hand of Blaine's each and helped him to his feet before pulling him into a bear hug.

"Blaine, How did you get back?" David asked, completely forgetting Blaine knew nothing about the whole 'Arjun breaking into the system and then finding out about the hacker' operation.

Blaine seemed to fail on this question completely; he assumed David meant about his early arrival. "Glitch in the system, they had to pull us out." Blaine recalled the instruction Miss Valentine had given them and relayed it like a parrot. Wes and David weren't convinced.

"Blaine, what do you mean 'glitch'?"

"I don't know, something went wrong with the systems and they just had to pull us out, you know what Dalton's like with their secrecy." He hoped to hell that he'd convinced the pair.

Wes and David yet again exchanged glances. "Sure we do B," Wes smiled, and Blaine sighed with relief.

Wes and David were still unconvinced, but they didn't want to press Blaine when he'd only just gotten back from what could be called a traumatic experience.

"Hey, come to Wes' and we'll chat about it if you want, yeah?"

Blaine was so happy to have his friends back, just to lean on. He couldn't help but flash them a watery smile. "I would- I would appreciate that. Really."

David laughed and cuffed the hobbit on the shoulder. Wes pulled them all back into another hug. "The Dalton trio have been once again reunited."

"Wes, that makes us sound like superheroes!" David laughed and then drew a large gulp of air. "Maybe we are!"

God, it was good to be back.

* * *

><p>Ben's head was lying flat out on his desk, one arm tucked under it and the other sprawled out in front of him. Harry, pushed by Eli, brushed the door open when he found it unlocked.<p>

He hobbled into the room on his crutches and found the blond sleeping, his face pressed up against his maths homework. Harry found it adorable and he couldn't stop the smile creeping up on his lips.

It was odd. He'd always liked Ben, but it wasn't until they were older that Harry realised his 'feelings' were a lot more than just friends. He developed something for Ben that he'd put aside as brotherly love, but it wasn't until later that he realised he'd want to be 'with' the blond in another way. He didn't see Ben as a brother.

Harry would admit that he was attracted to Ben, a lot.

And he wanted Ben as a partner, not as in a training partner, but one that he could… you know, hold hands with and kiss and… a boyfriend.

He let himself slide in opposite the blond and hesitantly laid his hand atop of Ben's. He felt a hot flourish run through his body and he was about to retract his hand when it moved.

Harry gasped, feeling choked and unprepared. He hadn't even thought about what to say or anything… But then why should he if it was only Ben? Why was this so difficult?

He shot a glance over to Eli, who was lingering in the doorway. The red head jolted his eyebrows and winked. Harry closed his eyes again.

What did he actually want off Ben? He was almost afraid to be with him, it could mean that… if anything were to go wrong, this amazing friendship they had might as well be the shreds of a 'used to be'.

And Harry was planning on leaving still, if he could just get the authorisation and then he'd be gone. But he'd never see Ben again. It was the one thing stopping him.

How could he… he couldn't live without Ben… He'd known him all his life and now… not having him around…

Ben stirred and Harry panicked. He inwardly flailed.

No, no, no, no, no, this was too soon he wasn't ready…

The blond's eyes cracked open and Harry subconsciously tightened his grip on the hand.

"Ha-Harry?" Ben sat up sleepily and gazed across at the face opposite him, unaware of the world completely right now.

Just hearing Ben's voice made the tension leave his body completely and he even reached across the desk with his other hand, threading their fingers through one another.

Ben blinked and his face was dressed with confusion. "Wh-?" He suddenly paled and looked scared. "No. No Harry, please you have to wake up, you can't die on me Harry. Please!" He was panicking and beginning to sob. "I-I can't do this without you!"

Ben's hands tightened around Harry's fingers and he pulled Harry closer towards him.

The brunette tried to ignore the stream of pain shooting through his arms and pulled out of Ben's tight grip and held his forearms. "No, Ben, wait what? I'm not- I'm not dead Ben, I'm home."

Harry insisted and Ben paused for a moment. "H-Harry?" His eyes swelled with tears and Harry nodded gently. Ben's forehead un-scrunched and his eyes went wide with wonder.

Harry smiled a little, "I'm okay Ben," he let out a little laugh and stared at the blond. "I'm home."

"I-I- Oh god, Harry," Ben flung himself at the brunette, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry let his hands fall to the lower of Ben's back and hugged him tight, his nose and mouth disappearing into the blonde's neck.

"I missed you so badly," Ben muttered into Harry's ear.

Harry sighed with warmth, his bandaged hands pulling Ben's body tighter against his own.

"I- I missed you too, Ben," Harry felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Eli backed away and decided to give the two boys the privacy they deserved, he gently pulled the door closed and collapsed with a sigh against the wall.<p>

He was bored.

Well, first thing he figured was to have a shower. He smelt like a dead cabbage.

He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a message to a friend.

_Hey, I've just got home, meet me for lunch? - E._

It was only moments later, when Eli had started making his way back to his own dorm, that he got a reply.

_You're back already? Oh god. Yes. Yes of course. I'll meet you in the café. - A._

Eli felt a skip in his step as he bounded into his room and jumped in the shower quickly.

* * *

><p>Cassidy was drawing an infinite symbol around the tapes surface, his mind wondering. He hadn't brought himself to actually watch the tape just yet and he wasn't sure if he was going to ever. He wondered how Cameron was. Since he was given the video he'd not really spoken to Cameron, and Cameron hadn't made an effort to speak back.<p>

Honestly, he was confused about the two of them at the moment.

He couldn't figure out Cameron's feelings towards him at the time present, all he knew is that Cameron tolerated him. Obviously it was unlikely for Cameron to like him back; Cassidy was nothing but a nuisance to him.

Cass' eyes fell back on the tape. His birth mother could be on here. The plastic he held in his hands could contain secrets ready to spill over. Cassidy would admit that he was desperate.

With one final sigh, Cassidy took a good look at the video and clambered off the front of his bed.

He crawled quickly to the TV and was just about to slide the video in when the door opened. He dropped the black box tape down next to him and quickly rushed to the door, flung it open and before he knew it, he'd disappeared into Kurt's arms.

"Kurt!" Cassidy cried out and Kurt held him tightly. "Oh thank god!"

Kurt hadn't wanted to break down into tears at all up until now. "Cassidy, I- I-,"

"Shh," Cassidy hushed him and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. "Okay,"

Kurt smelled of soap and his hair was a little damp. "How long have you been back?"

"Just." Kurt answered straight away. "Just, we lost Aaron Quinn." Kurt cried into Cassidy's shoulder.

Cassidy wasn't sure how to react. He already knew that, so he just said nothing.

"I'm so glad you're back, Kurt," Cassidy muffled into Kurt's shoulder.

"Me too."

It was later, when they were both sat on the bed with cups of coffee, that Kurt spotted the tape.

"Hey Cass…" He said slowly and the grin Cassidy was wearing completely faded.

"No, no, it's nothing but…" Kurt chewed on his lip. "What's that?" He pointed to the black box and Cassidy swivelled around to see it. He blinked. "Oh, nothing," he mumbled and shook his head. Kurt was about to question this before Wes and David, dragging Blaine along behind them appeared at the door. "Kurt!" They both grinned.

"Come on, we have something to show you!" David persisted and ran over, grabbing Kurt's arm.

Kurt shot a look of confusion towards Blaine, but he was just returned with a shrug.

He then glanced over to Cassidy but the blond was smiling widly. "Uh-"

"It'll come clear when you get there!" Wes insisted and Cassidy jumped off the bed.

"We're doing this now?"

Wes and David nodded and Cassidy pulled Kurt to his feet.

"What's going on?"

"There's something we worked really hard on," Cassidy told him with an apologetic smile. "Feel free to leave as soon as we're done but you have to sit through it first."

Kurt blinked.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked in the room where Tyler was sat in the hospital bed looking beautiful as always. He breathed a shaky breath, he'd missed him and just to see him there – awake – was perfect.<p>

He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop him from letting sobs escape him. Why was he crying? This was a good thing right? Tyler was okay, Quinn was okay, everything was okay.

He gripped his guitar tighter and turned a corner to reveal himself to the boy.

Tyler was writing something down but when he lifted his head he saw the blond making his way towards him.

He felt his heart skip a beat when Quinn perched on the edge of his bed, the weight making it dip slightly, his guitar balancing on his thigh. He had a bandage around his head but he still used that dopy grin of his.

"You're okay," Tyler whispered and held a hand over his mouth to stop him from bursting into tears.

Quinn nodded silently. He looked down at his hand and strummed the strings loosely. "I made it," He breathed out and met Tyler's eyes again. "When, I – I found out you were awake I had to grab this thing and-" he paused and brushed the back of his hand against his cheek. "-Well, I – I promised myself I would play this to you when you woke up. I plan on keeping that."

There was a silence and Tyler took a deep breath, not saying a word. He nodded.

"Okay, I'm just gonna... go then…" He began to strum and Tyler watched his fingers move skilfully.

Then he opened his mouth.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Tyler smiled sadly and removed his hand from his mouth and reaching forward let his hand rest on Quinn's leg. Quinn flinched under the touch but allowed it – he choked up at the touch that he thought he'd never feel again.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurts you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<br>_

Quinn smiled stupidly as he strummed on the strings and kept his eyes on Tyler's. Tyler wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks now with his shivering fingers.

_Don't you dare look out your window._

_Darling, everything's on fire  
>The war outside our door keeps raging on<br>Hold onto this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone<br>Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurts you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Tyler's heart raced with many emotions just at the sight of Quinn again and he had to wonder if he was dreaming for a moment. Quinn smiled as he sang.

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

"_Hi, I'm Quinn. You're new, I take it?" Quinn asked, his tone seeming friendly enough, if not a little arrogant. Tyler nodded in response._

"_I – I got here a couple days ago, they let me have a few days to myself." He answered the un-asked question that was lingering on Quinn's mind. He hadn't seen him before. _

_Quinn did a quick inspection of the boy with his eyes. Medium height, bit scrawny. That would change soon enough with the workouts Dalton issued._

_He seemed like an alright guy, hopefully reliable and not too bad looking, not someone Quinn would date but… You know, not bad._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn." They shook hands. _

"_You said that. I'm Tyler." _

Tyler pushed the guitar away and clambered to his knees, wrapping his arms around Quinn's neck and squeezing him tight. "I missed you so bad," His eyes were sprinkling with tears and he just wanted to be held. "I missed you too Ty," Quinn took him around the waist and clung on tight, his face burying into Tyler's neck.

Tyler let his head rest against Quinn's. "I love you, Quinny," He whispered between breaths, smiling and pushing out a short laugh.

"I love you too, Ty."

Just then the door opened and made a creak. Quinn looked around and Tyler gave Cassidy a watery smiled. "Hey Cass." Quinn led down next to his boyfriend.

Cassidy flushed a bright red. "Oh, crap. Sorry am I interrupting."

Tyler wrapped an arm around Quinn's hips and rested his head against the blond boy's chest; his hand snaked up the front of Quinn's skin shirt and brushed against the skin. He drew ambiguous patterns and tilted his head slightly. "No it's no problem, what was it?"

Cassidy swallowed and tried not to feel uncomfortable, he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Hey Quinn, it's good to have you back. You might rather stay here, but if you'd like we've got something to show you, if you'd like." He gave Quinn a small smile, his hands wringing with each other.

Quinn glanced back at Tyler who just cuddled him close. "You can go, they've been working really hard for you guys. You want to see it." He promised and turned his face into Quinn's chest.

Quinn wavered and chewed on his lip. He just wanted to hold Tyler right now; it'd been almost a month since the last time he'd had those gorgeous brown eyes look back at him.

"I don't know…"

"Go on Quinn." Tyler looked up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He held up his wrist and flashed the redrawn note Quinn had left him before.

Quinn smiled a little and his eyes fell down. He nodded "Okay, I'm coming."

Cassidy felt guilty about splitting the two of them up but it wasn't his decision. Quinn could've said no. They trailed down the hall and Quinn waved back at the brunette who had propped himself up with pillows. He smiled back.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were pushed into the Warblers' Hall. But this time there was a table dressed with a cloth at the front. Five seats resided.<p>

Kurt decided that either they'd _just_ set this up or they knew that there was going to be one less to join them. He frowned suspiciously but pushed it aside for a little while, he would let himself enjoy whatever they'd set up.

Wes and David did seem particularly pleased with themselves.

"Just sit over there whilst we wait for the others," Wes ordered and Kurt and Blaine were shoved into two seats in the middle.

Boys that were Warblers slowly trickled in. They all approached Blaine and Kurt and gave them both condolences and congratulations. Eli followed, typing out a message on his phone.

He looked up and waved to both boys.

"Where are Quinn and Harry?" Blaine asked, leaning over to Eli.

The boy shrugged, "Well Harry's with Ben and last time I saw Quinn was outside Miss Valentine's office, he was heading to his room or something…"

Kurt nodded and he was beginning to get lost in his own thoughts when he felt Blaine slip his hand over Kurt's. He blinked but Blaine seemed in his own head too.

Kurt made no movement and he bit his breath.

* * *

><p>Cassidy poked his head into the room where Ben and Harry were. He smiled because they were chatting normally, like nothing had even happened. It was a touch refreshing.<p>

Why was it that Cassidy always barged in on intimate times…?

They were sat on the bed opposite one another with coffee for Ben and tea for Harry.

Well done for living up to the English stereotype Harry. Cass rolled his eyes with a smile.

Ben let out a laugh and then noticed Cassidy hovering in the door. "Hey Cass, what's up?"

Harry spun and smiled at his blonde friend. "Cassidy," He grinned and looked genuinely happy.

It was nice for Cassidy to see that his little blonde friend was beaming like that again, it was the happiest he'd looked for a good long while.

Cassidy smiled at Ben. "Ben, you know that 'thing' we've got planned?"

Ben blinked for a moment and searched his scramble of a brain. His eyes went wide. "Oh!" He was grinning again.

"Harry, come on, we've got something for you!" The blond held out his hand and Harry smiled before slipping it in to his grasp. "Okay." He smirked and let Ben help him with his crutches.

On their way over Ben kept his hand brushing against Harry's; however awkward, he didn't want to lose that physical touch with his best friend.

When they arrived at the hall half the boys were already seated, Quinn had arrived and the Warblers and 'Warblers-for-the-meantime' were in position waiting.

"Go sit up there, with the others." Cassidy told Harry and guided him in the direction of the table.

Harry made his way up and Cassidy rushed to their places.

"You guys have any idea what's going on?" Harry asked and Eli helped him into his seat.

Blaine shook his head and sighed. "When do we ever know what's going on with Dalton?"

Eli laughed and eventually the whole table started to chuckle.

They didn't even notice the Warblers and other boys get into position, they were still laughing when Wes finally had to shush them. They were standing in two rectangles, with Wes, David, Cassidy, Ben, Nick and Jeff across the front.

"We wanted to thank you guys," David begun, "You guys did the thing we'd all hate to do and we all want to thank you for that." There was a wave of nods throughout the boys behind him.

"So we got together and decided to put this on for you guys!" David ruffled Ben's hair as he said "And as you can see some of our friends who aren't Warblers wanted to chip in too."

He turned to Wes awkwardly. "I forgot the rest," He 'whispered' and Blaine rolled his eyes, wearing a grin.

Wes sighed tiredly and pressed his hand to his forehead. He lifted it away and began to speak in aid of his friend. "Without further ado."

The boys at the back began to hum their parts and Blaine shook his head with grimace as he instantly recognised the song. They would never let it up, would they?

It was David who stepped up first, Wes along with him doing a call and response. David started,

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<em>

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

From between the pair Cassidy shot forward and took over, David and Wes fell back into position. Kurt cupped his hands in front of his mouth and smiled in delight of his curly-haired friend performance.

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

Taking a deep shaky Breath, Ben then stepped forward. His hands shaking at his sides but before he had chance to argue with himself and pull out his vocals were already working.

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

He wasn't smiling then, not until Harry met his eye and smiled supportively at him, it was encouraging and yet at the same time daunting. At this point, Ben sung directly at Harry, their eyes meeting and entwining. Blue and Brown. He smiled.

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

The six of them now begun in unison, each jolting a leg or moving in some way to the slow beat. The group of boys behind them were doing something now, something was being passed around in between them all and Kurt tried to see what it was they were doing.

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<br>You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<br>_

Whilst Eli enjoyed the performance, he felt the need to pull out his phone and sent off a quick message.

_Didn't fancy having a sing song? ;) - E_

It wasn't but a moment later until he got the reply.

_I think I would've embarrassed myself, I can't sing. – A._

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<br>_

Eli grinned to himself and put the phone down onto the table, hugging his knees to his chest happily. Kurt reached across and squeezed Blaine's arm.

_Don't let them to take your life for granted  
>you're the only one who needs to rule your world<br>When life leaves you feel empty-handed  
>Lie low and show 'em what you're worth<em>

The lights were suddenly shut off and from behind the six in the front row it began to light up with a fizzle. Sparklers, were being waved about behind. Kurt gasped and felt his heart skip at the light show. He marvelled and grinned.

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

Wes, David and Nick all grabbed a couple of sparklers and rand forward to the boys at the table passing them over. Kurt grabbed one and waved it, making a pattern in front of Blaine who laughed.

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_oh… You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
>'Cause baby you're a firework<em>

They all fell back into position and the sparklers were all lifted above their heads in one effort.

There was silence.

And then the boys sat at the table erupted into applause, those who could giving them a standing ovation. No one bothered to turn the lights back on.

Blaine let his head tilt and Kurt pulled him into a hug, locking his arms around him.

"Welcome home, Kurt," he whispered and then gave him one final squeeze before releasing and joining the other's in one massive hug.

Cassidy jumped out of the way before he could be crushed into the madness when he spotted the boy at the doorway. He smiled and wandered over with his arms folded.

"Hey there,"

"I liked it," Cameron told him and Cassidy bit his lip, dropping his head with a smile. He looked back up behind thick blond lashes and Cameron smiled back at him.

Eli watched as they pulled into a hug and then looked to his left where Ben and Harry were already together, Harry's arm wrapped around Ben's shoulders and his head resting on the brunette's shoulder. They were in conversation with Kurt and Blaine, Kurt was almost crying.

He sighed, though smiling and his phone buzzed again.

He picked it up and almost felt his heart burst through his chest and he wore a giddy smile.

_I'm so so proud of you. – A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>__ SO! I'm almost in tears right now. I'm so proud of all them. _

_That's stupid. Seeing I wrote it. But I can't help it ^.^ Tell me what you thought in a review? _

_Anyone else glad that the inspection is over? Ugh, it was tiring… __

_Anyway. UPDATE SOON!_

_Oh and the song used at the end was the Boyce Avenue version of firework! Go listen to it XD_

_But who's A? :O_

_And Why am I asking you this? :O_

_God. I need to sleep more. I'm horribly sleep deprived. And now I'm rambling… ^_^ _

_Anyway~! Review/Alert/favourite XD_

_Update soon! :)… God. My chapters are getting so long…_


	13. HelloGoodbye

_**Authors Note: **Uh... Apologies I guess... This is a day late . I'm sorry! I don't really have much to say in this note... XD For a first...  
>Thankyou! For your reviews and alerts... Oh look! I had had one written I'll paste it XD<em>

__Hello, thank you so much for making it this far, I promise that though this journey has been rough it might start to get better! Might… Though, by the title… yeah I'm just gonna let you guys… go with… that… *cough* anyway, review? Alert? Thank you? ^_^_ _

_AND I'd like to thank my beta :) Thank you Micah! I know you've had a lot on at the moment, but thank you for taking time out and doing this for me :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Hello/Goodbye

* * *

><p>Oddly, after another two weeks, things were starting to return to normal.<p>

Well as normal as you can be at a super-ninja-spy school.

There had been a big dinner held for the boys who had returned. They hadn't heard anything from the girls, but Kurt figured that the treatment was the pretty much the same for them.

Life at Dalton was starting to feel normal for Kurt. Of course he still couldn't believe what had happened to him over a month ago when he really thought it through, but these days it was only when he set to getting some sleep did he really analyse his options.

Options? Scrap that. His set course.

But during the day, he was far too busy to actually think about it.

Many people had congratulated him on his new ranking of shirt, the fresh new green one. Boys he hadn't even met before were coming up to him and giving him a cuff on the shoulder in congratulation. Even though he missed his friends back at McKinley, the kids here were so much more friendly. At Dalton, everyone was already so tight knit, Kurt was surprised at how easily he just slipped into the group, and he was welcomed with warm open arms.

It felt really nice.

An explosion from the lab set in front of him snapped Kurt out of his reverie. He'd been leant on the desk with his chin in the knuckle getting lost in his thoughts whilst Wes worked away. Said Asian boy cursed frantically under his breath and glanced up at the professor who was beginning to make his way over, not looking too pleased.

"Shi- Kurt quickly. Hand me that bottle over there," Wes ordered and Kurt quickly followed instructions. He didn't know what he was actually passing to Wes, but just went along with it because he knew that Wes knew what he was doing.

He hoped, at least.

The liquid Wes poured into the beaker seemed to settle the acidic based mixture and Wes looked back up to Mr Fillis who wore a look of disapproval on his face. The red shirt pushed the bottle of alkali back at Kurt, who returned it. Mr Fillis scowled as he finally neared the desk. "Mr French, What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," Wes quickly covered up, looking to Kurt and acting confused. Kurt joined in, acting completely cool, wearing his 'I don't know what you're talking about but don't feel the need to tell me more' face.

Mr Fillis was about to argue when another, bigger, explosion rocked the lab again. He instantly forgot about Wes and Kurt and went marching over to the boy who'd mixed the chemicals.

Both Kurt and Wes winced at each other and mouthed Mr Fillis's well-known line.

"Benjamin Jenkins, Five laps!"

Kurt sighed as Ben went running out of the lab. This had to be the third time in one day, only three lessons in.

Wes just laughed a little. "While I do feel bad for Ben, it totally got us in the clear." He smirked.

Kurt watched as his bedraggled friend trekked across the hill and went out of sight.

He sighed knowing full well Ben didn't have enough time to finish five laps before the next class and it'll be like on giant great big circle. He'll run, turn up late, he'll run again and then have to do night time classes. Then he'll be too worn out to do his homework and it'll all start again.

The worst part was having to listen to Harry drag on about being worried about him, not that all of them weren't, they were, just Harry seemed to go on a bit…

He turned to Wes. "Forgive me."

Wes just gave him a confused look as Kurt brushed his hand across the table and a beaker went flying off the edge. It smashed into multiple pieces; Mr Fillis looked up and snarled.

"Kurt Hummel, five laps!"

Kurt made his way down to the track where Ben was already two laps into his own five and the brunette felt a bit stupid. He was going to be running two on his own in the end.

Ben was just finishing his second when Kurt approached the boy. He looked quizzically at him. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" He came to a standstill and shrugged.

"Well, I thought you could use some company," Kurt shrugged, and a smile pulled at Ben's lips as they set off.

"What did you do?" Ben asked with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "Pushed a beaker off the edge of the desk. It shattered."

"You did that for me? I'm flattered," Ben teased and poked Kurt in the ribs; the latter just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't get used to it." He laughed and Ben smiled at him.

Their arms pumped at their sides and they picked up the pace, racing each other.

Kurt had gotten used to running now, and he admittedly liked it. With the 5k every morning his fitness level was rising. It was surprising how much healthier he was at Dalton then back at home… was that even possible?

It was ten minutes after the second bell had rung that Kurt and Ben finished their laps. Ben had stayed with Kurt after his own and even did another two laps with his friend.

Kurt had protested to no avail.

"Come on, Mr Newman looks in a good mood for once. We can sneak in."

The pair of them ducked down and ran across the window of the old school building when Newman's back was turned. "Come on," Ben hissed and waved his hand.

They had just reached the door and pushed it open when Newman swivelled around and glared at them. "Jenkins. Hummel."

"Crap," Ben hissed under his breath and went to spin around, heading back down to his old friend 'Mr Running Track'. Kurt marvelled the man; on the one hand, he was plotting the greying man's demise, but on the other, no one could ever pull anything on him. It was truly fascinating.

"Go on, you too Hummel, seven laps." Kurt blinked and his jaw slacked. Bloody Hell…

The whole class, Wes included, looked apologetic towards the pair.

Honestly, Ben was just glad to have Kurt with him. The day's humiliation was shared out between the two of them instead of just him. He liked not being alone.

Just as Kurt went to turn around he heard the familiar voice of his training partner appear at the other door across the classroom. Kurt spun and blinked. What was he doing here?

Blaine offered him a quick smile before turning to Mr Newman and passing him a note.

"All Warblers are being drafted in for an emergency meeting." Blaine told him and Newman waved him away, scanning the note that read exactly what Blaine had just told him.

_Signed, Miss Valentine_.

He grumbled something about not being able to teach a proper class without those darn warblers messing it up. Blaine just smiled tightly at him. His eyes displayed another emotion.

"All right, all right, fine." He pushed the note back in Blaine's hands and gestured for the boys to get up. "Quick, quick, you're disrupting my lesson." Wes gathered up his stuff as did a couple of other boys and they quickly made their escape. Wes patted Blaine of the shoulder giving him a thankful look as he went past. Blaine looked to Kurt who quickly grabbed his bag and was making his way to the door. Ben's heart plummeted. He'd be running alone again. He sighed and began to push the other door open to head to the track.

"Ben, come on!" Kurt turned and widened his eyes then winked. He had his back to Newman and

Ben just blinked. Kurt held his hand out and made a grabby gesture.

"I believe Jenkins is not a Warbler, Mr Hummel." Newman said with narrowed eyes, his brow scrunched and arms folded. Kurt quickly rattled his brain.

Ben just watched the spectacle.

"He is, well now he is anyway, since the performance the other week, we just haven't got him on the list yet," Kurt lied and Newman appeared very unconvinced. He humphed and Kurt offered him a smile. The old teacher turned to Blaine who nodded and gave him charming smile number 76.

He turned back to the black board. "Turn to page 62, boys." A stifled groan flittered through the still seated boys, the non-warblers, and Kurt took this as a cue to 'get the hell out of my classroom'. Ben followed Kurt and slid his hand into the brunette's.

Kurt smiled and squeezed it before the three of them chased after the others to the Warblers' hall. Wes and the rest of the Warblers in Kurt's math class were already seated. David was the last boy to follow in, and shut the door after him. Just as quickly as it closed, the door opened again and David rolled his eyes.

He fell into the seat between his two best friends and Wes just patted his head.

"Alright boys," Miss Valentine begun frantically, she quickly picked up a piece of chalk and started scribbling on the old black board that was never really used anymore. Miss Valentine wasn't their choir leader, they normally had a council of boys, Wes, David and another boy called Thad. They were all Red shirts. This being the case, mutters of confusion filled the air and Miss Valentine hushed them again. "I need your full attention guys," she ordered, and they all fell silent again. "This is really important and I need you to listen carefully."

Kurt glanced to Blaine, but the curly-haired warbler shrugged in response, turning back to their auburn-haired teacher. As always, she held a clipboard against her chest. Today she wore skinny black trousers, a crisp white shirt and a dark blue blazer, coloured like a dark night sky. Whilst Kurt was only just starting to like her, he'd always admired her sleek and always trendy dress sense. It was the one thing he'd always liked.

"A week tomorrow, Mr Marshall and a couple of his colleagues are getting together for a dinner they're holding in the grand hall. He wanted to impress them and he hired a band to play at the event. However, the lead guitarist has broken his wrist and they've had to cancel, which is where I need you boys come in-"

"You want us to perform in front of the chairman?" Blaine asked, paling dramatically, he didn't want to sound up himself or anything but he always got the solo and... you know... it was a big deal to sing in front of the chairman.

Helen wavered slightly. She leant back on the desk and folded her arms across the clipboard. "See, that's - that's not just it," she swallowed.

Wes blinked. "What else could there possibly be?" he spoke for the entirety of the boys in the room at that point. Miss Valentine sighed.

"There'll be the head of the M.I.5 there, as well as the CIA. Then a few lower branched people and Wes, your parents will be there."

That was what set Wes off. "What?" he demanded and threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging at it. "I thought they were in Russia!"

Kurt leaned over to Blaine and whispered in askance, "Why doesn't Wes want his parent's there?" he frowned. He'd always been nervous singing in front of his dad but he loved it when he watched. The smile on Burt's face gave him a warm proud feeling.

"They're getting back in a couple days," Helen told him.

Blaine leaned close to Kurt. "His parents don't know he sings, and they wouldn't approve."

"Oh man, crap, what if they pull me out of here? I can't go back to state school, I couldn't." he was hyperventilating now and David rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand soothingly on his back.

"Wes, we won't let them pull you out. And anyway, at most they could just get you to leave the Warblers, focus more on your studies. And even then we could just lie to them..." David thought aloud, his eyes wandering over to wall as he continued to think things through.

Miss Valentine watched him with grimace, "Whilst I don't approve of you lying to your parents," she frowned at David and then continued, her face relaxing. "David's right, the worst they could do is make you leave the Warblers. I don't think they'd dare take you out of Dalton. Even a private school wouldn't be able to handle your intelligence." Wes was starting to ease up at this point, even though his face contorted with pain. Blaine rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Wes, we'd all fight to the end if it meant you could stay."

Wes nodded. He took a shaky breath, "Yeah, yeah, of course, thanks guys," he cupped his face and dragged his hands down his cheeks, sighing.

Helen leaned back against the blackboard again. "Okay, so will you guys help me?"

They all paused and shared faces of uncertainty before nodding at the same time.

She was beaming suddenly. "Thank you so much, boys. In that case, we need three songs to put together a set list, there will be a band playing throughout the meal, so you guys will work your magic between courses. First things first, songs."

Suggestions had been thrown around carelessly, some receiving blatant disapproval whilst others got a head bob or even a hum in consideration. None were perfect, though. At the end of the meeting, that had run over another lesson, and was just finishing up before it trickled into training.

Ben had made to escape when Kurt stepped in his way, in front of the door, arms folded and looking down at the blond with a raised brow. Ben blinked.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Uh... training?" Ben wasn't really sure what was going on right now...

Kurt resurfaced a smirk, his eyes narrowed challengingly. "Yeah, okay, But don't think I just said you were joining the warblers to get you out of running. Oh no, you've got a voice and now you've been officially drafted and you're gonna use it."

Ben's eyes were wide and he stared at Kurt, unbelieving. His jaw dropped.

"Kurt-!"

"Nope, I'm not having any of it Benjamin." he smirked and Ben's face fell completely. Kurt felt satisfied and linked their elbows, guiding Ben to training.

He kept talking, knowing full well that Ben wasn't pleased. "Which means you have to help me think of a song."

The blond let out a long groan.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a Saturday and there were no lessons. Blaine had offered Kurt to catch up on some of his training and the taller boy accepted gratefully. He was falling behind dreadfully, not being able to pick up on certain moves…<p>

"I don't understand it." Kurt said, forcing a kick at Blaine, the latter dodging it with a block.

"Understand what?" Blaine asked, frowning and threw his curled knuckle out to Kurt, the latter swiftly defending himself and ducking.

"Wes, I guess." He shrugged and slid left as to avoid the kick.

Blaine frowned and came to a standstill, grabbing some water, a bottle perched on the bench next to them. "Wes? What about him?" He tore away the Velcro and removed his hand guards.

"Why is he so concerned about singing in front of his parents? You said they didn't approve but…" Kurt wiped a towel across his brow. He sighed. "I don't know. Parent's that don't support their children for what they do, they bug me, is all. I mean if Wes wants to sing, why not?"

Whilst Kurt had a valid point, Blaine shook his head. "I know, my own mother always tried to be there for me. She bought me books, sent me to singing lessons. My dad on the other hand…"  
>He shrugged and fell against a nearby boxing bag, gripping it and leaning his cheek on the material. "I just don't see why they can't be happy for their own kid."<p>

"Some parents suck, I guess." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What are- were yours like?" He'd been making that mistake for the last month, he really should've known better now! He cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake.

Blaine smiled peacefully. "Like I said, my mum supported me fully, but she loved my dad and he wasn't my biggest fan honestly…"

Kurt nodded in understanding and threw a punch against the bag, opposite side to Blaine.

"He wouldn't come to most shows I did. On the weekends he would be busy. You know, playing golf on Saturday, Sundays would be his resting day," Blaine deflected a surprise attack from Kurt and the taller boy frowned a little. "So mum would take me and Darcy to our aunties…"

Kurt paused, pulling on a pair of gloves to stop his knuckles bruising, like the time before. "Your aunt's?" He blinked and held the bag.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, what?"

"Is she still alive?"

Blaine paused a moment and thought about it. He chewed on his lip. "I suppose. I have no idea really though…" He admitted.

Kurt nodded again. He wasn't sure what else to say, so he changed the subject. "Blaine, who's Riley?"

Blaine froze. He knew it was just a matter of time before this question came up. He winced.

Kurt frowned, tempted to back-peddle but way too interested to actually do so… they were partners right? That meant no secrets, right?

But it's been two weeks since he'd heard the name and maybe Blaine had forgotten Quinn slipping the name into the conversation quickly. Blaine sighed in grimace and Kurt decided that he hadn't.

"Quinn said I was in love with him, right?"

"You remember, I was just wondering really…" Kurt covered up quickly, so that Blaine didn't get any 'thoughts' about him being interested. In the story. Not Blaine. Not that he wasn't! No wait, just… Never mind. He pressed his fingers to his temples.

"I've had training partners before you, Kurt."

Whoa. Was that… Kurt blinked. Was that meant to hurt him? Maybe not… but it definitely did…

"He was my first. You know the whole kiss before you leave thing? What Harry did?"

Kurt blinked and nodded. He didn't want to know where this was going.

"Riley kissed me and told me he loved me before he went. Then he didn't come back."

Kurt was shocked and Blaine just carried on to pound the bag away. "I'm- Blaine, I'm so sorry." He uttered and Blaine shrugged, though Kurt could tell it bothered him. The room had suddenly become too quiet and Kurt desperately wanted noise. They were the only ones in there.

"I'm- Blaine, would you stop and listen to me!"

Blaine stood in position for a moment, the gloved fists to his cheeks, hovering. He was thinking, though. He dropped his arms and turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, I don't know what to say. I was upset about it, but it was so long ago, I'm not too bothered anymore-"

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped, his eyes wide and his jaw slacked. "Blaine, he was still your first love…" He hoped it was, otherwise Kurt would sound stupid right now. "That's still something. You can't say you're not bothered anymore." He pleaded. He knew he would never, not miss New Directions. Be it five or fifty years.

Blaine fell back against the wall. "Kurt… I… Of course. He loved me, but I didn't know if I loved him back. I mean, I think I did but then I was young back then…"

Kurt slowly nodded but he didn't really understand. Either you loved someone or you didn't.

"How old were you Blaine?" Kurt asked, his brow furrowing. Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Blaine?"

"Thirteen."

"How old was Riley?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh."

That was quite an age gap. Not so much in years, but in maturity. A lot of things changed from thirteen to fifteen.

"Yeah."

The tension in the room in that moment could be cut with a knife.

* * *

><p>Wes leaned over his laptop whilst spiralling through YouTube to find the perfect songs. David was pacing. "What about a musical?"<p>

Wes looked up over the screen and frowned at him. "Like?"

The African-American frowned. "Uh…" He rattled his brain, "Rent?"

Wes blinked. "…Rent?"

David broke into a broad grin. He jumped up onto the bed.

_Dearly beloved, we gather here to say  
>our goodbyes<em>

Wes dropped his head into his hand. "Oh god David, please no…"

"_Dies Irae - Dies Illa," _Thad, who'd been sat on the other side of the room joined in with a smirk.

Wes just blinked at him. "Don't encourage him!"

_Here she lies  
>No one knew her worth<br>The late great daughter of Mother Earth_

"David, if you keep singing, I will have you aborted from your Mother's womb," Wes threatened. It wasn't an empty threat either. David carried on swinging slowly around the bed post.

_On these nights when we celebrate the birth  
>In that little town of Bethlehem<br>We raise our glass- You bet your ass to-  
>La Vie Boheme<em>

Wes dropped his head into his hands. He pushed the lap top back and closed it with his socked foot. "No seriously, go on, I don't mind," Wes deadpanned, his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms across his chest . "Time is ticking, David, don't make me go into the past…"

David hopped off of the bed and onto the back of the sofa Thad was sat.

_To days of inspiration,  
>Playing hookey, making something<br>Out of nothing, the need  
>To express-<br>To communicate,  
>To going against the grain,<br>Going insane,  
>Going mad<em>

_._

Thad burst out into laughter and Wes just jumped off the bed, leaving the room. "I quit our friendship!"David chased after him, grinning wildly.

"Wesley! You love it!"

"Don't follow me, David."

"Oh, Wessykins!"

"David, I will literally turn around and punch you right now…"

He continued to whistle the tune whilst bounding alongside his friend.

"God, David. I'm going to slap you with a frying pan in a minute."

He carried on anyway as Wes dived into the lounge and buried his head beneath pillows. David sat on his head and kept singing, muffled cries coming from below him.

Cassidy walked in and saw the sight. He froze. "What are you doing?"

"Annoying Wes."

"You sit on him?" David blinked before nodding, Wes's limbs flailed from underneath him.

"What's your point?"

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Bye Cass!"

The blond quickly made his retreat.

* * *

><p>Harry rolled over to face the blond lying next to him, Ben smiled and his hand reached out to wind his fingers in the brunette curls. Harry grinned and moved the hand, bringing the fingers to his lips and kissing them. "Good morning,"<p>

Ben was sure a hot flourish of red ran through his cheeks in that moment and Harry was admittedly satisfied he rolled over and walked over to a cupboard where he kept food.

"Morning you, you seem bright today," Ben commented with a grin as he propped himself up against a pillow, he leaned over and slipped his top back on.

Of course nothing had happened the night before, but since Harry got back Ben hadn't wanted to leave his side, you know. Just in case.

And it was hot last night.

No big deal.

Right?

"I feel so much better, right now," he turned with a smile back to Ben, the sound of the kettle boiling filled the room. "Seriously, the aches are going, my ribs, everything just feels so much better." And it would be even better if Harry could just climb across the Bed, across the sheet and pull Ben into a kiss without a second thought.

He restrained though. They still hadn't spoken about the kiss, even though it had been three weeks since it actually happened. If it was ever brought up in conversation, Harry would do his absolute best to stir the conversation elsewhere. He still wasn't ready, he needed more time. More time.

Ben fumbled with his hands in his lap, wringing them. He was ready for this topic right now, and now seemed as best a time as any. "I'm glad," Ben said and Harry gave him a quick glance back and a smile before rummaging around again, looking for tea bags. Ben chewed on his lip.

His gaze cast downward into his hands he took a deep breath. "Hey Har,"

Harry wore a huge grin at the nickname and probably rosy cheeks, but he refused to turn and he just hummed in acknowledgement.

"You'd tell me anything right?"

Harry was a little suspicious at this point but couldn't see the harm in where this was going. "What a question. You know I would, Ben." He grinned over his shoulder and moved to the next shelf down. Was he seriously out of tea?

Ben paused for a moment. He was more ready than he'd ever been; Harry was in a good mood, it was a nice day. It seemed like the perfect time to drop the question.

So he did.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Harry froze all over, his muscles constricted and he frowned with wide eyes. "What?" Of course he'd heard the question perfectly; it was just a matter of stalling it.

Ben looked straight at the boy, in sweat pants and a blue shirt but Harry refused to look back. It hurt a little, especially when the topic was as pressing as this one, but Ben decided against letting it knock him down. "I think you heard me Harry. Why did you kiss me? The day you left."

Harry's hands stop searching. He leaned against the desk in front of him.

Ben stared at the back of the curly tops head waiting his answer, when one didn't come he decided to press. "Harry."

The brunette spun around, Ben almost choked, seeing the look of accusation across Harry's face. He was frowning. "Well, you kissed me back!"

Ben was taken aback by the anger present in his best friend's voice. Harry had never looked at Ben like that before. It wasn't loving, it was rocky and irritated. He didn't understand how Harry could've gone from so upbeat and happy to... Well... _this_.

"What-? Harry, I know, but I-"

"I'm out of tea, I'm going to nip down to the store," Harry interrupted quickly avoiding Ben's accusation. He wasn't ready. It wasn't fair for Ben to drop something like that on him. He darted out of the door and sped away from the blond's call .

"Harry!" Ben hurried to the door, and when he saw Harry hurrying away from him he went in pursuit.

"Harry! Why won't you talk to me?" Ben screamed, coming to a halt and causing some of the boys in the hall to stop and turn in interest.

Harry kept moving forward and didn't stop.

"Harry, please!"

The brunette slowed at that point and finally halted, he dropped his head into cupped hands.

"Just talk to me." Ben was broken and Harry's heart hurt to hear Ben's voice like that, small and, well, broken. Ben quickly took the opportunity to catch him. They had gained a bit of a crowd by this point.

Harry turned and his eyes darted around at all the onlookers but Ben kept his eyes firmly on Harry in front of him. His eyes looked so desperate and very determined.

But Harry wasn't ready for this conversation; he did not want to have it right now.

"Harry!" Ben prompted, his arms were folded across his chest expectantly and he looked longingly at the brunette.

Harry started to shake his head. He was right. He knew it. He couldn't handle any of this anymore. "I'm not having this conversation," he insisted and went to turn around again. Ben grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's been three fucking weeks Harry!" Ben was taken aback by the language he used but he was so cross right now. Harry wasn't being fair. "How much longer do you need?"

Harry spun around so quickly that Ben's hand was ripped from his shirt.

"I don't know! Okay? I just don't know! Honestly, I don't know why I bloody kissed you, it was just a split second thing, Okay? I wasn't thinking properly."

Crap. No wait . He didn't mean that, his eyes widened and he moved in to touch Ben, to take back his words, but the blond was cold towards him and dodged him smacking his hand away.

A pained expression contorted Ben's face.

"Ben..." he sighed and went out to touch his arm again in complete vain.

"Fuck you!" Ben spat before tearing away and bursting into tears. He ran away, pushing through the crowd that'd been watching behind them.

"Ben!"

The blond turned the corner and Harry just stood watching his tail as it fled. He couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he'd just said. What the fuck was wrong with him? Had he really just said that to Ben?

He was disgusted with himself.

He shook out his head and backed up again before running, knowing exactly where he was going.

* * *

><p>Ben ripped open the door to the room and David looked up from where he'd been sat on the bed with Wes just casually chatting and mucking about. Both Wes and David where startled when the blond stormed in. But when David saw Ben's face, screwed up and watery he immediately jumped to his feet, holding out his arms and taking the boy into a hug. To him, Ben was like a brother and right now he was needed.<p>

Ben hid his face into the taller boy's chest and David sat them both down on the bed again. David turned to Wes in concern but the Asian-American just shrugged, his brow laced with confusion.

Ben sobbed hard.

Harry lashed around the corner; he banged on Miss Valentines door, and kept doing so until someone answered. Only it wasn't Helen, but his red-headed best friend.

"Eli?" Harry blinked in mild shock. The red head grinned.

"Sup, bro?"

"Okay, first, don't call me bro." He held out his hands and pointed to Eli. Eli blinked and then shrugged.

"And second, what are you even doing in here?" Harry asked in confusion, frowning, his brow creased.

Eli stuck his hand out and ruffled the brunette mop that sat on Harry's head. "Weekly counselling, silly," He laughed and Miss Valentine came up behind the red head, a note pad and pen in her hand. Eli's face fell when he saw Harry's eyes faded. He blinked and frowned. "Why? What are you doing here?"

Harry's eyes fell to the ground, on his shoes and Eli's gut dropped. Miss Valentine pursed her lips and opened the door further, sensing something was wrong.

"Come in Harry. Eli, do you mind if-"

"He can stay, I'll only be quick." Harry told them with a shaky breath.

Of all the things Harry could've said, neither of them were expecting that.

"You want to what!" Eli gasped from the chair next to him and his eyebrows shot up his forehead, almost disappearing into his hairline. Harry swallowed and his gaze drifted out of the window. Miss Valentine sat behind her desk, shocked and blinking in surprise.

"Harry, are- are you sure about this?"

"I've been thinking about it since I fell and I can't-" He swallowed, took a deep breath and nodded, abandoning his unfinished sentence. The words were too hard to say.

"I'm sure."

"Harry! I'll never see you again!" Tears were springing up in Eli's eyes and he gripped the chair arms, shooting forward, his face screwed up.

Harry just looked away again.

"I think you should think some more about this, Harry..." Miss Valentine pressed but the brunette shook his head.

"I'm done thinking!" He snapped and buried his now wet face into hands and sniffed. "I'm done. I'm not cut out for this!"

A beat.

"I mess up everything! I'm breaking, I can't handle the pressure of this school anymore! The damn weight is literally _crushing_ me. I just – I just want to go home."

Eli was speechless. He stared at the boy with wide eyes, jaw slacked. Before he could break up in front of his best friend he tore out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed at the action and his head hung.

Miss Valentine leant forward over the desk and rubbed a hand up his forearm. "Harry, you're sure about this?"

Nod.

"Okay. Alright then. I'll go get the paperwork." Helen took a deep breath before she disappeared into a supply cupboard behind her chair and Harry rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

What was he doing?

He was leaving Dalton, that's what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped a towel across his forehead and turned to Blaine. "So, you wanna head down to the café for a bit, see what everyone else is doing?" Kurt asked trying to ease the conversation into an easier direction. It shouldn't be too hard though, Blaine didn't seem comfortable talking about the earlier topic anyway.<p>

"Sure," Blaine nodded and grabbed his water bottle. "I think I might go get dressed into something casual first though… I'm so fed up of this uniform."

He rolled his eyes and pulled at it, pinching from his shoulder.

Kurt grinned. "So have you decided on any songs for the Warblers to try yet?" He asked as they began to walk.

Blaine thought for a moment. "I was thinking we could try something Katy Perry, but the council have banned it." He shook his head and sighed.

Kurt blinked in mild shock, folding his arms across his chest. "Why would they ban it?" He frowned and they turned a sharp corner.

"Uh, I don't really know." Lies. Blaine knew perfectly. It was because he had been blasting music throughout his room in an attempt to rid his minds of thoughts of that person…

It was then the very reason for the ban turned round the corner. Blaine almost choked.

"Blaine." The brunette wore a Cheshire like grin and he paused in front of the two. "Nice to see you again."

Kurt frowned and his eyes narrowed. He didn't know who this kid was but he didn't like him… There was just something about him…

"You're meant to be out of the country!" Blaine accused with a tone of confusion, his brow ruffled. "What are you doing back here?"

Kurt could sense the anger in Blaine, running up and down his veins, his teeth grounding.

Kurt immediately saw the discomfort in his eyes and slipped his hand into Blaine's giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Blaine took it and squeezed back.

"Mission was cut short," the accused informed the pair and Kurt just blinked. His pale blue eyes looked down at the joint hands and he was in mild shock.

"I got back this morn- Blaine, are you-?"

"Sebastian, I think we need to talk."

Kurt just blinked. "Sebastian?"

The buzzing of his phone startled him, it was from Wes.

_Kurt, we're having trouble, Ben's here, he's upset, get your ass here now. – W._

Oh how lovely the Dalton boys were. So nice and polite…

He looked back up to Blaine, who was looking at him and then back to the guy, Sebastian, who had his eyes firmly locked on Blaine. There was a pained expression in his eyes.

"I have to go… Wes, he wants me to help with something." Kurt glanced back over to the stranger.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian," he nodded curtly and was about to turn around before he felt a pulling on his arm. "Would you text me later or something?" Blaine pleaded in a whisper and Kurt nodded, without fully realizing it.

Kurt took off to Wes' room and Blaine let his head fall into his hands. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian held up his hand. "We need to talk, you're right. But not here."

Blaine nodded and Sebastian led the way.

* * *

><p>Helen pushed forward the contract that stated that Harry would be put to immediate death if he were ever to reveal the knowledge of Dalton itself, for the safety of teachers and students. His pen hovered over the dotted line, and it shook as he pressed it down.<p>

"Take your time, Harry," Helen insisted and Harry took a deep breath.

He scrawled his name across the line and pushed this paper back.

Another one was presented to him, to officially give up his status as a student at Dalton, to agree his absence.

He blinked and again the pen was pressed into the paper, but it didn't move.

Thoughts ran through his head. Ben. They'd known each other his whole life and now... He'd never see the blond again. It would be like he didn't exist.

Ben would be upset, he knew that much, but he'd soon move on and start again.

And that was what Harry was going to do.

Their friendship had run out.

It was over.

Time to move on and start a new chapter of his life.

Of course he'd miss all his friends, Eli, Blaine, Wes, David, Kurt, Quinn, Tyler, Nick and Jeff and the other boys... but... It was the right thing to do. They'd all be better off without him.

'Harry Day' was drawn slowly on the line and he lifted his head to Helen, who had become wet-eyed now. She tried to keep it professional but if it was any of the boys she would cried. They were her family and now she was losing one of them.

"Okay, I'll make some calls and you should be good to go tomorrow morning."

She told him, sniffing and picking up the papers he'd signed, aligning them against the table.

Harry nodded. This wasn't real yet, it would never feel real, it probably never would.

Helen paused. "We're going to miss you Harry," she told him and disappeared into the closet again.

Harry let his head fall into his hands and tears streamed down his face.

What had he just done?

* * *

><p>Wes had sent off a message to Kurt, telling him to get to his backside down to David's room right now. He sent it and turned back to where the blond sat, with hiccups from crying so hard and a glass of water.<p>

_I'm on my way, don't go anywhere – K._

Wes rolled his eyes, where would they be going?

David frowned and Ben let out a 'hic' he tried to sip his water, raising the glass to his lips with shaking hands. 'hic'. "I don't believe Harry would say something like that. Not purposely anyway…" Wes nodded in agreement and Ben wiped at his eyes, with his thumbs.

The blond shook his head. "Neither did I – hic – But he did…"

"Can't you talk to him about it?" Wes offered up helpfully, but Ben shook his head again.

"I've tried Wes, I have, but he refuses to listen!" He choked out and David wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side. Ben let his forehead rest against the red-shirt's shoulder. "He's such a pain sometimes," Ben grumbled into the shirt.

David smirked and his thumb rubbed against Ben's shoulder soothingly. "He's a teenage boy darling, he's going to be." David reminded the blond and Wes let out a little laugh.

Ben forced out a small laugh, "Yeah, well so am I. But I'm nothing like him…"

"Is that your problem? Clash of personalities?"

Ben sat up suddenly and stared at Wes at the accusation. "Wait what? What do you mean?"

Wes blinked. His mouth contorted into shapes as he tried to summon the words to his mouth.

He turned to David for help and the darker skinned teen sighed. "Basically what we're trying to say is that, Harry, he doesn't always mean what he says. From an outsider's perspective, I don't think Harry would've said anything like that towards you. He's probably just stressed because he doesn't know who he is yet, that's all. You just need to give him time."

Ben blinked and took evaluation of David's speech. Harry wasn't the type of person to insult someone to their face. Being Ben, it wasn't like he'd ever experienced it, anyway.

"I guess I should go talk to him about it?"

David smiled and so did Wes. "I say, go tell him he has all the time in the world, and just let him know you'll be there for him."

Ben blinked and drifted his stare out of the window. "I just want to know what he's thinking…"

His voice was solemn and David winced at Wes.

"We know it's hard, Ben, but you have to give him time."

Ben hummed in acknowledgement and pulled himself to his feet. "I think I'm going to talk to him…"

* * *

><p>Eli pulled out his phone, half of his face disappeared into his pillow. It was getting damp now and he wiped his face with the back of his hand. With shaking thumb, he typed out a message.<p>

_I could really use you here right now, if you're not busy that is – E_

It was at least five minutes before his reply came.

_I'm in a training practice, I can't get away. Did you need something? –A  
><em>

_I'd just like to see you, and maybe a hug? – E_

There was another moment and Eli slipped his phone into his pocket, not expecting a reply. If his 'A' was busy right now, well then that was their business.

It was a good ten minutes but he got a reply.

_I've begged but they won't let me go. I'm coming to see you straight after, okay? – A._

Eli nodded and then remembered how a phone worked.

_Okay. I guess I'll see you then, then.– E._

He dropped his phone and turned into his pillow, his tears finally spilling out into the pillow, whilst muffling his sobs.

He clutched it tighter until his face ached.

* * *

><p>Kurt just turned into the doorway as Ben was leaving and he paused. "Oh, hey Kurt," He blinked, red eyed and swollen. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Ben." Kurt panted and then looked to Wes and David. He looked back to the blond, who frowned quizzically. "Wes said there was an emergency. Are you okay?"

Ben turned to Wes and raised an eyebrow. "Tell the whole school, why don't you?"

The accused just shrugged. "I thought you could use Kurtikins help…"

Ben rolled his eyes and turned to the brunette in the doorframe, he smiled apologetically. "I'm fine Kurt, honestly, but I have to go talk to someone," He told him passing under Kurt's arm which was gripping the frame. "I'll see you in a bit, later at the café."

The blond fled the room and Kurt blinked before shooting glares at Wes and David.

The pair on the bed swallowed, looked at each other and then back to Kurt. "Can we help you?"

"You guys know Blaine pretty well, right?"

"He's our best friend… why?"

Both Wes and David blinked and paled when they saw the mischievous smile reach his lips. "I need to know something. You know mostly everything that happens to Blaine, right?"

"We got Arjun to put a tracker in him…" Wes held up a small beeping machine. "Look he's in the bathroom right now!" The African-American nodded wildly and gestured to it. The little map was flashing and there was a small red dot in the room bathroom.

"What's he doing in there?" Kurt frowned and looked closer to the lights, crawling onto the bed.

David blinked. "Well he could be doing multiple things…"

Kurt cut him off before he could go any further, waving his hand and slapping the other over David's mouth. "Okay. Thank you, not what I meant, just stop talking. But he went off with someone. They went to his room, I think."

Wes frowned and David licked Kurt's hand, the fashionista yanked it back in disgust and slapped it down on David's leg, rubbing off the saliva and scowling at him. "Ow!"

"Who did he go off with, Kurt?" Wes asked with suspicion, and he looked between David and Kurt.

"Do you guys know anyone called Sebastian…?"

Both boys leapt up onto their knees making Kurt jump. "What? Sebastian's back! When?"

Kurt was taken aback to the reaction and leaned back. "This morning I think… Did something happen between those two?"

Wes and David glanced between each other and blinked. "Kurt, let's talk."

* * *

><p>Blaine splashed water on to his face and puffed out a breath as he looked up to the mirror.<p>

"Blaine, come on." The voice from the other side was soft and only a few centimetres away.

It sounded a little irritated. "You can't hide in there forever."

Blaine sighed and grabbed a towel, wiping down his face before opening the door to Sebastian.

The boy looked down and raised a perfectly shaped brow.

"Sebastian, what do you want?" Blaine asked walking past him and opening up his laptop on his bed. He started to pound the keys and he opened up his iTunes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stalked the room. He was silent and he ended up staring out the window. Blaine couldn't help feel awkward and he just played a song to fill the silence.

He clicked shuffle.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<em>

"Shit!" Blaine gasped and jammed at the keys until the music shut off.

He was bright scarlet when Sebastian finally turned around with a grin. "Subtle, Blaine."

"That wasn't meant to happen." He admitted and scowled at the laptop sitting in his lap. _Stupid iTunes…_ "Not meant to happen," he muttered under his breath.

The silence fell again. "How was your mission?"

His question was ignored.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Sebastian asked falling onto the bed.

Blaine edged over a little bit so he was so close. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled, feeling himself already going red cheeked.

"Are you and that guy together?"

Blaine almost choked, but Sebastian looked at him seriously waiting for his answer. He blinked away for one shy moment before redirecting his stare at Blaine.

"His name's Kurt, Sebastian, and he is my new training partner…"

"You hold hands with all of your training partners?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I know there was that time with Riley but…"

"Hey! You don't have any right to talk about him that way!" Blaine snapped feeling his fists tightening into the sheets. Then Blaine blinked. Was the _him_ he was talking about Kurt or Riley?

"I didn't say anything Blaine."

Blaine shut his mouth and bit cheek, looking away.

"So you and pretty face, are you together?"

Suddenly with all the rage building up in here, he said it in a split second. It was more to protect himself than what he actually wanted. Blaine and Sebastian had _history_; they broke up before Sebastian left three months ago. It wasn't like they were unhappy, but Blaine had crossed that bridge and moved on. But he knew Sebastian well and he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Eli turned at the doorway, it was opened and there were multiple boxes stacked around the edges of the room. Harry's face appeared from behind the bed, he jumped to his feet at the sight of the redhead, wiping his palms on his thighs. "Eli." He blinked.<p>

"Hey," Eli was still cold towards him, but even turning up was something, at least. Eli folded his arms across his chest and turned away. "You're packing already?"

"Well, I _am_ going tomorrow…" Harry told him mournfully, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Eli nodded. He had planned to keep his cool but then his lip started to wobble and his eyes filled with tears, the lump in his throat didn't help either.

Harry bit his lip. "Oh Eli…" He sighed and his heart ached. He hated being the bad guy when all he was trying to do was the right thing.

Why _did_ that make him the bad guy? Harry felt himself almost split into a thousand pieces.

"No Harry. Don't 'Oh Eli' me. It's- It's not fair!" Eli spat back at him and he whimpered breaking his façade. "You're my best friend and you just go off like that and leave!"

"Eli, I-"

"Just tell me why!"

Harry sunk into the bed and his head fell into his hands. "I'm sorry, okay!" He yelled, sobbing now, tears streaming down his face. Eli was a bit taken a back with the harshness but approached the boy apprehensively.

"Har?"

"Bloody hell!" Harry choked out and was almost spluttering, Eli dropped down in front of him and rested his hands and chin on his knees. Of course he was still mad, but he couldn't stand seeing Harry this way.

"I was just trying to do the right thing! I don't deserve to be here!"

Eli blinked and was a little speechless for a moment, but his bit his lip. "Harry… how could-"

"I'm- I'm not strong enough Eli!" He cried, he was shaking now and Eli rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I- That fall, all I can think about since that I couldn't have gotten out of that situation by myself. I wasn't concentrating. And I fell. If- If I'd just got to my feet and pulled myself up, I- I…"

"Harry!" Eli huffed with desperation. "There's no way you could've gotten up, you- you almost died, Har. No one expected you to just get up and brush it off!"

"Eli, I– I," His voice was softer now, no more than a whisper, but he was still crying and tears slipped down his face. "If I was alone there, I would've died. I wasn't prepared. It was such a stupid, stupid mistake."

Eli leaned closer and met Harry's voice in level. "People make mistakes Harry, it's human, we're not born robots you know." He paused and Harry looked at him sincerely. "We're not all Chuck Norris."

Harry laughed a little, though it was still wobbly, and wound his arms around Eli's neck, taking him in a hug. "Thanks Li."

Eli hugged him back; however angry he was on the inside, he could never hate Harry.

And anyway, he always gave the best hugs.

There was a rap on the door and both the redhead and the brunette looked up.

Harry blinked and wiped his eyes with his fingers. "Ben, what are you-"

He smiled shyly and lingered in the doorway. "Hey Har, I think we-we need to talk…"

Harry nibbled on his lip and nodded. "Yeah, yeah we do." His eyes fell down. He hadn't thought of how he'd tell Ben. He never expected it to come around.

Eli glanced between the pair and then nudged Harry. "Be brave mate, I'll talk to you when you're done."

Harry nodded and gave Eli one final hug. They pulled apart and Eli passed Ben without so much as a nod and Ben frowned. "What's that all about?"

Harry approached the boy and he paused when they met face to face. Both ached to hug the other but they didn't. They just didn't.

Instead Harry took Ben's hands and led him to his bed, perching on the edge and Ben sat opposite. Ben didn't know why Harry was crying but it made him feel destructive. He hated to see Harry look vulnerable. Selfishly he hated when Harry broke, because the English bred boy was his rock and he need something stable right now.

"Ben, I need to tell you something-" But Ben held a finger up against Harry's lips, wriggling it free from the tight grasps of Harry's.

"Wait. I need to tell you something first." Ben swallowed before carrying on. "Okay. Here goes. Harry, you know you mean the world to me and," He stopped and swallowed again, boy, _is it hot in here, or is it just me? _"I need to tell you that I'll give you all the time you need, you know about the kiss and I'll be there for you. Because we don't need to rush anything, because we're still young, right? I mean, I can wait. I will wait as long as you need. It's fine. Yeah, it's good." He looked back up and before he had chance to say anything else, his mouth was preoccupied. Harry's lips were against his and they were full of heat. This time there were no fireworks.

Just the two of them against a grey background and the sound of silence, the warmth of one another, it was everything imperfect at the same time as perfect but it was something.

But when they broke apart Ben's stomach flipped. He'd never been so confused in his life.

"Harry- I…"

There was something odd about the way it felt, as if in some way, the tingle it had left on his lips was a goodbye, something sad.

"Ben, I really need to tell you something…" Harry insisted, now chewing his lip and looking away. He looked in pain and Ben would've guessed it was regret for the kiss if Harry wasn't squeezing his hands so tightly right now. Ben tightened his grip even more, letting the brunette know he was supporting him through this.

"Take your time Har," Ben insisted but Harry shook his head with frustration.

"We don't have time Ben."

"Sure we do…"

"No! We really don't!"

Ben blinked. Okay. That was it, he was really confused right now. "Har, what are you…" He left his sentence hanging in mid air as he started to notice the boxes stacked around him. This room had had a bit of an empty feel when he walked in…

"If I sing something, will you promise to listen and listen carefully, and follow what I tell you?"

It was the only way Harry could think of even beginning to tell Ben.

The small blond nodded though his insides were starting to shake with confusion and doubt and speculation.

Harry nodded and he slipped his hand into Ben's, leading them their way.

* * *

><p>They found themselves sat in the Warblers' hall, it was empty. Mostly. A blond, called Oslo, sat at the back of the room, he never spoke much anyway. He just sat and read and basically blended into the furniture so Harry didn't think much of it.<p>

He was positioned behind the grand piano that was only used on the odd occasion when the warblers weren't rocking the accapella.

He laid his fingers on the keys, though he was sure it wouldn't sound too good. He hadn't played in good while.

_Don't I know it? Nobody has to say  
>I've been lucky. Guess I was born that way.<br>I thank my father, his absence has made me strong.  
>And I love my mother but she had troubles with God.<em>

Ben didn't know what to say. What did he mean? His chest hurt right now and he covered the left of it with his hand in some sort of aid. He kept forcing a smile though, if he didn't, he would break. Harry had glimpsed over for a second and Ben looked… happy. No, no, no! That wasn't meant to happen!

_No tears for the life that you've led  
>You've had angels in your head<br>Did you hear them singing in the end_

Of course he wanted Ben happy, but he didn't understand! This was a farewell and… this was the only way he could say it. He _had _ to understand…

_All the things that you've seen  
>All the things that could have been<br>Well I've been everything I want to be  
>So, no tears, no tears for me<em>

Oslo looked up at this point, seemingly intrigued, blinked and then shut his book. He quietly slipped from the room. Even he knew what an intimate moment was.

Ben swallowed hard.

_Yeah, I've bathed in sunshine but cherished the fading light  
>And I heard my heartbeat falter on a winter's night<br>I loved a woman but she didn't hear my prayers  
>So Lord, oh Lord, I'm yours<br>No tears_

Ben remembered what Harry said about listening to the words carefully. He was so confused and nothing was making sense, of course he had an idea, but that was just to impossible… They wouldn't let him…

_No tears for the life that you've led  
>You've had angels in your head<br>Did you hear them singing in the end_

_All the things that you've seen  
>All the things that could have been<br>Well I've been everything I want to be  
>So, no tears, no tears for me<em>

No, no, no. This wasn't happening right now! It was only then that Ben did notice Harry's cheek shimmering softly in the light, his hair catching in the sun and looking blissfully peaceful.

_Cause someone somewhere's going home tonight  
>Trying to understand the sacrifice<br>So save your tears for those left behind_

_No tears for the life that you've led  
>You've had angels in your head<br>Did you hear them singing in the end_

_All the things that you've seen  
>All the things that could have been<br>Well I've been everything I want to be  
>So, no tears, no tears for…<em>

He trailed off, not able to finish the last sentence. It gave Ben chills and he just stared with an aching head. Too. Much. For. One. Day. He wore not a smile, nor a frown.

"You're going back to England, aren't you?"

Harry broke against the piano, his arms dropped on to the keys with a dull thud and he shook as he sobbed. Ben sat where he was and just stared at the ground. Breathing deeply. In and out.

He couldn't bring himself to move, or say anything. He just sat and watched Harry.

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked. "Sorry. Tell me again…" The brunette green shirt thought he knew mostly everything about Blaine… turns out he was wrong.<p>

"Sebastian was Blaine's boyfriend." David repeated himself for the fourth time, rolling his eyes.

Kurt sniffed. "Well he looks like a meerkat." Was that jealousy he felt creep up inside him? His cheeks warmed. He looked away and frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

Wes raised his hand suddenly. "That's what I said!"

David shook his head as he stared up at the ceiling, his arm tucked behind his neck. "I reckon he looks more like a… like a… kangaroo or something…"

Wes blinked and then turned to David and slapped him with a pillow, leaving it sitting on his face. David made no attempt to move. "He doesn't look anything like a Kangaroo!"

David shrugged and pulled the pillow off of him and thrusting his arm out, smacked Wes in the face. He let go and it fell into Wes' lap. The Asian-American blinked.

"Guys!" Kurt snapped and the two looked at him. They looked confused.

"Oh hey, Kurt when did you get here?"

Kurt lunged forward with a growl and wrapped his hands around Wes' neck. "DAVID, HELP!"

"No Kurt, bad Kurt!" David pried Kurt's fingers off of the red shirt's neck.

"I feel violated!" Wes cried and dropped his head into David's shoulder as Kurt sat back.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and glared at him. David patted his friends shoulder and pulled him in protectively. "There, there, Wesley. It's okay, the angry Kitten will never touch you again."

"Kitten?"

David nodded and Kurt just returned with a roll of his eyes. "Would you guys please tell me about Sebastian now?"

"Oh, right!" Wes nodded and turned to David.

"He and Blaine were together. They dated for a while, and then Sebastian was shipped off to a mission about three months ago. Missing in action… no one knew what happened to him." He shrugged. "No one even got wind of him returning…"

Kurt frowned. "So, they're technically still together?" He blinked and felt his heart crumble a little, if so, then why did Blaine grab his hand… or did he grab Blaine's, it was too fast. He couldn't remember…

"Oh. No." A wash of relief passed through Kurt. "They broke up just before Sebastian left."

Now Kurt was curious, what'd made them split in the first place, but he just said nothing and bit his lip. "Interesting…"

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry awoke to a fright. He was sure the room was empty when he went to sleep, but now perched on the end of his bed, with a mug cradled in his hands, was the small blond he'd known for his lifetime. He just blinked.<p>

He sat up, on his shoulders and stared at Ben. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Ben looked startled by the boy waking and he paled at the accusation. "No." He quickly answered then added, "That's weird, right?"

He totally had been.

Harry just smiled a little and his legs were bent up at the knee. "a little." Ben let his head fall into his hand, which was glowing a subtle red and Harry even let himself a chuckle a bit. He lifted his chin and stared at the warm soft brown liquid in the mug Ben was holding. "When did you start liking tea?" He frowned at the odd behaviour and the blond looked up, then down into his drink.

"Oh." He shrugged. "I was sitting here and you were still asleep, you have no coffee left so I decided to try tea instead…"

"So you were watching me sleep?" Harry asked with a grin and winked towards Ben. He shouldn't have done it. Flirting wasn't really appropriate right now…

"No! But I don't really like it anyway…" He stared in despise and swirled it around in the ceramic mug. "I haven't drunk much, you want it?" He nibbled on his lip. "It's still warm."

Harry smiled and held out his arm, urging Ben forward. The blond wasn't even tentative about it; he crawled into Harry's arm and snuggled into his bare chest, first handing the mug to the brunette in question.

After Harry left his empty mug on the side he pulled Ben fully into his arms and they just lay there for a while. Waiting.

It was scheduled for Harry to leave at 11am.

* * *

><p>Harry wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hugging him tight. Blaine patted him on the shoulder and wished him luck. "You'll do great in England Har, go bring 'em down with storm." Blaine pulled away and flashed him a watery smile. Harry thanked him and promised to do so before moving on Kurt. He was making his way down the line of boys, who were all standing, ready to say their goodbyes. Just Kurt, Eli and Ben left now. Kurt pulled him into yet another tight hug which he refused to let go from and Harry smiled softly. He appreciated the gesture, honestly. He did.<p>

When Harry pulled back, Kurt refused for a moment, before he felt Blaine's hand squeeze his shoulder and he released the shorter boy. "Sorry," Kurt mumbled and Harry just smiled.

"Kurt, it's been short but great knowing you," Harry told him, placing a lingering hand over the porcelain-skinned boy's shoulder. "Would you- would you make sure you look after Ben for me, and make sure he eats right and, and don't let him push himself too hard, also-"

Kurt clamped a hand over the English boy's mouth and Harry cast his gaze down to it. Kurt smiled softly. "I've got it, Harry."

Harry nodded and moved along.

Eli was surprisingly holding himself toge- wait. Never mind.

Suddenly the redhead burst out into tears, he reached forward and clung to his friend tightly. "No, Harry! Please Harry!" Eli sobbed, but Harry just took a deep breath and unhooked his fingers from his top. It was odd not wearing a uniform anymore…

"Okay, Eli, you need to breathe. Understand me?" Harry asked sensibly and the redhead nodded.

When he wiped his eyes Harry stared back at him with a smile. "Be brave, I know it'll be fine, just trust me on this one, okay?"

Eli rolled his eyes. It was the same line he'd told him back when they were in the plane still. He playfully punched Harry's shoulder. "I'll see you later mate," Harry told him giving him one more hug and then finally, at long last moving to the final person.

The boys who had wished their goodbyes now began to harmonize over the finale.

_All the colours_

_Of the rainbow_

_Hidden 'neath my skin_

Ben looked up at Harry and squinted from the sun, he blocked the light with his hand.

"Take care, Ben," The brunette told him simply and they shared a quick hug. Ben pushed something crumpled into Harry's hand, and folded his fist up and then pulled away.

_Hearts have colors_

_Don't we all know?_

_Red runs through our veins_

Ben nodded quickly and offered him a dry eyed smile. "You too, have a nice life, Harry."

It wasn't bitter at all. Or it didn't mean to be. That's what the blond actually meant.

He felt assured that the Brunette realised this.

_Feel the fire burning up_

_Inspire me with blood_

_Of blue and green_

Harry smiled back and then the driver stuck his hand out the window, gesturing for him to get a move on. Harry sighed and nodded. "See you." He quickly shot the other boys a look that said what he couldn't do in an hour and turned, heading to the car door.

He didn't look back as he got in, the door closed behind him and the car started to head off down the track that lead to Dalton's main gates.

_I have hope_

_Inside is not a heart_

_But a kaleidoscope_

Harry felt his cheek wet with the single tear slip down his cheek and then further onto the child's picture he'd given Ben when he left for inspection. He touched the paper tentatively and whispered, "Bye Ben."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong> Okay. So this chapter was a lot of OC. I promise to stop doing that so much… You know, it's up to you readers you know… Time to get back on track, I've noticed my alerters and reviewers becoming less each chapter . Which is kinda knocking my confidence with this…_

_So, would you care to alert or review now? That would make me feel better…_

_I made a Sebastian appearance… and it won't be his last either ^_^ Let's just crank up the difficulty a little bit XD if you have any suggestions of things you'd like to see throw 'em my way :)_

_**In the next chapter:** The boy's don't have time to be sad right now, their nerves pumping as they get ready to woo their Friday night guests. And not to mention the Chairman._

_They have to buckle down if they really want to impress Wes' parents. Time to meet Mr and Mrs French. Will Wes be staying with his friends?_


	14. The Lost Boys

_**Authors Note:** Okay. Uhhhh... I don't know what to say right now really, but hi! Thanks for the response again on the previous chapter much appreciated. I'm doing this note really quick because it's been so long since the last chapter and I'm sorrryyyy! DX I blame exams..._  
><em>Their hideous.<em>

_Anyway! continue to be the amazing people you are and review and ask me questions and be fabulous! :D_

_Thanks once again to my amazing beta :) She spends hours on these things, and I always get loads of feedback! :) So thank you! 3 _

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The lost boys.

* * *

><p>"Well hey there, Kurtus!"<p>

Kurt simply drew his eyes into the back of his head and returned them with a glare, shrugging off the arms that had been thrown around his shoulders. "Really? Now of all times, guys?"

Wes and David both backed up a bit from the flustered brunette and raised their hands defensively. "Calm down Wendy, we've still got another hour…"

Kurt's ears perked at the nickname. He'd gotten used to Kurtus, Kurtinator, Kurtini and whatever other rubbish slipped from the two's mouth, but this one was new…

"Wendy? You did not just call me Wendy…"

"We were thinking, Kurtie, it's like this…" Wes began and David picked up from where his sentence trailed.

"_You_ are like a _mother_. Who does stuff for us and cooks for us," Wes nodded exuberantly. "So with that in mind, David and I decided that the rest of us are like the lost boys. You're our Wendy!"

"Oh, and Blaine can be Peter!" Wes chirped in excitedly.

David clapped his hands suddenly. "Yes Wes! Show me some skin!" He held out his hand and the two high fived.

Kurt stared the two down with distaste drowning in his eyes. "I cooked for you once, and that's because none of you can even cook toast!"

_Kurt's head popped around the corner when the loud sequence of groans filtered down the hall and into his room, calling him out of his burrow. _

_He had been welcomed to a group of boys lying around on the sofas or the floor, Eli was even sprawled across the coffee table, and they all looked in pain._

"_What's going on in here?" Kurt had demanded, staring down all of the boys who glanced up at him. "What's wrong with you lot?" _

_Wes, from the sofa, his head upside down and his feet resting against the headrest, groaned. "We're starving!"_

"_So- So hungry!" David chirped in from next to him, in the exact same position._

_Kurt furrowed his brow and crossed his arms and legs, leaning against the doorframe. "Well, why don't you go down to the café and stop complaining?" He directed his stare at his training partner. "Blaine?"_

"_Kurt!" Eli suddenly yelled and flopped off the table and onto his hands and knees. He stared longingly at the brunette and blinked. "Feed us!"_

_Kurt was taken aback and just turned back to Blaine, keeping his eye on the redhead at all times._

_Blaine nodded and his head rolled back, "Café's closed on Sunday, always closed on Sunday…"_

_Kurt frowned again. "Well how come I've never noticed before?"_

"_It's a new thing-"_

"_Would anyone object to me eating Quinn?" David suddenly called out and the blond frowned from where he lay on his boyfriend on the sofa across from the red shirts. "Hey!"_

_Tyler, who had newly been discharged from the hospital grinned and tightened the hold he had around Quinn's waist. "Me, I'm afraid."_

"_Damn." David snapped his fingers._

"_-You just didn't notice before because it only came into action last week…" Blaine continued to explain and just blinked. _

_Kurt nodded… "O-kay…" He rattled his brains for a moment. He held up a single finger. "First of all… David. Don't eat Quinn."_

"_Damn." _

_Wes patted his friends head._

_Kurt held up two fingers and crossed his arms. "Secondly, why don't you guys just cook something then, this block has a kitchen right? I think I saw one…" He trailed off thoughtfully. The room had fallen dead silent. _

_Blaine glanced around the room and then all of their eyes all fallen over to the windowsill where the blond was sitting with his head resting against the pane. He wasn't facing inwards like the rest of them, he just sat and stared out of the smudge glass. _

"_Harry was the only one who knew how to cook…"_

_Kurt blinked and crinkled his nose up. He couldn't believe that… "You mean __**none**__ of you can cook. Not even toast…?"_

_Tyler's hand slowly slinked up from the back, and Kurt quickly directed a shooting glance over to him. _

"_You can?"_

"_I can cook toast…"_

"_So why haven't you?"_

_Tyler's grin fell sheepish and he slowly lowered his hand again. "No toaster." He informed Kurt and Quinn looked back at him and kissed his nose._

_Kurt dropped his head back against the door frame and shook it in distain. He rubbed at his temples with his finger and thumb before dragging his full hand down his cheek. "You people are going to be the death of me, I swear…" he muttered and then louder, "Okay. Well what about Arjun?" He asked. "I mean he built a computer when he was twelve, it can't be that hard to cook…"_

"_Help us Kurt!" Wes pleaded now moving forward on his knees, hands in praying position._

_David followed and pushed out his bottom lip. "Arjun has a sandwich toaster, but he's locked himself in his room and won't let us have any!" _

"_Quinn, I love you, I do, but right now you look like a huge turkey… __**Please **__let me eat you…" Eli chirped in and began to shuffle forward._

_The blond backed up a bit and kicked his foot out when Eli bit down and his teeth clacked. The redhead recoiled and growled. "Eli! No!"_

_Kurt shook his head and turned heel, leaving the room and the cluster of starving boys. _

"_Kurt? Kurt! Where are you going?" David calle,d swinging around the doorframe as he watched Kurt ascend the stairs at the end of the corridor. _

"_Arjun's room, I have blackmail material…" His voice called back down the hall._

"_What about us!" Wes demande,d looking distraught. _

"_I enjoy your suffering!" Kurt's voice echoed back to the boys and a simultaneous groan flittered from the seven in the lounge. _

"I resent that!" Wes frowned and David crossed his arms.

"But it's true?"

"Well yes…"

"I still can't believe you guys convinced me to cook for you," Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smile just a little bit. He folded his arms and stared pointedly at the pair, who brushed it off.

"You do make one nice lasagne Kurt…" Wes hummed in memory, sighing happily. David nodded and leaned on Wes' shoulder. They both stared out behind Kurt, as if watching some flashback that was happening in the corner of the ceiling. Kurt looked over his shoulder and blinked at where they were looking. There was nothing there. He turned back and rolled his eyes at them.

"_Anyway!" _Wes and David looked back at the petite brunette and blinked at him.

"Have you guys seen Blaine? I haven't seen him since this morning…"

Wes and David shot worried looks at each other and Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You guys know something. Don't you?"

They swallowed and suddenly Kurt's hands flew out and grabbed their collars. "You guys…"

"He's with Sebastian…"

* * *

><p>Kurt ran down one of the many of Dalton's halls, the interior the exact same as the last.<p>

The only difference with this one is that it was where Blaine and Sebastian were walking.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after the blue shirt he'd seen earlier that morning but not since. All Warblers got the day off of training for preparation of the performance.

He was with that meerkat face again, and Kurt's eyes narrowed at the sight. Ew.

Blaine spun and immediately blanched at the realisation he'd told Sebastian that Kurt was his boyfriend and that now he'd have to pretend… without Kurt realising.

This would be an excellent opportunity to head-desk…

"Oh, hey Kurt," Blaine put on his big grin and walked towards the brunette. His palms were sweating and he didn't know why. But he threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Kurt told him, frowning at the arm around him whilst secretly enjoying it. He looked at Blaine weirdly, but the curly haired boy decided to ignore it.

"Oh hey, Lady lashes," Sebastian smirked at Kurt, and the fashionista narrowed his eyes.

He didn't know how or why, but for some reason he didn't like Sebastian, and it seemed the same vice versa. Somehow there had been a war started, and Kurt couldn't help but feed the flames of the battle.

"Why hello, meerkat face."

Blaine glowered at Sebastian for the name calling, but he'd expected it. He hadn't, however, seen this side of Kurt. He stared in shock. Kurt turned to him and did a double take at the surprised face. "What?"

"Now, honey…" Blaine cooed and forced a chuckle, patting his partners shoulder and staring out at Sebastian with, hopefully, a convincing grin.

"Honey? Blaine… what?" Kurt eyed him up suspiciously, and frowned. His nose was crinkled and Blaine just swallowed thickly. "Blaine…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, his hands were dug in his pockets and he sighed. "I'll leave you two lovebirds in peace then. I have to go rehearse for my solo one more time anyway. Oh." He turned to Kurt. "Yeah, sorry by the way, I heard that I replaced yours? Apparently you had a song about rain or something all prepared… I'm sorry Kurt, really, but I guess there's always something or _someone_ that'll be better than you…" He shot a pointed look at Kurt and then to Blaine and snorted.

_Wait? Lovebirds? What was he talking about…?_

"Later." He departed and headed for the warblers hall, where Kurt had just left Wes and David.

Kurt wasn't really sure what he had meant, but he had an assumptions that it was meant to cut skin, so he grit his teeth and waited for last week's arrival to turn the corner before huffing.

"What is that kid's _problem_!" He growled, eyes dancing with flame before shoving Blaine's arm from around him. "No offence, I know you have history…" It was a passing comment but Blaine blinked, shocked, and cocked his neck a bit.

"You know about-?" His hands flew to his face and he furrowed his brow into his palms. "Wes and David told you, right?"

"Yup." Kurt stood with his arms folded across his chest and his teeth ran across the front of his teeth. He didn't know why he was angry. Why did Blaine seem apologetic…?

Blaine looked up for a moment and licked his dry lips. "Okay… So Kurt… I should probably explain myself a bit…"

"You should." Kurt nodded in agreement but shook his head straight after, his head dropping to his hand. "But not now, we go on in half an hour. I need to go get ready." Kurt informed Blaine and then quickly headed back to the warblers hall. Blaine trailed next to him, guiltily.

He was using Kurt for his own protection. It was _that, _he felt sincerely sorry for.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the Warblers were all gathered around a table, seemingly looking at something with interest. Kurt furrowed his brow at the muttering and pulled at Cassidy's shirt, who had been surveying whatever lied on the table, and the blond spun to face him. "Hey, Kurt, have you seen these?" he asked, his tone excitable, and he pushed through the crowd of multi-coloured-shirted boys.<p>

Kurt glanced round at Blaine, but the curly haired boy looked just as curious as he did, and they both followed Cassidy into the scramble to be met with a sight.

Blue blazers were lined up on the desktop. They had red piping down the collar and the ever infamous Dalton 'D' embroidered on the left pocket, where the heart lay.

"Oh my gaga… what are these?" Kurt asked stroking the expensive martial shyly. It felt soft under his fingertips. He had to frown at the shapelessness of the blazers, but other than that, he was pretty pleased…

Cassidy shrugged and lifted one of many up, holding it against his front and cross examining it.

"But they look pretty cool… Reckon they're for us?" He grinned hopefully, his blond curls bouncing as his neck snapped up, and he was directed at Kurt and Blaine.

An amused Blaine hummed for a moment and picked another Blazer up, copying Cassidy and holding it against his front. "How do I look?"

Kurt, forgetting that he was supposed to be angry with Blaine smirked and nodded. "Smashing!"

Suddenly Kurt was almost sent flying by the body that crashed into him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He steadied himself and pried the tight hooked grip from his shirt. "Ben. Let go." He commanded at once and the blond did so, though he looked flustered. His eyes were wide and full of worry. "Kurt. Sorry. But Kurt-!"

"Whoa. Okay. What's wrong?" Kurt frowned and patted down the boy's hair, it was on end at where Ben had been pulling at it, his nails only stumps of what they once were. Kurt grabbed his hands and scowled at the nails, glaring at the fingers, pulling them to his inspection.

"Dammit, Ben! You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep nibbling on these!" Kurt tutted. "Not to mention how horrible bitten down nails look…"

"Ben, what's up?" Blaine asked over Kurt's shoulder and the brunette rolled his eyes. He'd get him later for the nails…

An agitated Ben answered straight away. "I'm freaking out, guys. Like seriously. Holy- I'm going on in… what? Two hours? Fuck…" His language was getting worse now a days… He felt bad about that… He began to hyperventilate. "Oh my god. Someone hold me. I think I'm gonna faint."

This caused Kurt to roll his eyes. "Ben, calm down! I'll be right up there behind you, you know that!"

"Yes! But at the start I'll be on my own-!"

"Ben!"

"Kurt!"

The fashionista huffed, resting his hands on Ben's shoulders he looked directly in to the eyes of the blond. "Okay. Ben. Listen to me." Ben blinked and his face screwed up.

"You have talent. You do." Kurt added when the blond went to protest. "And you _are _going to do this. Okay? No backing out now. It's _waaay_ too late for that."

"You could fill the space with your solo!" Ben offered hopefully, wearing a grin that begged and pleaded. Kurt so desperately wanted to say yes. Anything for the chance to sing in front of a crowd again, but alas, he knew Ben had to fight whatever fear he possessed and if he wasn't going to do it alone then Kurt would force it upon him.

"Ben. Stop giving me options. You are going out there, whether you like it or not."

_Well at least he got __**some**__ solo in this song…_

Suddenly, the famous duet of boys – Wes and David – entered the room. David had his arm hooked around his best friend's shoulders and the Asian boy looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

He was pale and beginning to sweat.

Blaine frowned and moved forward, reaching a hand out to help but refraining when Wes looked up in panic. "I just saw my parent's in the audience. I'm bricking it guys…"

"Charming…" Kurt huffed as a side note and leaned on Ben, arm wrapping around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Seriously!" Wes spun to David and grasped at the material of his shirt. "David. You can tell them I provoked you. Just – just punch me. Right here." He stepped back and stanched himself, gesturing to his eye. His little tongue poked out the corner of his lips and he stared intently at David. His best friend rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the guys who stood staring at the panic happening over that side of the room. "Help me?"

Kurt took this upon himself to do and stalked over to the stunned Wes.

A loud CRACK filled the silence.

The next thing he knew, Wes had a red print about the size of Kurt's hand painted across his cheek.

"Uh," Wes was stunned into incoherence and the fashionista just blinked. His arms were folded across his chest and he raised a slick eyebrow.

He casually turned and strutted off again, turning and noting to David, "Thank me later."

Quickly, he gave two small high fives to Ben and Cassidy, before the three of them crossed to the other side of the room to go and talk to Nick and Jeff.

"Kurt just slapped me." Wes' face was a picture as he brought his fingers tentatively to his cheek.

Blaine and David eventually broke out into hysterics, holding each other to save themselves from the steamy look on Wes' face.

Miss Valentine then entered, clapping the soles of two dolly shoes together to get the boys' attention. She then threw them to the side and hollered. "Alright boys! Gather round!"

There was a scramble as the boys filled the sofas.

Sebastian smirked over in Blaine and Kurt's direction challengingly. Kurt shot him back a scowl and the meerkat-ed one sat back satisfied. If it weren't for Miss Valentine in the room, Kurt would have happily flipped him off._ That or rip that smug smile of his off his pretty little meerkat face…_

"Alright! _So. _The set list for tonight. You all know it?" She stared down at them, clipboard, as always, hugged tightly to her chest.

There was a pause before multiple nods flittered around the room. It was a contagious thing really, and even if you were unsure you'd follow because everyone else did it.

But all of the boys knew what they were doing. They'd been working on it for a week straight. If they didn't know by now, the whole performance would flop.

"Leads, you know what you're doing and in what order?" pulling out pencil from behind her ear, the nib scratched against the page as Helen ticked off the first note on her checklist.

Ben shrunk down a little further in his seat and Kurt squeezed his leg. Cassidy wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulders and rested his head on top of the blond one.

Blaine sat a little straighter in his seat, his nerves, if any, not showing signs of cracking. His composure was reassuring, Kurt had decided.

Sebastian… No. Kurt wasn't even going to look in that direction. Bitch stole his solo… _He doesn't deserve these eyes…_

If Kurt had looked over to the brunette, he would have seen Sebastian only tilt and raise his head slightly, his expression not changing nor faltering.

Again, Helen ticked another note off.

She looked up to the boys, tucking the pencil back behind her ear; she looked put together, calm and composed. Obviously she wasn't… but she faked it pretty damn well.

"Hel-Miss Valentine?" Cassidy's arm shot in the air suddenly, he had to stop himself calling her by her first name as he was used to in private. He remembered the other boys were here and quickly changed his mind.

Helen looked to him and blinked. "Cass…"

The arm in the air lowered and pointed to the blue blazer lain along the desk behind her. "Would you care to explain?"

Her eyebrows jumped and she snapped up straight from where she had begun to hunch a little. "Oh! Yes! Right…" She spun around and grabbed the first jacket she could. The crowd of warblers watched in anticipation. She had placed down her clipboard and held the blazer against her front, waving a soft hand down the front of it. "What do you guys think?" She asked with a pulling smile and determined eyes.

Kurt spoke out, "I think they're nice. Good choice, Miss V." He wore a kind smile and Helen was slightly put out but she was grateful for the compliment. "A Valentine original, am I right?"

"Uh, yes. Th-Thank you Kurt." She hadn't expected a compliment from _Kurt _of all people…

Honestly, this boy just kept surprising her each new day. First the apology, now the compliment.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused back on the main topic. What she meant to be talking about. "An-anyway," She quickly picked up. "I designed this with the help of Ms Colins." She admired it before turning back to the boys. "We decided you needed to be united as one as a group, giving birth to the Dalton Blazer. You will need to wear these on every formal occasion that you perform-"

"Which would be when exactly?" Wes glanced around the group, with a look of dysfunction on his face. "We don't exist to society…"

Miss Valentine opened her mouth to answer and ended up blowing air like a fish. Her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. She pointed a freshly painted nail at the boy who'd accused her.

"Shut up."

Wes smirked.

"Any questions? No. Good!" She asked and answered chirpily before the boys even got time to throw their questions at her. Then she carried on with herself, grabbing blazers and handing them out according to names written on a sticky note, stuck to the front of the jacket.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled at him sincerely. "_Thank you."_ He smiled with his eyes.

Kurt figured it was for being nice to their teacher though he didn't ask and just returned with another smile.

Admiring the cuff design of Miss Valentine and the French teacher, Kurt was suddenly approached by Cassidy. The blond gave him a shaky smile, arms folded across his chest.

"Nervous?"

Kurt purred a tad. "No. Not really… You?"

"A little. Mr Murphy, head of Dalton. It's a little bit nerve-racking, you know..." Cass admitted digestedly and fell into the seat next to Kurt. He slumped and sighed, and his head rolled onto the taller boy's shoulder.

Kurt had not really given his audience any thought until now. He vaguely remembered Miss Valentine saying about the head of the MI5 and the CIA… but it hadn't fazed him.

"I know it probably doesn't sound big to you Kurt, because your life – if you allowed – will probably take a different course to the rest of us… Those'll be our future bosses sitting out there tonight. We want to impress them the best we can," he had been told by Cassidy when he inquired.

The next minute Wes appeared next to the pair. "Hey, guys." He rested his chin on the back rest of the sofa and looked between the two.

"Wes, how are you doing? Scared?" Kurt teased and Wes mock-glared. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Thank you Kurt, but actually I was after Cass."

The blond blinked and Kurt laughed a bit at the reply his teasing got.

"Me? What Wes?"

Wes, forgetting about Kurt completely, spun himself to face Cass. "Someone's at the door for you," He pointed over at the open door where the curly brunette lay against the doorframe.

Cass swivelled in his seat and blinked When Cameron caught his eyes the brunette smiled, standing up straight. Cass just turned back to Wes, with a panicked expression. "Holy shit, what do I do?" He asked incredulously. Kurt raised a brow between the pair.

"Wait. Am I missing something?"

Wes rolled his eyes, he reached over and patted Cassidy's curls. "Well why don't you go see what he wants instead of letting him just stand there like an apricot..." Cass sighed at the suggestion and nodded. He hugged himself, "Okay. Okay. Yeah, I'll go do that…"

"Good child." Wes ruffled his hair and Cass swatted him away, scowling and fixing it again.

Kurt watched with confusion. "Will someone tell me what's going on…?"

Cass just smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Kurt. Later," before jetting from his seat over to the door.

Kurt turned to Wes and the Asian sighed, his forehead resting on the leather. He began to fill Kurt in on what he'd missed lately in the world of Cassidy. The smile dressing Kurt's cheeks grew and grew as he heard about Cassidy's previous realisation. "Oh!"

Cassidy smiled gently as he approached Cameron, who grinned back at him. "Hey," the taller of the two greeted.

Cassidy nodded. "Hey," then tacked on, "What are you doing here?"

Cameron leant back against the doorframe, his eyes sparkling, "Just came to wish you good luck is all."

"Thanks," Cass stood a little taller and beamed up at his crush. He felt the so-called 'butterflies' flitter in his stomach and he was starting to like that feeling…

"I like your blazer, it looks good on you," Cameron complimented the new blue jacket and Cassidy smirked down at the sleeves, rubbing a palm down the material of his arm.

"Thank you-" Then he quickly tacked on, "-but I'm sure you'd look better." At that point, if there had been a brick around, he would've used it on himself.

_Was that an attempt of flirting? _He mentally head-desked.

"Was that an attempt of flirting?" David grinned. He, Blaine, Wes, Kurt and Ben had now all gathered around to watch the two talking.

"Did anyone get that on video?" Wes demanded, glancing around quickly. "Someone please tell me they got Cassidy Smith flirting on video…"

"Guys…" Kurt frowned, though there was a smile playing at his lips. So it wasn't really a chat-up line but at least his friend had tried, and was trying.

Cameron's eyes grew double size at the sight of Cassidy going red, especially after what he'd just said. "I don't know if I'd suit a blazer or not, really." Cameron admitted thoughtfully and laughed at Cass' adorableness.

"Would you like to try mine?" Cassidy suddenly asked, regretting the question straight after.

"Oh good lordy, why do we not have a video camera?" Wes cried and Kurt punched him in his arm. "Parents." He stated simply.

"Kurt!" Wes gasped, covered his ears and screwed his face up as if even just hearing the word made his everything hurt. "Lalalala!" Kurt smirked, satisfied.

Cameron had to nibble on the front of his lip so he didn't burst out laughing. Not so much at Cass but at his sudden change in attitude. He found it touching really, and a bit unbelievable seeing as only a month ago Cassidy would have grunted in his face and stalked away without a word. "Uh, no, I'm-I'm good. But thanks…" He replied eventually.

"Oh… okay." Cassidy nodded, he was kicking himself. Why would he ask such a question? God dammit.

"Hey, Cass, I was wondering if, I mean if you want," His hand flew to the back of his neck and he rubbed at it. He figured if Cassidy was… you know… that maybe he would consider it this time… "That maybe sometime you would like to-" Before Cameron could finish his question Miss Valentine – who'd disappeared – suddenly returned, clapping her hands and looking paler than ever. "Okay! Boys! First set, let's go, places people!" She vanished back through the door again, speaking into an earpiece no one had noticed before.

Cassidy had looked over at his flustered teacher and smiled giddily at her before directing his gaze back at Cameron.

"Sorry, will you tell me later?" Cass asked hopefully, whatever it was Cameron was going to say he prayed that the taller boy wouldn't back out now. He was curious.

Cameron took a breath and nodded. "Sure, sure… I- yeah, sure." Then he added. "Good luck, by the way. Go knock their socks off."

Cassidy's gaze faltered to the floor and then up at the older boy. He swallowed and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Cameron's torso and rested his head against his chest. It was daring and bold and oh my god… His heart was racing before he felt Cameron's strong arms drape around him and his head rest on top of his.

"Thanks, I'll try to," Cassidy promised before pulling away and grinning up at him. Cameron met him with another smile and nodded. "I'll see you after?"

"Of course." And with that they parted and went their separate ways. Cassidy turned and Cameron headed to go be in the audience – well , stand at the back of the room at the door, because students, minus Warblers, weren't meant to be in there. He'd be fine as long as he wasn't spotted.

Cassidy froze when he saw the grins of the other Warblers, who had been watching the whole spectacle. He almost fled, but Wes and David had locked their arms around him, preventing escape.

_Shoot!_

"You're so cute, Cass!" Wes cooed and pressed his cheek up against the blond's. David did the same on the others side, sandwiching him.

"I could just eat you up!"

"I'm going to kill you both, in excruciatingly painful ways, if you don't let go of me. Right. Now."

Not doubting the threat Wes and David both backed up, still grinning.

"What are you doing? Move it, move it!" Miss Valentine called in, her head popping into the room again.

Wes' eyes went full blown again. "Holy fuck."

David patted shoulder and led him out of the door that headed to backstage in the main hall. Kurt had never been in there before and he gasped in utter shock. For a school that rarely put on performances , this was impressive. Arjun was across from him on the other side of the room and when he looked up, he waved Kurt over.

"Hey, Arj, what're you doing?"

The Indian boy waved him off for a moment as he tapped away at a netbook. Once he pressed enter and looked pretty satisfied, he raised his head to Kurt. "Lighting," he informed. The boy went on to say, "Anyway, hey Kurt, I just wanted to wish you luck for the show. You still doing that solo?" Kurt's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. Arjun was propped on an upturned block, his feet resting against some equipment and Kurt sank down next to him, glaring over at Sebastian who was chatting with some extremely blond boy. Sebastian seemed to be doing all the talking, whilst the blond just listened.

"No." He growled and Arjun looked to where he was staring. "Unfortunately. Sebastian meerkat face stole my slot. Bitch," he added on in a mutter.

Arjun frowned and quickly went back to typing before looking up again. "Really? Sebastian?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Kurt gave him a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief.

The younger kid shrugged. "You know I've always thought he looks more of a kangaroo than a meerkat…"

"I'm leaving. Get back to work," Kurt told him before breaking out in a stride towards Blaine.

Arjun waved, wearing a grin, and then focused his energy back on the screen in front of him.

* * *

><p>Blaine, who'd been chatting with Wes and David, trying to reassure their friend, suddenly noticed the wrath of fury wiped across his training partner and imaginary boyfriend's face.<p>

"Whoa." His eyes flew wide and he ran out with his hands in front of him to Kurt. "Okay. Breathe. What's up?" Blaine held his arms and looked into his eyes.

Kurt's nostrils flared and he was going red. "I can't stand to see his smug little meerkat around here, flaunting himself like a whore. That was my solo and that asshole stole it."

Glancing back to Sebastian, who waved at Blaine's sight, and then looking back to Kurt. Blaine sighed. "You're still hung up about that?"

Kurt was taken aback. How could Blaine say something so insensitive? "Blaine!"

Quickly realising his mistake, Blaine's eyes grew wider again. "No, no, sorry! That didn't come out right…"

Kurt waited for him to correct himself with a scrutinising eye.

"I meant," Blaine sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I meant don't let Sebastian get to you , he's set out to make everyone's life a misery. It isn't personal, Kurt."

"Yes it is!" Kurt protested backing up and holding his hands out in front of him. "You've seen the way he treats me! How can you say that isn't personal!"

Blaine bit his cheek. He had been stumped. Of course Sebastian had it out for Kurt, Blaine told him they were dating. He had to have it out for Kurt, he still wanted Blaine back… Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Look, I need to tell you something-"

Blaine was cut off again by an alarm that sounded the performance was starting.

All Warblers were ushered to the wings.

* * *

><p>"Good luck Sebastian," A voice from the group called out and Sebastian just laughed.<p>

"Like I'm gonna need it…" He muttered and Kurt punctured a hole in his head with his eyes.

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him but Kurt shrugged him off, and they were on.

Sebastian took the centre stage and the other boys were gathered around him in ordered fashion. Kurt watched out amongst the crowd. He heard Miss Valentine's voice introduce them, "-come the Warblers-" was what he caught before the music was drilled into his ear.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Sebastian looked out to the crowd with his usual confident grin as they stepped around the stage, he could see his dad's good old friend Mr Murphy sitting upfront. Then he noticed the man himself tucked at a table, chatting with some other men. Sebastian smirked. His dad hadn't even realised he'd returned from the mission they'd put him on yet and he was sure that that was still true. He looked too caught up in conversation to notice that was his son on stage.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

Wes tried to make eye-contact with his parents, but they seemed to be refusing, instead focusing on the charming lead singer. He felt his stomach flip. Mrs Tori French, his mother, had her jet black hair tied up in one of her tight pony tails, the one that revealed her face and jaw line, leaving no strands aside. She suited a black jacket that hooked at the front and midnight coloured tight jeans. Black heel's brought her an extra inch off the ground.

The only garment that wasn't jet black was the crisp white blouse that ruffled at the neck line.

_I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<em>

Blaine glanced to his best friend and realised Wes was looking pasty. He looked like he was going to be sick. Blaine subtly touched his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn't help. His eyes drifted over to Mr Hiro French. He looked sharp as always, though signs of aging not yet visible. He wore a suit, Ralph Lauren. He was a short man but broad in the shoulders, which made him look like a more mature version of Wes.

He knew the parents weren't actually that old anyway…

_Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away <em>

_Away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came_

At that moment, Mr Smythe looked up and saw his son staring at him. He began to smile and nodded in Sebastian's direction proudly. He raised his thumb up at Seb and the brunette's smile grew wider as he looked back out to the crowd.

The Warbler's all grinded to a halt and Sebastian lost the smile he had, suddenly becoming very sincere.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came_

When the music fully died, a round of applause was issued before the Warblers shed away from the audience. Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's attitude. He was wearing an even bigger grin now and Kurt wanted to punch his lights out.

Oslo smiled knowingly at his friend and Sebastian just rolled his eyes, though grinning wildly.

The other Warblers were cuffing his shoulders and giving him compliments whilst Blaine stood with Wes and David. Kurt trickled over to them, arms folded curiously.

Wes was sat with his head between his knees, breathing in and out deeply.

"What's up with him?"

"He's worked up about his parents," David told him informatively, and Kurt nodded.

"Oh."

Suddenly Wes was sitting up straight. His eyes were full of desperation. "They wouldn't even look at me! I'm such a failure in their eyes!" Before he could go on any further, David pushed his head back to his knees, smiling.

"He'll be fine."

Blaine took a deep breath, standing up straight and wiping down the front of his slacks.

"Kurt, can I talk to you now?" He asked hopefully and Kurt was about to say 'yes' before he was grabbed by Ben and called for his attention. He sighed and looked at Blaine. "Later…" And disappeared again. A beat. Blaine let out a frustrated sigh and stamped his foot.

David and Wes, now leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, exchanged a look and then turned to Blaine. "Everything all right matey?" David asked slowly, eyeing his friend. Blaine refused to meet his eye for a moment, watching as Kurt disappeared with the small blond. He sighed as Kurt disappeared into the room. "I've done something bad guys…" He admitted regretfully. "I told Sebastian I was with Kurt…"

"Ben. What is it?" He asked his nervous, shaky friend. Ben's trembling hand held his head.

"Kurt I don't even know why I agreed to do this. I'm so scared, I can't think straight."

Kurt sighed and took his friend into a hug. They were in the corner bunched together. Ben needed this. He needed to feel human contact, like it was air. Kurt's embrace was warm and comforting and he soon realised that tears were starting to swell up and drip onto Kurt's blazer shoulder. The brunette soon realised and pull Ben away from him , holding him at arm length.

"Ben…" Kurt said softly and the smaller boy soon burst into tears, he buried his face shamefully into his hands. Kurt took a steady breath and led him by the arm back to his room.

Once there, Kurt sat the blond on the end of his bed and ducked into the bathroom, getting a wet cloth and then kneeling in front of the younger boy and wiping his eyes. "Okay. Ben. We need to talk."

Ben sniffed and tears still slipped down his cheeks as he failed to regain composure. Kurt rested his folded arms on Ben's knees and looked up at him. "Ben?"

"What about?"

"You know what I mean, it's been nearly a week and you haven't still said anything about him." Kurt tilted his head ever so gently and Ben's hands fidgeted in his lap, his eyes fixed solely on them. Kurt reached up and brushed some hair out of the blue eyes, which triggered Ben to do it himself after.

He let out a breath but he was still taking shaky breaths, still recovering from crying so hard.

"You know," He eventually began, "I- when – When people, who I care about, leave my life, I try so hard to forget about them. But… this…" He took a deep breath, and tilting his head back exhausted it to the ceiling. "This time," he dropped his head forward again to Kurt. "I can't this time."

Kurt pursed his lips and looked at the boy unhelpfully. "Then, don't forget him Ben, remember him, remember the good times you've had. Look back on them and smile."

"I miss him… so much…"

He felt tears pin prick at his eyes, because he couldn't stop himself from thinking about New Directions right at that moment. God, he missed them so badly. He missed his annoying step-brother. He missed his shamefully dressed step-Mother. He missed the supportive wing of his father. And overall he just missed his dad.

Ben took a deep breath and wiped his eyes that had become wet again. He noticed the tears in Kurt's eyes and took him into a protective hug. "I'm sorry Kurt," he apologised and sighed, his breath catching. "I shouldn't be unloading all this on you…"

"It's fine…" Kurt told him, burying his head into Ben's blazer clad shoulder. He felt the tears splash onto the blue and squeezed them shut to rid of the salty tears. "Just… let it out…" He instructed and Ben took a deep breath at that point before,

"I- tell me to shut up if you want, but I have to get this off my chest, just…" Ben "You know, there are no words that could describe how I felt about him. Because, damn it Kurt, I-I did love him. And… My mum used to tell me to only use that word when you were sure you really felt it, not to throw it around until it became meaningless, and… and I think I can safely say… I'm in love with Harry. The way, the way he would hold me, it was... it was like home. I never had to worry about being home sick because when I was with him, I was home. He is- was my home. I'm not confused Kurt, I'm not. People keep trying to tell me I am but, I'm not! I know it. I've known it for so long and I love him more than I love myself!

"I would die for him Kurt. Tell me that's not true love!" He had gotten louder and louder as he progressed through his speech, but his voice fell softer now and Kurt's eyes lingered on the other boy's shoulder. Ben carried on.

"But you know the worst part of it all, is that… he didn't love me back. And he never will… Okay. I-I'm done now."

Kurt just nuzzled down further in Ben's shoulder and they swayed slightly. He blinked and tears slipped down his cheeks. "You're making me ruin my face."

Ben chuckled softly, feeling lighter than he had in a good few months. He squeezed Kurt tighter before letting go, pulling him back at arm length for proper examination. He noticed the tears gathered in the corners of his porcelain-faced friend's eyes and frowned, brow knitted in concern. "Kurt…"

"He did love you Ben… Take it from an outsider. He was crazy about you…"

Ignoring the flip of his heart in his chest, Ben passed the comment up and focused more on his friend. "Kurt… I think people – you've adjusted so well, I think people forget you've only been here for over a month." He paused and blinked. "You've been really brave Kurt. We're all so proud of you…"

This is what sent Kurt into a new series of flooding tears. Someone was proud of him. He'd been trying so unbelievably hard and it had finally started to pay off…

* * *

><p>Ben was standing to the left of the stage, in front of the other Warblers. His face had been cleaned and soaked to rid of the redness the tears had left.<p>

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>_

As he looked out into the crowd he saw a woman, her hair soft and golden, stood at the back of the hall. He squinted to get a better look, but the light was screwing with his vision.

She wore a long, flowing lavender skirt and a mismatched blouse that didn't go with anything else that was draped over her medium frame. She looked hopelessly out of place in the grand hall, decked with people in suits and dresses.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

Then his eyes darted over to Cameron. The green shirt leant, with a smile, against the wall the woman had been standing. It was as if before his eyes she had just vanished. In reality, she had. But she had gave him a reassuring wave and smile before she turned to a white mist and vanished altogether_._

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<br>_

Kurt took a deep breath, and with a reassuring smile and thumbs up from Arjun, who was sat in the wings holding his little beeping thingy-mabobby that controlled the lights, he took a step forward and took over his part.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<em>

He felt Blaine's eye on the back of his head as he sang. They were like a reminder of what was happening. Stupid Meerkat.

_You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<em>

Ben pushed his voice out, straining his throat to make it as emotional as possible, though he could see the audience shift as his eyes fogged with tears. This was so stupid. This whole thing really didn't make sense… The school, the agents, the secrecy. Everything was so confusing.

_And you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

Cassidy had to frown when he noticed Mr Murphy excuse himself from his table. He watched him leave the room with narrowed eyes. _Where was he off too?"_

_Somebody  
>(I used to know)<br>Somebody  
>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)<br>_

After the performance, the curtain drapes had fallen again and a round of applause was heard from the other side of the material. Ben didn't even notice when suddenly he had a collection of bodies in blazers thrown at him. "Holy-!"

He burst out in laughter as his own body was crushed by that of Wes, David and Cass, who'd all piled up on him.

"Benjamin!" Cassidy gasped and Kurt ran over, quickly savouring what was left of his small friend under the boys. He grabbed at the back of Cassidy's blazer and tugged him back up to his feet. "That was amazing!"

Blaine was the one who kicked Wes off of the blond. The Asian boy rolled off and onto his hands and knees, then pushed David off the other side.

Ben just led on the back, puffing air with a huge grin on his face. The adrenalin from his performance was still racing through every inch of his being, and he was positively shaking with excitement. "I-I… GUYS! Did you see that, me?" He squealed and Blaine grabbed under his armpits and stood him to his feet. Ben was too focused on the haze around his vision, feeling dizzy with energy that he pushed Blaine away unconsciously and ran to Kurt, throwing his arms around his neck. "Kurt! That was so great! You sounded fantastic."

"_We _sounded absolutely fabulous, Ben!" Kurt told him, unhooking the arms from around his neck and slung his own around Ben's shoulders. He waved a hand out in front of them both and he looked distant. "You see, this time next year our names will be up in lights!" He laughed, even though the thought was impossible. Having two dead boys' names up in lights would be suspicious if not completely and utterly stupid. They were called dead boys for a reason.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head, watching his friends jump with energy.

Watching this spectacle from afar, Sebastian stood with narrowed eyes. He was leant back against a door that led out of the building that was marked with a green 'Exit.' His hands were tucked behind his back and he fiddled with a piece of rope that held up sandbags. Biting the inside of his lip, he sighed. _It would be so easy to just untie the knot and drop the heavy bag, who knows where it would fall… maybe somewhere near the group of friends… maybe on a certain somebody's boyfriend… _He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt a presence next to him. His neck snapped to the side and his silent blond friend looked at him with a tilted head. He was standing next to Sebastian facing the way he had just been. Sebastian's fingers curled back into fists, leaving the knot alone. "_Hol-y_ shit, Oslo. You scared me. You _have _to stop ghosting around like that!" Sebastian's hand went to his heart and he frowned at the shorter boy.

Oslo shrugged, his stare was directed back over to the boys and Sebastian settled against the wall again.

After a short moment, Sebastian let out yet another frustrated noise. He furiously spun and grabbed onto one of the bars backstage, glaring in Oslo's direction, "What does he see in him, anyway?" he growled suddenly, but the latter didn't even jump, just slowly looked craned his neck to Sebastian. He shot a look at Kurt and Blaine, who'd found themselves standing close again, and then back to Sebastian and blinked those huge blue eyes of his.

Sebastian, aggravated and annoyed, slumped against the wall again, his arms folded and face pursed and sour like a spoilt child demanding what he wanted and being refused.

"I know, I know!" He huffed. "I left, stop reminding me, I left Blaine and Dalton all together. It was my fault. I get it!" He gripped at his hair with white screwed up knuckles and slowly slid down to the floor. His elbows on his knees and knees hugged to his chest. "Just- Just go, dammit," he muttered furiously to the blond. Sebastian face slid down and was buried into his hands, his body shaking with a flush of anger racing through him like lightening.

Oslo only rolled his eyes and slipped down next to him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

_Welcome back Sebastian…_

* * *

><p>Cassidy glanced around as it suddenly dawned on him that his teachercouncillor/whatever Helen Valentine really did around here was missing from the scene. He was sure she had been here at the end of the performance. It also occurred to him that Wes and David were nowhere to be seen at the same time. Ben and Kurt were still caught up in their performance high and Blaine watched on with a giddy smile on his face.

He suddenly snapped around at the feeling of a tap on his shoulder and was met with Arjun's confused watch landing upon his face. "Cass, you okay?" the boy genius puzzled and Cassidy waved him off. "Hey, have you seen Miss Valentine?"

Arjun looked away for a moment, scanning the contents of his humongous bag of a memory and came up with an answer. His finger flew out and landed by the door heading down the hall and to her office. "Yeah, she was mumbling about doing some paperwork or someth- Okay bye!" Frustrated, he called after the blond who hadn't even waited for him to finish his sentence. His hands fell to his sides and he shook his head in amazement. _Honestly, I swear I will never turn out like these children when I grow up… _His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he was called back to the wings by his posse of tech boys.

* * *

><p>When Ben was summoned over by Quinn and Tyler, who leaned around the door to congratulate him – they could hear the boy belting the words from the hallway – Blaine finally gained the chance to be alone with Kurt. The fashionista, who had completely forgotten about being angry with Blaine long ago, turned to him with a grin. Kurt was too caught up in the adrenaline pumping in his veins at that moment. His confidence level was at an all-time high and after so long without being able to perform, he felt completely on top of the world. He felt <em>free<em>.

"You were amazing," Blaine told him with a charming smile, his hands slung in his pockets.

Kurt moved forward, batting his incredibly blue eyes and only slightly swaying. "You think?"

"Really, I do." Blaine assured him. "Your voice is incredible. I mean, I've heard you before in the choir, but never-" He paused and he reached out to lay a hand on Kurt's arm. His head shook gently. "Never like that before."

Kurt let out a laugh that sounded like an angel's song to Blaine and it wasn't forced, more natural than Blaine had heard for a long while. "Yeah, well, you should check YouTube, my crazy friend Rachel was always uploading clips of my old glee club…" Wait. Did he just call _Rachel Berry '_friend' and not foe? Well… That was a change. Kurt still shone with the lighting shimmering down from above. Freckles of dust caught in the light and danced around his face.

"Maybe we should get you upfront more often then, show off your talent?" Blaine asked softly, giving Kurt that charming smile that was fully emphasised by the look in his eyes.

Kurt nodded, very much liking the idea of belting out the notes to a Broadway number. He began to wonder to himself if the boys had ever heard of rent… or any other production of the sorts…

"I think I'd like that very much." Feeling as if he'd been punched in the stomach with realisation, he gasped with a "whoa," because he'd never felt this feeling before, in the bottom of his stomach, and Blaine frowned slightly, "Kurt? What?" Blaine reached a hand up to his face. In all honesty he wasn't really sure what _this_ feeling was, but, it was definitely new. "Is there something on my face?"

Why it was Kurt had never seen Blaine like this before stumped him. It was just… Blaine had always been there, he was the guy Kurt could go to whenever he had troubles, when he needed a training partner, whenever he needed help with any subject and Blaine would be there.

But now, as he brushed a loose bang from his eyes it was if he was seeing the smaller boy in a whole new light. He was kind of handsome. K_ind of?_ No, very. Kurt had always known that but it was more evident now, and for some reason that smile made his stomach flip inside of him.

_Blaine looked frozen in fear. He glanced to Kurt. "MOVE!" he screamed and pushed Kurt to the ground, another shot following. _

Was Kurt thinking it through too much or did Blaine push Kurt away to save him, knowing full well that that bullet could of hit him instead. What was it Ben said?

"_I would die for him Kurt. Tell me that's not true love!"_

Blaine…?

"Kurt?" The whistle and call of said boy snapped Kurt from his thoughts darting from left to right and he realised he'd been staring for a good while now.

"Oh. Sorry Blaine, I-" He couldn't say another word, he was captured speechless all of a sudden. It was as if he had been stripped of his voice box.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked with concern lacing his voice. Kurt had suddenly lost that energy about him, but the glow remained. He wasn't really sure what to think. He'd never been caught so off guard by a voice before, there was that one time with Sebastian but…

No, Kurt was better. Kurt's voice was different, like one he'd never heard before. He definitely did not expect that to come from a boy so small.

"Huh? What? Yes. No, yes I'm completely fine, you were saying?" Kurt suddenly retracted and cleared his throat brushing away the strand of hair in front of his eyes.

"I was saying that I needed to tell you something, but then you zoned out there or something," Blaine enlightened him with the knowledge and ducked his head to get eye contact with Kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt inquired and tilted his head ever so softly to the side, his head rolling on his shoulders. Blaine took a look at Kurt again and then heaved a deep breath.

He gestured with his hands, waving them around his face, "Listen, I- I did something and I need to- whoa!"

* * *

><p>Cassidy hurried down the hallway when he saw the two boys missing earlier from the puzzle strolling casually towards him. They were coming from the direction of Helen's office. He eyed them up suspiciously. "Where've you two been?" he inquired when their shoulders brushed as Cassidy broke through the pair.<p>

"Psht!" David waved the question off and turned to Wes, who shrugged and shook his head while they both were stepping backwards. "Where are you going, Casseroo?"

Okay. They'd done something and if he weren't in a rush right now he would've stop and painfully interrogated the pair. With drills… and a hammer… maybe some bolts…

He shook the idea out of his head and returned to reality. "If I found out either of you have done something you shouldn't, I'll track you down… I know where you live," he advised them both, his fingers drawing from his narrowing eyes and then to the accused as he backed up down the corridor. He spun heel and Wes and David turned to each other shrugging. Cassidy jogged on to his destination.

The door was slanted open only slightly, not so much on the latch and it only fuelled the idea that Wes and David had been up to something in there earlier. What the hell had they been doing?

"Helen?" He pushed the door open further and the brunette was hunched over her desk, he peeked in before fully allowing himself entry. Helen looked up slightly, her hair was draped across her left eye, she subconsciously went to brush it away, fix it behind her ear as she always did, but her hesitation and then the way her hand fell back to the desk suddenly made Cass suspicious. "Oh, hey Cass, are you all right?" She asked him with a furrowed brow and perplex withheld in her eye.

"Hel, are you okay?" he cautiously interrogated and stepped forward with a silent hunter's footing. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Were Wes and David just in here?" He asked waving his finger around the room but it only seemed to confuse the female more.

"What?" She scratched at her chest where she could feel something abrasive tickling her skin. "No, I haven't seen them both since the performance…" she informed the blond.

When she looked as if to inquire further into the question, Cass returned with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand. "Never mind."

He made his way forward and physically saw her whole body tense before his very eyes. Cass' eyebrows shot up in suspicion. _It hadn't happened again had it?_

"Move your hair." He ordered her immediately and Helen only stared harder with her one eye on show. She blinked. "Helen! You have to tell me if he's doing stuff like this to you, we promised to be there for each other!" He moved forward hastily, fingers clinging to the upholstery of the chair pushed in behind Helen's desk.

Helen sighed but refused to push her hair out of her face, "Cass, what John Murphy did to you was bad. You needed to tell me, but I'm the grown up here, not you…"

"We've been through everything together Hel, as far back as I remember, you were one of the first faces I saw when I woke up." Cassidy's hands slammed down on the desk in front of him quite brutally but when he slumped down into the chair, everything about his posture changed. He looked like a fragile boy. "Helen," He brought his hand to his heart and cupped Helen's across the desk. "Please, Hel, I need you to tell me… If he's… hit you again, I need to know…" His voice trembled and the brunette bit her inner lip, blinking and giving him a pained expression.

The invisible ramrod pole that had been attached to her back had finally cracked from the tension and her whole being slipped forward, her head rolling forward on her shoulders and she let out a shudder. "Oh Cass," was all she could bring herself to sob out, though she was determined on keeping her make-up without fault. She slipped both of her small hands into Cass' slightly bigger one and with his other, Cass brushed the hair out of her elegant blue eyes and gasped at the sight that met him.

Speckles of blue and black were printed around the outside and they, the once bright blue staring back at him, were duller than before. Helen stared at him hard, but the moment his eyes went blurry she panicked and jumped to her feet. Cass went to storm from the room but Helen flung herself around him, barricading his arms to his sides. They both went down on the burgundy carpet, and Cass went to push her off furiously when he remembered who it was he was dealing with.

He'd taught himself to first seek out who was friend and who was enemy before he attacked. It was one of the first things he'd taught himself after he was trained as an assassin back in his earlier years. Bright lights flashing 'friend' scorched in his head and he shook off the urge to throw her across the room.

"Hel!" Cassidy growled trying to remove her from his person without using his full energy potential. He peeled her fingers away from his chest and gently shoved her off of him, clambering to his feet. "You can't let him get away with hitting you!"

"He's my dad. He's one of the most powerful men in the country. He can do what he wants," she admitted in defeat and climbed back up to her feet, taking Cass' offered hand for support.

Letting her wall of trust slip a bit she grabbed Cassidy's arm just to double check that he wouldn't run away and go to Murphy.

"I wouldn't care if he was flipping Barack Obama; he can't hurt you and get away scot free!" Cass persisted with his brow furrowed in frustration. Helen was like a sister to him; he remembered how she would read him stories when he was small or the way she'd sing him to sleep and comfort him when he'd been out on another of his 'mission's'. He couldn't stand to see her hurt like this, it killed him.

Helen decided to switch tactics. "Cass!" She roared. "Even if you did go up there and kill him, which you know I would honestly love, what would happen to you then?" Cassidy averted his vision and shrugged off the hold she had on his arm. "Cass, they'd probably shoot you down or something!"

"I don't care!" Cassidy suddenly yelled. "They can do whatever they want to me, once that bastard's dead I really couldn't care less…" His voice fell to a mutter as his sentence trailed off and he avoided eye contact. He couldn't bring himself to meet the pain in those pretty black and blue eyes.

Helen sighed and made a move forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Cass, he has us trapped." Swallow, "But at least we have each other…" She whispered and Cassidy's body finally relaxed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence Helen finally drew a deep breath and pulled herself away, her pale cheeks were now scathing with tear streaks and she met his eyes. A small smile fled to her lips and she sorted out his hair. "You've grown up to be such an amazing man, Cass," she whispered and he smiled softly back at her, his own eyes spilling over.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice not letting him go any louder before he cleared his throat. A lump had caught there and he swallowed it down hard. Helen hummed with a smile.

"Anyway," She finally declared finally, louder, as if the private part of that conversation was over, "You need to go get ready to perform again. Blaine's number this time, right?"

Cassidy returned nodding and Helen brushed down his shoulders. "Go on, then. I'll be in the wings, all right?" Subconsciously, Helen rubbed at her chest again. Her shirt was rubbing again and irritated her skin. Odd, it never had before…

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Blaine gasped at Wes and David who had grabbed him by the elbows and dragged him away, his shoed feet literally scraping against the wooden floor.<p>

Kurt just blinked in the direction he was being dragged. Blaine was about to tell him something, something he'd done?

They stood the hobbit to his feet and brushed his front down. "Guys!" Blaine frowned and stared at them, waiting for an answer. "What do you think you're doing?"

Wes just wore a huge grin, David was literally bouncing and bounding with excitement. Blaine stared aghast at the pair wondering what the hell they were up to… He looked back to Kurt whom, after being abandoned, had been recruited by Ben, Tyler and Quinn. He sighed and cupped his face in his hands, puffing out a tired sigh and letting his head roll forward on his shoulders, he'd been so close to finally telling Kurt. They _had _been fake boyfriends for a week now… Of which Kurt wasn't actually aware of. But still…

Wes and David, losing their excited energy stared at Blaine with concern. David spoke, "Blaine, dude, you look exhausted, are you okay?" He shared a look with his friend before focusing back on Blaine. "Blaine?" He laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder and the contact was what made the raven haired boy slowly lift his face from his hands, though they still covered his mouth. He shook his head and refused eye contact, instead meeting the floor. An interesting spot occupied his vision.

"Blaine?" Wes tried the same tactic this time and it finally issued a response from their mutual friend.

"I've done something bad, guys, and I'm not really sure what to do," he told them and at long last looked between them both.

Ten minutes later, after Blaine had explained his dead man deed, Wes and David were sitting across from him and staring with wide eyes. Wes' jaw was slacked. "I can't believe you told Seb that you and Kurt-!" Blaine waved a hand frantically, pressing the other to his lips and begged with pleading eyes for him to shut up.

"And you haven't actually told Kurt any of this, yet?" David asked sensibly with a knit brow, hands conjoined at the front of his knees. At this point Blaine turned into a scowl.

"Well I was about to before you two losers dragged me off!" he argued in his defence and David rolled his eyes, whilst Wes took Mock-Offence.

"Hey! If we're losers, you're like the loser king!"

David slapped a hand over Wes' mouth and raised an eyebrow to him. "Wesley, You know when your friend's in impeccable pain because he can't have the kitten he adores you don't call him a loser. It kinda rubs salt in the wounds."

Wes fell back against the sofa in a hunch and he frowned with his lip pouting out. "Well he started it…" then tacked on the end, "And don't call me Wesley!"

"Shush."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't do this right now; I need to go get ready." He went to get out of his seat before Wes and David suddenly lunged, grabbing his wrists, and pulled him back into his seat. "Wait!" They both chorused with huge grins on their faces, a complete change from their former atmosphere.

"What?" Blaine asked with a frown and sly simpers rose to the pair's face.

* * *

><p>The boys were lined up again, ready in their positions.<p>

Wes, for the third time that night, was feeling like he was going to throw his guts up. He was fine backstage but whenever he was onstage… _well_… He shuddered and avoided _their _gazes again.

Ben, feeling a hell of a lot more confident than he had before, stood strong with a huge smile on his face ready and waiting for the music.

Tyler, Quinn and Cameron all stood in the left wing, having begged Miss Valentine for approval.

The latter was watching proudly as her little brother figure stood staring out at the audience as if nothing happened, she saw him glance to Murphy quickly and plot his death in his head before returning to his show persona. Obviously he wouldn't go through with it but god damn it; they both had his end in mind.

Kurt, who was slacking on concentration, found himself staring out into the crowd. For a short moment his gaze lingered over the back of Blaine's head with wonder, but he then quickly shook it off and tried to focus himself again.

Sebastian did the same; glanced at the back of Blaine's head before ordering himself not to and turning out again.

And then the soloist himself stood centre stage, face glowing and lips spread in a knowing grin. No one was going to expect anything in the next two minutes. It was only Blaine, Wes and David who knew what was about to happen. And oh god, it was going to rock their neat, pressed business/ninja socks.

The music began and Wes and David snapped into action, they both headed for the wings. Both taking one of Miss Valentine's arms and hauling her onto stage. Blaine merged with the music, doing small little dance moves to fill the introduction.

Helen flailed as she was brought to the stage, the boy's breaking apart and revealing her subconsciously. When David had choreographed the moves earlier on in the week, he'd always had intentions of stealing Miss Valentine into the performance.

Suddenly they both were at either side and grabbed each side of her clothes and ripped them from her body. She gasped and went to cover herself up when she realised she wasn't naked or standing in her underwear. Instead, a short golden show girl dress was draped over her body.

It hugged her curves in the right places.

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
>With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there<em>

Unfortunately (with a little help from Wes and David) It appeared all of Helen's shoes, apart from a pair of sparkly gold heels – that she didn't ever remember buying – went missing, which meant her feet shimmered as she was dragged across the stage.

_And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar  
>Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4<br>They were young and they had each other  
>Who could ask for more?<em>

Kurt gasped in utter delight at the sight of his teacher looking so fabulous, her dress sparkled as Blaine twirled her round under his arm before spinning her right into Wes, who had shredded his blazer and grabbed her in a tango position. He couldn't really work out why he'd agreed to do this… His parent's would be devastated. At that moment, the thought slipped his mind as he spun Helen Valentine quickly. The confusion on her face was hilarious, Wes decided.

_At the Copa, they fell in love_

David stepped to the front of the stage and the audience seemed interested if not enjoying themselves. He put one foot in front of the other and spun, plucking at the front of his blazer as he came back around and shot a look over to Helen and Wes.

_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond  
>He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there<em>

Wes pulled her in close, her eyes wide like a wild deer before he pushed her backwards into the soloist who caught her easily in his arms and then relayed her onto David across the stage.

_And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two  
>There was blood and a single gunshot<br>But just who shot who?_

Blaine gestured to Wes, David and then the audience on each of the final beats.

Cassidy's eyes went wide as he saw Murphy shift in his seat, tipping his head to the side somewhat. He looked intrigued and slightly menacing as his arms folded across his chest.

He didn't like the way he was watching his daughter. He was scared for her.

_At the Copa, she lost her love_

David led Miss Valentine to the middle of the stage and ducked and dipped the woman without her having to do anything. His talented feet did all the work whilst the boys behind them all moved in time and sung the backing vocals brilliantly. He even managed to fit in a lift when Blaine moved back into the middle.

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl  
>But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show<br>Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair  
>She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind<br>She lost her youth and she lost her Tony  
>Now she's lost her mind!<em>

Somehow Cassidy had managed to get a hold of her as David spun her down the line of boys and practically saved her from her impending doom. He squeezed her hand tightly and she replied with another squeeze in return; a thank you of sorts.

_At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana  
>Music and passion were always the fashion<br>At the Copa, don't fall in love_

Blaine, Wes and David ran to the front of the stage and took one final bow for the evening before the curtain fully dropped, signalling that the night was finally over.

Helen practically leapt away from Cassidy and tackled David to the ground. She was straddling his waist and her knuckles were white from where they gripped his shirt.

"Why did you guys do that!" she demanded, and Cass ran up behind the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up, Cameron had rushed over to lend a hand and Cass looked up at him thankfully. He smiled back and then focused on holding back the crazy lady.

David and Wes were in hysterics on the floor and even Blaine was holding back from completely doubling over from laughing so hard. Wes rolled over and smacked his hand down on the wood.

"Your face Miss V." Wes cried and actually wiped a finger below his eye.

David held his sides. "You looked like Bambi!" He expressed. "You were so lost!"

Helen kept a stern face for a moment longer before sighing and beginning to giggle. She buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "How did you even get me in this thing? Was this what was rubbing earlier?"

Cassidy's eyes widened as realisation struck him with a baseball bat. "That's where you guys were coming from!"

Wes and David exchanged sly grins and fist bumped. "We're red shirts, please, give us some credit." They brushed it off.

Kurt glanced over to Blaine and grinned. Blaine caught him staring and smiled back.

The brunette made his way over to Blaine and pulled him off separately to speak with him.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know, that… it was really good Blaine," Kurt nodded and beamed softly.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine grinned with gratitude and touched the brunette's arm attentively. It actually really meant something to him, Kurt telling him this. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Blaine, you were about to tell me something earlier, what was it?" Kurt asked, finally getting the nagging question off of his brain. He slumped against the wall with his arms folded and looked longingly for an answer at Blaine. The latter blinked and his eyes fell down to his shoes.

After a short while he said, "Kurt, I-I," and found himself unable to make coherent sentences.

"I ha- I'd rather tell you another day, tomorrow. Tomorrow? Is it okay, I don't really want to ruin anything right now…"

Ruin anything? What would Blaine possibly have to tell him that would ruin anything...?

Suddenly, and maybe Kurt was digging into things a bit too much, but suddenly he saw Blaine glance over to where Sebastian and a small blond boy were stood. What if Blaine was… dating _Sebastian_ again? "Okay," Kurt nodded slowly, disappointed though trying not to show it. The way his energy fell flat though was a good enough sign. Blaine cleared his throat after a short silence and nodded. "Thanks. Hey, I'll catch up with you in a bit; I need to go watch Wes die, okay?"

Most people would find that weird. Why wasn't that weird anymore? Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay."

Blaine puffed out his cheeks and then let his breath go before departing the site. Kurt frowned and slipped against the wall. His chest hurt. What did Blaine see in that meerkat anyway? What did Sebastian have that Kurt didn't?

* * *

><p>David leant against Blaine as they both stood watching Wes interact with the faces he'd been avoiding for the entirety of the night. They'd been talking for a while now.<p>

"I think he'll be all right," David told Blaine and the shorter boy looked up at his friend, nodding slowly. He wore a crooked smile, "Yeah, he'll be fine."

They observed as Wes chatted with his parent's, he didn't look in too much trouble. In fact, Hiro even went as far to remove his hands from his pockets for the first time that night, other than to drink wine or pick up his fork, and ruffled one through his son's hair.

"I think this was good for him." David decided, though he couldn't help be jealous of his best friend. Wes was lucky to have a family, even if he didn't get to see them much and didn't really appreciate them to his fullest.

"Yeah, me too." Blaine agreed, grinning.

"We'll email you, okay Wesley?" Tori asked her son and patted down his blazer, brushing away the non-existent lint from his shoulders. Wes swatted away the hand in his hair and then the pair fidgeting with his clothing. He knew how much his mother hated creases.

"All right," He nodded and then with a hug from each of them, they said their goodbyes for another month and Mr and Mrs French made their departure, fingers interlinked.

If there was one thing that Wes had to admire about his parents at the same time as being completely and totally disgusted with; it would be that they were still in love like teenagers. He smiled softly and his eyes fell to the floor again. He knew he was lucky to have them.

Suddenly he felt the weight of his two best friends wrapped around his shoulders, making him hunch forward somewhat. He rolled his eyes at the questions that were sure to impend. "Go on…"

"So how did the talk with your parental go, Wesley?" David prodded at his best friend's side and the Asian boy squirmed at the touch.

With a long groan, Wes removed, pushed off the arms and fell to the floor. He led on his back and squeezed his eyes shut. "I learned three things tonight." His arm was at a ninety-degree angle from his body and he held up a single finger. "One, they've bugged my room. I'm getting Arjun to get rid of it first thing when I get back there." Another finger joined the first. "Two, they decided not to be disappointed in me for joining the Warblers, instead they were impressed with the way we got Miss Valentine in that dress without her even knowing."

"And three?" David asked, folding his arms and smirking. How the hell did they manage to bug Wes' room with the security so homed down at Dalton? He was curious…

"Three, I just discovered that I'm spending a week over Christmas in a mountain shallot with them… _and my sister_." He covered his face with his hands and let out a dry groan. "I know exactly why it's up in the mountains. We'll be so far away from humanity no one would be able hear my screams!"

"I think you're overreacting, dear Wesley," Blaine told him, having sunk down, sitting cross-legged next to his friend and holding his ankles under himself like a child. David was doing the same on the other side.

"Oh no, no way. I don't trust them. They_ literally_ have a licence to kill."

David and Blaine laughed and suddenly the trio was approached by Tyler who smiled brightly.

"Hey you lot, fancy coming somewhere with us?" He gestured to where Ben, Kurt, and Quinn were standing by the door, grinning.

The trio shot each other looks and then smiled back at Tyler.

* * *

><p>"Watch your footing!" Ben called after Wes and Eli as they trampled at high speed through the wood ahead of the others. Wes called back but soon after went flying when his foot got wedged in a loop stemming up from the ground. "Ah!" he cried out and Ben just rolled his eyes.<p>

Eli quickly spun and pulled him back to his feet, pushing him forward again. "Go, go, go, Wes! The snakes are homing in on us!" Eli grabbed up a stick and jabbed it to behind them, stabbing at the air. Wes pulled himself to his feet and screamed. He kicked backwards and shook off an invisible snake. "Eli! Run! I think one bit me!"

"I'm not going without you man!" Eli cried and Wes held at his leg, in excruciating pain. He wrapped his arm around Eli's shoulders and they hobbled forward as fast as they could.

Blaine, who'd caught up by now, jabbed at the back of Wes' leg with a stick he'd picked up a couple meters back. "Blaine!"

"Move it slowmo!" He laughed and Wes and Eli started moving faster.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they had all dropped their stuff around a clearing, the same one they went to when they were training for the inspection. They gathered some wood and lit a fire, thanks to the unusually warm night for the November that year. It was just about warm enough to go out in only hooded jackets and not be too cold.<p>

They had decided to celebrate the night by heading into the middle of the woods and setting up camp for the night. Blaine had his guitar out and Kurt was getting ready to sing his solo he missed out on earlier. Tyler leaned into Quinn, the blond had his arm wrapped protectively about his newly recovered boyfriend. Tyler snuggled into his shirt and sighed happily.

Wes and David were hanging from a tree, the former complaining about Blood rushing to his head whilst the other one was going giddy. The professional, Eli, just shook his head. _Amateurs. _

Ben sat happily on his own, mind elsewhere as he twirled a marshmallow in the flickering dancing flames and watched them with fascination.

Cass sat behind, Cameron next to him. They shared a small smirk and Cassidy rested his head against Cameron's shoulder and placed his hand on the taller's arm.

_Cameron finally grabbed the chance he had to ask Cass. The blond was running past. "Cass, wait!" Cameron called after him and grabbed his arm quickly, holding him back. "Sorry Cam, I have to go get ready!" He apologised with guilt draining in his eyes._

_Cameron refused to let go. "I'll be quick, please!" he begged, looking hopefully at the small blond. Cassidy took a deep breath and looked over to where the Warblers were heading into the hall. _

"_Yeah, yeah okay. Quickly," Cassidy finally agreed and a smile appeared on Cameron's face._

"_Fine. But I don't know how to ask this, so I'm just going to… Do you wanna go on a date sometime Cass?" He winced and his palms were facing to the ceiling. _

_Cassidy blinked. "You mean with you?" He pointed to Cameron and then himself, "And me?" He stared in disbelief. He wasn't expecting that…_

_A nervous smile brushed across Cameron's lips. "Yeah… if you wanted…"_

_The next thing Cameron knew he was being crushed by Cassidy hanging around his neck. He laughed a little and hugged the boy back. "I'd love to, Cam," he whispered in his ear and then dropped back again. Cassidy's hands fell onto Cameron's arms and he brushed them. "I'll see you later?" _

_A smile and nod. "Sure." _

Blaine began to strum and Kurt was swaying slightly. The sound made the boy's gather around the fire again, Eli coming and sitting next to Ben, blowing out the flame before it nipped at the blond's hand. Ben offered him a small smile of gratitude.

Kurt glanced to Blaine and smiled as he began to sing.

_Me, I'm a part of your circle of friends  
>and we notice you don't come around<br>Me, I think it all depends on you  
>touching ground with us but<em>

Kurt glanced over to his new group of friends. It'd been about a month now… maybe just over, but he still found himself unbelieving of what had happened. He watched as Eli, once again, saved Ben from getting his fingers burnt.

_And I quit, I give up, nothing's good enough for anybody else  
>It seems<em>

Tyler grabbed a couple of twigs and started drumming against a tree trunk. He used to be a drummer back in his old school.

_And being alone is the best way to be  
>When I'm by myself it's the best way to be<br>When I'm all alone it's the best way to be  
>When I'm by myself, nobody else can say goodbye<em>

Kurt figured that the lot of them were like a little family, like he had been back in New Directions. Losing one of their own screwed with their heads a little, the same as it did back in Lima.

_Everything is temporary anyway  
>When the streets are wet, the colours slip into the sky<br>But I don't why that means you and I are, that means you and I  
><em>

He decided he liked being part of this family. He glanced around them all and finally his eyes fell over to Blaine, the dashing boy who was his training partner. Slowly, he was watching all these relationships unfold before his very eyes…

_And being alone is the best way to be  
>When I'm by myself, it's the best way to be<br>_

Maybe… Was he going to fast? Was it too soon to be thinking like this? After what had happened to his family? Well… Maybe… But if Blaine possibly liked him back…

_When I'm all alone, it's the best way to be  
>When I'm by myself, nobody can say<br>Me, I'm a part of your circle of friends  
>And we notice you don't come around<em>

Then maybe he too could start to develop a relationship of his own?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong> I don't really know what to write down here right now :D I could take some time to think of something or do homework that needs to be in in half an hour... hmm... _  
><em>Anyway! I have another option for you. I have another flashback prepared so if you wanted I could either carry on with another chapter, or use the flashback. <em>

_I think we could learn a little bit more about the Sebastian/Blaine background... Up to you! :) Review and all that Jazz! 3 _


	15. Flashback  Sebastian and Blaine

_**Authors note: **__Chapter 16 will be up soon hopefully, I wanted to give you guys __**something**__ before I went away._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Sebastian and Blaine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months earlier.<strong>_

The taller boy stood staring out of the muggy window, a fog had blanketed itself over the training ground but you could just about make out bodies moving and darting.

He let out a sigh and Blaine looked up to see what was up.

"Seb?"

"We're stuck here aren't we?"

Blaine blinked as his boyfriend heaved a heavy breath, before he left the window and slumped down on the bed next to the raven haired boy. He let his head roll to the side and Blaine removed the pen from between his lips and frowned. "I don't know what you mean..."

"Where would you be right now, if you didn't have to be here?" Seb's stare was so intense Blaine had to blink and think carefully about his answer.

What was Sebastian really asking? "Well, I'd probably be in the library, or running the laps I was meant to make up earlier..." Blaine answered thoughtfully tapping the pen against his mouth, twirling it around his fingers.

"No, no. I mean... If you weren't recruited by Dalton... Where would you be?"

Where would he-? Blaine had to blink at him. He honestly had no idea. He couldn't even begin to guess. He's never even made it up to hiigh school. "I guess..." He began though he was still thinking it through. His eyes fell to the clock on the wall. "It's half five, so I guess I'd be at the dinner table with my..." He stopped. Seb looked up at him.

"Family?"

Blaine nodded, his pen nib scratched against the notepad where he was writing a report of the mission he'd just come back from. Sebastian dropped his head again and his hands were clasped over his rising and falling chest.

They sat in silence again and it lasted a good couple of minutes before Sebastian suddenly jumped to his knees, startling the shorter boy. "Seb?" Blaine stared with wide incredulous eyes.

"Blaine. We could do it."

Brown grew even wider. "Uh..."

"No." Sebastian sat back and rolled his eyes. "Not sex Blaine. I meant..." He leaned forward and gestured for the raven haired boy to come toward him. Which he did.

"Runaway. Runaway with me Blaine."

Blaine gasped and shot backwards to meet Sebastian's eye. Just to make sure he was fully serious. By the look in his eyes, determined and strong, he was.

"Seb..."

"Come on, Blaine, what have we got to stick around for?" Sebastian demanded, grabbing Blaine's hand and gripping it tightly. "Please Blaine, I love you, you love me too right?"

He tried to reassure when he saw the uncertainty cloud Blaine's expression. "Blaine..."

"Of course I do, Sebastian!" Blaine suddenly yelled. "But we can't just get up and walk out!"

"We'll make a plan!"

"What about my friends, your friends?"

"We'll make new one's wherever we end up."

"And your dad?"

Sebastian swallowed, an expression of hate glossed his eyes. "I don't care about him, he doesn't care about me. I don't need him."

Blaine nibbled on his bottom lip, Looking back nowadays he couldn't believe he had actually considered going with Sebastian, but at that point, the option had been considerable. The blue eyed boy begged with his eyes. "Blaine," He said softly his voice low, pleading.

Blaine began to shake his head unsurely. "They'd find us, take us down, you don't know how far they' d go..."

Sebastian shifted his weight and crossed his legs before rejoining his hand in Blaine's. The shorter boy clung back.

"I don't care. I just don't want to be here anymore. I hate it... They treat us like captives, arrange our own futures." Sebastian force laughed in disbelief. "Blaine, I'm surprised they don't plan weddings for us. That must be our only choice in our *own* lives."

Blaine swallowed and averted his eyes again. He knew Sebastian was right. "It's like their motto or something; We save your life, now you repay us by letting us take it over."

Blaine hated to admit it; but Sebastian was right. They didn't give you the choice whether to live, or to die, they assumed and recruited you, You really, from then on, had no say in the matter what happened next with your life.

"Seb, I get your frustrated here, so am I. But there's no way we'd get away from here..." Blaine told him honestly stroking the back of his palm with his thumb. "At least we've got each other..."

"No!" Sebastian snatched his hand away, shocking Blaine.

"What?" Blaine gasped and went to reach for it again. Sebastian pulled himself away completely, clambering to his feet and staring back at Blaine with disappointment. His hands were clenched by his sides. "Why won't you leave with me?" He demanded, his eyes sharp.

Blaine became defensive at that point. "Sebastian, you don't get it! You have your dad around to stick up for you if we get caught. They'd probably just kill me!"

"I wouldn't let them."

"What could you do Seb? You'd probably be 300,000 miles away by the time it came around to my execution."

His teeth were grit and he stared hard at Blaine, he lunged forward and for a minute Blaine put up his defences, expecting to be hit. Instead Sebastian grabbed his textbook. It was French, what he was meant to be studying instead of stood staring out the window.

He flung his jacket over his shoulder and marched to the door. "Sebastian..." Blaine sighed, rubbing at his temples in frustration, his pen set on the bedding. The nib rubbed against the sheets and left a long line of ink, staining the crisp white.

Sebastian looked back at Blaine, holding the door open. "Blaine, I'm running on Friday night, meet me at eastwing at half eleven. If you're not there, I'll take it as you're not coming." He then left in stride, without waiting for response, heading to his room to plot his escape. Blaine stared at the door, which had just finally clicked into place. His head was buzzing with decision. 'What if's'flew around in his head. He broke up with Sebastian the Thursday before he had planned on leaving.

Sebastian told him the offer still stood to come with him.

After thinking through his decision carefully, on Friday night his boots crept down the hall in the dark, he was careful not to make a sound as headed eastward, planning on seeking out Sebastian. But, by the time he got to the eastwing... Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

He checked his watch. 23:35pm.

His shoulders slipped down his sides, his eyes stared over to the open window. Curtains billowed.

Sebastian was gone.

The next morning, Blaine remembered distinctly, Sebastian had been caught. They wasted no time in sending him out on a mission a couple days after. But between the times Blaine had been late and Sebastian was shipped off. They never saw each other, not even once.


	16. Chaos: Part one: The Calm

_**Authors Note: **Bonjour!_

_I am back! I'm so sorry about the delay :( It wasn't purposely… I was away in Lanzarote, I've just got back. So that last chapter admittedly was just to fill this long gap between chapters but it is a real thing :D _

_Thank you again to my Beta :) I don't know how she puts up with me XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Chaos**

**Part one: The calm**

* * *

><p><em>A man in white was sat behind a steel desk topped with stacks of papers, and Kurt was standing in front of him. He panicked. A moment ago he was in his room, there had been a knocking at his door but when he pulled it open and expected to unveil the mysterious culprit he'd stepped into this place.<em>

_The walls were bare and it was a cold room. A breeze tickled his sleeveless arms and he felt an icy finger run down his spine, though it was windowless. _

_For a moment, Kurt had tried to step backwards back into his room when he found it impossible. The door had vanished and been replaced by a steel one. It didn't take Kurt long to realise that the man – his suit crisp and his fluff of hair the same colour, his tie the shade reminiscent of death – hadn't noticed him. **Or couldn't actually see him.**_

_He glanced down to where a name plaque sat that read Mitchell Foster. Kurt lifted an evaluative eye to the old man who, while raising a balled wrinkled fist to his mouth, spluttered and held his chest. Kurt trembled but forced himself to pursue a step forward, reaching out a hand to wave in front of the old man. _

_Foster lifted his head suddenly and made eye contact._

_Kurt gasped and stumbled backwards in shock. He felt his heart racing to one hundred beats a minute when he realised that Foster was in fact looking straight through him. Kurt stepped back and his head spun to the door, where it clicked open and a younger man was led in, his arms held by guards._

"_Sir." One nodded respectfully, announcing the arrival. "We have him."_

_The man in their grasp struggled to shake off the vice-like grips and he grunted, before his lips unfurled into a wicked smile. "Nice to see you again, Foster." He said calmly; he was wearing a sheen of sweat across the top of his brow, but his eyes shined like he'd awoken from a long sleep, contradictory to the heavy bags of black hung under them. _

_Foster's hand stroked down the front of his tie as he got to his feet. "Thank you, release him." He ordered and both guards threw him forward, the young man stumbling to catch himself from a fall._

"_Sit down, John." Foster pulled his chair back in and so did the man, now known as John._

_Kurt took a couple of steps back until his back was pressed into the cold wall of the small room, murky and damp. He could feel his pulse had risen heavily._

"_So," Foster began and cleared his throat. John smirked cockily and raised a brow. If Kurt had to guess, he'd say the boy was no older than eighteen, perhaps nineteen. "You've been reckless again, haven't you?" The older man said sternly, giving John an eye of disapproval. _

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_Oh really?" _

_John shook his head innocently, still wearing a devilish smirk. "Really," he nodded._

_Foster frowned, reaching underneath his desk he pulled out a folded paper. The date signified it was issued July 4th Kurt discovered when he braved a closer look. John's gleaming blue eyes glanced down at the paper, his teeth chewing on his nails casually, still grinning. Foster cleared his throat and began to read from it. "At an Ohio mall, a school bus full of children was discovered stranded on the roof of said building," He lifted his eyes to a proud looking John and then they flickered back down and flapped the paper to straighten it again. "One witness anonymously stated that she had 'seen a young man mid-air, holding up the bus from the underneath and placing it there.' Later on, the statement was written off and the witness received a fine of thirty-dollars for wasting police time." Foster furiously slammed his hand, along with the creased brown paper down on the desk._

_His icy blue eyes cut into John's perfect demeanour, and Kurt noticed the way he flinched. Even Kurt, who had considerably calmed, felt his nerves ping again. He stepped around until he was behind the older man and peering over his shoulder, creased brow and staring at the newspaper headline and photograph. The photo, that was black and white, was of the yellowing bus sitting atop a very familiar building that Kurt had many times raced to, to find the latest sale items with his friend, Mercedes. He blinked. **That's definitely familiar.** He thought he could recall his mother digging out a stack of old paper from the library that had amused her, and read them back to Kurt._

"_You, John, are very lucky that the woman was passed off as a nut case." Foster shook his head and Kurt glanced back up at the pair. "Do you realise what could've happened if the police had delved further into what she said, got a professional to examine the photo closer?" _

_He banged his fist down and John jumped in his seat, grin wiped off of his smug face. "You're in a lot of trouble John, I'm considering expulsion."_

_John leapt forward in his seat. "What?" His fingers ground into the chair arms and eyes grew twice as round. "That's not-!"_

"_Fair?" Foster leant back in his seat, with his feet, he gently pushed his chair back. He stared at the silent student and huffed. "It wasn't fair when you risked the lives of your fellow students!_

_They'll be destroyed John. They find out what you lot can do and they'll shred you to pieces. Place you under experiments, prod and jab at you until your black and blue. Is that what you want Murphy?"_

_**Murphy?**_

_This was the name that sent Kurt back to a painful consciousness._

* * *

><p>Kurt was awoken that morning to a humongous headache, an experience he'd only got the last time Miss Rhodes had introduced him to a mix of muscles mags and alcohol. It was then he began to feel an annoying hovering over his face and he swatted it away, rolling over to avoid it.<p>

But it seemed to follow him, and what felt like a really thin brush trailed over his forehead. His eyes squinted before slowly opening.

He was met with the sight of a red head dangling in front of him. He shot straight up banging his already aching head with the one coming from his ceiling. "Holy- Ach!" Kurt held his head and flopped back into the pillow. As if the headache wasn't enough already.

Eli screamed and let go of the rope he was hanging from, his body flopping onto the bed with a _doof_.

"Eli!" Kurt whined and felt his legs dying under the red head. He kicked him off. "You doofus! What are you doing here hanging from my bloody ceiling?" He demanded and Kurt found his eyes drifting upwards to where a tile had been removed, a rope dangling over the edge. His eyes just caught a tuft of blond hair disappearing shyly. "Oh for goodness...!"

He would've pressed if it weren't for the bigger concern of Eli rolling around on his floor being generally annoying. The sound of Eli's giggle floated past his ears from where Kurt couldn't see, the bottom foot of his bed. "I'm serious Eli, if you don't get your perky little ass out of my room right now, I _will_ go all Lima heights adjacent on it!" He fumed and Eli gasped, sitting up so that Kurt could see from his shoulders up.

"Kurt!"

"What?"

His open mouth expression turned to a devilish smirk. "You think I have a perky ass?"

Kurt's arm flew out and a flying pillow knocked Eli back to the floor. "Out!"

Giggling, Eli scrambled to his booted feet yelling "Abort, abort!" And the rope was quickly drawn back up, the tile replaced and Eli had shot through the open door, his feet pounding in the hall as the sound slowly thinned out until they were finally gone. But it was like Kurt had a permanent tape replaying his little giggle. Over and over and over...

Why was it Eli had seemed to choose him to annoy the way he did? Why couldn't he target Wes and David or someone else that preferably didn't affect him?

He rolled over then, his pillow like a cloud as he sighed into it. It was like needles were being shoved in his eyes, the pain spanning from his head and moving along his whole being. He couldn't even remember the night before...

Blaine was there... He had been, he knew that much, he was helping him study for a test he had in a few days... which must be tomorrow now if it was yesterday Blaine was here. It made sense in his head. Kurt never actually remembered going to sleep historically the night before.

He had been slowly drifting off again when the realisation dawned upon him, something that had not been before and shot up, ripping back the sheets.

He had not been wearing his jogging bottoms when he'd fallen asleep, and he'd been on the floor, Blaine had been reading something out to him he recalled, something to do with the way oil and water was mixed, emulsifiers;

"_one part is a water-loving part that attracts Water to it, this is called a hydrophilic head. The second part is the water hating part which attracts oil, this one is called the hydrophobic tail..." _

Well. At least_ something_ went it...

A startling thought came to mind as he remembered the information that somehow slipped to his subconscious whilst he was sleeping. Had Blaine... undressed him? His eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks ripple with a red flourish, he ran a hand through his brunette hair. It had been Saturday, a couple of weeks since the showcase to the chairman and his associates. Which meant it was Sunday now... or the lazy day, as the boys in sector B liked to call it. No lessons or running were needed on this day of the week unless you had laps or studying to catch up on.

More or less heaven in the eyes of Dalton boys.

Kurt glanced at the clock; it was only nine in the morning. No one that he felt like talking to would be up yet... Quinn, Cass and Ben would still be sleeping most likely. There was Tyler, but Kurt hadn't really had chance to talk to him since he'd gotten here. He suspected the brunette was someone who liked their beauty sleep anyway. Then he wasn't sure about Blaine, but then again, it wouldn't be unlikely that Wes and David would have him up and about by now. They would've gotten bored running around without their little _Peter_ to play with. The lost boys were even more lost without their leader.

Musing himself to this thought he laughed, before shuffling to the bathroom with a towel hooked over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

"Blaine!"

"Blaine!"

"Blaine!"

Blaine groaned into his pillows and pulled the covers up over his head even farther, shielding his ears. He really didn't feel like having those two buzzing around his ears this early on a Sunday, the one day he wasn't stuck with them in lessons or training.

"Blaine!" But still, they seemed to take it in turns to muse him away from his slumber from behind the door. They continued to pester him.

"Go away!" He called out, and for a second they fell silent. Blaine smirked into the pillow proudly before more knocking commenced, harder and more persistent than the last time.

"Blaine!"

"Blaine!"

Fuck. Now they knew he was awake.

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. If he just waited a little longer…

"Blaine!"

With a reluctant and bedraggled grunt, he whipped back the covers and a disheartened gasp escaped from his mouth when he realised how bloody cold it was in this room. His eyes snapped over to window, and to his surprise a blanket of white snow had settled across the whole campus, making it difficult to judge where the end was and the outside world started.

"Holy-"

"Blaine!" the mewing from continued and Blaine sighed.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Pulling on his socks he shuffled over and threw open the door.

"Blai-! Oh hi there Blaine!" said an upbeat Wes. Positively glowing, his grin was already touching on Blaine's last nerve. David, as always, was right by his side.

Blaine was not a happy bunny. He scowled at the people he called his best friends. "What do you guys wa-a-ant?" He cried in distress. "Please just leave me- whoa!" He was pushed aside and nearly went flying. He stumbled backwards and grabbed the door handle. Wes and David, being the five year olds they were, went racing to the window, mucky grubby little fingers and noses pressed up against the glass.

"Blaine!"

"Have you seen this?" David demanded frantically, before saying thoughfully, "You know the weather's so screwed up around these parts...?"

Blaine nodded and made his way over to the window, arms folded across his chest, trying to warm his body from the cold of the room.

"Yeah, seriously..." Wes agreed, brow furrowed in confusion as the cogs in his head worked at maximum capacity. "One day it's like the freaking Sahara, then the next we might as well be in the ice caps..."

"I blame you, Wes..." Blaine suddenly cut in and frowned at the Asian boy. Wes blinked in sudden surprise at the accusation.

David shot his best friend a glare, his eyes narrowed and his arms locked across his chest. "Thanks a lot, Wes!"

"Whoa! What? How is this _my_ fault!" Wes asked at the accusation. Hands held defensively in the air, he took a step back.

"I don't know... But it obviously is..." Blaine told him, realising he was just as crazy as the friends he complained about every day. Once again, he blamed Wes for that. "Maybe you upset the Asian overlord or something..." he muttered.

David burst into a fit of hysterics at the suggestion. "Nice one, Blaine!" They high-fived over the top of Wes, who huffed. Blaine rolled his eyes, preparing not to care that someone had liked a joke he made, though his inner five year old heart was racing.

After a short silence, the friends were staring out the window. They normally had a perfect view of the track from Blaine's room, but now it was now nowhere to be seen. It was the same for the tennis courts, and then only the roof of the archery hall was visible amongst the crisp whiteness of the whole school. "How did this even happen over night?" Blaine muttered to himself in amazement. He'd never seen weather this bad at Dalton; somehow it had always kept contained. Blaine finally snapped out of his state. "Anyway, what did you guys want in the first place?" He asked and made his back over to the bed, stifling a yawn and lying down again. His mouth stretched as he finally let the yawn out.

Wes and David both wore huge grins as they turned to each other, then both plopping down next to their curly haired friend comically. "Oh Blainey, Blainerson..." Wes sighed, resting his head on Blaine's pillow. Blaine frowned into the temple of Wes' head, trying to set it alight.

"This has obviously been going on way too long now..." David informed him.

Blaine sat up again, wearing his flannel pyjama bottoms and a Dalton swim team hoodie. "What... are you talking about?" He eyed both the lying down boys suspiciously and they cracked grins.

"You and our little Kitten, obviously!" Wes laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine asked, horrified, last time he saw a cat was that time Arjun let Pilchard, his scruffy little black cat, out of his room mistakenly. That was an interesting day... They had to do a campus wide search before any of the teachers spotted her.

"Kurt! You doughnut!" His dark skinned friend slapped a hand onto his back. "Don't think we haven't noticed!"

Blaine was sure his cheeks were ruby by now; his eyes were wide as saucepans. He ran a hand through his un-gelled curls and coughed. "What-what are you guys on about? There's nothing going on between me and..." He trailed off and pursed his lips. "Yeah..."

Wes and David burst into laughter at their friend's awkward adorableness.

"Bloody hell, Blaine! You're a worse liar than..." David blanched and immediately stopped laughing. "Wes, help me out here!"

"You're a worse liar than David is coming up with comparisons!" Wes decided, pleased with himself as he wore a certain glow about him. Blaine and David both scowled at him.

"My comparisons are hilarious, I'll have you know..." David huffed and crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

"In your dreams..."

"My dreams are sexy..."

Blaine slapped a hand across his face and rolled backward, his head dangling off the foot of the bed. He groaned. Wes and David crawled onto their stomachs and led next to the upside down boy, heads resting on folded arms. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Do about what?"

"Getting Kurt to go out on a date with you, idiot!" David scoffed, his eyes rolling perfectly as if it was an art he had perfected. "Seriously Blaine, you're awfully forgetful..."

"Why would I want to that!" Blaine frowned at his friends, but he could feel the flush rushing to his cheeks; it was a warm tingling sensation. In his cheeks! On his face… Nowhere else…

"Because you look at him like he's an angel, God's gift, like he was sent down from the heavens… He's like-like the Castiel to your Dean…"

Blaine blinked and furrowed his brows at Wes, as did the third part of the trio. "No I don't! And did you just make a supernatural reference?"

Wes' eyes darted back and forth and Daivd smirked. "No…?"

"Liar."

"Anyway!" Wes quickly hurried the conversation along as the other two tried to contain themselves. "Let's get back to the 'you dating Kurt' thing…"

"Ah, yes!" David picked up and turned to Blaine. "Here's the thing… you're depressing."

"Straight to the point there," Blaine rolled his eyes and fell back against his multitude stack of pillows.

Wes frowned in concern, "No, but seriously, Blaine, you've been acting weird recently, we're kind of worried about you…"

Blaine sat up, his eyebrows laced in confusion. His legs were crossed and his hands tangled lifelessly in his lap. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" They shared a glance. "Recently you've been a lot more… well…" Wes rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to muster the right words up.

"You're mood swings are reminiscent of a teenage girl."

"Basically." Wes agreed with a nod, and then added, "You're acting like a menstrual teenage girl."

The three of them shuddered. Ew…

"What? How?"

"Oh please, one minute you and Kurt hate each other, the next you're all lovey-dovey… Like the other week, after the show for Murphy when we went camping, you and Kurt were totally…"

"Married!" Wes chipped in with a grin.

"Exactly. Married. You may as well have been married."

Blaine blinked. "Married?" he repeated.

"Yes. Now, we know you have this whole fake dating arrangement between the two of you but- wait, Blaine..." David grinded to a halt when Blaine flinched at the word 'arrangement'. "He does know, right?"

Eyes darted back and forth, "Not in so many ways..."

The dark skinned teenager and the other flopped back against the bed again. "Oh my god Blaine, you moron!" Wes hissed, his face shadowed by his hands.

"Hey!"

David sat up suddenly. "You're telling him today, Blaine, and that's final."

"I know, I know, I need to, I just don't know how he's going to react, I'm..." he paused and swallowed, avoiding eye contact. His hands were frozen in his lap. "I'm scared he'll hate me for good..."

* * *

><p>Cassidy stalked the halls on the early Sunday morning, fumbling with the pocket knife in his jacket pocket. He turned it in his hand a couple times before releasing it and pulling his grey hood up over his head. Dark blue eyes were narrowed in determination. He had just brought the knife out, flipping it open in the process and reached to the door handle, the shiny polished door handle, when the wind was knocked out of him and his body went slamming into the wall. Before he knew it, an arm was pushed against his chest and his wrist was paralysed against the wall by a crushing force. He struggled with his eyes screwed shut, but he already had a pretty good idea who his attacker was.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cameron demanded, his elbow pressed up against Cass' shoulder. "Walking these halls with a fucking knife, you realize what kinda trouble you'd get in if they ever caught you?"

"I can take them on. I've been a black shirt for four years." Cassidy protested, through gritted teeth, scowling at the boy blocking his way. He had never wanted to hurt someone as much as he did in that instant.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." He warned, still squirming under Cameron's strong grip. He never realised how strong the curly haired boy actually was.

Cameron shook his head. "Oh yeah Cass, sure, you'll fight them all... But then what? Then you'll get expelled or even worse _killed_ and then I'll never see you again. You'll never see anyone of us again! Is that what you want?"

Cassidy shook his head determinedly. "Let go! You don't even know why I'm doing this, or what I was going to do for that matter!" He pleaded but Cameron refused to soften, the grip around his wrist just tightening until Cass was wincing.

Cassidy breathed in as much air as he could, but his eyes watering at the lack of oxygen. "Ow," He whimpered, small and broken, and it was then Cameron eased up a bit, feeling guilty and realising he was hurting the smaller boy. But he refused to let him go.

"Well tell me and we can sort it out! You don't always need to hurt people Cass! There are words to be used instead! Please, Cass..." Cameron changed his tone, begging. He just wanted to help him but the blond was being difficult.

"The bastard's hurting Miss Valentine, she doesn't deserve it, she's working so hard for everything-" He reached with his hand, clinging to Cameron's muscular forearm, the one pushed up against him. "-and he repays her by fucking beating her!"

He was startled. Obviously Cameron had no idea what went on behind the curtain, but he knew Cass had pretty good insight. But that did not give him an excuse to carry around a knife in Dalton.

Cameron let out a short sigh. "Talk to me about it? Look, I was going to surprise you, but I'm trying to get authorisation to take you off campus... for our..." He looked away for a second. "Date... but if you get spotted even carrying that knife, then that'll go right out the window..."

Cass felt his stomach flip. Last time he was off campus was when Helen had taken him out to buy new shoes. But now, he could have the chance to go off with Cameron? It seemed like an opportunity he shouldn't pass up.

"So, if I let you go will you drop the knife?"

Cassidy nodded slowly, his eyes becoming sincere.

"Okay..." Cameron removed his arms and Cassidy stepped forward and buried himself in Cameron's arms, shaking with anger, but he let the knife clang to the floor.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and tapped his pencil against his textbook. He'd honestly rather not be revising for a geography test on a Sunday at 4 in the afternoon, but after spending the weekend with his two new friends he was kind of screwed. Finally, after sitting at that desk for what felt like a decade, he pushed the chair out and leaned back onto the chair legs.<p>

Tipping his head back, he recalled the moment he'd arrived at this place. He'd been relocated to London because he wasn't allowed to move back to Bristol, in case he bumped into people he used to know. He hummed with a smile at the thought; it was weird being back in England, after spending most of his life living in America. He'd only really ever been over here to visit his aunt, which was pretty often now he thought about it. He let the chair sling forward and collapsed onto the front of the desk. He was staying with a retired agent that had attended Dalton. But to Harry he was known as uncle Mark, who he'd moved in with after a rough divorce with his parents, or that was how the story went anyhow...

Finally, he decided that he'd known the stuff he was supposed to be revising for since he was 11 and flipped it closed again. He made his way over to the window of that small bedroom he'd been moved into. It had a single bed pushed up to the wall with the window, and a wardrobe in the far corner. It wasn't what you'd call plush, but it was somewhere to stay and that was all that really mattered. The wallpaper was what Mark's son who Harry had yet to meet picked out when he was ten, now being 20 and living with a pregnant girlfriend, he hadn't been needing the room anymore. A stone thrown at the glass shook Harry out of his thoughts and he blinked, redirecting his stare to the blond below.

He frowned and pushed it open with a creak.

"Noah... Would you care not to throw stones at my window?" he scowled down at the athletically built blond who had climbed over his fence and into his garden. He held a handful of stones, which he dropped when he raised his palms defensively.

"Cody told me to," the boy protested with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. He leant against the foot of the bed and rested his chin in folded arms over the windowsill. "Why don't you just use the door?"

The blond, Noah, shrugged. "More fun this way..."

Harry smirked, just because it reminded him of something Eli would do. He often missed that little bit of crazy in his life. "Noah, what do you want? I'm meant to be revising in here..."

Noah frowned and rolled his eyes. "Psht... Harry you're the smartest kid in class, like you of all people need to revise that stuff..."

Harry gladly took pride in that. He was a hell of a lot smarter than the people in his year; sometimes the teacher would give him A-level Work to get on with after he'd powered through year 11 work. His eyes drifted upwards and he grinned. One of the great things about being in public school was that, coming from Dalton, he knew half the work of the curriculum by the time he was 13, which boosted him right up to top of the class. Although he got picked on a lot for it, he still took pride.

"Anyway," Harry cleared his throat, standing up straight and latching his hands over the bottom plastic of the window. "What did you actually want, or we're you just here to damage my house?" Harry teased and Noah rolled his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest.

"I take offence in that, Harry..." he shook it off and started grinning again. "Cody and I are bored, come play with us!" Noah leant back against a garden chair that had been draped in snow but was slowly melting away. One thing he didn't miss about England was the mood swings the weather often displayed. "Please!" the blond pleaded, cupping his gloved hands together, pouting. He broke out in puppy eyes.

Harry whined, pulling a face of distaste. "It's cold..." he flustered and bunched up his fists to stop his fingers from freezing and snapping off in the frozen air.

"Man up Harry! It's not _that_ cold!"

"I don't know..."

"Even Cody's here, she's on the other side of the fence." He gestured to where he'd climbed over. "Apparently she said breaking and entering was a crime..." he rolled his eyes, and Harry's widened.

"What the hell did you break?" He called down and Noah blinked. "...Nothing..."

"Noah!"

"It's all right! I'll pay for it!"

Harry's eyes drifted again to where a smashed gnome had been pushed under the bench in a poor attempt to be hidden. He frowned; Mark was not going to be pleased...

"Anyway, my cousin's in town and she's single and looking , if you know what I mean..." Noah winked suggestively and waggled his eyebrows. Harry instantly blanched. What? Noah was trying to set him up with someone? But he didn't want anyone, he had had someone and he didn't want anyone else... He hadn't actually come out to his new friends just yet. He figured, deeming their situation, they'd be understanding but right now, he'd rather keep that fact private.

"Your cousin?" Harry repeated, trying to stall.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, her name's Jess, she's pretty cool and she's totally moving down here in the summer, so you won't have to worry about long distance relationships..."

Oh, the irony...

"So you coming, Harry?"

"If I do, will you stop breaking my stuff?" he begged, sighing in defeat, and the blond perked up.

"Sure!" his eyes lit up and he let out a cheer when Harry's window closed and the curly haired boy disappeared in his room grabbing a jacket and some gloves. He glanced over at the picture Ben had handed back to him before he left. The two of them, scrawled across a beige piece of paper and he lifted it to his lips, pressing a small kiss against the page. "Don't worry, there's no one else..." he told the paper and his fingers crumpled up the edges and he hugged it to his chest, before slipping it back into the draw and darting down the steps.

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton, roughly nine-thirty in the morning, Ben was finally stirring. He cracked open his eyes tiredly and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Using the heel of his palms, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, hair standing on end and the sophomore sighed, droopily.<p>

It wasn't long before there was a knocking on his door, and he shuffled over to it, pulling it open. "Kurt..." he mumbled and opened the wood on hinges wider so the taller boy could get fully in.

Kurt strode in, a sheet of paper that was covered in scrawls crumpling in his hands.

"Right, Benjamin!" Kurt declared and cleared his throat. Ben sleepily closed his door again before shuffling to his bed and letting himself collapse face down into the sheets. "So we have a free day, right? Which means we have a hell of a lot to do!" he proclaimed, glowing, and marched straight over to the curtains. "I've come up with a list of what we're doing. I spoke to Cass but he said he was busy... so it's just the two of us for- What?" Ripping the curtains open, Kurt's face instantly fell at the sight of the snow. His shoulders hunched and he pouted, bringing up his pencil to his sheet of paper, he muttered whilst furiously scribbling out, "Well, that gets rid of scuba-diving..."

Ben made a muffled sound into his pillow.

Kurt frowned and turned to the boy buried in the sheets and pillows. "Ben. Speak up. I can't hear you."

The blond sighed, and with his hands by the side of his chest he pushed himself up and shifted till he was laying on his side with one eye peeking out and the other buried into the pillow. "I have an idea..."

"What?"

"Sleep." His whole face was once again completely engulfed by pillow.

Kurt growled in frustration. "Oh for gaga's sake!" He huffed and marched over to where the boy led, ripping the sheet from under him and rolling him right over the other side of the bed.

"Whoa!" There was a crack, thump and a cry of pain as the boy met the crudely carpeted floor – it was not what could be called luxurious. "Dammit, Kurt!" Ben cried, rubbing at his back in pain, as he eventually pulled himself off the floor.

Kurt threw himself on the bed, lying on his tummy and smoothing the paper out in front of him. "Alrighty then!" He began, and cleared his throat.

Ben grumbled but dropped onto the bed and let Kurt carry on with his list.

"First of all, I thought we'd cook breakfast for everyone… Seeing as they'll probably starve otherwise," He rolled his eyes at the thought and memory and taking the pen lid off with his teeth, he put a finalizing full stop on the end of the note.

Ben lifted an eyebrow. "Cook? I cook just as well as anyone in this place, how do you think I'm going to cook for however many guys?" He was sceptical but Kurt just rolled his eyes, not even looking up. "We're not cooking for everyone Ben, just our sector."

"B?"

Kurt nodded and moved his pen to gesture to the next bullet point. "Then I was thinking we'd do some singing practise, I have something lined up but I'm gonna need Cass for that as well…" He hummed and tapped the base of the pen against his lip. He carried on, "…then we'll see if Miss Valentine can take us to the airfield…" but when he realised he'd been talking for a little while with no response, he narrowed his eyes and flicked his head over his shoulder. He was met with the sight of Ben's eyes closed, his jawing hanging slightly open and was resting back against the pillow, deeply asleep.

Kurt lashed out with his foot and kicked him in the face.

"Ow!" the boy yelped and quickly sat up in shock.

* * *

><p>Ben was getting dress tips from Kurt – he was getting scorned for wearing something so casual on the one day of the week you were allowed non-uniform clothes, but Ben pointed out that Kurt was not all that dressed up either – when Cass walked through the door and slammed it, snapping them out of their squabble.<p>

"Cass?" Ben blinked at the boy now led against his door, his head cocked and eyes soft. "You okay?"

The curly-haired boy hummed. He blinked tired eyes and began to nod. "Yeah." He stood up, as if he was coming around from a sleep, "Yeah, I'm fine, just I thought I'd spend the day with you guys, as we've been slacking on quality time recently…" he admitted and Ben and Kurt shared a smile.

Cassidy's smile softened. He shrugged, "My fault, I guess. I haven't been around lately, sorry…"

The next thing he knew he was being crushed in a group hug with Kurt and Ben. "Cass, don't be silly!" Ben laughed, and Cass' grin grew wider.

"We know it's not your fault you've been busy..." Kurt was suddenly wearing a sly smirk, "but you now have to make up for it."

Cass blinked as Kurt and Ben pulled away, "Oh god..."

The look on Kurt's face made him a shiver as if a bony finger was running down his spine.

Ben had a cloudy look on his face. Cass glanced to him for help but Ben simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>"...And anyway, it was just kind of inevitable that it would happen," David sighed sadly. Wes shared in his pain and laid a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I know... I know... A little girl just isn't built to survive the hunger games."

"My Rue feels," David whimpered.

Blaine paused, his hands digging into his pockets as they walked down the halls. He spoke thoughtfully, "You know, the hunger games seem a lot like Inspection, don't they? What with the reaping and the arena and what not..."

Blaine and David, walking a couple feet in front froze on the spot and glared back at him. "Don't be stupid, Blaine."

"They're nothing like each other. That's ridiculous." Wes tutted and rolled his eyes.

Blaine hummed and shrugged as they carried on their sluggish pace down the hall, heading to the dining room to try and scrounge some food left in the fridges. It was only a few moments later that the two ahead came to a standstill, both of their ears perked up. Blaine frowned, tilting his head. "Guys what are you-?"

"Shh! don't you hear it?" David held up his hand to silence the boy.

Blaine frowned, listening out but hearing nothing. "Guys I don't-"

"Just listen!"

Blaine finally heard it, the soft buzz of voices. It was coming from the Warblers' Hall.

_Me, I'm fabulous baby! I've got fabulous things to do..._

"Is that...?" Blaine began and Wes and David sent him a grin.

"Let's go find out!" The three started running down the hall, swinging into the Warblers' Hall, where the three friends adorned the stage, giggling and singing.

"_Hello Pittsburgh, I'm Deloris van Cartier, look at my boobs_." Cass yelled out into an imaginary crowd, grabbing his chest, mocking Kurt, who stood in the middle of him and Ben.

"_At my clothes_," Ben added on as he held his sides, trying not collapse.

_"At my hair!"_ Cass pulled a face.

"_Look what's up here_!" Ben prodded at Kurt's temple, and then Cass spun Kurt to the audience once again. _"And then look back there!_"

Kurt turned himself shaking off the two boys, his cheeks bright red. "_Look all you want, I got lots to spare!_"

Kurt shrugged them off and took the front of the stage, using the middle distance as a focusing spot.

_Just stand back and clear the track cause,_

_Look at me, can't you see that I'm fabulous baby,_

_(So fabulous baby!)_

Blaine found himself grinning like an idiot as he watched Kurt strutting around the stage, belting the notes out easily. He'd never seen any of the three of them like _that_ before...

_Oh I'm fabulous baby!_

_(So damn fabulous baby!)_

_Can't you see me lit up on the stage, as the cameras adore me?_

Wes could've sworn to god that he heard some truthfulness behind Kurt's voice.

_Can't you see me up walking red carpet on doing TV?_

David smirked; it suited Kurt. He could imagine him performing regularly.

_Can't you see all my millions of fans screaming desperately for me?_

_(D.E.L.O.R.I.S)_

Blaine smiled, he wouldn't have been surprised if somehow, maybe in another dimension, Kurt's name was plastered across billboards and splashed over the headlines as he stormed Broadway before the time he was twenty-one.

_I'm a diva, a goddess, a star on the brink, a house marking vision in hot shocking pink, a party riot, A whole kitchen sink._

_It's time for the world to find out, don't you think?_

The three toppled into the room as the doors gave way, only disrupting the performance slightly. Ben's cheeks went bright red and he went to run off the stage when Cass grabbed his arm and pulled him back, laughing as he sang the back-up vocals. Kurt grinned in suspicion at the three of them, but especially at Blaine, his eyes narrowed and he started down the front of the stage towards his training partner, still singing.

_So laugh all you want, I won't be denied, what I have got is too hard to hide, I am fabulous baby!_

He took the steps in stride and grabbed his partner by the collar, lifting him off the floor and dragging him backwards seductively, eye's full of confidence, and pushed him back into a seat in direct view of the stage.

Blaine's eyes were the doubled in size, while Wes and David were still in stitches on the floor.

_So damn fabulous baby!_

_I'll do fabulous baby, guarantee!_

Blaine gasped at the high note, holy crap!

_I'll be fabulous baby, fresh, free, fabulous baby!_

_Fine and fabulous, wait and see!_

And then it was all three of them who gazed in shock at the lengthy note, strung out by Kurt. They could all safely agree, that boy, off stage right then, arms poised above him, could hold a note.

"Bloody hell... Dude..." David stared at the counter-tenor who panted at the exertion, letting his arms drop to his sides and staring at Blaine.

"Did you like it?" Kurt asked his partner, who blinked, realising he was bring addressed.

"Whuh?"

Kurts cheeks went rosy. Blaine had been staring directly at him, right in front of him, but not listening. He held his hand to his cheek, feeling it warm.

"Cassrin! Benjamon!" the two looked away from the spectacle unfolding before them to Wes who'd just called the pair. David gestured with a nod of his head for them to slip out of the room unnoticed.

Cass understood right away, whilst Ben was a bit slow. He grabbed the blond's arm and started to drag him from the room.

The door clicked almost silently, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the warm dust, catching in the sun penetrating through the window.

Kurt's breath had slowed now, and he repeated himself, "I asked if you liked it..." He told the brunette boy, looking extremely casual in a pair of jogging bottoms that had been threaded with elastic at the bottom to tighten around the ankle, and a Dalton swim team hoodie.

He didn't know Blaine swam.

Blaine had been caught off guard, that-that was amazing, and slowly that feeling he felt the day Cass had almost killed him was gathering in his chest again.

_"You like him, don't you?"_

Did he? Did Blaine really have a crush on Kurt like Wes and David had predicted?

"Yeah," Blaine answered his own internal question at the same time as he did Kurt's voiced one. "It was... incredible, Kurt."

The pale porcelain faced boy grinned with a sudden change in attitude. "Good. I'm glad." He made his way over to the other side of the room and pulled a chair from a stack. He brought it over and sat opposite Blaine, straddling the back of it and wrapping his arms around the front.

"So, how are things?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say Wes and David have this room bolted from the outside, along with Ben and Cass who sneaked out when you were mustering up your answer," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

From outside the room Wes and David exchanged a look, a chair rammed up against the door handle. Ben shook his head and Cass rolled his eyes.

"No we haven't- OW DAVID!" Wes' voice carried back inside where Kurt stared at Blaine.

"So how's things?"

"Kurt," Blaine chuckled, "How did you know that?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just had a feeling."

"A scarily accurate one at that."

"Yeah..." Kurt nodded absently, his eyes snapping out of focus for a millisecond and then back again. Blaine wouldn't have noticed had he not been staring right into them at that moment.

Blaine frowned, "Everything all right, Kurt?"

Kurt sat up straight at the notion, "Yeah." He eyed Blaine wearily, "Why?"

"Just... never mind."

Kurt frowned.

"Ask him to the ball Blaine!" he heard one of the outside voice's call out.

Kurt's sloping posture rose again, "Ball?"

Wow. Blaine was going to seriously hurt one of them. Or both. Probably both.

"Oh, they're just - they're talking about the Christmas ball." Blaine's head dropped in his hands and he shook it, "it's not that big of a deal,"

Dalton's Christmas ball, held each year by Dalton's biggest creditors, for the boys and girls. The main hall would be transformed into something completely different, a great tree thirty feet from the ground and directly centre, fairy lights, tinsel hanging from the window panes and around the ceiling, all throughout the night. A glorious banquet would be hosted.

"It sounds like fun," Kurt decided and smiled brightly if not a little sheepishly "I'd love to go..."

Blaine blinked, he wasn't really asking but Kurt didn't need to know that. "Oh." he felt a smile weave in his lips. "Oh, that..." he raised his finger gingerly to his chest, "with me?"

Kurt nodded and the four, now five, joined by a lonely Eli in search of company, now all peeping through a gap, were all but ready to cheer when the light brunette added, "I mean, it'd be an opportunity, wouldn't it? Meet some new people, maybe find someone special, wouldn't want to miss that now would we?" He winked and Blaine could've slapped himself.

"Oh, yeah- yeah." he stuttered. Kurt thought he meant as friends...

"Anyway, I'm planning breakfast, you want some?"

Blaine nodded, still bewildered, and Kurt climbed to his feet, shoving the chair back the way it came from. He started towards the doors, where the five boys moved hurriedly from sight, and kicked them open, the chairs clattering to the ground as the double doors swing open.

He drank in the expressions of shock from the five faces. "Cass, Ben, come on, before they start to eat their own hands," Kurt shot a look over to the three boys, pushed back against the wall.

The three of them disappeared down the hall, Cass and Ben glancing back at the other three who were still pretty amazed with the way Kurt had just kicked the door in.

David and Wes stared in to where their friend sat, hunched over with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "Blaine," they called softly from the doorway.

"How can anyone be that dense?" he muttered to himself.

Wes scoffed, "Blaine, honestly, that's coming from you?" Blaine glared at the Asian, who seemed to dodge it like it was hot enough to melt glass.

Instinctively he flicked his wrist towards the doors, a good ten feet from him, wishing they would just close at the sudden thought.

_SLAM!_

Without being touched, they were forcefully slammed into place, sending them rattling and shielding Blaine from the rest of the world.

Wes, David, and Eli had all jumped back in sudden shock.

"What the- did you fucking see that?" David demanded, eyes wide and face flushed. He was panting against the wall, nerves close to cracking.

"There had to have been someone behind the doors..." Eli shook his head in disbelief, his hands trembling. "They couldn't have just shut on their own like that..."

Wes' head shook at the notion, "There was no one in there when we looked, just Ben, Cass and Kurt. Blaine!" he added, calling out to his friend.

At the same time they opened again, and a cold faced Blaine emerged, looking white-washed and eyes large as saucers. He bit his lip. "No one shut those doors guys. I'm the only one in here."

"Blaine, are you sure-" He couldn't believe he was about to say this but Wes carried on relentlessly. "Are you sure that wasn't you?"

"I was sitting over there, you saw, how could that have been me?"

"Not, physically, as such but... mentally...?"

They all were silenced by the suggestion. Blaine's brown eyes were large, "You mean to say, I shut those doors with my mind?" his voice wavered mid-sentence, but Wes swallowed and nodded.

David shook his head and his finger to his temple and his thumb under his jaw. "Unbelievable..."

"Come on, we should get to breakfast," Eli added, wanting to get far away from the haunted room. "Come on," he ushered them out, a frown on his face. The taller boys complied, David still deep in consideration at the many possibilities.

"Fascinating..." he muttered.

Eli glanced back over his shoulder. He was never ever going anywhere near that room again.

* * *

><p>"Ben, pass me that spatula!" Kurt ordered like he was a surgeon completing major brain surgery. The blond shoved it into his outstretched hand.<p>

Cassidy pulled himself up on the corner of the granite kitchen side and observed. He found watching people cook fascinating. The way people could throw raw ingredients together and come out with a finished product was bizarre. It was amazing.

Kurt flipped the omelette over and pressed down, a sizzle and specks of oil spraying from the pan. Skilled hands worked at the grill with an air of experience.

"So Kurt," Ben decided to breach the situation carefully, a grin spread across his face. "The winter dance..."

For a moment Kurt froze, nibbled at his lips and carried on with cooking again. His blue eyes danced along to Ben with a sinister look about them. "I... oh shut up..."

Ben laughed and his smile passed onto Cass, who dropped down and approached the pair. "Oh come on! He was full out asking you, Kurt."

The spatula dropped with a _clink_ against the frying pan. Kurt turned to Ben and pulled a face. "He was asking as friends..."

"Do you really believe that?" Cass input

Kurt shrugged, lips pursed. "Well..."

"You're playing hard to get, aren't you?"

"Guys!" Kurt protested, his cheeks flaming red now. He walked away from the grill with the frying pan, disappearing into a dining hall that was coated with dust. The last time it was used had to be a good couple years ago.

Ben and Cass shared a grin behind the taller's back and then followed him into the dining room.

"Talk about personal..." he muttered and the two blonds laughed. The cook flipped the omelette out of the pan and onto a plate at a set place, cutlery and mats all aligned by Cass earlier.

"Please Kurt, when has privacy ever been... Private here?" Ben frowned sceptically.

Cass grinned and Kurt was on the move again, his two friends on his tail back into the kitchen. "We're like family here Kurt, you can tell us anything!"

Ben began to whistle the 'Adam's family' theme tune and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So Cass..." Kurt said, changing the subject. He spun and leant back against the sides.

"How's Cameron?"

Cassidy's cheeks went bright pink and Ben snickered. "Oh shut up Jenkins, you can't say much."

Ben rose his hands defensively, eyes wide at the accusation. "What? What do you mean?" Kurt cocked his head at Cass' grin.

"Really? Oh come on, Toby follows you around in class like a lost puppy!"

Ben blinked. "Wait, what?"

Kurt frowned. "Who's Toby?" He darted back and forth between the two boys facing off. "Guys?"

Cassidy pulled his eyes away and smirked at Kurt. "This guy who has a crush on Ben."

"Shh! No, he doesn't!" Ben pleaded, waving his hand in attempt to get them to speak quieter, as if someone haunting the empty halls outside would tell everyone.

"Okay Ben, if you can't admit that you're as blind as Kurt here..." Cass gestured to the counter tenor. Kurt opened his mouth to reply when Cassidy leaned out the door and cupped his mouth.

"FOOD!"

And then, for a minute, all was peaceful in sector B. But then, as the saying goes, 'the calm before the storm'.

Like a stampede, feet flew down the steps, down corridors and all shoved their way to the kitchen. Nick was the first to arrive, Jeff right on his heels. Their noses were shoved in the air, sniffing the wafting smell of bacon and potato.

"Did someone say food?"

Kurt's hand came up like an air hostess and gestured to his right. "Through there..." he sighed and the pair ran into the hall grinning like children.

"I never knew Sector B was full of animals..." Cassidy sighed, shaking his head and moving to turn the taps on to wash up. He dumped the equipment into the filling water bowl, testing it with his hand.

"Oh stop complaining and come eat with us," Kurt rolled his eyes, jolting his hand out to turn them off again and dragged Cass by his arm.

The hall was suddenly coated with bodies, all sitting at the long bench and stuffing their faces with the food. "ohh muy goud Kurht, theis is luhke thu bess fuhd ewa.."

Kurt frowned in disgust at Jeff, who spoke with his mouth full. "Please." Kurt pulled a tissue from a box and held it out to him with two fingers. "Finish your mouthful and _then_ tell me how excellent it is."

"Kurt? Did you do all this?" the brunette turned at the sound of Blaine's voice to see the four of them all staring with amazement.

"Wow," Wes stared. David seemed to be away with the fairies.

Eli blinked and shook his head. "I call that seat!" he yelled and sprinted towards the back, dragging along Wes who had hold of David, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Kurt stepped toward his partner with his arms folded, "Hey, and yeah, didn't want a repeat of a the last time, so I thought I'd cook." he stared out at the sea of boys in a multitude of colours.

There was a long silence until Kurt's voice finally filled it. "When- when you asked me earlier, Blaine, about the winter ball… I- did you mean…" he swallowed thickly. "You meant as friends… right?"

Blaine blinked. He was stuck between admitting what he really meant and taking the easy root.

Technically, it was Wes and David who asked him anyway. But you know, never mind.

"Well… What did you want it to mean?"

Kurt glanced away for the briefest of seconds before blurting out, "More."

Blaine offered his training partner a small smile and reached out tentatively with his hand. "Then so be it." Blue met brown and then flittered away quickly before resuming the stare.

Kurt's heart was practically leaping from his chest and he could barely contain his pulse, drumming in his ear as he was led to the small space where his friends occupied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so here's a question for the lot of you." David posed later on, after the hall had nearly emptied leaving a small pocket of Sector B boys. After they'd finish gobbling up their food and thanking Kurt the other boys had fled to carry on whatever they were doing before, leaving the few friends alone in the dining hall falling into casual conversation with nothing else to do.<p>

The chat was silenced and David spoke again, "What is your favourite memory before Dalton?"

An air of consideration filled the room, "Oh, I know, here's one," Quinn's voice sounded above the silence, he weaved his arm around Tyler's shoulder's and pulled the brunette close, grinning.

"My favourite memory was coming out to my dad for the first time." He glanced over to Tyler and pressed a kiss to his forehead quickly, "I mean, I was young and still unsure, but…" His smile was contagious and Kurt was glad someone else had a dad like him, one that still cared and loved their son, no matter what.

"What did he say, when you told him?" Blaine asked and Quinn laughed.

"He smacked me around the head and called me an idiot."

The whole table was silent, and stared bewildered at the Irish boy. Kurt blinked. "And that's your favourite memory?"

Quinn blinked and then laughed. "Wait, that sounds awful, let me tell the whole story."

Kurt and the rest of the boys focused their attention on the blond as he cleared his throat, readying himself to tell the whole story.

"I was young at the time, and I probably could've done it better, but anyway," Quinn took a breath. "It was just after I got home from school, my friends who _knew _had been hyping me up about it all day, and then when I finally got to his office," He added, "He works at home you see," as an afterthought, "Anyway, so I walked into his office and I said 'Look, Dad, I-I don't want you to be mad at me. But there's something I need to tell you'." He swallowed and looked down at Tyler, staring back at him with shiny brown eyes, his ever so slightly tanned face glowing with life. He then realised, coming out to his dad, was possibly the best decision he'd ever made. "And then so he looked up, and said, 'Son, if you've broken something…' and I was like, 'No. It's not that'." He took a deep breath, reliving the moment in his head and Kurt winced for the boy. "'Dad, I'm gay.'" A small smile appeared across his lips, and he blinked slowly. "And then- then I was frozen to the spot, as he walked around his desk, right up to me, and clipped me round the back of the head." Tyler squeezed his hand in comfort and with his finger, wiped a small settled tear away from Quinn's cheek. The blond laughed slightly, almost dismissively, and grinned.

"That's horrible." Kurt shook his head, a hand raised to his lips.

"No, wait." Quinn protested, embarrassed, shaking his hand to dismiss the comment. "Then he told me, 'You're an idiot Quinn,' then, 'you're an idiot for thinking that I would be mad' and 'I love you Quinn, for whatever you choose to be.'." He paused and forced a small mirth of laugh, "I miss the daft thing, so I do."

Kurt could feel the tears burning down his cheek, at first, it had made him realise other boys could have had such an amazing father as he had, and then secondly, they had such an amazing father as he had _once_ had. Tyler latched his arms around Quinn's shoulders and rested his chin on one of them, Quinn turned and they exchanged a quick peck.

Then Kurt realised something else. He had a family here. They were new, and nothing like New Directions, but they had promise and he was sure he'd be friends with these guys long past graduation. It made him feel nostalgic. One thing was for sure, these guys would all be there for him and it sent a warm feeling coursing through his stomach.

He was happy.

It made his heart sore that there was still chance that maybe one day he could meet a nice guy for himself. That he could possibly have something the two of them shared.

It was then he felt the hand clasp around his own and he lifted his gaze to his side, to see Blaine smiling back at him. He gave him a small smile watery smile back, before Blaine pulled him into a one armed hug and Kurt buried his face in the cloth of his sweater. He felt Blaine's laughter like a tremor and then the rest of the table noticing he was a soppy mess before letting a ripple of laughter course through them all. Kurt lifted his head out of the shoulder and smiled embarrassed at them all. "I'm sorry; it was a sad story, okay?"

"I know it pales in comparison," Blaine began, the table hushing to hear him. "But one of my favourite memories is waiting outside the bookstore for the new Harry Potter book."

Suddenly a tyrant of screwed up napkins was sent his way, starting a fresh wave of laughter.

Kurt looked at him with an 'are-you-serious?' grin. "Blaine. You are one of the biggest nerds, I've ever met."

* * *

><p>"So, thanks again. You know, for cooking and that today." Blaine said, leant against Kurt's doorframe after leading the elfin boy back to his dorm. Kurt smirked. That had to be the fiftieth time Blaine had thanked him in the past half an hour.<p>

"It was my pleasure, Blaine, now please stop thanking me," Kurt pressed and the curly haired Warbler looked guiltily, though he was smiling.

"Sorry."

Kurt tilted his aching head as he raised a brow. It had started hurting again about ten minutes ago and he rubbed it subconsciously. Blaine noticed this immediately and frowned, Kurt had cupped his eyes with his hand and Blaine tried to peel his fingers off. "Kurt."

Kurt waved him away and shook his head, "I'm fine. Just tired, you know." He hoped that he had passed it off well enough and it appeared he had.

Blaine just blinked uncertainly and winced. "Maybe you should get some rest, it was late last night."

"About that," Kurt suddenly picked up and smirked challengingly at the boy he called his training partner, "You know, I'm pretty sure I was still in my uniform before I went to bed, but when I woke up this morning…"

Blaine cleared his throat and stood upright, shifting from his position of leaning on the frame of the door way. "Oh, that. Right." Kurt for once felt guilt for making him squirm, but it was over run by the fact that he had the dapper boy in a corner. "Well… Come on Kurt," A grin wiped across the brunette's face. "I've been trained to dismantle a bomb in the pitch black with nothing but a safety pin and a Junior Mint. I think I can get you in and out of some clothes without..." His eyes flickered momentarily down Kurt's form, "looking."

Kurt almost laughed out loud at that. Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt, his brown eyes trailing the slim boy's flawless skin on his face, leaning confidently back on the door frame again.

"_Knight and Day_." Kurt said proudly.

"You know it?" Blaine assumed, and a good assumption at that. Swallowing, he watched Kurt nod, his eyebrow raised and eyes gleaming.

"Anyway, get some rest, I'll see you in a little later, if not, I'll come call tomorrow morning?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment. "With Coffee."

Again, his eyebrow rose every so subtly, his arms folded and he stared pointedly at Blaine. The other boy blinked, wondering what he missed and when it came to him he smirked and rolled his eyes. "A Grande non-fat mocha. To be precise."

Kurt finally smiled at him and reached out absently to play with the zipper on the front of Blaine's sweater. He raised his eyes to Blaine. "You're wise."

"Very." The gelled haired boy agreed, nodding his head, and his eyes fell to the zipper.

Kurt silently realised what he was doing and dropped it instantly. "Sorry." He said sheepishly, cheeks flaring. Blaine nodded, frowning as if in thought and swallowing.

Kurt began to turn, he slowly waved, awkwardly. Blaine nodded goodbye and started down the hall as the door shut. Kurt had just pressed him back against it, when he felt a wave of tiredness had taken over him. He tried to go forward but hadn't even chance to reach his bed when he stumbled and went crashing to the floor, unconscious.

Blaine had just closed the door, cursing himself for not making a move then and there when he heard a noise, like a loud bang… like a limp somebody slumping to the floor.

He instantly turned on his heel. Putting two and two together.

"_I'm fine. Just tired, you know."_

He twisted the handle on the unlocked door and threw it open, revealing the body of Kurt sprawled out on the floor, eyes shut and mouth half hanging. "KURT!"

* * *

><p>Cameron was working on a composition, his guitar rested across his knees as he scribbled lyrics here and there, then crossing them out and dropping his pencil to play another experimental chord. He just looked up to see Cass slip through the door.<p>

A smile grew across his lips. "Oh, hey Cass," He called and the softly smiling boy approached him, fumbling with the long sleeves of his t-shirt.

"Hey," he mumbled and Cameron eyed him wearily, hand paused against the strings as Cass sat opposite him, perched on a chair.

"You doing okay, buddy?"

Cass began to nod slowly, and offered him a soft, tired smile, though it looked like he was going to burst out into tears. "Yeah, I'm fine, hazy is all."

Cameron decided not to press and nodded. Cass looked at him. "You can keep playing if you'd like…"

Cameron's eyes fell upon the scruffy paper and he grinned. "It's okay, this wasn't going anywhere..." He placed his guitar down by the side of the sofa, reaching over the arm carefully.

He looked back at Cass and leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Honestly, it was a load of toss anyway…"

Cassidy blinked tiredly and smiled at him, his lips were turned up at the corners slightly. Cameron couldn't help the feeling of concern. "Really, Cass, are you sure you're okay?"

The blond boy frowned and then his eyebrows lifted and he shrugged, closing his eyes and shaking his head a little. "Just been a long day…" He reopened his eyes to be met with Cameron's shining brightly back at him. He once again allowed himself to be succumbed by the blackness behind his lids and his head fell onto Cameron's shoulder. The material was soft and he adored the waft of the boy's cologne that met his senses and made them tingle. He took a deep breath and sighed, turning his face into Cam's neck.

"You've been with Kurt and Ben, haven't you?" He felt Cameron's hand rub at the small of his back soothingly and he raised his forehead to look the curly haired boy in the eye.

He scratched at his head subconsciously and nodded, his eyes flickering away for the briefest moment. He'd never been so close, yet so far away from the pair of lips speaking to him and smiling at him. "Yeah, yeah I have."

"So what's got you down then?" Cameron looked down and cupped the small boy's hand in his own, cocking his head ever so slightly and lifting the brown to meet the dark blue once more.

Cass' eyes flickered to the long sleeve and moved his hand away from Cameron's to reveal the scarred skin once more. He pulled the material up to the joint of his arm and stared at the healing lines. "These." He admitted with a shrug, he felt Cameron's disapproving stare and the brunette bit his lip.

Cameron glanced up at the same time as Cass and they locked eyes for only a moment. "They're getting better." Cameron said and brought a hand up to cup Cass' face, brushing a thumb across his cheek. He offered him a reassuring smile but Cassidy shook his head, pulling Cameron's touch away and lowering the conjoined hands.

"Cass…"

"I lied to you Cam…"

Cameron jerked and frowned. _Wait. What? What did he mean? Lied to me? _Cameron's eyes were met by Cassidy's sad ones and he noticed the black circles cupping the pretty blue.

"I told you… I told you I didn't do them deep."

Cameron blinked and winced. His face wrinkled as he screwed it up "Cass…"

"You know," he sat back again and shook his head in disbelief. A trembling hand pulled the sleeve back down and he dragged it down the side of his face, making the skin stretch. "It's been keeping me awake at night for… for months… I- I'm so confused…"

"Cass… what… what is it?"

"Cameron. I- I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to, and if it were like back then how it is now, I wouldn't have but I- I was really lost and-"

"Cassidy!" Cameron's voice boomed as he grabbed Cass' pale and worry clad face between his hands, making him look the boy in the eyes. "Please," His voice softened and he offered Cass a small smile. "I- I won't be mad, please, just- just tell me."

There was a pause and then a small trebling voice filled the silence. "I- I did it deep enough, Cam." It wasn't much more than a whisper and then a few seconds of stunned silence followed, before Cameron let his hands slip from the boy's cheek. His eyes fell to his lap and he felt a pain in his chest, his hand subconsciously lifting and rubbing at it. "I…" He was forming sentences in his head that just refused to fall out of his lips.

"Cam, the blood… it started to clot in nanoseconds… Way faster than it should've. Just left these scars and that's why I was crying."

The information _hurt _Cameron like a knife had been carelessly thrown and had landed smack-bang in the centre of his shoulder blades. Cameron's hand, moving away from his chest, he avoided cupping his mouth and instead took Cassidy hand's in a strong grip. He noticed the blond he cared about had begun to shiver and tears were gathered in his eyes.

"I-I don't k-know what's going on Cam, and-and I'm scared," Cassidy told him, his shoulders now jittery and uneven breaths strummed from his chest. His balled fist reached up and using his sleeve, he wiped at the black under his eyes. Instantly Cameron pulled him from the chair and onto the sofa where he was solely sitting. Cass, still trembling in Cameron's grip, moved around and dropped next to him, pulling up his feet under him and burying his head into the older boy's shoulder. "I'm-I'm so scared Cameron, I'm t-tired and I don't know what's going on with-with me…" He had a tight arm wrapped around Cameron, as if it were to keep him grounded.

"Hey, hey, shh, listen." The sniffling was ceased momentarily and a deep shaky breath was drawn. Cameron wrapped an arm around the blond's body and his other soothingly brushing through his curls. Cameron whispered, "Whatever's going on, I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

There was another sniffle and the head Cameron's cheek was resting on nodded. "O-okay."

A beat. "I… I just… Cam, it was… it shouldn't have just solved itself like that…"

"Alright," Cameron let his hand meet his other and they locked around Cass like a force field.

"Well we'll… we'll chat to Miss Valentine, yeah? You're close you guys, right?"

A nod.

"Well then, just don't worry about it anymore, forget it, okay?"

And again, this time Cameron let his body free of tension.

"That and… and I missed you today…"

Cameron smirked, and then quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Missed you too."

Cassidy grinned slightly and his nose brushed against Cameron's and their lips were mere millimetres apart, Cass could feel Cameron's hot breath against his lips as he tilted his head and strained his neck to connect them, lip to lip…

…Almost, when there was a knock at the door. Cass' neck snapped away, leaving Cameron's lips puckered and bare. He sighed and Cassidy pushed himself into an upright position, allowing whoever it was on the outside to come on in with a call of his cracked voice. He rubbed at his eyes and a blond head appeared around the door. Ben. He had a look of plain terror washed across his face. Cassidy screwed up his face, "Ben, what's up?"

"Cass. Come quick, Kurt's in the infirmary."

* * *

><p>Harry's forehead was rested in his folded arms, a top the oak table. "Whatever's the matter, Harry dear?" He heard the old women coo before ruffling a hand through his tussled hair.<br>His brown eyes lifted slowly out of the jacket material and observed as Maria pottered in the kitchen-diner.

"Mm..." Harry mumbled, eyes soft in a wincing manner. They lowered to the table. Maria frowned and her brow flexed,

"Home sick?" she asked.

"A little,"

"Weren't you out with that nice blond boy earlier, Noah, am I right? And his girlfriend, what's her name again?"

Harry blinked and his shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath. "Yeah, and Cody."

Maria chuckled at the idea, a boy's name on such a pretty girl. It would have seemed out of place in her time.

"How come you're not anymore? I thought you liked them?"

"I do..." Harry answered quickly, straightening up slightly, his fingers turning circles around each other, clasped out in front of him. "I do, I just..." He shrugged. "Didn't feel right."

"You miss your friends, I'm taking."

His mind instantly scrambled to form images of Ben, Eli, Quinn and Blaine and the whole lot standing together, waving him goodbye. He and Ben had hardly a goodbye.

Harry nodded, his eyes lingering on the spot in front of him.

"Yeah,"

Maria smiled apologetically. She had been briefed that Harry had been moved from Bristol to London for protection and he couldn't go back at any cost due to a risk of his life. But she knew all of it was a lie.

No boy who'd lived in England all of his life would have that slight American tinge to his accent.  
>Even though she'd been deprived of the truth she knew Harry needed some place to stay, after all he was just a boy. "Should I put the kettle on, you can tell me all about them if you'd like?"<p>

Harry considered this for a moment. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Right-o." She nodded and tottered over to the kettle, flipping the switch.

Harry stared at the back of her head, his mind elsewhere.

He questioned his judgement for a moment.

Why did he leave again?

Punishment. For being stupid. He felt his muscles begin to ache in memory.

If he'd been in the right frame of mind, concentrating, he wouldn't have fallen. He wouldn't have put such a burden on the other three. Daisy, Marilyn, and Eli.

And then there was Ben. He wasn't ready... to come completely clean about his feelings, even though it was pretty obvious. Saying it was a whole different thing.

He just didn't want to be rushed...

Harry smirked.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Well. Now he had all the time in the world. Lucky him. _I bet Toby's already jumped the gun, the day after I left most likely. _He shook his head at the thought. Anyone, even him, didn't deserve Ben. There was no one perfect enough for his best friend.

Because, at the end of the day, he'd pick his best friend over the guy he kissed any day.

The hot brew was placed in front of him and he smiled gratefully up at the old lady, "Thanks, Maria."

"No worries, dear. Now tell me. What kind of mad happenings are you missing?" She asked with a coy smile.

* * *

><p>Heavy, fast and worried footsteps filled the passageway as Cass led the way to the infirmary; he swung around the doorframe without hesitation. "Kurt!" The blond who'd called had flakes of snow in his hair, he'd carelessly sprinted outside and tumbled into the snow, head first.<p>

He didn't seem fazed though, jumping to his feet and carrying on, Ben and Cameron bewildered behind him.

The boy who'd been sat upright in the hospital bed glanced over. He had red cheeks and Cass noticed the protective hand over his, belonging to a certain warbler.

Cass felt relief run through his body when he saw Kurt was okay. Well… awake.

He marched over and glared at the boy. "Kurt! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Kurt just raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?" It wasn't his fault he collapsed.

Cassidy waved it away and perched on the edge of his bed, pulling one of his legs up under him.

Ben and Cameron followed in then, both slightly winded from the exertion. "Bloody hell, Cass…" Ben shook his head but the curly blond just shrugged it off, Ben went up to the bed. "You doing okay, Kurt?" He asked with concern and frowned, the boy looked tired, but his eyes seemed bright like he'd just been in a long sleep.

"I'm fine," Kurt told them. "Honestly, the nurse said I just have a mild concussion, apparently I smacked my head pretty hard when I went down." He rolled his eyes, and looked to Blaine, folding his arm tight across his chest. They exchanged a small smile, and the warbler moved away to give Kurt space with his friends.

"Here's a question, why did you collapse in the first place?" Cameron asked, concerned.

Kurt seemed it harder to answer this. He shrugged, "I don't know, I was feeling dizzy earlier, and pretty much the whole day. I guess things just caught up with me."

"That's what you get for forcing us into a dance routine, idiot." Cass said, punching his forearm playfully and Kurt let out a small chuckle.

"Well. At least you're okay now, though." Ben smiled and sat on Cass. Protests came from the latter, but Ben refused to budge.

Kurt wasn't under the covers; he was just over them, and he was allowed to go back to his dorm whenever Nurse Vikram returned and let him go. She was a dark skinned woman, young and a graduate from some fancy doctor university in India.

"As soon as she comes back, I'm free to go," Kurt told them earnestly, wanting desperately to be dispatched from the ward of the ill. His eyes scanned over the room where the sick lay.

There was a boy recognised from the Warblers with his leg held up by a cord and it was dressed with bandages while he read a magazine.

"Toby?"

The boy's head cocked over to them, a strand his light brown hair fluttering over his warm blue eyes. His lips stretched into a smile. "Hey Kurt, what are you doing here?"

Kurt noticed the way Toby's eyes flickered over to Ben for a mere second and then back, even so the blond ducked and felt his cheeks flame up.

"I – uh, collapsed." Toby's eyebrow raised a little and Kurt shrugged sheepishly, "What about you?"

"Broke my leg, my partner flipped me awkwardly." He smiled. "Though I should be out of here next week, and then in crutches for about six weeks after." He sighed, "Oh well… Hopefully it'll get me out of training,"

A sly grin wiped across his face and Kurt nodded, smiling politely. "I'll keep my fingers crossed for you."

"Thanks."

Vikram returned, scribbling on a sheet of paper, resting on a clipboard. She offered Kurt her most reassuring smile, her dark fringe clipped behind her ear and the rest tied up in a bun.

"Mr Hummel-"

"Kurt. Call me Kurt."

"Kurt." She smiled sweetly, brown eyes widening for a moment and then compressing again. "You need to learn to keep on top of your diet and training. If you use up all your energy you need to eat food to sustain the balance." She tore away a slip sized piece from the paper and handed to him. "And slow down, you move too fast." She winked and made her way to the other patients, checking Toby's leg.

"Dude. You're _so_ in there."

Kurt threw his arm out and smacked David - who'd turned up just before his two best friends - in the arm. "Shut up, David."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Lady-boys."<p>

Somehow, Kurt's imagination could see his old cheerleading coach up on stage with the redhead, using him like a puppet and controlling his voice box.

…He'd been spending _way _too much time with Wes and David.

Eli clapped his hands together, and the auditorium was silenced, their friends had filled the first few rows. The stage wasn't nearly as big as the one back at McKinley but it wasn't small either.

Eli stood centre, having summoned all the boys earlier and telling them to 'get their pretty little butts down to the Auditorium before I use my crane.'

He nodded to Little Karl, the ten-year-old he paid to sit in his wardrobe and hand him stuff whenever he needed. Basically his P.A.

Little Karl pushed a button and music started to blast.

_I woke up it was 7  
>I waited till 11<br>To figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

He pulled a face but his eyes were drawn to the back of the room, where a blond was on-looking and he smiled, the boy returning it. Eli began to jump excitedly as the first chorus kicked in.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me tonight<em>

Wes and David cheered, producing a Mexican wave along the row of boys. One minute Blaine was watching happily, contented, when the next he was lugged out of his seat by the two formers.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
>And staring at these 4 walls again<em>

Eli had just wiggled the microphone free from the stand just as the boys climbed off the stage, and he hopped off, making his way down the aisle, his hand in his pocket and towards the blond.

_I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
>Everyone's got somewhere to go<br>And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
>And here it goes<br>_

He ran the rest of the meter and grabbed onto the boy's hand, smiling fondly at him and dragging him back towards the stage. The boys on stage all sang along with the chorus.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me<br>_

Eli spun the blond, green eyed boy under his arm and then pushed him up the stairs of the stage and amidst the boys who caught him. Eli climbed back up and took Alex's hand, making his way back to centre stage, pulling the blond with him.

_What the hell is wrong with me?  
>Don't fit in with anybody<br>How did this happen to me?  
>Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep<br>And every night is the worst night ever  
><em>

Kurt glanced to Blaine, and honestly they were all pretty shocked. He pulled the blond under his arm and sung out into the imaginary crowd, pulling off his cap and throwing it up in the air.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world.<br>_

Wes and David scrambled to retrieve it and then shoved it back onto his head, the redhead let go of Alex, to run right to the front of the stage. He shook his head sadly.

All the boys jumped along with the chorus.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<br>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me tonight<em>

_I'm all alone tonight  
>Nobody cares tonight<br>Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

The music died and they made a collective stampede at Eli, tackling him to the ground in layers of colours.

* * *

><p>"He makes me laugh, that's for sure," Kurt smirked, staring out into the training grounds. His breath produced a white fog as it caught in the breeze of the cold winter's air. It was as if the season had finally caught up with them, but skipped out on autumn. He brought the steaming brown liquid up to his lips.<p>

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, smirking down into his own coffee. They were both sitting outside and the light of the day was failing, meaning their Sunday was drawing to a close.

"He's… He's funny. Eli is." Blaine stared to where Kurt was.

The elfin boy glanced over him. "You sound unsure."

Blaine blinked and offered Kurt a small smile, almost apologetic. "Yeah, sorry. It's just…" He swallowed and shook his head. "It's just, I'm- I feel for the kid I guess."

"Feel for him, what do you mean?"

Blaine blinked, "I mean, we've all lost our parent's – most of us. But I guess his story's the worst." Blaine licked his dry lips for a moment. "I mean, the reason he's so… like he is, well we have theories."

"Okay." Kurt stopped him, waving his hand and jerking on the seat to face Blaine more. "You're going to have to start from the beginning. What happened to Eli's parents?"

Blaine sighed and took a deep breath. There was a silence and then he went on to explain, "When Eli was younger, when he was about nine, his mum was a drug addict. His dad took him away and then… a few months later… his dad was cutting the lawn, the motor blew, he was checking the front and it started again…" Kurt's eyes widened in horror, his hand trembling and lifting to his lips. "Eli found the body."

Kurt shook his head, "Oh god."

"So… and his mum, she died, a few days after he was taken from her. Poor kid thinks she's still alive."

"What? Someone should tell him!" Kurt was astonished. If it were him in the situation, he would rather have someone tell him, not be kept in the dark.

Blaine looked to Kurt and raised his brow. "Do you have the heart to tell him? Can you imagine telling someone like _Eli_ that his mum's not alive? It would break him."

Kurt shook his head, and sat back, staring at the white beneath his boots. He was about to take a sip of coffee when he found he physically couldn't. "That's awful…" He muttered, unable to speak any louder.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Yeah, well. Anyhow, that's the reason we think he is how he is…"

Kurt blinked. "You think he's messed up in the head, is that what you're saying?"

Blaine pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, not… not that harsh!" There was a break and then, "I mean, that's why we think he's… I… Don't know how to put it in to words." He shook his head. "Okay. Why he's so carefree, I guess. He's still in shock…"

Kurt sat back and winced as the sun was just taking the horizon, making it sharp and bright in his eyes. "Well…" He folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe that's just him. Maybe that's who he is." Blaine chewed his lip a little and sat back in contemplation.

"Maybe."

"Do you ever miss your parents?"

Blaine took longer to think about that than he probably should've. "Of course I do."

"Have you ever wondered, if maybe… No, never mind. Don't worry, it's stupid."

Blaine raised a brow. "No, go on,"

Kurt took a breath. "If – if they're still alive…?"

The curly haired warbler blinked, his lips making a small 'o' and his brow creasing in thought, and a sad smile wiped across his face, his head shaking ever so subtly. "No… I don't think they are. I heard the screams, the silence after a gun shot." He let his head roll to Kurt and then back to the snow, his eyes closing, a slight tear slipping from beneath his lids. "That would be… too good to be true." A small sad smile came as he re-opened his eyes and let them drift over to lock with Kurt's. "And you know what they normally say, if it seems too good to be true, it normally is." Kurt licked his dry lips and sighed, there was a silence until Kurt's strong voice broke it.

"You and your quotes, mister." He laughed a little, Blaine even joined in for a second, trying to ease out of the awkward silence, but yet again, it had decided to cast itself over them again. Blaine watched as Kurt climbed to his feet.

"We should get back," Kurt told him and Blaine nodded, climbing to his own stand. He paused, as Kurt began to head home. He turned when he realised the boy had paused. "Blaine?"

_Come on Blaine, it's now or never._

Blaine lifted his gaze to Kurt's and locked on, on the blue in front of him. "Kurt?"

He took a few strides forward, getting close and closer. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

His heart was racing about a million times per minute, but he pushed himself forward. "There's-there's something I wanna do." Blaine told him, his hand coming up and resting on Kurt's arm. Kurt's eyes flickered to it and then back and before he knew it, Blaine had his lips pressed up against Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Cass and Ben were both pressed up against the glass with wide eyes, and Wes and David fist bumped from behind, where they could see the two figures from the lounge window. They'd been watching the entire time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then suddenly, the lights went out. <em>

_The power died. _

"_What the-?"_

* * *

><p><em>A loud shrill scream punctured the black silence.<em>

* * *

><p><em>But then as the saying goes, 'the calm before the storm'.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>DUN. DUN. DUN.  
>again sorry, next chapter out soon.<em>

_Also, if you have any song suggestions I'd love to hear them! :D_

_(maybe I need to explain xD) the last bits in italics have not happened yet, that's all I'm saying.)_


	17. Chaos: Part Two: The storm

****_Authors note: SO how long has it been? Im very very sorry :( _

_Just kinda been busy with school and such. I'm in year freaking Eleven now. O.o_

_Anyway, I hope this makes up :)_

_My Tumblr: .com_

_Thank you to my beta :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos<strong>

**Part Two: The Storm**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at Blaine.<p>

Blaine stared at Kurt.

Sebastian's teeth ground together from an upstairs window with a perfect view of the couple.

His nails embedded into his folded arms and he swallowed thickly, he didn't need to see that, he would've preferred missing the spectacle completely, but when he opened the curtains he caught the very moment Blaine grabbed Kurt.

He seemed to go unnoticed by the duo as he stood in the large almost invisible glass window a few stories off the ground. A silent tear rolled down his cheek when he blinked but he didn't let it faze him and went on pretending it wasn't there. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he glanced back to see Oslo staring curiously at him, concern in the corners of his eyes, he shrugged him off.

"Don't." He said firmly, angrily. "I don't – I don't need you to say anything right now. I just want to be left alone."

He was shoved to the side with a nasty barge as Sebastian stormed his way out of the room, the doors slamming behind him. Oslo let out a puff of breath and pulled himself back to his feet, brushing himself down. He blinked a couple times at the door and sighed.

_Sebastian…_

Eli was stood at the door and after Cass had drawn the curtains to give the two outside privacy, their nose's were now stuck in someone else's business, particularly Eli and Alex's.

Eli was leant against the door frame and they were all watching the exchange between the two – Quinn still peering secretly outside in the snow, Tyler swatted his arm and gave him a stern look.

Alex had Eli's hand and held it between them, smiling up at the redhead and grinning whilst he spoke. Eli nodded at something the blond said and the smaller boy rose up on his tiptoes and pressed a quick peck to his cheek – Eli coloured to his scalp and Alex left, leaving him alone under the watchful eye of the boys. He smirked to himself, looking down at his feet and then watching as the small green-eyed boy turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Eli had just spun on his heel when he was met by the mob of boy's all staring, waiting on his next words. "Uh… hi?" They were only a metre away and semi-circled around him.

"So what's going on?"

Eli blinked and tilted his head curiously, before he opened his mouth and said thoughtfully, "Is that a trick question? Or a literal? Because, if I'm not mistaken, the sprinklers should be going on soon… I mean probably not because there's snow and that would be wasting water but… Oh and I think I'll probably put the washing on later… and there's the kettle… Okay, I'm gonna go with light switch. Yeah, Okay. That's my final answer. Am I right?" He nodded firmly and crossed his arms across his chest with a proud grin.

For a moment, they all stared bemused at what he'd just come up with before Wes, David and Quinn exploded into laughter, whilst the rest of them stood with raised brows. Soon enough it caught on and Eli stared at them all curiously. "So… It's not light switch… is it?"

"You and Alex, you idiot!"

"Oh." Eli blinked and then frown lines creased his brow. "See, if you said that before that would've been a lot easier. I'm exhausted from all that thinking now…"

He trooped over and fell into the sofa, pulling out his phone and beginning to text someone, Quinn raced around in front of him and swept it out of his hands. "Hey!"

"You're texting him already?" Quinn grinned and Eli snatched it back, cradling it like a baby. He narrowed his eyes at the Irish boy.

"What's your point?"

"Are you guys dating? I mean he just kissed you…" David said slowly, after recovering from his fit, where he had to hold on to Wes for support. Eli stared at them for a moment before his eyes widened and his cheeks reddened.

"Oh. No. Well… No. Not really…" His eyes fell to his feet, and he pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his head in his arms and mumbling something just litigable, "I really like him though, he's pretty cool."

"You're such a whore Eli," The blond sighed, "I mean one minute it's Aimee and the next it's Alex..." Quinn rolled his eyes and collapsed down next to the redhead, whose jaw hung open, flapping pointlessly for a moment before, "I'mnotawhore!"

Quinn just laughed and Eli huffed defensively.

"Anyway, Aimee wasn't interested, she's with that douche Marco anyway it turns out." He frowned at the ground before smirking, "and then I got paired with Alex in lab one day and we started texting a lot, and hewasreallycuteandohmygoodne ss, kill me?" Eli begged with pleading eyes and the Irish shook his head. "I'm not gonna kill you, Eli! You know how bad that would look on my resume..."

"Guys! Drama!" Cass beckoned them over to the window, Tyler frowned and hurried over, muttering "Cass I thought you were the ones who told us to stay out of it!"

"Yeah, well, It's getting interesting!"

Then suddenly, the lights went out.

The power died.

"What the-?"

Meanwhile,

"Blaine…" Kurt was breathless and he just stared for a moment. "Blaine…I…"

But he didn't have chance to go one any further before a massive CRACK broke into their silence.

They stumbled and jumped back instinctively, separated by one of the many tannoy speakers crashing down still attached to a long wooden beam.

A strike of lighting had taken it out; before they knew it the streetlamps that had replaced the dimming light of day was gone too, the power had been killed.

"What the hell-? Kurt! Are you OK?" He yelled over and the concern grew in his chest as the smoking beam blocked his vision. "I'm fine," Though Kurt's hand was gripping tightly to his thumping heart and as the fog cleared rain began to clatter down, putting out the sparks that were speckling still. Kurt glanced across at Blaine, who appeared unharmed.

"We should get inside!" Blaine called across and Kurt responded with a nod. Blaine took the long way round before taking Kurt's hand and running for cover inside, once there Kurt shrugged off his jacket and collapsed down next to Ben, who patted his arm carefully.

Inside was just as dark as out.

Wes and David headed to Blaine, who was looking curiously around. "What happened to the lights?"

Wes stared in disbelief. "Man, did you see that? The speaker crashed right down in front of you! Are you okay?!" Both of them grabbed Blaine and started evaluating his body for scars or bruises, lifting up his top and prodding at his stomach. Blaine had to swat them away before they could go any further.

"I'm-I'm fine." Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt and he ran a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. "Look I'm gonna, I'm gonna go to my room, I have homework. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He flashed them a quick dapper smile and departed from the room, Wes and David stared curiously at their friend, exchanging a quick look.

That was when all eyes fixated on Kurt. The elfin boy blinked. "So what happened to the lights?"

Tyler quickly cut in. "Storm, we think."

"It's probably out over the whole campus." Quinn nodded from behind him.

Kurt frowned, and for the first time in a good month his mind went back to the intruders from Inspection. Those masks.

He quickly shook it off. "So what now?"

Helen was typing away on the computer and suddenly the lights flickered out from above her. Her neck lashed upwards and she frowned, then noticing, her eyes landed back on the computer screen that was now staring back at her with black.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She cried. After spending hours working on some overdue paperwork it had all just vanished. She dropped her head against the desk with a thud and screamed.

A couple hours later, after sitting in the darkness and feeling pointless, Kurt resigned back to his room. He was standing at the doorway, trying to fit his key card into the lock.

He kept jabbing at the thin gap but every time it failed to slip into place.

Tyler grabbed his wrist from behind and guided it in.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at the other boy and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks,"

"No problem."

They now stood alone in the hallway; Tyler had offered to walk him back after Kurt had risen and presented the notion.

Kurt stepped in and turned to face the brunet. Their walk had been a long trek in silence and he was feeling incredibly awkward, but the whole time, it seemed like Tyler had wanted to say something.

After a second Tyler opened his mouth, "Kurt." Here goes, Kurt thought. "Blaine kissed you…"

Kurt blinked and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm aware."

"But you seem… unhappy … Are you okay? That he kissed you I mean?"

Kurt blinked and furrowed his brow. Tyler genuinely looked concerned, and he'd be touched if it weren't for the fact Tyler had never taken an interest in him before. There had to be something in it for him.

"I'm fine."

"Kurt, I'm serious here."

"And why do you care Tyler? When have we ever spoken before? Or is this for Blaine or something?" Kurt bit but the brunet didn't seem fazed. Kurt swallowed, why he bit he didn't know. He was just tired and fed up and _I would like to go to sleep now, please._

"Because… When it comes to relationships in this place, I take it seriously. People here get hurt a lot and I don't like seeing it happen if I know I could've stopped or prevented it."

"You're trying to stop me and Blaine… I mean… If there is going to be anything, you're going to try and stop it?" Kurt frowned at this.

Tyler shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying. I mean, if you're totally sure about this, go for it. But if you're not, I don't wanna see Blaine get hurt."

And for a second there Kurt actually thought Tyler cared about _him_. Obviously not.

"Whatever. Goodnight Tyler." Honestly Kurt was too tired and didn't have enough caffeine stirring inside of him to deal with this right now. If he was wider awake he probably would've found the protective hold the boy's here had kind of touching.

But he wasn't.

So y'know.

He began to head in and shut the door when there was something blocking it and he turned to see Tyler's foot wedged in the gap. "Kurt, wait!"

Tiredly he opened the door wide again and stared at Tyler, with an 'Are you serious?' look issued at him. "What is it Tyler?"

"I-I um," He choked to get something out, his fingers twining with each other and he swallowed. There was something about him that Kurt didn't really understand; suddenly he'd changed from someone of confidence to one that had none. "Kurt… There's something…"

He leaned against the doorframe, Kurt heaved a heavy sigh and he found himself staring at the way Tyler's hand's linked and unlinked, whilst trembling. "Tyler… Please,"

"I-uh…"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Once again Kurt went to shut the door when the words uttered from Tyler's mouth abruptly halted him; his whole body froze and he opened the door fully to the pasty faced boy with a look of shock. "I'm sorry, I don't think… I… Did I hear you right?"

"Don't make me say it again." Tyler shook his head, his eyes wet and holding the posture of a small scared boy. He nodded his head.

"I- Uh – come in, Come in…" Kurt stepped to the side and with a brief hesitation Tyler walked in, the door shutting, with a click, behind him.

Ben was sat by David, his head resting on the older boys shoulder when he felt a sudden drop in temperature, he sat up with a shiver.

David looked at him with curiosity, feeling the weight disappear from his shoulder. "Everything alright?"

Ben glanced around, how could no one have felt that but him? It must have been at least ten degrees difference. He began to shiver in the cold. He nodded. "I'm fine."

Those boys gathered around the crackling fire they'd started in the fire pit that looked as if the last time it was used wasn't this century were all looking at him.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed…" He decided, standing and pulling his yellow hoodie round him tighter. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"You sure you're okay little man?"

Ben rolled his eyes at the use of 'little'. He wasn't that small. He crossed his arms and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Ben."

"Night kid."

Cassidy rose to his feet as well as Cameron and nodded to them all, yawning, "Us too. See you guys later."

After the three of them had all retreated and the door was clicked into place it left just Eli, Quinn, Wes, David and Blaine. Quinn sat with his back against an old wood and glass cabinet, strumming the guitar he'd retrieved from his room earlier lazily, a distraction hidden beneath his skin and skull.

David shifted tiredly and rested against the armrest. Wes sat at the other end of the sofa, Eli was laid on his back on the wooden floor staring up at the ceiling, raising his hands above his head and looking through a box made with his fingers and thumbs, seeing what he could see in the small space, and Blaine was sat with his legs crossed out in front of him on the floor, back rested against the coffee table and staring into the fire.

All of them had something on their mind to occupy them and they sat in silence.

David, he was still fascinated, what with Blaine being able to close the doors from metres away. When he thought back, he couldn't recall a window being open.

Wes too had the same thought.

Blaine was panicking internally, as the flames danced in front of him a strong knot of cotton wrenched in his gut. The way Kurt had reacted to the kiss wasn't as Blaine had hoped. Not even slightly.

Since that moment they'd barely spoken, albeit only a couple hours, it was like it never happened.

Eli was just amusing himself so he didn't have to go to bed, he wasn't tired, no matter how many times he yawned.

And Quinn just had too much to think about, he'd gotten some news earlier that week and he was still taking it in.

"How you doing down there Blaine?" David called over and Blaine's ears seemed to perk up at the sound of his name. His gaze drifted around the room, as if he'd just woken up from a sleep.

Something of confusion struck his features. "Where'd Ben go? Where's Cass…?"

"They just left…"

His head rolled back and 'clinked' against the panel of glass inside the coffee table. "Oh…"

"Sure you're alright Blaine?"

Had he just ruined whatever friendship he'd once had with Kurt? Was Kurt not interested in him the way he was with Kurt? Had he caught wind of the whole thing with Sebastian?

Maybe he thought Blaine had just kissed him to make it more realistic?

There was so many possibilities…

"I'm fine…"

I'm fine.

Words that were the perfect mask that no one ever questioned. They were a warning, telling people to stop digging and just back away. And they worked.

"Blaine…"

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed…" He dismissed them, and Wes shot David a worried look, but David waved it off and turned to Blaine.

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Aye, I'll be doing the same soon, night Blaine." Quinn smiled half heartedly at him.

Blaine issued them all a goodnight and excused himself from the room. Eli looked to the clock where it had only just turned ten. He made a loud siren noise, only shutting up when Wes whacked him in the face with a pillow. "Dude!"

"What?!"

"Wake up the whole sector why don't you!? What the hell?"

"I'm bored!" Eli huffed and rolled over to his stomach to play with the rug fibres.

The music that had been in the background came to a halt and Quinn's eyes were screwed shut. "Oh my god. I can't take anymore Eli today. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

A mug of coffee exchanged hands as Kurt passed it to Tyler, who nodded and smiled in thanks, and Kurt sat on his desk chair he'd dragged over.

"When did you find out?" He asked timidly, worried about overstepping the mark.

Tyler took a deep breath, staring at the carpet for a while whilst perched on the edge of the bed, he replied, "After the fall, when I woke up the doctors ran some tests and…" He swallowed and repositioned himself on the bed. "And they found some things wrong."

"Like what?"

Tyler took a deep breath and shut his eyes, "They found a tumour Kurt and… they made a prediction, and I'm… They don't think I have that long left. Twenty at most."

It was as if a bookcase full of rocks had just tipped over and crushed Kurt beneath them. He blinked a couple times and Tyler sipped at his coffee, he even managed a bitter smile.

"I'm eighteen Kurt… That's… that's not even two years…"

Kurt, didn't know what to say, his throat had turned dry and he couldn't even bring himself to sip his drink, it was completely irrelevant to the situation and he set it down. He shuffled forward and took the mug from the older boy's hands and put it down, then taking his hands he locked eyes with him.

"Tyler. I will do anything I can to help you, okay?"

Tyler nodded and sniffed, a hand reached up and he wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Okay," and added as an afterthought, "Thanks, thank you Kurt."

"I'm so sorry Tyler…"

"Please, don't." He waved a hand, "I've-" He sniffed, "I've had enough of people telling me they're sorry, really, it's okay."

Kurt chewed his lip and nodded, but he then leant forward and took the boy into a hug, Tyler squeezed him back, clinging on desperately.

"I should probably go and get some sleep. School tomorrow," He pushed himself up and brushed down his clothes. He smiled softly, his eyes still red. "What joy." He forced a laugh but it cracked and he awkwardly averted his eyes, heading towards the door.

Kurt spun on his seat to the boy and watched him back away. "I guess I'll see you later," Tyler offered. The dimming light from outside was completely gone now and it was pitch black, they'd been sat with only a wind-up lamp to illuminate their faces.

"Bye Tyler."

Kurt led back on his bed when the boy had vanished and he took a deep breath, trying to ingest the day's events. His kiss with Blaine, discovering the dance and Tyler's secret… It was all too much for a Sunday – the day he was supposed to be relaxing.

The question that flittering around his mind was _Why on earth had Tyler told me?_

Maybe he was seeking out attention, maybe he was working on a 'tell and a stranger and feel better' basis, because really they were strangers; Tyler and Kurt.

He was wondering why he hadn't spoken to the boy much before when he was dragged under by the call of sleep, the darkness pulling him under.

Everything just went blurry and he was gone.

It was then, everything began to happen.

The clock struck eleven fifty-eight and Ben shot up, he'd been having a nightmare. He'd been running away from_something_ and his breath came out in harsh rapid pants. Reaching over, the sweaty blond tried to flick the side lamp on to no avail, when he remembered the power was down. It was still freezing and his teeth chattered subconsciously. He added another layer of clothing he found sprawled on the floor, which was on top of the shirt, a cardigan and an old jumper Harry had left behind – he'd decided was too small and went to throw it away when Ben grabbed it.

He put a zip up on over the top.

His breath fogged into a white cloud when he puffed out and he frowned.

"What the hell?" He huffed and pulled the covers around him tighter, but couldn't bring himself to lie down. Instead his eyes flitted around his room, a strip of moonlight enlightened the furnishings and making them distinct, there was a pair of scissors on his desk that caught the light and reflected upon the ceiling.

Ben pulled the cover up to his chin, reflecting back on his dream.

He was running, back when he was nine; it was the day after he'd woken up to Harry being gone.

These men had broken into Harry's aunt's house and Ben was all alone. They'd tried to grab the blond, but he'd ducked and unfortunately went running straight into a cupboard door, knocking him out, which was when he'd woken up.

It was a recurring dream, forcing him to relive that moment over and over.

But he didn't feel alone right now and he didn't like it. It was as if someone was in the room with him and his leg juddered nervously.

"H-hello?" He called out quietly, hoping for no response and not really knowing what he was expecting. There wasn't one and he relaxed a little.

Everything was silent and calm, until the pair of scissors that had been on his desk went soaring across the room towards him; he screamed and jumped out of the way just in time.

They pronged and speared into the wall behind where his head had been, Ben's breath was sharp now and he scrambled off the bed, falling onto the floor and pushing himself up against the wall. "Who's there!?" He squeaked into the silence.

"Me."

He jumped out of his skin, grabbing the handle and throwing the door open. He sprinted down the corridor, his skin crawling. The voice was whispered right next to his ear, he could FEEL the cold breath on his neck. He ran straight into a body and went crashing to the ground, limbs tangling. "Shit, shit, shit…" Ben cursed repeatedly, stumbling to his feet and trying to run the other way again when he was grabbed by the wrists and he screamed again, struggling to get free.

"Ben , STOP!"

The blond froze. He knew that voice and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the taller boys waist, heaving deep breaths. "Cass, oh god…"

Cass pushed him back by his shoulders, staring at the dark figure oddly."Ben, what the hell?"

"Cass, I… There was… and scissors and that voice and… and…"

Cassidy frowned, raised his hand and brought it back down, slapping Ben across the face.

A beat. "…OW?!"

"You were hysterical."

"So you hit me!?"

"… No?"

Ben frowned and rubbed his cheek, it really did hurt. It had only just registered that Cass had been stalking the halls at midnight. His breath was still heavy and his eyes flickered around the place. "Cass… There was a voice, right by my ear…"

"You were probably dreaming Ben…" He rubbed at Ben's arms but the younger boy pushed him away. "No! no, no… It was real, it was… I felt it, there was breath on my cheek, I'm telling you Cass!"

"Ben, why do you have so many layers?! It's baking in here! Are you stupid?"

"It's freezing, Cass, please!" Ben begged, his eyes now glazed from fear.

Cassidy sighed and nodded, hugging an arm around the sophomore boy's shoulder. "Alright, alright, come on, I'll take you back to mine."

CLANG!

Blaine blinked and he awoke to a glass smashing against his wall and throwing water everywhere. He shot out of his bed and was slapped in the face by a flying calendar. He pulled it down and screwed it up, revealing the contents of the room to him.

"Oh. My. God." Were the only words he could formulate from in his head at that time.

Things hovered and smashed aimlessly around his room on their own and he ducked a picture frame that flew through the window, the glass shattering and leaving a gaping hole in his room.

He slowly went to evaluate it with wide eyes. He had no idea what was going on but he felt a desperate need to put an end to it. The picture of him, his mum and Darcy sat out in the snow and somewhat of a storm blistered it with wind and rain. "No, no, no!"

He leapt over his bed, without even throwing shoes on and flew out of the room, the objects that were in the air hovering dropped simultaneously to the floor, making the loudest crash.

But Blaine was too determined; he didn't take notice because God, He had to get that picture back. It was the only thing he had left of them.

Cameron was in his own room and he was at the mirror, taking in the black circles under his eyes.

It was the worst night of the year and he hated it.

December 1st.

That was when it happened, back when he was fourteen. A whole five years from now.

The knife, the boy and the blood. It all came rushing back to him the same night every year.

He'd been left there for dead and abandoned by the people he so called his friends. It was blurry, but still memorable.

The way he'd faded in and out of consciousness in the thirty seconds he had left. It almost made him laugh seeing as no one had even thought to call an ambulance – just sped away, before they got caught – worrying not about the boy on the floor but themselves.

But then again… it was _his_ fault… and that was the worst thing about it. It was him who drew the knife and he was the one who made the attack.

Such an idiot, he knew the dangers of carrying a knife, but in the thirty seconds that sped by, not once did he consider the consequences of his actions.

He was a jerk back then, some cocky kid who thought he was invincible. If he could've seen how he was now back then... He wouldn't have believed it. A clean cut lad, with manners and falling steadily for another guy - and an amazing one at that - he would've laughed, because _him _and another _guy?_

The horrid names he used to yell down the halls at Patrick that would now have him sick him to his stomach. He would be pretty comfortable in hitting a kid who dared yell at any guy like him nowadays.

Patrick, the forced out gay kid in his old school he used to tease, probably celebrated the day he '_died'_. He'd give anything in order to apologise to that guy. Heck, Patrick's life probably got ten times easier with Cameron out of the way. Maybe by giving up Cameron's own life, it passed off as a 'karma' sorta thing.

Well. Now look where he was.

He didn't even know what his parent's had been told. Something like, 'Oh we're really sorry but your son's dead. Oh and we've lost the body.'

Someone must have come forward to the crime.

But then… where he lived, the chances of that happening were slim. All the witnesses must of been scared out of their wit, seeing what they must've thought was a murder right in front of their eyes.

To see that knife plunged in his stomach…

Suddenly he made himself jump.

The glass in his hand had smashed and he found he was covered in a running red liquid that ran down his arms. He blinked.

"Shit," He hissed and after a slight hesitation, searched around with his eyes to find something to mop himself up with. He turned back and examining his hand he ran a finger across the bleeding cuts, and then removed the shards into the sink.

Running his hand under the water, Cameron reached over for some tissue, reeling back he started to dry his hand off. They'd been fairly deep cuts, from what he could see in the dimly lit bathroom anyway, but…

They were merely scars. The blood had stopped.

He frowned. "What the-?" Once again he ran his finger over the now clean cuts. That wasn't right and he knew it. Blood won't clot that quickly, especially deep ones like he had.

Confusion struck him like a baseball bat - or a knife – but he was quickly shaken from his awful reverie by the sound of footfalls pounding down the corridor outside of his room, nearing his direction. Quickly wrapping it in the bandage he'd pulled from the first aid kit, he flung his door open and stepped out into the hall, to be ran into and knocked to the ground.

Blaine stumbled and tripped over his own feet.

Cameron raised his head after being knocked into the wall then down onto his back, he turned his neck and stared at Blaine. "What the hell are you doing?"

But Blaine seemed flustered and distracted; he was scrambling to his feet, "Sorry Cam… I… have to go… get picture!"

Cameron reached out and grabbed Blaine's ankle, sending him face first back to the floor and Cameron crawled to his hands and knees, before getting up fully and heaving the younger boy off the floor, grasping his wrist so he couldn't run off.

"Blaine. What's going on? It's the damn middle of the night!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" He spluttered quickly, in a rush to just get out of there. The rain was heinous and that was just from inside. "But I need to go!"

Cameron frowned then his eyebrows raised. "Outside?! Blaine it's blowing a gale out there, you can't go out there!"

"I-I have to!" He cried, brown eyes creasing at the edges. "It's the only thing I have, I need it!"

"What's going on out here?" Quinn emerged, red eyed from his room. Cameron frowned at the sight but the former just ran his hand under them and shrugged.

"Blaine's trying to go outside!" Cameron protested but finally Blaine slipped his grasp and ran on down the hall.

Quinn frowned and turned back to glance out at the gale. "Is he bloody crazy?!"

Cameron shook his head, "Isn't everyone in this goddamn place," He sighed then picked up the pace and went running after him.

Quinn tutted and went chasing the two raven haired boys.

Blaine shoved at the door, shouldering it before there was a clunk and he threw it open.

The blistering winds outside hit his face first, making his cheeks red and raw and they stung.

His eyes whipped around the bright white blanket fidgeting under the dark inky sky.

It was so much different looking at the walls of the building, as Blaine took his first steps outside pushing against the wind, than looking outside from in. Everything seemed to be in a different perspective in the mix of white and dark, dark blue and Blaine couldn't make out his room.

He'd been there six years and he still failed to know where his room was from the outside.

Thank god he was on the ground floor.

So he ran.

Through the snow, his frozen feet pounded against the crispy powder and he huffed out a clouded white fog of breath.

He ran with his hand brushing across the wall, eyes scanning out around until he finally saw a smashed window that he realised was his and he pelted towards it.

The words that came from his mouth then gave him a disgruntled jolt and they came out broken.

"Mom! Dad!" He cried and tumbled to his knees to scoop the canvas picture out of the snow, the storm had already buried it further.

Yanking it out he gave it a good once over.

A rip in the bottom right corner, after it flew through the glass, and it was one that could easily spread. Some of the image was blurred from getting wet.

His brows creased but he hugged it to his chest like a little kid before a pair of hands came crashing down on his shoulders and Cameron yanked him to his feet.

"Blaine, are you crazy!? You'll catch your death out here!" He yelled, over the clanging of the winds and trees and snow throwing itself at a-hundred-miles-an-hour rates.

The younger boy just shook his head, trembling. "It's ruined!" He choked out and his fists tightened, his arms hugging the wooden material covered frame to his chest.

Cameron gave him a sorry look. "Come on," He led him by his shoulders back to the door where Cameron shrugged off his coat, hung it on a hook and Quinn had greeted them.

"I'm sorry Blaine." He sighed with sincerity, and cuffed him on the shoulder.

The lead Warbler just heaved a deep breath, staring absently at the carpet. He gave the boys a weak smile, "It's pretty much ruined now anyway…" He pulled it away from his chest to find the rip had grown in its wet state.

"I'm really sorry Blaine… I reckon we could try and fix it…" Cameron suggested, trying to be helpful but yet again Blaine just shook his head. "It's fine… I just… It was my last one of them."

"Give it here." Cameron gently pried it from his hands and examined it in his grasp. After a short while he nodded. "Give me a couple days, I'll try my best."

"Go to sleep Blaine… And put some socks on." Quinn frowned. "You're feet are gonna fall off, if you're not careful." The strong Irish accent, mixed with the motherly words made Blaine smile ever so slightly, but it soon fell from exhaustion.

"Thanks Cam." He managed to mumble.

"It's not a problem…" Then the taller boy's brow creased. "Wait." He blinked. "How the hell did it end up outside anyway? And what's with the smashed glass in your window? Blaine!"

Oh yeah.

It had only momentarily crossed his mind since he woke up. The picture smashing angrily through the window had caught his attention and had completely overridden the memory of objects hovering around his room on their own behalf.

His eyes grew large and he blinked at the two, before starting another escapade down the hall once more.

The blond and the brunet gave each other a confused stare before following.

Quinn huffed. It was too early to be chasing mad men around Dalton at this time in the morning.

Ben was shaking.

Cass tried desperately to comfort him, he gave him a glass of water, added another layer of clothing to the mix and had been sat with him asking over and over what was wrong.

But the younger boy kept quiet, staring mindlessly at the screwed up shirt and tie in the corner.

If he was in the right frame of mind he may have asked himself why Cass had a shirt and tie bunched up in the corner of his room, but he wasn't, so he didn't.

But if he had asked Cass would've made up an excuse, so that he didn't have to tell Ben about the guy he'd assassinated a couple nights ago. For some reason he always dumped the uniforms he'd been issued in the same place, in the corner of his room, far away and out of sight. Out of mind.

He wasn't prepared to share that part of his life with his friends yet, if ever.

"Come on Ben, talk to me." Cass pleaded again in the dim light of the flickering flame, knelt down on his knees in front of him.

Ben's finger tightened around the glass, so tight Cass was scared he was going to smash it in his bare hands. He pried the fingers off it and set it down on the floor next to him.

"Ben?"

But Ben kept replaying what had just happened to him in his mind.

The scissors flying towards him and narrowly missing, the cold breathe on his cheek.

"…Me," He muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for Cass to catch.

His eyebrows rose tentatively. "You?"

"That voice." Ben trembled. He'd resided into himself since he'd first ran out of the room and into Cassidy and once given time to process it, Ben was now consumed by impossibility.

Maybe it was just a dream… but it felt real. And he'd been sleeping, and from experience he knew it was around that time when things started occurring, things like that.

He began to shake his head.

"Ben?" Cassidy blinked, and in response Ben brought his hands to his face.

The one thing that he couldn't shake, was the fact he was pretty sure he recognised that voice.

That scared him the most,

And then it came to him.

Eyes wide, he muttered under his breath,

"_Aaron_."

Harry blinked himself awake that night, stomach cramps making his body crunch up in pains. He painfully pushed himself up off the pillow and perched on the edge of the bed, holding his stomach, doubled over. He reached for his phone, one he'd been issued with when he left Dalton, and to see he had seventeen text messages from Jessica. _How did she get his number again?_ He flipped it open, leaning back and wincing at the sharp pain, flicking through the list.

You left the party? Where'd you go? – Jessica.

Are you upstairs? ;) Naughty boy – Jessica.

Me and Noah have looked everywhere for you Harry, seriously, where are you? – Jessica.

Look Harry, I'm sorry I tried anything… you should've said – Jessica.

Then he noticed one was from a different number and clicked it open.

Don't worry, I would've left too. God help me, why didn't you take me with you? – Cody

Oh god. That was right, Jessica, Noah's cousin had tried to lip lock with him that night. He wasn't going to give in, but for a moment, he lost all hope and kissed her. He'd pulled away when images of a blond boy flooded back into his mind and the guilt over took him. When she tried again he pushed her off and shot out of there like a bullet. Fleeing before even Noah could stop him. It wasn't that Jessica was that bad, she was kind of friendly actually, flirty… It was just that, Harry couldn't really picture himself with her, with anyone really except Ben.

He really needed to get out of that mindset though; the chances of anything happening now were absolute zero.

Harry sighed and leant over again, he wore only his boxer shorts that night, not feeling the need to wear anything else. He tossed the phone to his pillow after he checked the time. 11:58pm. Rubbing his hands down his face he reached out blindly in the dark night for the painkillers he stored on the bedside table, a glass of water was there too. He felt his iPod and then the wrapper of the Nature Valley bar he'd eaten earlier before his fingers felt the foil of the tablet casing. Pushing two out in his shaky hands, he brought them to his lips and swallowed the first with a gulp of water and then the second. God, he knew it took awhile for it to kick in, but the pain was making him delirious. It was like nothing he'd ever experience before. Finally after sitting for what felt like hours, but must've been only a couple of minutes he decided he could no longer take it. Harry stumbled to his feet, grabbing onto whatever he could to prevent him collapsing to the ground, he feared if he did he might never get back up, what with the agony.

His door was cracked open and he pushed it further, though oddly it seemed to weigh a tonne, like he was moving a lead block. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly it started to budge.

Harry wondered if this was what Jesus felt like, when he removed the boulder after raising from the dead. He must've still had the pain of those wounds, right?

He felt for the lad, if that was what had actually happened.

When he made a gap just large enough that he could easily squeeze through, he once again carried on with his blind search, finding the walls and then calling out: "Maria! Mark!" His voice was smaller than he wished it to be, but with a hand clenching at his stomach, the other grabbing the cold wall, and his back hunched, it was all he could manage. "Please," He cried, slipping down the wall, his eyes blurry from the pain and from the tears. "Call an ambulance," He begged into the silence, but he was met with no response. For a split second he wondered if something had been spiked in his drink at the party full of strangers and some of the kids he'd seen around school, though this thought was hastily pushed to the back of his mind when – he knew Maria had a thing for clocks – he blinked through the fog and saw that one of her clocks had stopped. It was a vintage one, fancy swirly arrows frozen in time. Though it must have stopped in the last minute or two, it read 11:58:51. Harry shook his head and let it fall back against the wall, the scrunching pain of his twisting muscles and organs overcoming him again. He could see the cloudy haze around the outside of his vision and he knew that he was going under any minute, he could feel only that over the intenseness of it all. But his eyes caught onto something just before they closed. Through heavy lids, blurry vision he noticed something that quite frankly scared him white.

Another clock, a silver one, with straight, bold hands… had also stopped. At 11:58:51.

"Help me," His voice slivered out before he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

_Kurt wriggled around in his sheets, twisting this way and that, in a hot flush which made sweat beads trickle down his forehead and from his neck. He kicked away the thick quilt and it rolled to the floor._

_Suddenly he jolted awake and threw himself up, taking deep, hard breaths that panged from his chest like the strings of a guitar being plucked. His pale-blue eyes darted around and found he was still in his room, like he'd always been._

_His breathing slowed and he padded across the floor, to where light beamed across the curtains, delicately using a finger to push it aside slightly._

_His eyes went wide. It was already light outside…_

"_Oh fuck." He raced across the room and jumped over his bed, making the springs prong with his weight, and checked the time on the clock…_

_Eight- forty five?_

_CRAP._

_He was so late, so very very late. Mr. Marks was going to go crazy at him._

_Already he'd missed the run, breakfast and first lesson would be starting anytime- A loud buzzer went off that echoed around the room, signalling the start of the first period._

_Shit._

_Then suddenly the door behind him was thrown opened, leading to the bathroom, and out-stepped a rather attractive young man. Damp brown hair clung to his forehead and he darted past Kurt to one of the side draws, with a towel clutched around his waist._

_It'd happened again. He wasn't being seen, the boy couldn't see him._

_Which meant…_

_Suddenly the towel came away as the boy went to put underwear on. Kurt gasped and threw a hand over his eyes, not letting his curiosity get the better of him._

_The warbler waited until the boy had his parts covered before removing his hand, muttering "Give a guy some warning next time," Under his breath._

_-Which meant that it was another one of those dreams where he was back in time._

_There was a thumping on the door and Kurt called out, "He's not decent!" rolling his eyes._

_The knocking got louder. "John! Hurry your ass up! Newman will personally rip your throat out if you don't get a move on!"_

_Newman? Mr. Newman? He was teaching all the way back then… or... Now…?_

_He saw John grin and laugh and he realised where he knew the brunet dripping boy from now._

"_John Murphy…" Kurt mumbled walking around and staring intently at the boy who looked straight through him. "Well, wasn't your childhood interesting."_

_Something dawned on Kurt at that point; the reason why he had so many dreams or visions with or about Murphy._

_They shared the same room; maybe they had a lot more in common than Kurt first thought._

_His eyes narrowed, "I'm still holding you fully responsible for Aaron and Becky's death you know,"_

_John chucked on a pair of bottoms and then threw the door open and stepped out, Kurt quickly followed before he could be shut inside. "They were children you asshole."_

_He didn't know, if he was like a phantom, whether he could just squeeze through walls; but he didn't want to take that chance._

_The boy and John strode on down the hall with Kurt close behind, listening to their conversation._

After rounding up the disgruntled group Blaine decided to take charge of the chaos happening in his wake. It had turned out he wasn't the only one with strange things happening to him.

Eli had run out of his room screaming about his hands being on fire, that it had just come from nowhere.

To calm himself down, after having an explanation from Eli and Blaine, Quinn had hopped a staircase and ran to check up on Tyler. He found the boy sat up with a worried look buttered across his face, his hands out in front of him.

When Quinn had run to comfort him, he'd reached out and touched the boy and earned himself badly burnt hands.

Whilst Quinn ran for his boyfriend, Blaine went to find Wes and David, finding Wes missing from his bed completely and David who opened the door with such force it ripped from its hinges.

Cameron went for Cass and found him kneeling in front of the small blond boy, who looked layered up and yet sweating terribly over pale pasty skin.

But when Blaine had headed for Kurt's room, the elfin boy was out of it completely, and refused to come around, like he was in some sort of coma.

"Kurt!" Blaine had cried when he rushed in to discover he wasn't waking up. But he was breathing and there was a pulse so Blaine and Cameron carried him to the infirmary where they explained that Kurt hadn't been feeling well and when they went to check up on him he wouldn't wake up, which brought them to where they were now. Stood in the Warbler's hall with Blaine watching over the handful of boys.

He frowned disapprovingly at the gathered lot, all chatting and arguing amongst themselves. He nodded at David and Blaine led the two of them to the front of the warbler's hall, where he could see Eli fidgeting in the corner.

"Hey." He called out but was ignored, he frowned and glanced back at David. They shared a tired sigh and then David banged his fist on the table, the sound echoing like a thirty tone gavel had been in his place.

Silence fell and Blaine gave his friend, who stood with his arms folded across his chest standing akimbo, an appreciative nod of gratitude.

"Alright, listen up!" They all stared at him. He frowned, bemused, having regained the leadership he'd had before, "Let's get some things clear here. Something's going on and I think I can safely say we're all pretty freaked out."

"I wanna know why the bloody sam heck I can't touch me bloody boyfriend without getting flipping first degree burns!" Quinn demanded, his accent coming out thick now and his finger gestured violently out to Tyler, sitting with a gap in between them.

The brunette seemed to sink in embarrassment.

"All right!" Blaine silenced him again, "Let's do a quick assessment of things shall we?"

The blond boy sat close to Cass was still shivering and looked when his name was spoken.

"Ben can-"

"See the dead." he quickly cut in, glancing to Aaron who hung around the doorway, his cold and lifeless eyes caught Ben's and the blond shuddered. "I can see the dead..." He fidgeted when disbelieving stares fixated on him. "It's been happening for awhile, I just never told any of you." He swallowed thickly, "I saw my mum, the night before Harry was brought here. And I saw Harry during inspection, when he fell, he appeared to me."

Blaine frowned, "Why'd you never tell us Ben?"

He scoffed, "And risk being seen as a freak? No thank you, I had enough of that at my old school..."

Cass tightened his arm around the blond.

Ben took a deep breath. "And tonight, Aaron showed up. He's standing in the doorway right now..." Ben blinked towards the door, and Aaron's form straightened up in the dark, clearing his throat.

He looked at the rest of them, smiled with all the warmth his body didn't have "_Hi_," and waved. His eyes lingered on Quinn.

Of course none of them could see him but Ben, though.

"He says hi,"

Quinn jumped to his feet. "Aaron's here? Right now?!"

Ben nodded and gestured once again to the doorway. "He tried to kill me with scissors." Ben told them all and Aaron straightened up in protest. "_My hand slipped and I accidentally leant on them! It's not my fault you're careless." _He huffed and Ben rolled his eyes, with more confidence this time because it really was just Aaron.

He was offered a weird stare from the brunette, "Aaron wouldn't do that," Tyler frowned defensively from the sofa, his arms folded across his chest.

"_Thank you, Tyler! See?"_

_"_He says he slipped."

Quinn blinked and winced. "Aaron, can-can you hear me?" He felt like he had unfinished business that he needed to get clear, off his chest. "Ben?"

"_Yeah," _Aaron wore an apologetic smile. "_Yeah man, I can hear you,"_

_"_He says yes." Ben wore almost the same smile the dead boy did, he sat forward and waited for Quinn to say something to relay a reply.

The whole watched, sitting in the tension.

Quinn took a deep breath, "I'm... I'm so so sorry Aaron. I feel... I feel so responsible for your death, I..." His eyes were glazed now and he glanced back to Tyler who smiled softly at him to go on. "I hope it didn't hurt too much... I... I can't imagine what you've... Been through,"

Aaron took a step closer and Quinn waited, looking to Ben expectantly.

The brunet smiled. "_Tell him it wasn't his fault."_

"he says it wasn't your fault Quinn,"

"I was supposed to be your partner, I was supposed to be looking out for you!"

"_There was no way you were meant to stop that fire Quinn! I would've..." _Aaron sighed through his nose. "_You couldn't have stopped it."_

_"_He says you couldn't have stopped it." Ben looked down at this point, he felt he was invading something private.

Quinn backed down then, looking sad. "I'm really sorry," he fell into the sofa and went to take Tyler's hand when he thought better and pulled it back to his lap, Blaine noticed the heartbreak in Tyler's eyes, the feeling of unwanted-ness.

"_Me too._"

"Him too." Ben nodded sadly. The whole room fell silent, until Blaine cleared his throat and spoke again. "Anyone else have anything they want to share?"

Arjun's hand rose sheepishly, he'd come down from his room when he could hear the commotion from downstairs, "I-I've been reading your minds for the past couple days..." He seemed to be guilt stricken.

Blaine blinked at the younger boy and Cameron frowned, "What!?"

"That's an invasion of privacy!" Cass defended, peeved, with his eyes narrowed. He hoped desperately he'd been ignoring Cass' thoughts.

Arjun shoots him a look. "It's not my fault! I can't help it!" His eyes narrowed. "And you shouldn't worry Cass, yours are the only ones I can't read."

Cameron turned towards Cass and gave him a confused once over.

There was a pause and Arjun looked horrified towards Eli, who stared at the ceiling, having lost interest. "That's sick."

Eli blinked at him and then his eyes widened and he went a horrified red, grabbing a pillow and covering his face.

David frowned, "Eli what were you-?"

"You don't want to know..." Arjun quickly interjected, shaking his head.

Suddenly David grabbed Blaine and forced him to duck down, "Blaine, watch out!" Blaine jumped out of the way and a mug of coffee went slamming against the wall behind him, sending droplets splashing everywhere. The whole room jumped.

"That keeps happening!" Blaine growled as David helped him to his feet again.

"What the hell?" Quinn frowned, standing to his feet.

"What is happening to all of us?" Ben cried, eyes swelling up and Cameron patted his shoulder, trying to reassure the poor kid.

David suddenly intervened, "I don't have a clue what's going on with us, but Wes is missing!"

As if on cue just as he said the boy's name the whole room felt a splash of displaced air against their faces, and at the back of the room, Wes appeared out of nowhere.

"Wes!" David cried and ran, dodging the sofa's weaving in and out of bodies, to the back where his best friend stood, shaking with terror and cold. He practically fell into David's arms. "Wes! Holy crap!" he gasped, Wes' skin against his felt like ice, felt like a tremor. "Someone get a water bottle, blankets, towels, anything that'll keep him warm!" He felt a shiver run down his spine. The room was still, the occupants still observing what had just happened. "Quick! He's bloody frozen!" And again it snapped into life, all but Tyler, too afraid that he'd burn anyone if he knocked into someone and he moved into a corner. Eli on the other hand was free to roam and make contact with anyone.

Wes shuddered and David held his friend close, removing his own jacket and wrapping it around the asian boys sculptured shoulders.

Blaine hurried over whilst Wes' breathing slowly decreased.

"No, fuck, no!" David cried, shaking his friends body, the light was slowly escaping from his eyes. "Wes! No, don't you dare die on me!"

Cameron grabbed Cass' wrist suddenly tight. Cass shot him a confused look for a moment, eyes falling to their hands, then up to where Cameron's eyes were so scarily focused, before he turned back to Wes.

Tear streamed down David's face. Blaine's eyes wet as well.

"David?" Wes croaked, his voice broken sounding. "I never want that to happen again, okay?"

Unknowingly, David went along with it. "I won't let it."

"Cool." Wes nodded, still shaking, eyes still on the verge of shutting. "Good, it was terrifying," A small smile even played on his lips and his last breath escaped him before his body went limp in David's arms.

"Wes? Wes! NO!" David cried. Blaine sat back on his calves

"NO!" David refused, still holding tight to the ice block boy.

Cameron squeezed even tighter on Cass' wrist. Cass decided it was because Cameron was upset, but it was a completely different reason. The older boy was gathering all the courage he could.

Then he dropped It, and dodged through the onlookers, went to kneeling by Wes' side.

David looked up as Cameron grabbed Wes' limp wrist, closing his eyes and holding it close in both hands. He took slow breaths and the rest of the room was still and confused.

"Work, god dammit," Cameron hissed and was beginning to feel foolish, what exactly was he trying to do?

"Cameron..." Blaine choked out but he was hushed.

"Shut up, I mean, just... Shh, I'm con-concentrating." Cameron bit and took a deep shaky breath before putting all the energy he had in his hands. "Come on..."

Wes' body jolted suddenly and his eyes flew open, his lungs filled with air. Cameron let go and rolled back onto his back, taking deep breaths and Cass ran to him, lifting Cameron's head onto his lap and stroking his hair, even permitting himself to press a kiss to his head.

"Well done Cam," Cameron offered him a small smile and took his hand, closing his eyes.

David fell back onto his calves, staring at the boy who had died only a couple minutes ago, now sat up and panting. "Wes?"

Wes offered him a small smile, clutching his chest and his breath calming. "Holy shit man... I think I just travelled in time..."

"You just died!" Blaine blinked in disbelief. How could Wes just forget about that?

Wes only stared at him with mild confusion. "I did?" he looked down as if he was trying to rattle his brain to find that nugget of information.

"It didn't feel like it..."

Suddenly David tackled the Asian and held him tightly, "You prick!"

Wes laughed and hugged David back. "Sorry?"

"You goddamn better be!"

"Wes, what the hell happened!?" Blaine shook his head, smiling and wiping his eyes. "You just flashed in here and... Well, died..."

Many of the boys had gathered around to listen in. Wes rolled back and stared at the ceiling, "I... I just woke up and I was in the wood... I was there for hours... And I was walking around but it just never seemed to end," He looked to David. "It was so cold and I just... Collapsed, then It was like a dream, I showed up here and was so tired..."

"You _died_ Wes..." David reminded him.

"Right and then like someone jabbed me with a shot of electricity or something." This was when everyone turned to feast their eyes on Cameron.

Cameron lifted his head, "Oh yeah, I'm a healer by the way..." He flopped back down into Cass' lap again and the blond boy smiled proudly at him, smoothing his cheek with the back of his hand.

Blaine got to his feet and held out a hand for Wes, David following up after. "Great, so that means we can all do something then..."

"I can't..." Quinn interjected, glancing around blinking.

"Except Quinn..."

"...Oh my god." Catching everyone's attention Ben's eyes widened suddenly, as if a realisation had just slapped him in the face like a wet fish. He muttered "Harry..." hurriedly he drank all the expressions in of the faces around the room. "Think about it, loads of kids every year lose their parents, so why aren't they all brought here? Why just us?"

David seemed to catch on to what he was saying and began nodding, "Right, right of course." He quickly rounded the coffee table and pulled himself up onto the desk, crossing an arm across his chest, and pinching his chin thoughtfully. "You're saying there has to be a reason we're all here..."

"Exactly. But then..." Ben's face darkened suddenly and he blinked puzzled at them all. Blaine was the one who caught on to his train of thought this time.

"... How convenient _our_ parents were killed..."

Stares turned towards him. "You don't think...?" Tyler began and suddenly Cass cut in, who'd been quietly sitting back and beginning to panic. He moved Cameron's head and stood up, in stance.

_They're working out too much! They're working out too much!_

"I don't know what you guys are implying but Murphy would never do that, _Helen_ would never allow that! I know them better than any of you and they wouldn't purposely kill someone just to get to someone else! They're good people!" He was getting more and more worked up as he spoke. "So before you go conjuring up anymore stories about them think about what you're saying first!" Cass went storming from the room, pushing past Blaine in a panic and sprinted down the hall back to his room.

If they found out... If they ever work out what really happened...

As Cass vanished from the room, Cameron did as well, chasing after him and calling "Cass! Slow down!" after him.

"Leave him Cam." Blaine muttered and shook his head, his arms folded. "Just- just leave him alone."

"I think we could all do with some rest..." David said in a reasonable voice, checking his watch and rubbing at his eyes. "We'll have to deal with this in the morning. For now, everyone just needs to get to bed. All of you."

Tyler jumped to his feet. "Wait, wait, wait, you just expect me to go to bed now? After I just burnt my own boyfriend?! I can't sleep right now! I want this thing to go away!"

"Yeah what if I burn my room up again?" Eli called from his corner. Arguments suddenly broke out between them all, until David handed Wes his gavel and he slammed it down a couple of times.

"Nothing is going to get sorted if we keep arguing about this!"

"But I'm scared! I'm terrified!" Tyler exclaimed, and once again Quinn went to grab him and forced himself to stop. "I don't want to be stuck like this forever, never being allowed to touch anyone else."

"David's right," Blaine agreed nodding his head. "Everyone should go get some sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning with clear heads. Okay?"

Solitude nods filled the room and Blaine swooped out, Wes and David going after him. But David held out a hand and pushed Wes the other way, "Oh no, you're going back to your room and sleeping, you need rest my friend."

"I want to see where Blaine's going!" He countered, trying to sidestep the taller boy. "David!" He said crossly.

"No, go back to your room. Now."

Wes stared at his friend with a glare, like a child who'd been refused a trip to Disneyland. He held a strong lip and shook his head. "Fine."

David watched as Wes ripped off David's jacket and threw it down on the floor, sulkily, throwing a strop. David sighed and turned to chase his friend, ignoring his jacket on the ground.

Just as he got to the door Blaine already had his coat on and was doing up the second shoe lace. He didn't look up at David.

"Man, where are you going?" He asked, frowning. Blaine got off his knee and looked back at the darker skinned boy.

"To see Kurt." He answered plainly and grabbed the door handle.

"Are you crazy!? It's absolutely freezing out there and anyway, Visiting times won't be open right now." David grabbed his arm.

"I don't care! I'll break in if I have to!" Blaine spun at David with a glazed gaze. David stared back at him questioningly. "I was supposed to be looking after him David..." His voice went small and broken. "And now he's gone into this... This coma, and I don't know if he'll wake up."

David released his arm and sighed. "Just... Don't upset the nurse, okay?"

Blaine flashed him a quick smile before disappearing again, through the door and shutting it behind him tight. For the second time that night his cheeks were chafed by the icy wind.

It was nearing half one in the morning now and the wind had picked up. He breathed a clouded white breath and shuddered.

Now he'd had time to process the thought, he was going to kill those mother fuckers if they killed his sister. He wouldn't let them live it down without payback.

_Kurt let out a long sigh and looked up at the clock, it was already almost ten and nothing had really happened this Maths lesson._

_He was beginning to wonder why exactly his dream had sent him here of all times/places._

_What was it that he was meant to be discovering, if anything? So far all he'd come to realise was how much of an asshole this kid really was._

_So far John had thrown three paper airplanes at the back of Newman's head - okay, for that he couldn't help but grin - shot spitballs at some girls head - turns out back then it was a co-ed school - and made another one cry._

_Basically he was a huge jerk face and Kurt wanted to rip that pretty little head of his from his shoulders... With a chainsaw._

_Kurt turned to the Asian boy next to him, who looked to be at least three, four years younger than John and relatively new to this place. "How on earth do you put up with this moron anyway?" He looked towards John, who was trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip, while tapping his friend on his arm to gain his attention. "Seriously, if it was me I would've said something by now..."_

_He took a closer look and suddenly It dawned on him that this face was familiar. "Holy crap, are you-?"_

_"Hiro French!" A younger Mr. Newman yelled across the class and his head snapped up, then ran to the front with his book, so it could be examined._

_"You're a little Wes aren't you? Or... Well..." Kurt shook his head. It was Wes' dad. The man he saw on the night they performed for... He looked up at Murphy... Well, him. On Hiro's way back down the hall Murphy stuck his foot out and the young boy went flying, toppled over and cracked the pencil in his hand. Mr. Newman tutted, "Watch your feet boy, I'll let you off for being new, but if you ever disrupt my lesson again…" He turned back to the board and little Hiro was shaking like crazy as he scrambled to climb to his feet and rushing back to his seat._

_Murphy and the boy next to him burst out into cackles of laughter, finding it more hilarious than it was. The rest of the class just seemed to feel uncomfortable and watched. Kurt frowned in disgust at Murphy._

_The anger pumping around his body right now was about to boil over. Have he could've, knowing the feeling from Karofsky, he would've gone over there and publicly shamed the teenage version of his principal himself. But being a phantom boy he couldn't._

_Hiro returned to the seat by Kurt and quickly started to copy down notes off the board again and when he saw a smudge of a tear drop onto the boy's work Kurt reached across. "It seems bad now, but I promise it'll get better. You'll have a beautiful wife and a gorgeous son and daughter, you'll see." He smiled and leaned back again, just as the bell went to signal the end of the period._

_He'd tried everything that morning, pinching himself, slapping himself etc etc etc yet he'd had no hope of waking up anytime soon. It made Kurt wonder if there was something he was meant to be learning by sitting in on Murphy's day, and if so, would he know when he finally saw it? Or would he have to work it out himself?_

_He quickly chased after Murphy as he saw him bolting through the door and down the corridor. Kurt frowned, "And why are you in such a rush?"_

_On his tail, he lost the running boy as he rounded the corner and disappeared._

"_What the hell?!" Kurt gasped and whipped his head around, then did a full circle to check every direction to see nothing. "Where'd the hell did you go!?" He yelled in frustration and his fingers entwined in his hair as he backed up against a wall._

_Sighing, he dropped down against the wall and slid down with his knees hugged to his chest. "What is it I'm supposed to know?" He mumbled into the material that covered his arms as they wrapped around his legs._

_It'd felt so much longer than an hour he'd been watching this play out and already he was beginning to feel suffocated, with no one to talk to._

"_John…"_

_He snapped his head up quickly and his eyes shot to the door to the right of him. That was a girl's voice… He could tell that much, and she seemed flustered._

_He got to his knees and peeked through the small window of the door to see the back of his white rabbit, stood in a cramped supply closet on his own. A small smirk played on his lips as he narrowed his eyes victoriously. "Gotchya."_

_It was when the body shifted that he noticed it wasn't just him in there, but the silhouette of women too, her back up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist._

"_Holy-!" His hands flew over his eyes and he dropped back, totally scandalized. "Oh, didn't need to see that!"_

_When the groans began Kurt jumped to his feet and started running down the hall, away from Murphy and his misses (or not, it could've just been some random classmate) to leave them to their own devices._

_Deciding that he'd catch up with Murphy later he decided to see what was happening in the art department._

"Cassidy wait!" Cameron pleaded as the blond arrived at his dorm door, grinding to a halt. To the brunet's surprise he then spun to come face to face with the oncoming boy and grabbed his bandaged hand when he was only a few steps away. He brought it close to his face to examine it closer, catching the older boy off guard completely. Cassidy was still as his eyes traced the bandage.

Cameron blinked in surprise but let him do so, a small smile drifting to his lips as he watched the fascination in the dark blue. Panting and with soft mirth he said, "Why is it I'm always the one chasing after you?"

"How'd you hurt it?"

The sudden direct stare of Cass' met Cameron's chocolate gaze and he felt as if it'd knocked wind from him, leaving him ever so slightly breathless.

The brunet bit down on his lip and both brown and dark blue dropped to the hand in question. "Glass." He answered plainly, without conviction.

Cassidy didn't seem satisfied with this answer and pushed for more, "What were you doing with glass at this time of night?"

"I was just getting a drink."

"Don't lie to me Cameron, I can't deal with lies at the moment." Cassidy looked at him with tired pleading eyes and the brunet sighed.

He couldn't lie to that face.

"I was… This is the night… Five years ago, that I was stabbed."

Cassidy's eyes widened and he suddenly threw his arms around Cameron's neck, where the other boy buried his head into the formers shoulder and sobbed.

"I'm so, so sorry…" He stuttered, "I didn't know…"

Cameron just held tighter.

Early the next morning a hand strummed across strings, causing the vibrations to shimmer a soft sound into the air. A sweet melody was created as Blaine sang ever so softly to the boy who was out for the count, with a version more soft and melancholic than the original.

_Here comes the sun,_

_Do do do do_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_It's all right_

He stared across mystified and hoping at the boy in front of him, at his soft matte skin that was so pale yet so perfect shimmering softly, in the light of the low winter sun that was just peeking over the horizon and through the window.

_Little darling,_

_it's been a long cold lonely_ winter

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

He couldn't help wondering what was happening inside Kurt's head in that moment. Was he… dreaming? Or was his mind just shut down completely? He wanted to know so badly, like he'd never wanted anything in his life.

_And I say it's all right_

He stopped strumming and his eyes fell to where Kurt's hand lay limp next to his still body. How exactly did it happen? He just fell asleep and has yet to wake up?

Maybe Blaine was overthinking it. He tended to do that sort of thing a lot of the time. He lifted his hand to play again when he was tapped on the shoulder.

He span in his chair and turned to face his Asian-American friend. Wes smiled softly down at him. "Morning, You're up early it seems." He pulled a chair up next to Blaine and the bed, eyes fixated onto Kurt sadly. "Anything?"

A beat. "No such luck just yet…" Blaine replied sighing.

Wes let out a breath and shook his head. "It's awful." He said and then pried one of the cups of steaming hot coffee from its holder.

"Here. I got it for you. It's cooled down a lot now though..." He passed it over to Blaine before sipping at his own and wearing a less than satisfied part smile.

The curly haired boy frowned slightly, pushing his guitar off his lap and bringing it to his lip. The brown liquid swirled before being drawn to his lips but as soon as it made contact Blaine jumped backwards and pulled it away. "Cool?! WES! This is bloody boiling!"

Wes just gave him an open frown. "… Do you feel okay?"

"Do _you_ feel okay?! I can't believe you think this is… 'Cool'!"

"I like my coffee hot." Was all he replied, turning away again and facing back to Kurt to change the conversation. "I'll be sitting alone in Maths and Chem today I suppose then." Disappointment filtered through his voice.

Blaine scowled at his best friend. "Yes because that's the biggest of your problems today, not like you died last night or anything…"

Wes tilted his head slightly. "I suppose… But I did get to go back to somewhere really interesting. I wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion but you know…" He sipped his lava. "Still interesting."

Blaine shook his head and tutted at his friend and Wes shoved him playfully.

"Anyway, are you coming up to breakfast?"

Blaine glanced at his guitar, and then Kurt. "I was planning to spend the rest of the time with him…"

"Yeah but the run… You cannot run on an empty stomach. Come on, get up." Wes got to his feet and grabbed Blaine by the armpit to pull him up. "Kurt will be here when you get back. Nurse Vikram will keep a close eye on him anyway."

Blaine sighed in defeat and switching the hand his coffee was in he leant down and grabbed his guitar. "Alright… I guess you're right…"

Wes put out a thought into the air as they headed from the room, Blaine taking a look back over his shoulder. "Maybe it's like snow white on opposite day, like the kiss puts her into the deep sleep instead of bringing her out of it…" A beat. "Too soon?"

Blaine shot him a sideways glare. "Shut up Wes."

Blaine put the key of his room in the gap and locked it, before pocketing the little piece of metal and turning to walk with his friend.

"Is David down there already?"

Wes seemed to go rigid. "Yup."

Blaine's eyes grew at the odd behaviour. Normally you couldn't split them up, he'd have to admit that he was quite shocked that David wasn't on his hip when Wes first walked into the hospital wing that morning.

"Everything alright?" The shorter boy inquired into the odd behaviour but Wes seemed to shrug it off.

"It's fine Blaine."

"Wes." Blaine said with warning in his tone.

The paler boy rolled his eyes and rolled his head to one side to look at Blaine. "I'm just… A bit peeved off at the moment is all."

That wasn't what he was expecting. "What why? What happened?"

"Last night." He sighed. "A lot recently… David's been treating me like a little kid compared to you two, it's just frustrating is all…"

"He's just worried about you Wes." Blaine said, sipping the now cooler coffee. "You're overworking yourselves in all your subjects at the moment; you need to calm down a little."

Wes was brought to a halt and Blaine stopped just in front of him, shifting his body to look behind at the boy. "Wes what are you doing?"

"Blaine! Don't do the same!" Wes had his arms folded crossly across his front. "I'm not over working myself, I'm striving to do my best, and it's what my parents want me to do. It's what I want to do!" He told his friend firmly. "I thought you'd support me in this!"

Blaine, tired and not ready for this conversation, waved his hand to silence him, "Alright, that's enough, we'll talk later."

Wes shook his head in disbelief and threw his hands up in defeat before gesturing to Blaine. "You're doing what he's doing, I'm not even that much younger than you guys!"

"Almost a year Wes…" Blaine reminded him and Wes pulled a face.

"We're in the same school year!"

"Wes stop shouting!" The lead vocalist frowned, walking up to the Asian boy and talking under his breath. "The three of us will talk later. Come on."

He began walking again and Wes trailed behind him sulkily.

They were sat around the usual table when Blaine and Wes entered, Wes looked like he'd just been slapped in the face with a rotten fish while Blaine seemed to be tired beyond compare. They both dropped down to the table, Wes sitting the other side whilst Blaine sat near David just as Eli approached them.

"Well don't you two look like happy bunnies?" He grinned and received death glares from the pair of them and the grin was wiped away. He blinked. "What?"

Blaine ignored him as the redhead sat down at the table and leant in, "Anyone experienced anything else weird this morning?" He asked in a low tone, so no one else but the table could hear.

Quinn shrugged. "Still nothing on me…" He actually looked pretty bummed out by the whole thing, but Tyler slid his hand over the blond's reassuringly.

"I can touch people again." He smiled softly, unsure and squeezed Quinn.

Quinn's head rested on his shoulder and nuzzled into it.

"Aaron left last night and hasn't come back yet…" Ben included, "So that's something."

Blaine nodded and everyone slowly looked to Quinn, who merely shrugged again.

"I said my goodbyes."

They all refocused.

"I can still make little dancing fire on my hand look!" A small perky purple flame lit up on the palm of Eli's hand. Cameron's eyes went wide and he blew it out. "Are you crazy Eli?! Doing that in here?! In front of everyone?"

"What?" Eli frowned and held his hand, reclining back into his seat. "Sorry… Blaine asked."

Blaine smiled kindly, "I didn't mean you had to show everyone, but thanks Eli." He turned to the rest of the table. "No one else is hurt?"

The table simultaneously shook their heads.

He took a deep breath and sat back in his seat, "Okay. Good."

Just then Miss Valentine came running in the café door, she looked pale with worry and when she eyed up their table each of them gulped, all apart from Blaine, who perked up hopefully. Hoping that maybe it was something positive to do with Kurt.

The thought was quickly diminished though when Blaine caught sight of her worn out expression.

"There you are!" The whole table turned to the boy she was speaking to. Which was Ben. The blond glanced around and then jabbed himself in the chest.

"Me?"

She handed over a folded sheet of paper and crossed her arms nervously, nails scratching unconsciously against her skin.

Ben frowned and took it in his hand and read it over in his mind, his shoulder's falling back and looking defeated. "Thank you." He croaked and refolded it.

Miss Valentine relaxed and nodded, "I thought you'd like to know. I'll keep you updated, okay?"

Ben returned the nod sheepishly, feeling very self-conscious with all the stares directed on him, but he just picked up his fork and jabbed at his fruit salad, whilst the rest of them stared and Miss Valentine hurried back to her office.

"Ben?" Cass asked, touching his arm gently, "Everything okay?"

He forced a small smile, "Yeah… It's… It's okay."

Receiving non-convinced gazes Ben sighed and gave in. "Harry's in the hospital. His host family found him out on the hallway floor earlier in the morning, he's awake, but… fuzzy." He added on after. "They think he had a seizure."

As it was revealed a certain protective feeling was shared by the group and they all frowned in dismay.

"My Harry-kins." Eli cried, gasping and grabbing Ben in for a hug. Ben fidgeted his way out of it.

"Eli don't be such a girl, he'll be okay." Ben rolled his eyes, "He always is. He's a fighter." A small hopeful smile pulled on his lips, then he paused and his eyes snapped up. "Wait. Do you think this might be something to do with his ability?"

Blaine frowned. "You think he has one?"

"Well the rest of us do. Can't see why he wouldn't…"

Quinn interjected once again, "Ah yeah, but I don't have one. And what's to say Kurt has one too-?"

"We saw it. In Inspection. We saw the fire Quinn…" The whole table went silent and Blaine looked up at them all. He sighed, "He knew about it, after it happened, he saw someone die."

Quinn's gaze flickered to the table. "Oh."

Honestly, he was disappointed he didn't seem to have a power like the rest of them; in fact he would go as far as to say he was jealous. It made them unique, whilst he blended in.

The bell went off, cutting their conversation short and signalling the morning run.

The boys dragged themselves from the table with a groan. After all the years they'd been doing it, the morning run was still the least favourable activity of the day for most of the students.

Ben ran over to the bin to once again dispose of the food he wasn't eating when he bumped into someone, causing them both to wobble. However the taller body caught them both before they crashed to the ground.

"Whoa, watch yourself there." The blond grinned down at the smaller boy, and Ben blushed.

"Sorry… Sorry…" He quickly moved and poured the contents of the tray into the bin, then looked up to the stranger, who he soon discovered to be Toby.

The good looking blond beamed back at him and Ben felt a little uncomfortable under the stare.

"No worries, you got rid of a lot of food there though Ben…" He frowned, "Not hungry?"

Ben huffed and they began to head towards the door. "Slow eater." He sighed, "But I'm used to it."

Toby considered something for a moment with a frown before nodding in defeat, "Alright then…"

"How's your leg by the way?" Ben asked after a moment of silence, gesturing down to the stalk of cast that Toby was hobbling on. The latter smiled, obviously pleased that Ben was taking an interest in him.

"Not too bad. Doctor said I should be alright just after Christmas. So we'll just have to see I suppose." He grinned and Ben returned him a smile. The taller of the two rolled his eyes. "Though it does mean I'll still have these things-" He lifted one of the crutches off the ground and nodded to it. "-over the holiday's, which kinda sucks…"

"Hey, it may be inconvenient but they're helpful." Ben smiled and shrugged. Toby raised an eyebrow at him, his lip pulling up at one corner. Ben laughed a little and said in reply, "Sorry, optimism is kinda my way of dealing…"

"That's what I like about you." Toby admitted, "You always look on the bright side of life."

_Always look on the bright side of life. Do do. Do do. Do do do do do do._

God dammit Toby, now that song was stuck in his head.

Ben felt a hot flush rush to his cheeks and he stopped in front of Toby who blinked.

"Hey I have to go… Some of us have a run to do." He smiled teasingly at the boy, whose facial expression relaxed. "But I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure." Toby nodded, "I'll see you later then."

Ben smiled and turned back into the crowd beginning to run to catch up with Cass and Blaine and the rest of them, his stomach fluttering.

Toby watched the boy run and smiled to himself happily, feeling the butterflies in his stomach as he hobbled away and back into the cafeteria.

_He was fascinated as he watched the delicate brush strokes of Hiro French, who turned out to be an extremely talented artist. A girl next to him tapped him on the shoulder._

_She was of the same ethnicity of him and she beamed at his picture._

"_Hi Victoria." He smiled sheepishly, a rosy blush gathering at his cheeks and Kurt smirked, recognising the girl. Victoria_

"_Hi Hiro, Tori's fine. I really like your picture, you're very talented."_

"_That's what I said." Kurt interjected but neither acknowledged him, probably not on purpose. Hiro's cheeks were scarlet and he turned back to feast his eyes upon the painting himself. "Thanks Tori. Yours is better though."_

_Tori smiled and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Kurt was met with a blur of light. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding glow._

_The next few moments blew past in a blink, one moment he was back in Murhpy's room and the girl he was with was stood at the door, her eyes were red and raw like she'd been crying her eyes out._

"_John I'm pregnant." Kurt couldn't see his face but the wince from the girl told him enough to tell him that Murphy was horrified. But to Kurt's surprise he wrapped his arms around the girl with the auburn hair and held her close, like a promise._

_He didn't even have enough time to find it sweet before he was transported to another place. This time he was standing outside a blazing house fire and three fire engines all parked around with clusters of firemen aiming nozzles and spraying it with water._

_Another car pulled up and the man inside threw his door open and sprinted out._

_Kurt ran across the road to get a closer look, he and he discovered it was Murphy just fifty years older than a few seconds ago (On Kurt's timescale anyway)._

_He stared devastated at the flaming house, the fire eating away at the foundations._

"_Elle..." He muttered, though loud enough for Kurt to hear. "ELLE!" he repeated shouting and he sprinted towards the house trying to tear through the police tape._

"_Sir you can't go in there!" A police man said firmly, holding him back. "Sir!"_

_Murphy shook them off and sprang backwards. "My wife and daughter are in there! That's my house!" He screamed but the man held him back, even going as far as to call for back up. "ELLE! CHARLIE!"_

_Kurt was staring in horror up at the house, and he was surprised when he heard a tiny terrified whimper from behind him. "Daddy?" He whipped his head around to see a young girl with dark brown hair and big glazed blue eyes. "Daddy!" She screamed again. She looked like a petrified nine-ten-year old and she fumbled quickly with the belt buckle, trying to yank it out of the socket._

_Murphy's head lashed around. "Stay there Helen sweetie, get back in the car!"_

_Helen paused and looked unsurely at her dad before put the strap back on._

_Tears flooded from her eyes and when Kurt walked closer he could see the way her fingers wringed the bottom of her lycra soccer top._

There was a knock at the door where Tyler laid facing. Groggily he opened his eyes and for a moment he was confused, it couldn't be Quinn – he'd just seen under an hour ago and asked to be left alone for a while.…

_Quinn rubbed at the boys back as he threw up into the bucket. Tyler fell back into the pillow, breathing heavily, and the blond passed him a tissue, taking the bucket into the bathroom to rinse out. "Thanks." Tyler wiped his mouth and spat into it before tossing it into a wastepaper basket in the corner of his room. A faint smile appeared on his lips at the impressive shot._

"_Here," Quinn headed back into the room from the en-suite bathroom and handed him a glass of water._

"_Thanks," He raised it to his lips and sipped gently from the glass, avoiding irritation on his sore throat. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Quinn took his hand and rubbed soothing circles onto the back of it with his thumb. The blond took the glass back when he was done with it and as he reached across he could see the way Tyler was deflating rapidly._

"_Hey," He said comfortingly, taking Tyler's hand and holding it tight. "Don't worry about it, yeah? You're going to get better, okay?"_

_Tyler glanced to the side and sniffed, "Easy for you to say, you didn't just start throwing up on the running track did you?" He snapped and yanked his hand away from Quinn's grasp and crossing his arms tightly across his chest._

He'd been fine one minute and then the next he couldn't see straight, which was when he was brought back to his room and excused from the day's lessons.

This was another reason he was confused; everyone was meant to be in lessons by now. "Come in," He called out, his voice raspy from the bombardment of stomach acid against his vocal chords.

The door was edged open this time, and Tyler noticed the flowers clenched in one hand. He squinted to clear his vision, infected from the banging headache eating up his brain.

"Hey," A voice said softly but Tyler couldn't place it, not with the blurry silhouette.

"Hello?"

"It's Sebastian."

The voice clicked and he made a mental image, he rolled onto his back to face the ceiling and held his head in his hands, wincing. That much thinking hurt.

"Oh, hey." A beat, "What are you doing here Seb?"

Sebastian made his way carefully over to the ill boy's bed, attentively sitting on the edge of the sheets, leaning over to the side and depositing the flowers into a glass. He tilted his head, eyes softening at the sight in front of him.

"I was worried about you; I heard what happened on the track." Genuine concern could be heard in the older boy's voice.

Wincing Tyler groaned and grimaced and his hands slipping down from his forehead to covering his eyes, he peered out of the gaps between his fingers at the boy. Sebastian waited patiently before leaning forward and brushing a piece of copper brown hair caught under Tyler's hand. "How do you feel, do you need anything?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in lessons?" Tyler asked, his brows furrowing, "You're not skipping out are you? Seb! You're father will kill you!" Tyler had lunged into a sitting up position and Sebastian gently pressed against his shoulders to get him to lie down again. "It's alright,"

Tyler sighed and let himself flop against the pillow, still watching the light brunette boy move subtly to pull up his sheets, eyes flickering to his every now and again.

"I checked with Miss Valentine, I only had French now anyway, she said I could come see you." Sebastian explained, and he paused when he saw Tyler smile just a fraction. Then added, "And I need to ask a favour."

The smile was wiped from Tyler's face and he stared at Sebastian giving him a 'are you serious' look.

"No, no," Sebastian began, "It's nothing big, just something I need you do for me…"

"Sebastian, for a minute there I thought you were generally concerned about me, but no." Tyler shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're still the same guy you were before. What happened to the sweet boy I used to know?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered down to the bed sheets for a second before lifting to meet Tyler's. "I'm not! Honestly Tyler, I've changed!" He raised a hand to his chest to cover the place where his heart should've been. "I just need something small."

Tyler pursed his lips and stared up at the ceiling trying to hold his ground, but he softened and his eyes met with the boy in front of him.

"What is it?"

Sebastian leaned forward and bit his lip. "I- I need you to get Blaine to break up with Kurt."

Tyler jolted forward in surprise, propping himself up on his elbows and glaring at Sebastian, "What? No!"

The lighter haired boy furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "Tyler, please! You're the only person I can go to, the rest of them hate me!"

"Yeah, that's because you do stuff like _this_!" Tyler glowered, horrified Sebastian would ask something of him when he was so ill.

Sebastian let the attack slide over his head and clenched his jaw, he spluttered, "I-I'll tell Quinn if you don't."

This seemed to catch Tyler's attention and he bristled, his eyes widening slightly. "What?"

"About last Christmas."

They widened fully. "You promised you wouldn't say anything, Sebastian!"

"I was doing you a favour!" Sebastian bit back

"You're blackmailing me?!"

"Tyler, it's not hard. You talk to Blaine and I _won't _talk to Quinn."

"You can't tell him! It would kill him!"

"Then chose." Sebastian gave him a simple choice and Tyler's eyes were welling up at the memory of what happened last year. It was stupid and god dammit did he regret it. "It's an easy choice Ty, I know which option I'd go for."

Tyler stared at him as he rose from the bed and went down on his knees in front of the bed-ridden boy. "Please Tyler," He took his hand. "I'm not asking for much and I really don't want to tell Quinn, you think I want to be in the firing line of someone like him? Have you seen him in the dojo?"

Tyler's brow creased, he was generally stuck. "Seb…"

"Tyler, I'm desperate here, I _need_ Blaine back, he just doesn't understand!"

A tear spilled over and rolled down Tyler's cheek, he closed his eyes for a second before taking a breath and opening them again. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

Sebastian's worried look softening and then turned to a grin. "Thanks Ty."

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me." He shook his head in repulsion.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smirked, "We're doing favours for each other Ty, it's not blackmail, but you need to return my favour."

Tyler shuffled down in his bed and pulled the sheets up to his neck as Sebastian got to his feet, "If that's all you wanted you can go." Tyler told him facing the wall.

Sebastian stood still for a moment, his fingers clenching at his sides.

"I really do hope you get better Tyler."

"Fuck off Sebastian." He growled, scowling at the wall.

Sebastian stared at the boy whose voice he could hear yet face he could not see.

"I'm sorry Tyler."

The reply came as a stretch of silence.

Sebastian looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath, wavering slightly. "You know one day, I hope we can be friends again."

"Just go away!" Tyler yelled, jolting up on his elbow to glare at Sebastian. His cheeks were damp and his eyes red. He was crying.

A sharp gasp came from Sebastian's lungs and he backed out of the room, staring at Tyler for a second before quickly leaving. The brunette boy dropped his face into the pillow and began to sob, letting down his guards. He knew it was his fault. But he couldn't hurt Quinn; it would tear apart the very foundations of their relationship.

He shouldn't have cheated.

Later on that afternoon after Lessons and training, Blaine sat in a hospital chair by the side of Kurt's bed. He was tired, and he stared absently at the flecks of dust that caught the sun and glinted. Last night had been… interesting, but now he could just do with sleeping for a long while.

His head was tipping and his eyelids were nearing closed.

"Hey!"

Blaine had just dropped into a state of unconsciousness when he was sure he heard a voice that broke him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open and he was met by the face of an angel.

"Don't fall asleep on me when I've only just woken up," Kurt smiled tiredly, groggy from being in the same position for too long. His voice was soft and croaky.

Blaine swallowed, not quite sure if he was dreaming or not. He bit his lip trying as if trying hard not to cry. He'd assumed... He wasn't sure what would happen in the end.

Relief untied the knot that had clenched in his stomach and he felt as if a hump had been removed from his back. He broke and buried his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Kurt chuckled softly and sat up, cracking a couple of his joints from being still and reached out to him. Blaine lifted himself and perched onto the edge of the bed, throwing his arms around Kurt's neck and holding him tight, never wanting to let go.

"I didn't know what happened, Kurt I thought-" He choked on a sob and just buried his face into Kurt's shoulder again, the other boy stroking his back softly. Kurt's eyes closed, before they flew open again in a flash of memory. He pushed Blaine back by the shoulders and stared into his tear-jerked eyes. "Blaine. I have so much to tell you."

"Helen? Are you in?" Cassidy paused and peered around the door, his eyes fell on the figure at the desk tapping away rapidly at the keyboard and Cass was sure he could see sparks flickering at her fingertips. "Helen?"

Her head snapped up in a jerky fashion and the boy noticed how defined the black bags under her eyes were now, concern washed over him and his eyes narrowed to slits.

Instantly the woman, her hair tucked back into a ponytail, relaxed at the sight. "Oh, Cass." She laughed with a tremble underlined. "I thought you were Dad. Take a seat." She waved a hand towards the two chairs in front of her desk and propped her heeled feet up on the desk, they were pink today, complementing her matching blouse. "What'd yah want dizzle?" She snapped her fingers and pointed to the seat Cass was about to sit in and he hesitated.

"Never say that again."

"Did it sound that bad?" She asked painfully.

"Yes." He sat.

She sat forward with a 'hump' and leaned on her knuckles. "Sorry. Something you wanted?"

Cassidy leaned forward with curiosity in his eyes and smoothed a finger over the corner of the monitor belonging to her computer. There was a dip below his skin and he frowned.

"Why's there a _dent_ in your computer?"

Helen blinked and pushed her seat around so she could investigate herself and furrowed her brow as she wiped at it, like it was just dirt and would vanish. "Oh, shoot!"

Cassidy rose his eyebrow.

"I was finishing work from last night, tonnes of it, and the freaking power went out. I got kinda frustrated and just... pushed it into the trash can..."

"Idiot."

"Never denied it." She sighed and fell back into her seat, rolling back so she was in the middle of the desk. "I didn't get any sleep last night, I've been here ever since trying to finish it." Her voice drawled and she let her head accidentally slam against the hard wood.

Helen sucked air in quickly between her teeth and held a hand over her forehead. "OW!"

Cassidy rolled his eyes, "I came here to talk seriously Helen," He chastised and Helen raised her head.

Cassidy closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I think maybe it's time to... Tell them the truth. The boys. Last night... It began to happen," a beat. "what we've been waiting for."

His hands gripped tighter to the chair arms.

There was a silence, Helen's eyes widened and then she nodded, picking up the receiver.

"I'll talk to Murphy."

* * *

><p><em>Authors note: So soon hopefully.<em>


End file.
